Frozen Godzilla: A Bold New World
by Japan Boy
Summary: 4 of 4 stories in honor of Godzilla's 60th year: taking place two months after the movie, Elsa & company awake 225 years into the modern world, & are taken in by a kindly Japanese family where they struggle to adapt to their new surroundings, & discover dangers new & old - from Godzilla to enemies long thought extinct. Kindly review if read.


For Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, &amp; the entire rest of the cast &amp; crew of Disney's 'Frozen' for making it

one of the absolute biggest Disney films since 1989's 'The Little Mermaid', &amp; the overall highest-grossing

animated movie of all time when 'Frozen' went into general release on November 27, 2013.

For Arthur Adams, Bob Eggleton, &amp; all the other talented writers &amp; artists at Marvel, Dark Horse &amp; IDW Publishing

for giving Godzilla a successful second home &amp; career in the realm of their comic books, starting in summer 1977.

For actress/dancer Lea Thompson, whose most blissful family (director/husband Howard Deutch &amp; daughters Zoey &amp;

Madeline) were the sole inspiration for this story's Sugimoto family. Lea Thompson is an absolute _doll_ – I _adore _her!

(My late friend, Sareena DeGaeto, also loved Lea Thompson very much with all her heart. She would've turned 40 on

July 10th, 2014. Rest in peace, my dear friend Sareena – please know that I shall _always_ remember &amp; love you).

For Godzilla's three creators: executive producer Tomoyuki Tanaka (1910-1997), movie director Inoshiro Honda

(1911-1993), &amp; special effects master Eiji Tsuburaya (1901-1970), for helping to make Godzilla the worldwide

icon he is today, along with suit actor Haruo Nakajima. Were it not for these men, Godzilla would _never_ exist today.

To the loving memory of gajin actor Robert Dunham, who played the Emperor of Seatopia in 1973's 'Godzilla vs.

Megalon (Robert Dunham also starred in 1964's 'Space Monster Dogora', &amp; had a small role in 1961's 'Mothra'. He

passed away on August 6, 2001 at age 70. I met Robert Dunham at Manhattan's New Yorker Hotel in August 1999).

To the loving memory of Koichi Kawakita, who was the special effects director for the Heisei Godzilla series from

1989's 'Godzilla vs. Biollante' to 1995's 'Godzilla vs. Destoroyah' (Koichi Kawakita also did the special effects for

'Yamato Takeru' &amp; 'Rebirth of Mothra I &amp; II'. He died at his home on his 72nd birthday on December 5, 2014).

And for Godzilla himself, a character that's been romping &amp; stomping across movie screens &amp; has thrilled people's

imaginations since his debut appearance in Japan on November 3, 1954, receiving a Lifetime Achievement Award, a

star in front of Hollywood's Mann Chinese Theatre in 2004, &amp; a second American incarnation in 2014, &amp; continues to

captivate fans of all ages for 60 years &amp; counting (Godzilla has been a part of _my _childhood &amp; life, becoming my best

&amp; oldest friend through thick &amp; thin. To recite the words of actor Mark Hamill, 'Long may he stomp'!).

**FROZEN / GODZILLA:**

**A BOLD NEW WORLD**

2014 by Anthony Ogozalek

**CHAPTER I**

_September 1788, Arendelle, Norway:_

The area is normally a picture-perfect setting with its woodland areas where animals can roam about freely, with a roster of snow-capped mountains a distance away that adds to its prosperous beauty. Whether the season be the autumn, winter, spring _or _summer, Arendelle's residence &amp; population is lively with trade &amp; business &amp; enjoying a good party at the castle where Queen Elsa &amp; Princess Anna have, for two straight months, re-opened the doors to their home after 13 years of keeping them closed to the rest of their beloved town due to the newly-christened queen having to keep her ice powers confidential to everyone else by order of her father when Elsa accidentally froze a part of Anna's head, having it &amp; memories of magic removed by the trolls who live deep within a secluded place in the forest, known only to very few people – Anna &amp; Elsa's parents being two of them.

When Elsa's ice powers were revealed during her coronation, she fled her home &amp; kingdom in order to keep from harming everyone else like she did with her younger sister.

Unbeknownst to her, it's _exactly _what she'd done.

Her fear making her natural born power becoming uncontrollable, Elsa had turned Arendelle into a vast winter wonderland, freezing up the entire region, from the castle to the fjord &amp; beyond. Unable to melt it away, she locked herself in an ice castle she concocted from literal thin air &amp; keeping herself in total seclusion, her only companion being Marshmallow, a hulking giant of a snowman she created to keep out intruders.

Ironically, it was Olaf who named him that – a much smaller creation Elsa unknowingly brought to life.

Eventually, Elsa learned that love overcame fear, &amp; it melted the ice &amp; snow in order to return the season of summer to Arendelle again, turning everything back to normal.

This evening, however, became anything but: the forests were once again awash with an unnatural phenomenon, only now it was consumed by a raging inferno that began burning deep in the forest &amp; made its way towards the castle which was surrounded by the fjord, putting the village before it in grave peril as several bold people stayed behind to smother the flames before they torched their homes &amp; livelihood.

The rest of the populace evacuated from the cause of the raging fires.

The cause being an unbelievable sight: The fire's origin came via a monstrous creature of a 60-meter height that stood on two legs &amp; two-toed feet. Where hands (or claws) should be, a pair of half-drills were adorned on the forearms which, when combined, would create a complete drill capable of plowing through solid rock with ease. The head was of a huge insect with multifaceted eyes, a mouth that opened horizontally with inner jaws that spat out solid red balls of napalm which exploded in gusts of fire, a pair of curled antennae &amp; a long horn with a star on top that can shoot deadly beams of yellow energy, becoming the thing's second cause for starting the flames. Its hide was covered with a thick exo-skeleton like most insects, &amp; its wings can spread on its back to enable it flight. A short stub of a thick tail stuck out in the rear.

It went by the name of Megalon, &amp; is the God/protector of the underworld kingdom of Seatopia, who have risen from their underground kingdom to conquer Arendelle, &amp; quite possibly the world itself afterwards.

Despite their valiant efforts, those who were putting out the blazes of flames were soon vastly overwhelmed by Megalon's blasts of napalm bombs &amp; yellow beam blasts, forcing them to retreat &amp; abandon their homes. Megalon let out a screeching roar &amp; briefly bobbed up &amp; down in delight, clearly enjoying his destructive reign. Clanging his two drill halves together in amusement &amp; eagerness, Megalon continued his attack upon the village by raining down beams of yellow energy on houses, blasting them to pieces as the remaining people ran for cover.

Megalon was nearly within reach of the castle.

_A mile away:_

The flames burned the forest as animals of all shapes &amp; sizes ran for cover to escape the blazing inferno. Fires raged everywhere that Megalon passed by, leaving walls of flames in his wake. The one who could put out these raging blazes had her own troubles, namely because she, her sister, her snowman creation/friend &amp; their outdoorsman friend &amp; his faithful reindeer companion were all caught by several of Seatopia's soldiers. These troops were all dressed in white robes &amp; held spears that sparked an electric current, set at a low charge but more than enough to cause prisoners to keep moving when ordered to. Kristoff Bjorgman &amp; Anna had regular shackles on their ankles &amp; wrists that were bound by a chain, while Sven was placed in a steel cage but not before the reindeer put up a valiant struggle until taken down &amp; dragged inside. Olaf was placed in an airtight glass cylinder with metal top &amp; bottom, snow cloud &amp; all. Elsa's shackles covered her entire hands &amp; most of her forearms, preventing her from using her powers. When she tried, she received a nasty shock that made her cry out in agony. Not wanting to go through it a second time, she allowed herself to be taken prisoner. She had to admit that these people knew how to handle her carefully, unlike Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who used regular ones to detain her after her defeat at the ice palace she created for solitude from everyone.

She swore to somehow get loose &amp; even with those who dare to attack her, her sister &amp; friends, &amp; her home.

Which was easier said than done: Kristoff &amp; Anna tried to bravely fight back against their captors, but a taste of anguish from their spear prods told them otherwise. Olaf was given a choice of either surrendering &amp; enter the cylinder willingly or watch his friends get tortured by the prods until they die.

Not wanting his friends hurt further, Elsa's creation chose the former &amp; allowed himself to be contained.

"Where are you fiends _taking _us?!", Anna demanded.

"Where else? Seatopia!", said one guard. "Our emperor has _big _plans for you!"

"Uh…is it too late to ask for a drink first? I _am _kinda thirsty", Olaf wondered before getting a zap of electrical voltage from above, singeing his snowy body which smokes in spots &amp; putting him in a daze.

"Any _other _requests you have, snowman?!", another guard barked. He took Olaf's silence for 'no'. "Good! Now _stay quiet!_"

When the guard turned his back, Olaf stuck out his tongue in disgust &amp; folded his arms across his chest, scowling.

_If only I have five fingers, I'd give him my _middle _one!_, Olaf thought. _Oh, how I'd give it to him!_

"What are you cretins going to _do _with us?!", Elsa demanded as she &amp; the rest are lead away.

"Don't worry, my queen!", said the lead guard with a malicious grin. "We'll let you &amp; your friends keep guessing until we arrive! Now _move!_"

"We're not going _anywhere _with you!", Kristoff snapped, struggling with his bonds &amp; guards before receiving another taste of the prods that take the fight out of him. Anna cried out his name as Sven bucked wildly until getting a similar treatment, forcing him to cease all hostilities.

"As if you have any _say _in the matter!", the lead guard said. "While we're under orders from our emperor to bring you in alive, he also says that dead _is _an acceptable option – _if _you force our hand!"

"And what about Arendelle? What's to _become _of it &amp; all its people?", Anna asked.

"Don't worry about your precious home, princess! It'll get a nice, serious refurbishing once our God &amp; protector Megalon ravages &amp; brings it all down, up to &amp; including the castle you &amp; Elsa grew up in, albeit apart for most of your childhood!"

His last remark incited an evil grin from his mouth, coupled by maddening scowls from Anna &amp; Elsa, not taking lightly to being teased about their time growing up in solitude from each other after their accident when they were just children. Kristoff, Sven &amp; Olaf enjoyed it even less, &amp; they stared hard at their lead captor.

"As for Arendelle's citizens…whoever resists us shall be hunted down &amp; killed! All those who wisely surrender become our slaves, just as _you _five are!", said another guard. "Now, no more talking from any of you! We've got a two hours' hike to our rendezvous point, &amp; you've delayed us long enough!"

"You fiends from below will never _make _your rendezvous point!"

The new voice – deep-toned &amp; firm – caused the Seatopian guards to look all around for the source of the new arrival, seeing nothing or no one in the vicinity. The lead guard goes to Elsa &amp; brings her to eye level, his face as hard as stone.

"Who else is here with you?!", he demanded. "_Answer me!_"

Elsa's only answer to him was a sly smile, which was followed by Anna, Kristoff, Sven &amp; Olaf.

"Better watch your heads, guys!", Kristoff says lowly with a pinch of menace. "Looks like a storm's about to get brewing!"

Looking up into the sky, all the Seatopian guards could see were clear skies aside from the smoke caused by the raging fires. Staring back at their prisoners, the lead guard harrumphed.

"You're delusional!", he said. "No doubt caused by the heat of the flames! Now tell us who that voice belongs to &amp; tell him to back off before we…!"

"Oh, he didn't mean a storm was coming from the _sky_, weirdos!", Anna said, her sly smile still present. A sound of stones scraping from above cause the Seatopians to look up again &amp; find a small avalanche of rounded gray &amp; green rocks in various sizes falling down fast, landing upon the underworld warriors &amp; knocking them to the ground on their backs. The men were astonished when these rocks suddenly formed a pair of miniature but powerful arms, legs &amp; head with a pair of eyes &amp; large ears atop their forms before they pulled back a right fist &amp; knocked Elsa's captors out with a single blow.

The Seatopian guards hardly had a chance to counterattack, &amp; they were swiftly &amp; easily disposed of.

"Say goodnight, Gracie!", said the one with a head of long blondish hair before knocking out the head guard with his fist. Climbing off their defeated enemies, these living rocks turn to face Elsa &amp; company – all of whom have bright smiles on their faces.

They _know _these living rocks, &amp; those in captivity were pleased by their sight.

"Pabbie! Hulda! Soren!", Kristoff says. "Are we ever glad to see _you _guys!"

"And not a moment too soon! One second", the blondish-haired Pabbie said, wiggling his fingers as golden dust emerge &amp; float towards the shackles that bind Elsa &amp; the others. With clicks of satisfaction, all the shackles – including the door to Sven's cage &amp; Olaf's glass cylinder – were opened as shackle, door &amp; cylinder top fall off, freeing the one-time prisoners. Sven stepped out, glad to be released as Olaf gave the reindeer a hug like he always enjoyed doing when he gets the chance.

"Hi, Sven! I'll bet it feels good to be out of _that _cramped space, am I right?", Olaf asks in a playful manner. The reindeer smiled &amp; grunted in agreement &amp; satisfaction. "Yeah buddy, I know _just _how you feel! My bones would be aching too right now – if I _had _any!"

"Thanks for the rescue, Pabbie! How did you even _find _us?", Anna asked.

"We felt &amp; heard the sounds of battle from our home", the blonde-haired troll king began with the other trolls nodding. "We feared that you all would be in great peril, &amp; it seemed we couldn't have been more correct. And now, with the fires raging out of control &amp; a massive bug-like creature ascending towards your castle, we needed to find you as quickly as we could."

The mentioning of the bug creature put the former captives back on high alert, remembering what was at stake.

"Speaking of whom, their 'Megalon' monster _is_ razing the village, &amp; it will be only a matter of time before it _does _get to the castle – our _home!_", Elsa said.

"We better get there &amp; _stop _that thing before it destroys the entire area!", Anna said.

"But first we need to do something about these fires it caused! We can't just let the forest get _burned!_", Kristoff said. "If we don't act now, they'll spread out of control, &amp; every living thing in it will die!"

Elsa knew that Kristoff was right: the forest _will _burn out of control if left unchecked, &amp; she didn't want to give her homeland another eternal winter to douse it all. Her powers have previously caused enough mischief to Arendelle, &amp; now she needs to see how they can instead be of help. She would have to think fast: the walls of fire are getting larger &amp; taller by the second, &amp; soon they would be chaos to be tried being put out. Taking a look at the path of the flames, Elsa saw that they head directly for the village &amp; castle, &amp; with walls of fire on either side with a clear road ahead…

An idea was forming in her mind.

"I believe there's a way to save it, Kristoff!", Elsa said, turning to Sven. "Sven! Come here, boy! I need you!"

Sven was quick to comply even without his master's approval, &amp; rushes to the Snow Queen's side as she gets on top of Kristoff's best friend. Anna caught on, &amp; she hopped on in the rear.

"I see where you're coming from, Elsa! And it's a _great _idea! _Onward, Sven!_", Anna cried as said reindeer took off like a shot with Elsa raising her arms above her head &amp; unleashing clouds of frost that soon blanket &amp; smother the flames on both sides, spreading to wherever fire was present. Pabbie, Hulda, Soren &amp; the other trolls transformed back into rocks &amp; scooped up both Kristoff &amp; Olaf like a spatula does with pancakes. Like a living river tide, the trolls carry both human &amp; snowman atop as they roll rapidly behind Sven &amp; the ladies, the flames in the forest being extinguished by Elsa's power, leaving burnt trees that smoked.

"Good thinking, Elsa!", Kristoff said under his breath, unable to help but be amazed by the ingenuity of Anna's older sister as flaming tree after flaming tree gets put out on both sides.

"Wow-eeee! Fun ride! About as much fun as riding up on Sven's back, eh Kristoff?", Olaf asked, clearly enjoying the ride, albeit a bit bumpy. The outdoorsman stared at him with an incredulous look.

"Oh, right. Forgot – you &amp; him, like, two peas in a pod, your zing to his zang, or maybe even your…"

"Olaf…please be quiet about Sven right now", Kristoff said simply.

Olaf's answer was a big smile, nod &amp; wave of his stick hand before turning &amp; facing forward.

Kristoff just rolled his eyes as he &amp; the snowman kept rolling along on the ground, courtesy of Pabbie &amp; his race of trolls.

Each second brought them closer to the village.

_The village of Arendelle:_

Nearly two-thirds of the village was wiped out by Megalon's fury, blasted to bits by his napalm bombs &amp; his yellow energy beams or by him simply trampling each house with his feet &amp; drilled hands. All the men who stayed &amp; fought the monster were outmatched in every way, having only spears in which to hurl at the insect beast &amp; doing no damage to his flesh. A few napalm bombs &amp; a shot of energy from his horn was all that convinced them to retreat, his rampage going unopposed from that point on.

From afar, five figures stand above the battlefield as they watch Megalon tear up the village house by house. One was dressed in a white robe like the other Seatopians, but sporting a thick beard &amp; headband with a miniature version of Megalon's head resting in the center. A golden three-pointed staff was held in his right hand. Accompanying him are a pair of well-built men in royal maroon guard outfits who look like they could be twins, with one sporting an outline of mustache that connects with his groomed brown hair. Both have eyes to match, &amp; look as if they'd been carved from stone. Their leader was shorter &amp; older, with a head of white hair that has the tendency to flip forward whenever he takes a bow, revealing an embarrassing bald spot. His attire was also of royalty, having a dark suit &amp; boots, with blue pants &amp; white gloves. A crimson satchel adorned across his chest. Large round specs were placed in front of his big blue eyes, &amp; a thick white pointed mustache grew from his upper lip. The fifth person was the youngest, having a head of brown hair, light gray suit, dark blue pants, black boots &amp; white gloves. Beneath his boyish charms lies a sinister person who once thought he could win the heart of Princess Anna &amp; gain control of Arendelle through her, &amp; even tried to kill Elsa in order to achieve his goal.

He is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, &amp; he is paired with both the Duke of Weselton &amp; his two bodyguards &amp; the Emperor of Seatopia.

The Duke was no less diabolical: he arrived in Arendelle for one reason, &amp; that was to exploit its vast riches for his personal gain. He got his chance when Elsa revealed her ice powers to everyone during the evening of her coronation &amp; accusing her of sorcery. His plans went down the drain when Hans failed to kill Elsa, &amp; both were exiled back to their native homes, with Arendelle cutting off all business with Weselton &amp; Hans sent back to his brothers, three of whom act as if he was literally invisible.

But once they were out at sea, Hans broke out of his cell &amp; faced the guards, defeating them &amp; dumping their corpses into the water before rescuing &amp; joining up with the Duke. He had explained to him about the legend of the underground kingdom of Seatopia, which he'd known for some time in secret. Agreeing to his terms, the Duke &amp; Hans traveled together to find a hidden cave which would take them to the fabled place, meeting with resistance at first by the hidden city's inhabitants. Allowed to be taken prisoner &amp; straight to the Emperor, Hans expertly conned the Seatopians into believing that it was going to be attacked by the humans from the surface in great numbers unless they struck first. The Duke also added that he &amp; Hans had even less love for their own kind than they did, &amp; have sworn allegiance to the people of Seatopia if they agree to allow them both into their ranks.

With that, &amp; the promise of taking the Seatopians to the first point of attack, Hans &amp; the Duke were accepted &amp; the invasion of Arendelle was underway.

Hans &amp; the Duke more than delivered: not only did they strike first &amp; without warning at Arendelle, both men had informed the Emperor &amp; his followers about Elsa's magic power of ice &amp; snow, &amp; the Seatopians came prepared for her by designing special cuffs that cancel out her magic &amp; taking her &amp; Olaf by surprise.

Now they get to watch with the utmost glee as the Seatopian God/protector Megalon tramples &amp; destroys the very town which once ridiculed &amp; exiled them.

And they do so with a vengeance.

Their revenge being so sweet, both men couldn't help but gloat as they laugh wickedly among the chaos.

"Yes, Megalon!", the Duke shouted with a raised fist. "Go forth &amp; destroy the village of Arendelle until there's nothing left of it standing! _Bring it all down!_"

The Duke unleashed another maniacal laugh, deeply relishing in his revenge as Hans' mouth forms his biggest grin yet before turning to Seatopia's king.

"You see, Emperor?", Hans says, pointing to the ruined village. "The people of the surface are nothing but weak, helpless animals once you strike fast, hard &amp; first! And with the Snow Queen Elsa taken down quickly &amp; placed out of action, your victory over the humans who have dared to even _think _about attacking your kingdom will be achieved in no time! Soon, Seatopia shall be the main dominant species on the surface – with _you _as its supreme ruler!"

The Emperor of Seatopia surveys the carnage below him &amp; nods.

"Indeed", he says with a wicked smile. "You &amp; the Duke have informed &amp; served my people &amp; I _well_, Prince Hans! We are in great debt to you both! And once our rule of Arendelle is all but completed, I shall make you two my leading commanders when we go forth with our conquest of the entire _Earth!_"

Hearing such a compliment made Hans &amp; the Duke humble, &amp; they bow to the Seatopian ruler.

"Prince Hans &amp; I are _most_ pleased to hear your high praise of us, My Lord!", the Duke replied, his hair flipping open to reveal his bald spot. When he rises again, it flips back into place. "I promise upon my very soul that we shall _not _fail you, Sire!"

"Our word is our bond, my lord!", Hans said, standing tall. "As we've stated, we are your faithful servants now &amp; forever! Long live the Kingdom of Seatopia!"

The Seatopian Emperor nodded again pleasingly as Hans &amp; the Duke faced Arendelle, watching Megalon wiping out the second-third of the village completely.

_Cut _me _off from doing business again with Arendelle, will you?!_, the Duke thought. _This'll teach you simpletons not to make a bloody fool out of me! So…_who's _the weasel now?!_

_It serves you right, Arendelle!_, Hans thought. _If _I _can't be its rightful ruler, then I'll just simply _take _it from you…and take it I shall, now that Elsa &amp; her friends are out of the way! You were right about _one _thing, Anna…I _do _have a frozen heart, &amp; now you'll see just _how _deeply frozen it truly is!_

Megalon was about to destroy the last third of the village when a sudden burst of flurries erupts from overhead, sprinkling him &amp; the surrounding area with snow that smothers the flames &amp; puts them out, causing him &amp; his human counterparts to stop &amp; wonder.

"Snow?", the Duke wondered, holding his hand out as he stared into the sky. "But this is still the _summer! _How can it _possibly _be snowing at this time of year when…"

The realization hit them before he even finished his oral thought.

"No…it _can't _be!", Hans said.

Unfortunately for the rogue prince &amp; his allies, it was: from down below, Elsa was atop Sven as she uses her power to extinguish the remaining fires that threaten her kingdom as Anna sat behind her. The trolls carrying Kristoff &amp; Olaf roll to a stop fifteen feet behind. As Elsa works her magic, Anna, Kristoff &amp; Olaf stare up at the five men on the cliff's edge with gritted teeth in hatred, their eyes looking like they could pierce through solid stone. Even at a distance, the three can see the Duke &amp; his two bodyguards, Hans &amp; the Seatopian Emperor as if they were standing right next to them, their hateful glares piercing into their hearts with such malice they haven't felt this intense before.

Each of them have reason to see the Duke &amp; Hans pay with extreme prejudice as best as they can deliver.

_You're going to pay _dearly _for what you did to me &amp; my sister, Hans!_, Anna thought.

_Just _wait _until I get my hands on you two filthy scoundrels for what you did to Arendelle…not to mention Anna &amp; her sister!_, Kristoff thought, his hands clenched in tight fists.

Even lovable Olaf has a deep loathing for the rogue prince &amp; his incompetent partner.

_If only I were a troll like Pabbie &amp; his people instead of living snow…I'd _crush _those two from above!_, thought the living snowman before his mood lightens. _Of course, then there'll be all kinds of messy pieces like brains &amp; blood all over the place, &amp; maybe even…yech! _

Only Elsapaid Hans &amp; his band no mind. Her focus was on Megalon, whose back was turned on all as he was still pondering on why the fires he created were abruptly smothered. The bug creature gets his answer when he's struck in the back by a blast of ice from Elsa's right hand which covers a piece of his right wing. Turning 180 degrees in a speed which belies his immense size, Megalon spots Elsa upon Sven's back with her sister, her hands glowing with blue-white energy as she gets ready to strike again.

_I got Megalon's attention…good! Now to keep it focused upon _me_ instead of Arendelle!_, Elsa thought.

"You're not going any further, monster!", she stated firmly. "You've brought down &amp; destroyed _enough _of my home already! If you want to ravage it completely, you're going to have to deal with _me _first!"

Megalon's answer was a screech &amp; a clanging of his drill hands once, twice, three times &amp; four which he follows up with a lighting of his horn before unleashing his yellow energy beam. Holding tight to Sven's reigns, the reindeer had taken off in a swift 180 degree turn &amp; runs like the wind, disappearing from the spot he stood a split-second before Megalon's beam struck, kicking up a plume of dirt &amp; grass. Running past Kristoff &amp; Olaf, the trolls follow with the two riding along as they keep their balance while racing across the terrain.

Screeching angrily, Megalon gives chase on foot, taking wide steps &amp; gaining great distance with each.

"Megalon, you foolish beast! Where are you going?!", the Duke bellowed, displeased. "Never mind them for now! Come back here &amp; finish the village's destruction as we've ordered you to! Megalon!"

"No…Megalon is _right _to go after her!", Hans cut in. The Duke wanted to protest further, but Hans went on. "Elsa has a point: we all know that Arendelle will _never _be ours until she's permanently gone! As long as she's still alive &amp; casting snow &amp; ice spells, our dreams of conquest can't ever bear fruit, much less come true! And since those who've captured her before have failed, it's now up to Megalon to _correct _that error! He'll either subdue her for us to take below or _kill _her, along with her friends! Only _then _will this kingdom belong to us!"

The Duke looks at the Seatopian Emperor &amp; sees the man nod in agreement.

"We'll make Elsa &amp; her friends our obedient slaves, or have them terminated! Either way would suit me fine!", the underground ruler says, a grin forming on his face that was repeated by the Duke &amp; Hans.

"It would please us as well, My Lord, no matter _what _fate gets handed to them!", the Duke replied. "Let us go &amp; follow Megalon – I, for one, want to _see _what happens to Arendelle's would-be saviors!"

The Seatopian ruler nods &amp; turns to the Duke's two bodyguards.

"You two – get our steeds! We ride immediately!", he ordered.

Both men nod &amp; carry out his order.

_15 minutes later:_

Megalon chased Elsa &amp; her friends across the terrain as the giant beetle creature fired his yellow energy beams &amp; napalm bombs from his mouth, all of which hit with deadly accuracy &amp; powerful force. Fast &amp; steady as he was, Sven was rocked slightly by the explosions as he ran at top speed in order to keep ahead of the monster's attacks. The trolls who were keeping Kristoff &amp; Olaf atop their rolling caravan were having difficulty themselves, &amp; more than once they were shook by the blasts, nearly losing their passengers. What's more, each explosion rekindled a fire that would have all but spread along the forest, were it not for Elsa's quick thinking &amp; dousing the flames as soon as each blast occurs &amp; giving them no chance to accumulate. For every strike Megalon made, it was extinguished by a stream of Elsa's power, turning it into a plume of ice.

But sooner or later, Megalon was going to get in a lucky shot, &amp; they all knew it.

"This Megalon's going to get a direct hit on us eventually, Elsa! We'd better _do _something, &amp; fast!", Anna says.

"I agree, Anna! Let's see how well he walks on ice!", Elsa said, shooting forth her right hand as a stream of her power comes rushing out &amp; turns the path into a smooth sheet of ice under Megalon's feet. With his next step, the giant beetle creature slips under the ice, causing him to lose his balance &amp; come crashing to the ground in a rumbling thud that shakes the area &amp; kicking up dirt, grass &amp; sheets of ice which spray everywhere. Megalon let out a cry of surprise &amp; pain as his quarry rush ahead of him.

_Smooth move, Elsa – quite literally!_, Kristoff thought with a smile.

"Yeah! How do you like _them _apples, eh?!", Olaf shouted tauntingly at the downed creature as they sped away. "Me, I don't know – I've never _had _any before, so who am _I _to judge?"

Megalon was down, but far from out: aside from his literal slip-up, the beetle monster rose &amp; spread his wings in back like most beetles are capable of. He then takes to the air, keeping low to the ground as he quickly closes distance between himself &amp; Elsa's group. Emitting a screech, the Snow Queen &amp; company turn to see Megalon rushing towards &amp; passed them, creating a strong rush of wind that throws everyone for a loop &amp; hit the ground skidding across it. With his enemies advance halted, Megalon does a quick turn &amp; lands upright upon his two feet. He bobs his head up &amp; down, emitting a sound which seemed like he was _laughing _at his fallen foes' predicament.

Anna, Elsa, Sven, Kristoff &amp; the trolls were all getting their bearings after their rough landings. Sven was the second to recover after the trolls, &amp; he heads over to Kristoff, helping him up with his antlers.

"Thanks, buddy", he says to his reindeer friend. "You okay?"

Sven emits a sound which Kristoff takes as a 'yes'.

"Anna! Elsa!", he says, remembering the girls. Racing to their side &amp; ignoring the aches, Kristoff &amp; Sven get to Arendelle's Queen &amp; Princess as they assist them to their feet.

"Um…a little help here? Anyone? Anyone?", Olaf pleads, being impaled by a branch through his midsection fourteen feet high in a tree. Help came from a pair of trolls who rolled into rocks &amp; shot themselves up, hitting Olaf's branch which breaks off on the first attempt as he falls to the ground on his feet, becoming unhurt everywhere else.

"I am _really _starting to hate impalement!", Olaf scoffs, pulling the branch out &amp; tossing it away.

"Are you ladies all right?", Kristoff asks.

"Nothing broken", Elsa said, checking herself just to make sure as Anna did the same.

"I didn't realize that thing could _fly!_", Anna said. Megalon continued to laugh &amp; taunt his enemies from a distance of 100 meters away, bobbing his head up &amp; down. If there was one flaw in Megalon's fighting prowess, it's that he wastes some of his time enjoying his foe's predicament rather than pressing his advantage when they were down.

The creature continued his teasing, unable to help itself.

"Oh, you think that's _funny_, do you?!", Kristoff barked at the monster, raising his fist at it in anger. "Listen, you overgrown cockroach! If only you were _my _size, I'd…!"

"This thing's just _not_ gonna stop until it lays waste to our kingdom!", Anna said as Olaf &amp; the trolls rejoin their friends, the latter group emerging out of their rock forms. "How _are_ we going to bring it down?"

"There's only one way _to _bring it down, Anna!", Elsa said, walking towards the beetle monster as her hands glow. Anna already knew what she was planning, &amp; grabbed her older sister by the wrist, stopping her.

"Elsa, no – you _can't!_", she pleaded, not liking the idea.

Anna isn't the only one who was not too crazy about it either.

"Anna's right, Elsa – it's _suicide _to go against this beast by yourself!", Kristoff said. "Surely there's _another _way we can defeat this thing!"

"Sorry, Kristoff, but there _is _no other way!", Elsa said, releasing Anna's hold on her.

"But Elsa, unleashing your power at full force as you intend on doing – even _I _won't know what will happen!", said Pabbie. "You've _never_ unleashed it in this manner before, let alone this magnitude! If you go ahead with this plan of attack, you could actually _die!_"

"And if Megalon isn'tstopped, then thousands _will!_ My mind is made up, Pabbie! This creature has _dared_ to come here &amp; attack my village, my very home, &amp; I'll be cursed down below if I'm going to allow its reign of terror to continue any further! I'm doing this, &amp; that's _all _there is to it! Stay here – all of you! This is _my _fight!"

"Elsa…", Anna started to say before her sister cut her off.

"I _said _stay put, Anna! This is a _direct _order not from your sister, but from your _Queen!_"

Elsa's firm, stony voice made Anna &amp; the rest remain where they are as the Snow Queen made her way towards Megalon, who watched with amusement as she makes her approach. She continues boldly stepping forward until she gets halfway to her enormous quarry. In her last few steps, Elsa's hands start glowing, &amp; Megalon's instincts kick in as he senses an attack. Lighting up his horn, he prepares to fire. But Elsa beat him to the punch: like a striking snake, she whips her hand forward &amp; launches a stream of extreme cold at Megalon's horn. When the frigid projectile hit his horn, it froze in a sheet of ice that put out his beam as Megalon screeches in surprise &amp; protest. Elsa quickly followed this up by launching two more simultaneous streams of ice which make contact &amp; froze the monster's drill hands. The frigid ice caused Megalon to shriek angrily &amp; thrash about a bit before relighting his horn to fire his yellow beam, thus shattering the ice encasing it &amp; striking a rocky outcrop from above. The blast knocked a few boulders from their place, &amp; a half-dozen of them began tumbling down towards the two combatants. One boulder takes a hop off the cliff &amp; makes its way over to Megalon, who smashes his drill hands to free them from ice before swatting the boulder away with one powerful swipe, sending it towards a ledge many yards away.

On this particular ledge, the Seatopian Emperor, Prince Hans, the Duke of Weselton &amp; his two bodyguards used this to gain ground &amp; get a vantage point of the battle between Seatopia's God/protector &amp; the Snow Queen of Arendelle &amp; her friends. The quintet of would-be conquerors arrive in time to see the conflict between giant monster &amp; snow witch commence, with things taking an unexpected turn: the boulder Megalon swatted was on a direct course.

It was heading straight for _them!_

"_RUN!_", Hans shouted as all five men hastily dismounted their rides &amp; took off frantically on foot. The boulder came speeding like a rocket towards the fiends before slamming into the ledge &amp; burying itself almost completely into the mountainside. The Duke &amp; Hans dived for cover &amp; managed to evade being crushed by the flying projectile, &amp; they landed roughly on their stomachs.

Taking deep relaxing breaths, they rose &amp; turned to see a horrible sight.

The Seatopian Emperor &amp; the Duke's two bodyguards were nowhere to be seen, &amp; it chilled their blood knowing that their companions weren't so fortunate.

"My Lord?", the Duke said in a weak voice, hoping for the better despite the plainly obvious.

Megalon's screeching brought them back to the battle as the monster's yellow beam was meeting heavy resistance by Elsa's constant stream of ice that flowed from her right hand. Despite how powerful it was, Megalon's beam could not penetrate Elsa's defenses no matter how much he was blasting away. He changes tactics &amp; fires a barrage of solid napalm bombs from his mouth straight for his small but powerful foe. Elsa caught sight of them &amp; uses her free hand to strike each spat projectile &amp; send them away. The cold of her blasts douses all the heat from these wads of fire, turning them into nothing more than balls of ice as they land in the dirt with thuds that bury each more than a third of the way.

After disposing several more of Megalon's napalm bombs, Elsa turned up the heat – figuratively speaking – and struck at the beetle creature with increasing power from both hands, making the monster's attacks more feeble by the second. Eventually, Megalon's face was quickly blinded by Elsa's magic before she encases his head with a thick block of ice that cuts off his senses. Thrashing wildly, Megalon swings his arms &amp; crashes to the ground in his attempts to get his head free of the ice that encases it.

His distraction gives Elsa the perfect moment to strike &amp; put the monster down permanently.

She was about to deliver the final blow when she notices movement to her right. Turning, she finds her sister, the outdoorsman &amp; his reindeer friend standing next to each other, staring ahead.

"Anna! Kristoff! Sven!", Elsa said in a displeasing manner. "What are _you _three doing here?! I _thought _I gave you all an order to stay behind!"

"That's right, you did!", Anna said, still looking straight ahead. "We just decided to disobey &amp; ignore it!"

Elsa was taken aback by this. Sure, her younger sister was spirited, adventurous &amp; at times arrogant &amp; stubborn, but this was totally different. Anna was in way over her head, &amp; Elsa wasn't going to let her sibling _or _her friends be killed because of their foolish pride.

"_Listen_ to me, Anna! You need to…!", Elsa started saying before Kristoff cut her off.

"No, Elsa – it's _you _who needs to listen!", he firmly stated. "_And_ I suggest you listen very carefully! Go ahead, Anna!"

Anna now faces her sibling with a firm face &amp; tone.

"Elsa, I know you wish to protect &amp; keep us &amp; the kingdom safe! I get that – we _all _do! But for most of our lives as children, we've been too far apart ever since that accident in the ballroom! All we've _known _for the majority of our livelihood is loneliness: you locking yourself in your room from me to keep your power in seclusion, the loss of Mom &amp; Dad out at sea, cutting the castle off from all of Arendelle for more than a decade, it was _wrong! _And these last two months since you brought back summer is not _nearly _enough to atone for lost time! And now you plan on using your power to the fullest in order to defeat that monster in an act which might actually _kill _you, thereby leaving us – and me – all alone again? I'm sorry, sis – not _this _time!"

Anna took a breath before going on, her tone much softer.

"Go ahead &amp; use your power to bring Megalon down. If your plan _does _kill us, then all the better – a life _without _having my older sister in it is no life for me. I'd very much _rather _be dead than go through all that again."

Elsa looked Anna in the eye as if seeing her for the first time in her life. She saw no flaws in her words, &amp; knew she was right: all they've mostly known in their younger years is isolation &amp; seclusion from the kingdom, the world, &amp; worst of all, from each other. It was made worse by the death of their parents &amp; by the winter Elsa had unintentionally set off before learning to control it from the love she felt for her younger sibling.

It _was _wrong, &amp; Elsa vowed to never be separated from Anna again.

If her act to rid Megalon &amp; save Arendelle _does _kill them, then at least they'll be reunited in Heaven, knowing their home is safe from the Seatopians &amp; their giant God &amp; protector.

"Are you three really prepared to perish with me if this should go south?", Elsa asked.

"You &amp; Anna are family, Elsa", Kristoff said. "Sven &amp; I feel the same way. Go ahead &amp; do it, sweetie – we're _not _afraid. Finish this."

Kristoff punctuates his claim with a charming smile that grew from his mouth. The same came from Sven &amp; Anna as well, &amp; one formed on Elsa's own.

"We _believe _in you, Queen Elsa! You're the best!", Kristoff said in a deep voice, pretending to be Sven. That got a giggle from the Snow Queen. The lighthearted moment ended when Megalon's head of ice finally shattered &amp; he lets out an angry screech as he rises to his feet, spreading his drill hands before clanging them together half a dozen times.

Elsa believed that Megalon was ready to end their quarrel.

And so was she.

"You're right, Kristoff! It's time _to _finish this!", she said, spreading her arms a considerable amount before her hands started glowing with white energy. A whirlwind of cold, frost &amp; ice began swirling up &amp; around both the quartet &amp; Megalon, rising &amp; becoming colder with each passing second. The frigidity of Elsa's whirlwind circles only the five souls, leaving the rest of the forest untouched by her power. Fortunately, the area was a wide open space of flat ground with hardly anyone else in the vicinity, sans for Olaf, the trolls &amp; Hans &amp; the Duke, the latter two of whom viewed the battle from their vantage point. The cold was getting more intense, &amp; Megalon was feeling the burn of it as his body was becoming covered in sheets of ice that slow his movements that quickly spread like a cancer. Because he was so cold, he couldn't think enough to fire his yellow energy beam from his horn or spit any napalm bombs out of his mouth. His mind was just as numb as his body, &amp; his screeching became softer, sounding more like cries for help that would be left unanswered.

Anna, Kristoff &amp; Sven felt the intense cold themselves, but they ignored &amp; resisted it to the fullest with every fiber of their being even as snow &amp; ice started covering _their _bodies. Feeling their time getting shorter, Elsa was all but compelled to say a few words to her sister before the inevitable occurred.

"Anna, I just want you to know…that I love you!", she shouted over the winds. "I always have, &amp; I always will!"

"I love you too, Elsa! More than anything else!", Anna shouted back.

The ground beneath them was becoming weak due to the immense cold, &amp; soon a fissure cracked open &amp; started growing. Only Elsa's powers kept everyone floating on the surface &amp; prevented them from falling in, but very soon the fissure became a gaping hole &amp; was large enough to swallow the four humans &amp; giant beetle monster just as they were all encased in two separate giant blocks of solid ice, the winds continuing to swirl all around them until they sank deep beneath the earth before the fissure sprayed a geyser of rocks &amp; dirt skyward filled &amp; closed it back up, sealing humans &amp; giant monster within the soil.

Megalon was gone from sight. Unfortunately, so were Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Outdoorsman Kristoff &amp; his best friend Sven, making this a very costly victory. The ice &amp; snow that Elsa formed on the surface when she battled Megalon began to break up &amp; melt away now that her power was halted, &amp; both Olaf &amp; the trolls bowed their heads in sorrow from the loss.

"Olaf?", Hulda says when she looked up. Like the rest of the snow &amp; ice, Olaf's personal snow could which kept him frosty even in summer dissipated now that Elsa's magic was broken, &amp; he was melting with nothing to sustain him.

Pabbie started waving his fingers to save Olaf, but the living snowman kindly shook his head.

"What? But _why_, Olaf?", the elder troll asks. "Without magic to keep your form, you'll become _nothing!_"

"That's okay, Pabbie", Olaf said, his physical form melting from the bottom. "Without Elsa &amp; her friends in my life, I'd rather _be _nothing." He then looks up into the clear nighttime sky as he continues to melt. "Just _look _at all those beautiful stars. They're so bright &amp; shiny, you can almost reach out &amp; tou-"

And just like that, Olaf melted into a puddle, with only his stick hands, hair &amp; carrot nose remaining intact.

Melancholy as it was for Pabbie &amp; his trolls, the feeling was quite the opposite for the Duke of Weselton &amp; Prince Hans as they laughed gleefully in triumph.

"We've done it! We've actually _done it!_", Hans says, grinning big.

"Indeed, my boy!", said the Duke. "Although it cost us the lives of my two most trusted men &amp; that of the Seatopian Emperor himself, it was _worth _the sacrifice! The dreaded _witch _of a Snow Queen Elsa is _gone!_"

"And we got rid of all her _friends _as a bonus! With _them_ all gone, taking Arendelle will be child's play!"

"That's what _you _think!", said an accented voice from behind. The Duke &amp; Hans turned to see a giant of a man in summer wear with blue eyes &amp; a blonde mustache that was an extension to his thick sideburns. Deep in the woods, he owns &amp; runs a goods store to help those that have traveled through the area.

His name is Oaken, &amp; his store is called 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post – and Sauna!'.

Neither villain was intimidated by the man's presence, despite his huge hefty appearance.

"You two fiends aren't taking _anything!_", Oaken said firmly, his arms crossed.

"Hmph! And you intend to _stop _us, little man?", the Duke asked with defiance.

"I do!"

The villains simply smiled in amusement.

"To use a childish phrase, 'You &amp; _what _army'?", Hans mockingly asks.

"Hoo Hoo!", was all Oaken said aloud.

Their sinister smiles disappeared when, from seemingly out of nowhere, dozens of castle guards emerged from hiding &amp; converged upon the perpetrators, each one with their spears raised &amp; pointed, ready to stab either should they try anything funny. Through the crowd, the lead guard approaches the vile men &amp; addresses them with a stare colder than Elsa's ice &amp; snow.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles &amp; the Duke of Weasel Town…", he began.

"That's _Weselton!_", the Duke fumed.

The head guard ignored him &amp; continued.

"You have been convicted of committing an abundance of horrendous crimes, which includes that of high treason, destruction of property, endangering the lives of countless townsfolk, &amp; the most vile one of all – causing the tragic deaths of our beloved Queen Elsa &amp; Princess Anna of Arendelle!" He leaned in closer, his face even more stony than before. "Have you gentlemen anything to say in your defense?"

"Only this!", the Duke says. "Queen Elsa was a _witch_ who once froze your land, &amp; yet you allow her &amp; her devil of a sister to rule over you?! We merely did you all a _favor _by helping to get rid of her! Truth be told, you all ought to be _thanking _us rather than _arresting _us!"

When Hans said he second the notion, both men get slapped hard by the lead guard that knocked them to the ground as white spots filled their visions.

"Fine! _Be _that way!", Hans spat once his vision cleared. "Go ahead &amp; exile us, but know this: none of you will _ever _see Queen Elsa _or _Princess Anna again! This country – this whole _world _– is better off _without_ them!"

"The same can be said about _you _gentlemen!", the guard said, standing over them. "And who said anything about exiling you back to your homelands? We're merely going to lock you two up deep within the castle's dungeon – for the _rest _of your _days!_ Oaken…?"

The large trader of a man came in &amp; scooped up the Duke of Weselton &amp; Prince Hans in each arm as easily as he did Kristoff when he once called him a crook in his own store. The men tried to get loose, but Oaken's arms were like tree trunks &amp; just as strong: once Oaken gets hold of you, there's no escape.

With the guards leading the way, Oaken carried the prisoners as the Duke's hair fell forward, exposing the bald spot that incited chuckles among the group.

Down below, Pabbie &amp; the trolls conclude with a few prayers before heading off.

"Come. There's nothing more we can do here", the elder troll said as he walks off, followed by the rest.

"But what about Elsa? She'll be coming back…right?", asked a young troll, causing them to stop &amp; face him. "I mean…nothing can harm her. She's invincible, isn't she?"

Hulda approached &amp; picked him up to look him face-to-face.

"Sometimes, child…a happy ending doesn't occur, no matter how badly you want it to", she said in a calming voice, her face full of sorrow. Although young, the small troll was no fool: he knew what Hulda meant, &amp; his sad mood increased. Elsa was lost to them, &amp; no amount of wishing &amp; hoping was ever going to bring her, Anna, Sven or even their old friend Kristoff back.

Unable to hold back, the young troll cried as Hulda held him close in comfort.

Fifteen minutes later, when his tears were all but spent, Pabbie lead his pack as they turned into rolling stones &amp; headed home.

Arendelle would have to learn to thrive without its young queen &amp; princess.

**CHAPTER II**

_Friday, December 11, 2009, Fukuoka, Japan, 10:30 p.m., 221 years later:_

The Japanese city of Fukuoka has seen its share of conflict through the years.

Kublai Khan of the Mongolian Empire tried two attempts – the first in 1274, the second in 1281. Both had been foiled largely in part by Mother Nature herself when storms struck the Mongols, thwarting their plans for conquest. In between the years of 1868 &amp; 1869, the Boshin War – a Japanese Civil War – broke out for political power between the Tokugawa Shogunate &amp; the Imperial Court, resulting in a victory for the latter combatants as the former's reign ended after more than 250 years of peace. In 1945 during World War II, it was one of many major cities to become mercilessly hit by incendiary bombs dropped from huge American B-29 Superfortress planes months before the atomic bomb drops on Hiroshima &amp; Nagasaki, the act which ended the war.

This latest conflict in Japan's 6th largest city, however, hardly has anything to do with men fending off invaders from the outside of their homeland, much less between neighboring cities.

It was one that dwarfed each previous from years past by a thousandfold.

In _this _particular conflict, it was consistent of one between a quartet of monsters.

A quartet of _giant _monsters!

The first one was a whopping 100 meters tall, with dark charcoal gray flesh that looked ragged like the surface of a mountain. It was dinosaurian in appearance, sporting two thick powerful legs with feet that ended in four clawed toes. A pair of equally powerful arms sported four-fingered hands, &amp; its chest was barrel-shaped. A feral reptilian head with ferocious eyes was placed atop its thick neck, with two rows of sharp teeth aligned inside its mouth. On its back are a triple row of pointed dorsal spines which run from the broad neck to the end of its long powerful tail, the largest ones protruded in the middle. Its companion was smaller in height but measured to the same length its comrade stood tall, &amp; walked on four powerful legs with clawed toes on each foot. The bony shell on its back was covered with tall pointed spikes, including a good portion of its tail. Six curved horns protruded in the back of its alligator-like head, with a single shorter nose horn sticking up from its snout. The mouth had sharp teeth, with a pair of long fangs on its upper jaw. Feral predatory eyes displayed a ferocious tenacity like its partner that tells foes it would fight to the death.

Long ago, these two once fought as natural enemies.

Now, they were an inseparable fighting team.

The one resembling a Tyrannosaurus is named Godzilla, otherwise known as 'The King of the Monsters'.

His partner &amp; best friend that looked like the extinct Ankylosaurus is named Anguirus.

The opponents they face this December evening originate from the dark depths of outer space: the first creature is a two-legged flawless combination of flesh &amp; machinery, standing an impressive 80 meters tall &amp; having a flesh tone of gold &amp; turquoise where it showed. Where feet &amp; hands should be, a large sharp silver claw that could slice through most hard surfaces protruded from its arms &amp; legs. More curved silver claws stuck out from the back of its head &amp; neck, &amp; a trio of large golden fins flayed upon its back. Its head had a sharp metal beak with teeth inside its mouth, &amp; a pair of curved fangs along the sides that opened in conjunction with it, emitting a metallic shriek. A single crimson eye sat just above its mouth, &amp; the chest displays a row of spikes which were actually teeth that spun like a buzzsaw, capable of slicing through solid concrete &amp; steel. Its comrade in destruction was a horrid, twisted reflection of Godzilla himself: it stood a staggering 120 meters tall, &amp; its flesh is a dark sapphire blue in color with a maroon-brown underbelly. Like the original monster, this hideous aberration had dorsal spines on its back but are _crystalline _rather than bone, &amp; a cluster of pointed crystals jutted out at the end of its long tail. A glowing yellow horn in the shape of an arrow head rested on top of its head, &amp; two pairs of fangs were placed on each side of its mouth. On each of its shoulders is a huge pointed crystal that pulsates with energy as it gets collected in white lightning from the structure known as Fukuoka Tower.

The cyborg monster with the hooked hands &amp; buzzsaw chest is named Gigan.

Godzilla's alien reflection is named, respectively, Space Godzilla.

And the thriving city of Fukuoka has now become a battle ground for these titans of space, traveling for many years before making landfall on Earth, flying over Japanese cities like Nobeoka, Aso, Hita, Ukiha &amp; Asakura, causing mass destruction &amp; panic before finally touching down in Fukuoka, turning it into Gigan &amp; Space Godzilla's personal playground &amp; energy-feeding area as the latter sprouted huge pointed crystals from out of the ground like stalagmites. The Japanese Self-Defense Forces used every man &amp; machine they could spare to bring down the vile aliens, but they proved to be no match whatsoever for even _one _of the dreaded space beasts as jets, tanks &amp; rocket launchers were all as ineffective against them as water was in putting out an oil inferno.

But then Godzilla &amp; Anguirus came trolling &amp; crashing by, starting their trek at Kagoshima &amp; working their way north, causing mass destruction themselves in order to reach their quarries at Fukuoka. The Japanese SDF have tried to impede _their _advance as well, but the results were the same: men &amp; machinery were lost, &amp; both giants squandered on uninterrupted from the city of Kumamoto onward.

Of the two, Anguirus reached their destination first, traveling much quicker than Godzilla by curling himself into a spiked ball &amp; rolling. Once he arrived, the spiked dinosaur unfurled &amp; attacked Gigan like a tiger or leopard that has caught its prey &amp; prepared to tear it asunder. But unlike the antelope the cats of prey hunt &amp; kill, Gigan was equipped with a red eye beam that shot forth &amp; singed Anguirus' flesh where it touched. Space Godzilla's yellow corona beam from his mouth inflicted the same damage to the spiked dinosaur, &amp; the crystals that sprang forth from the ground were launched like arrows or missiles at the quadrupedal creature, exploding with tremendous force.

Numerous wounds – from burns to cuts made by Gigan's claws &amp; buzzsaw chest – appeared on Anguirus' body, but it still didn't slow the monster down any. Like a fierce bulldog or pit bull, the spiked dinosaur charged, slashed &amp; bit his interstellar enemies at every turn, even though Gigan &amp; Space Godzilla outmatch him in size, strength &amp; stamina.

Even then, Anguirus kept fighting his foes brutally for hours until his friend Godzilla showed himself at last.

His presence was known by a blast from his heat ray, as a stream of powerful blue-white energy struck his alien double in the side unexpectedly, causing him &amp; Gigan to temporarily cease their attack on Anguirus, who regroups over to his friend's side &amp; re-strategize their assault. They commence as Godzilla shoots his heat ray again, this time aiming at Fukuoka Tower to cut off Space G's energy supply, but the alien puts up a crystal shield that deflects it away, doing no damage to him _or _his power source. Gigan retaliates with his eye beam, striking Godzilla's flesh &amp; scorching it but doing nothing too severe. Gigan fires again, but this gets blocked when Anguirus steps in front of &amp; turns his back to it, deflecting the beam away. Before Gigan could fire a third time, Anguirus turns &amp; charges the cyborg monster at top speed, leaping out like a hungry lion. Gigan took to the air at the last possible second as Anguirus' front claws just miss his foe's feet by inches, landing only upon a building &amp; demolishing it, taking down several stalks of crystals.

While Gigan flies off to face Godzilla, his alien twin launches a barrage of crystal heads at Anguirus, bombarding the spiked dinosaur with explosion after explosion, causing him to cry out in anguish. Gigan shoots his red beam at Godzilla while airborne, but did no serious damage to the Monster King. Godzilla retaliates with his own beam, but the cyborg creature dodges to one side, hitting nothing but empty air. Before he could fire again, Gigan swoops in &amp; slashes Godzilla in his left shoulder with his buzzsaw chest, making a deep cut that bleeds &amp; causes the Monster King to cry out as Gigan turns around &amp; heads toward him again, this time slashing at the back of his neck. Godzilla cried out once more as Gigan makes a deep cut in his chest before the King could counterattack. On his final assault, the cyborg beast hooks Godzilla by his neck &amp; drags him over to Space Godzilla, who strikes at Anguirus with a final crystal assault that takes the wind out of his sails for the moment. Dumping off the Monster King at Space G's feet, Gigan flies over to the spiked dinosaur &amp; gives him a quick smack with his right claw before getting behind &amp; holding his throat by both of his claws. Anguirus tried to fight his way out, but Gigan simply increased the pressure on his throat that briefly cut off the monster's breathing passage, warning him that his throat will be sliced if he resists any further.

Mighty as he is, even Anguirus would die from a severed jugular &amp; being unable to breathe, so he succumbs.

For now.

Godzilla, meanwhile, gets bombarded by Space G's powerful corona beam which strikes at &amp; sears even his flesh as the Monster King bellows roars of anger &amp; pain. He tries to rise, but Space Godzilla simply slammed him down on all fours with his tail that was more powerful than even his own. Five more heavy blows had kept Godzilla down as the crystals on Space Godzilla's shoulders now pulsate with glowing green energy, followed by streaks of emerald lightning which emerge from Space G's crystals &amp; engulf Godzilla entirely from head to tail. The Monster King grunts in pain &amp; surprising amusement as the entire 60,000 metric tons of his body become levitated off the ground to an altitude that was over twice his height. Anguirus struggled to help, but Gigan held him down firmly as Godzilla fought within his energy prison to try &amp; break free. It was futile: despite how hard he tries, the Monster King could _not _escape his energy bonds unless Space Godzilla himself decides to let him loose. The alien version of the Monster King allows himself a grunt of satisfaction, having his enemy in a helpless position &amp; totally at his mercy. Trapped inside his cage of emerald energy, Godzilla could not even fire his heat ray in order to strip his bonds &amp; renew his attack. All he _can _do is wait until his evil reflection sets him free, &amp; hit him in a surprise assault.

Space Godzilla keeps his Earth-born double afloat like a balloon on a string for several moments longer before he drops his enemy onto the popular Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk Hotel, a building that remained, until now, untouched by the battle of titans. Landing hard on the roof, the hotel crumbled under Godzilla's tremendous weight as the Monster King fell straight down, grunting in pain &amp; demolishing the entire hotel to its foundation. Once he crashed to the ground with an earth-shattering thud, a volley of crystals struck the very spot Godzilla landed at, creating explosions that blew debris everywhere. Godzilla roared in anguish as he felt every blast while rubble covers his person like a blanket. Seeing no sign of their enemy, Space Godzilla &amp; Gigan roar in victory.

One down, &amp; one to go.

Their attention now turning to Anguirus, Gigan takes to the air again, carrying the spiked dinosaur with him as his claws keep at his throat while his eye beam struck Anguirus in the head, disorienting him as he gets flown over to Space Godzilla before being dropped thirty meters from the alien fiend, landing hard &amp; emitting a grunt of dissatisfaction. The malevolent creature fires his corona beam at Anguirus, but strikes only his hard shell &amp; protects him from serious harm. Changing tactics, Space Godzilla gives Anguirus a swift hard kick to his side which actually flips him over upon his back, exposing his vulnerable flesh. Like a turtle upside down on its shell, Anguirus was helpless under the monster's barrage of tail poundings – six in all – and deadly corona beams, joined immediately by Gigan's relentless firing of his red eye beam. Anguirus cried out in extreme anguish as beam after beam scorched his flesh, making his cuts bleed anew with no way to keep them from harm.

Unless he receives help, Anguirus was surely to die, &amp; the one creature that can come to his aide was lying in a bed of debris, with Anguirus not knowing whether he was alive or dead beneath it.

His agony intensified when Space Godzilla brought down more crystal missiles upon the spiked dinosaur.

_Beneath Fukuoka Tower:_

From underneath the city, a squad of soldiers dressed in special isolated suits marched towards the pillars of the city's namesake tower, pausing a dozen yards when the base lit up like a fluorescent light bulb before going out again. A pair of night vision visors that are attached to their helmets were over the eyes of each man, enabling them to see in the darkness. Every soldier carried a device the size of a shoebox with a mini panel on each one, &amp; a rifle was slung over their shoulders. They braced themselves as the earth shook violently from the battle occurring topside.

When it grew softer, the commander turned to his men &amp; addressed them.

"All right, men! We've reached our destination! You all remember what your objective is, correct?"

"Yes, sir!", said one soldier as he explains it. "Since Space Godzilla is receiving his energy from Fukuoka Tower, we're all to plant these explosive charges all around the base of the building, get to a safe distance &amp; detonate them by remote control! Once the tower's been brought down, Space Godzilla will grow weak, enabling Godzilla &amp; Anguirus to triumph over him &amp; Gigan – if it isn't already too late!"

The commander nodded.

"Correct! That's the plan, so let's commence with it! Before we do…are there any questions?", he asks.

"_I _have one, Commander!", said one soldier, stepping forward. "Should we even _do _this?"

The men, including the commander, were taken aback by his remark. The soldier ignored it &amp; went on.

"Why don't we just _let _Space Godzilla &amp; Gigan kill the real thing &amp; his friend Anguirus?! Haven't those two caused us enough trouble &amp; grief already?! For years, we've been trying to get rid of them both, &amp; with Space Godzilla &amp; Gigan gaining the upper hand, let them _destroy _both of those monsters before we destroy _them! _We'll _finally _be rid of Godzilla &amp; Anguirus – something this world has _always _wanted to do even since they first appeared over 50 years ago!"

All the men were silent for nearly a half a minute before the commander stepped up to the man. At first, he was worried that he might get scolded by his superior, especially when he places a hand upon his shoulder.

"What's your name, son?", the commander asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Taguchi. Kenji Taguchi, sir", he replied.

"Taguchi, you _know _how I feel about Godzilla &amp; Anguirus. I lost a good number of brave men fighting either of those monsters. Not a day goes by that I don't wish to see them brought down for all the death &amp; destruction they can cause. But…"

"But?"

"As terrible as _they_ are, Space Godzilla &amp; Gigan are even _worse_ by comparison. And while Godzilla &amp; Anguirus _are_ monsters, at least they're _Earth _monsters, &amp; I'll gladly take a menace from Earth rather than one or more from the far regions of space any day. Besides, do you _really _want something that can actually _kill _Godzilla to roam around freely on our planet, causing untold death &amp; destruction in its wake with no way of stopping it?"

It was that question which made Kenji give in, &amp; he softly sighs in defeat.

"A good point, sir. And no…I would _not_", he answered honestly. The commander smiled.

"Good man. Think of it as choosing between the lesser of two evils", he says before becoming all business again to the rest of his troops. "Sergeant! Take your half of our battalion to the other side of the support pillars &amp; plant all your charges there while we do so on this side!"

"Yes sir!", the sergeant said, addressing his team with a movement of his head as they carry out their orders. The commander gets to work with his own men &amp; carefully plant their devices upon the support pillars to Fukuoka Tower, being cautious not to get electrocuted when Space Godzilla uses said building to garner more energy as the ground just above rumbles from the battling monsters. Even below, they can hear the anguished cries of Anguirus &amp; the triumphant roars of Space Godzilla &amp; Gigan. The men back away when the tower glowed again, but the charges remained okay due to special insulation that prevents the voltage from discharging them prematurely, being from the same materials as the men's uniforms. Working quickly, their charges get planted in just under thirty seconds &amp; become armed.

Once the sergeant announces that they've completed on their behalf, the commander gives the order to retreat.

"Move out!", he orders, &amp; the men as one scramble to be away from the danger area.

_Street level:_

Anguirus' body received cuts &amp; bruises from all over. Space Godzilla's corona beam &amp; his constant tail thrashing, combined with Gigan's own beam &amp; claw/chest attacks made the spiked dinosaur look like an animal on the verge of becoming an extinct species like his smaller ancestors from the Cretaceous Period of the Mesozoic Era rather than one to stand firm &amp; beat down an enemy.

Having two against one will most likely ensure his demise, especially without his good friend being able to lend a hand.

If _anything _were to save Anguirus now, he would need nothing short of a miracle.

That miracle comes in two forms: the first was by an explosion that occurred right underneath Fukuoka Tower as it begins to rock back &amp; forth just as detonation took place. Space Godzilla &amp; Gigan cease their assault upon the spiked dinosaur to take note of the blast which happened to cut off the power source of Space G, keeping him in bewilderment. The second miracle came from a happy sight for Anguirus: Godzilla's heat ray blasts forth from the rubble of what was once the Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk Hotel, striking Space Godzilla on his right shoulder crystal which shatters after three seconds being exposed to the intense heat, the maneuver catching him unaware &amp; being unprepared for it. The loss of his crystal &amp; one of his main power stores made Space Godzilla cry out in pain as the real deal rose up from his bed of debris like the fabled Phoenix &amp; roared with a blaring low, guttural sound that echoed for miles. Godzilla's revival also caught Gigan by surprise, &amp; the Monster King fires his heat ray again, striking the cyborg beast in the chest &amp; making him cry out as he backs away several steps.

The sight of seeing his friend alive &amp; well again has given Anguirus a kind of energy boost, &amp; he wastes no time implementing it: he lashes out like a cobra at Gigan, slashing with his front claws at the cyborg's chest, inflicting deep cuts as he makes contact with flesh. Gigan, still reeling from Godzilla's attack, could not defend himself in time &amp; his wounds started bleeding a silvery fluid. With his enemy at close range, Gigan revved &amp; spun his buzzsaw chest, cutting Anguirus on the right side of his neck, spurting blood. But with his renewed vitality, Anguirus ignores it &amp; rams his spiked shell into Gigan's chest at full force. The teeth in Gigan's buzzsaw chest could not penetrate, let alone cut, the spikes or shell of Anguirus, &amp; they break off upon contact all around, the teeth going in all directions &amp; rendering the cyborg's weapon utterly useless as it sparks &amp; shorts out from within. Gigan roars in pain &amp; disapproval at the loss of his chest weapon, &amp; he takes to the air to gain distance from his bruised &amp; bleeding but feisty foe.

But Anguirus thinks otherwise.

When Gigan gets to a hundred feet airborne, the spiked dinosaur jumps up &amp; snatches the cyborg by the arm with his powerful alligator-like jaws, clamping down hard as his teeth make puncture wounds that cause Gigan to bleed out in streams where the teeth penetrate. The cyborg monster cries out &amp; starts using his free claw to beat on Anguirus.

But being able to only strike his shell, Gigan did nothing to Anguirus other than make it toll like a bell.

In desperation, the cyborg beast flew around Fukuoka, going into districts like Momochi, Takatori, Fujisaki, Yayoi, &amp; Momochihama, smashing into buildings in order to knock off his unwanted passenger who holds on for dear life with his vice-like jaws along the ride. Buildings get pulverized as Gigan deliberately rams Anguirus into each one to force his release upon his arm.

Despite his furious &amp; desperate attempts, the spiked dinosaur _still _held firm as more silvery fluid spurted from the marks made by his teeth. Gigan started feeling woozy from the loss of his bodily fluids, &amp; his efforts were starting to take their toll on him.

Godzilla made his way over to where his evil alien twin stood at, firing his heat ray &amp; striking Space Godzilla all over, keeping him disoriented with no time to recover his wits. When he reaches him, the Monster King slams his bulk into his alien foe, staggering him as Space Godzilla cried out in surprise. Amazingly, the space fiend was able to still be standing on his own two feet aside from the massive force Godzilla implemented in his charge. Even with the loss of one shoulder crystal, Space Godzilla still had an ample amount of energy to stand &amp; fight. Firing his corona beam, he hits Godzilla at point-blank range in his neck &amp; shoulder which the Monster King ignores &amp; the two monsters engage in close quarter combat, scratching &amp; biting in a desperate attempt to determine _who _is the _actual_ 'King of the Monsters'.

Unable to stay airborne due to blood loss, Gigan finally became grounded as he crashes into the street that takes one straight to the tower. It was _then _that Anguirus finally let go of his enemy's arm &amp; curls himself into a ball as he &amp; Gigan both skid across the pavement, crumbling &amp; tearing it to shreds as pieces of it spew every which way. Even with his severe wounds, Anguirus was fast on his feet as he uncurls himself &amp; is ready to attack again while Gigan was slow &amp; sluggish in getting to his feet. The spiked dinosaur gave him no time to regain his wits: immediately he attacks Gigan from the rear &amp; bites down on his neck, causing the cyborg to cry out &amp; thrash furiously to pry his enemy loose.

He might as well be trying to move the entire Earth to his native planet of Nebula M Spacehunter all on his lonesome, because there was no way that Gigan is getting free from those jaws of steel. As pure reflex action rather than concentration, Gigan fires his red eye beam straight ahead &amp; strikes Godzilla in his rear dorsal spines that caught his attention. Raking the face of his alien double, the Monster King turns to see Gigan preparing to fire his weapon again, but he thinks quick &amp; grabs Space Godzilla by the left shoulder &amp; places his remaining crystal in direct line of fire just as the cyborg shoots. The crimson beam hits the crystal dead-on &amp; shatters it in an explosion that briefly knocks back the two Godzillas from one another. The earthbound one was first to recover &amp; grabs his double's long tail by the middle in a tight grip before rising him up above his head &amp; slamming 80,000 metric tons of creature into the ground, shaking the area immensely. Godzilla does this to his evil twin eight more times before relenting, roaring in satisfaction in giving his foe a merciless thrashing. To add insult to injury, the Monster King goes to Fukuoka Tower &amp; rocks it back &amp; forth until the entire structure falls down like a timbering tree in Space Godzilla's direction. Upon contact, both the tower &amp; Space G's crystal dorsal spines disintegrate into a million shards. For a finishing touch, Godzilla fires his heat ray on his foe's back, pulverizing both even more as Space G roars in agony.

Godzilla's alien double then started to glow an unusual orange light, &amp; he senses that the danger of his evil twin is not quite done yet. Grunting to Anguirus, Godzilla grabs &amp; picks up his alien double by the shoulder, keeping him in an upright position &amp; gestures with his free hand as the spiked dinosaur understood the message even without any vocal accompaniment. Releasing his grip on Gigan, Anguirus gets to a distance down the road as the cyborg monster gets to his feet, albeit groggily as his silvery fluids continue to leak from the wounds inflicted by his four-legged foe. At two hundred &amp; fifty meters, Anguirus runs forward &amp; curls himself into a ball &amp; rams Gigan with the roll's full momentum, sending the cyborg directly into Space Godzilla. The alien version of the Monster King had no chance to avoid the oncoming charge, &amp; both space creatures collide in a tumble, being thrown into &amp; demolishing the Café &amp; Restaurant Beach building &amp; the resort just behind it. Lighting his dorsal spines, Godzilla fires a powerful blast of his heat ray as Space Godzilla glows brighter in an orange hue, the light flickering between bright &amp; dull like he was a ticking time bomb.

With his energy levels going unstable, he _is_.

Space Godzilla screeches in agony as the earthbound creature keeps his primary weapon on the alien, the beast's flesh glowing more intensely. Anguirus uncurls himself &amp; rejoins his best friend just as Space Godzilla finally explodes in a fiery holocaust that blows him _and _Gigan together into pieces that spray in all directions, giving the cyborg monster only a second or two to screech his epitaph. A blasted off claw from Gigan's arm lands only thirty yards from where the two remaining monsters stood, its pointed end being stuck in the ground &amp; the other end smoking.

When the explosion ceased, a funeral pyre was all that remained of the two space creatures as a cloud of glowing yellow cinders erupt &amp; rise skywards before disintegrating, with Space Godzilla roaring out his own epitaph in unison.

Their foes vanquished indefinitely, Godzilla &amp; Anguirus roar in triumph, the latter sounding like a large boat horn amplified a hundredfold or more. Their territory no longer threatened, the two monsters turn northwest &amp; head for the water in that direction, passing by the Nexus Residential Tower that has a crystal stalagmite rammed through its center along with its companion, the Adomos building. Crashing onto &amp; through the freeway &amp; hitting the beach, Godzilla &amp; Anguirus enter the water &amp; continue on their present course as they get waist-deep in the drink before traveling at a faster pace, following the coastline &amp; knowing they'll reach their home quicker by sea than by landmass.

Shortly after they swam out into the open, the remaining crystals Space Godzilla caused to rise up have started to break apart like plaster &amp; crumble into rocks before dissolving into dust altogether.

Ironically, Earth can continue to thrive thanks to the two monsters.

Godzilla &amp; Anguirus swam on without so much as a backwards glance.

_11:55 p.m.:_

Once the Japanese government was sure that Godzilla &amp; Anguirus were no longer any threat to their country, it allowed rescue operations to commence with getting any &amp; all stragglers who may have stayed behind or who weren't fast enough to evacuate when Space Godzilla &amp; Gigan arrived &amp; began razing the city before &amp; after the arrivals of both Godzilla &amp; Anguirus.

Thanks to early warnings of the monster's approach &amp; swift evacuations, no casualties were reported or found.

Injured were also non-existent during the chaos, giving everyone including the SDF a huge relief.

News helicopters flew overhead, giving the country a full report to those watching on television or listening on a radio.

A young female reporter speaks into a microphone &amp; camera lens as she gives her report.

"I am flying over the main area of battle, where the monsters Godzilla &amp; Anguirus fought two creatures from the depths of space – the titans known to the public as Gigan &amp; Space Godzilla, the former being a monster of flesh &amp; metal combined, the latter a seemingly evil twin of the Godzilla of Earth. The Momochi, Takatori, Fujisaki, Yayoi &amp; other nearby districts all suffered heavy damage from the conflict of monsters, destroying many landmarks which includes the Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk Hotel &amp; Fukuoka Tower, the latter of which, as experts say, was being used by the creature Space Godzilla in order to supply him with earthbound energy &amp; grow even stronger. Even the real Godzilla proved to be no match for this alien aberration of itself, &amp; was unable to turn the tide of battle until Self-Defense Forces planted explosives upon the tower's base &amp; disrupt the creature's power source, giving Godzilla &amp; Anguirus a chance to make a powerful counterattack &amp; defeat the two creatures from space. Amid the devastation, no casualties of any kind had been reported, thanks to advanced warnings of the monster's imminent approach to the city. A massive cleanup is scheduled to take place tomorrow morning, with diligent citizens already signing up for volunteering in the labors ahead. This is Yuki Sekizawa, reporting to you live over the Fukuoka area. We now return you to our studio in the neighboring city of Itoshima."

_In a secluded area:_

The man sat all alone in the dark on his bunk in the room with a Styrofoam cup of green tea in one hand, the television being his only companion for the evening. It was tuned in to the ongoing report of the remnants of Godzilla &amp; Anguirus' battle, now showing a male announcer in the Itoshima News Room.

An inset shot showed the two victorious monsters swimming out to sea, their upper halves visible.

The announcer gives his report to the camera.

"Following Godzilla &amp; Anguirus via satellite, we can see the two monsters going along Japan's western coastline, passing the Yobukocho Kabeshima island &amp; making their way towards the Hirado area before turning south &amp; heading further into the Pacific Ocean, as experts say they will head directly for home now that the outer space threat has been no more. All vessels in these &amp; other areas of their approach have been warned in advance to avoid any run-ins with the monsters, allowing seagoing craft time to clear a path &amp; un-hinder their progress…"

The announcer kept talking, but the man watching paid him no mind. His gaze &amp; attention were solely focused upon the monsters themselves, Godzilla in particular. A level of contempt rose within him, becoming close to a boiling point where it may erupt like a long-dormant volcano.

_Just _look _at you, Godzilla!_, he thought with bitterness &amp; loathing. _The media puts you in the spotlight like you're some kind of celebrity or hero! Even some of the populace thinks of you &amp; even Anguirus in that manner! But I _know _better…to me, you're_ _nothing but a monster! A horrible monster who's brought nothing but pain, suffering &amp; misery to wherever you set foot to! You cause mass destruction &amp; death everywhere, &amp; yet you simply walk away like it's no big deal! _Wrong_, Godzilla! You may be huge &amp; powerful, but you're _still _an _animal_, &amp; _all_ animals have their weak points! It'll be just a matter of time before I finally find yours, &amp; when I do, I'll _personally _see to it that you suffer a horrible &amp; heinous death if it's the _last _thing I ever do! Just you _wait_!_

His anger &amp; hate rising, the man crushes the Styrofoam cup in his hand, the remnants of its contents dripping on the floor before he lets it drop.

He turns off the TV &amp; sits in total darkness.

**CHAPTER III**

_The outskirts of Arendelle, Norway, Wednesday, November 27, 2013, 9:00 a.m., four years later:_

The cold November winds blew across the snow-covered ground, blowing the frozen white powder in miniature clouds over the terrain. Fortunately, it wasn't near enough to cause any problems to the approaching EC135 Eurocopter in a hue of white &amp; red. This aircraft was only 120 meters from the helipad atop the isolated Apenbaring Laboratory, an average-sized facility build in this area for its seclusion &amp; scenic beauty, allowing its many employees to work in silence without the hassle of modern civilization pestering &amp; interfering in their duties. Aside from the occasional helicopter visit, the facility is left in peace &amp; is equipped with vehicles for travel in snow &amp; during the spring-summer seasons. It also includes a pair of EC135 copters of its own, both of which are placed in storage for the time being.

Only the one about to make a landing on the roof's helipad is active, &amp; this one arrives from the Norwegian city of Sandefjord. Aside from the pilots, the chopper is occupied by four people – a male &amp; three females.

Upon landing, the chopper was greeted by a man &amp; woman dressed in white coats, black boots &amp; gloves, goggles &amp; a pair of thick pants. The man had light tan hair &amp; looked to be in his mid-40s. The woman was younger by a decade or so, &amp; had long auburn hair that was put as a bun in the rear. Both watched as the door to the EC135 slid open to reveal a quartet of people from Japan, all dressed in similar fashion. The only male of the group looked to be a few years younger, with a head of short jet black hair &amp; a pair of thin-rimmed glasses over his brown eyes. The woman seemed to be around his age, &amp; her hair was a reddish-brown which came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely green that glowed day or night. The two other females were much younger, one being a few years older than the other. The first one had light brown hair that was down only to her chin &amp; baby blue eyes, while the younger one had long auburn hair that was done in a braid that hung in the back of her head, &amp; also sported the same color eyes.

Closing the copter door, they approached the two waiting for them with warm smiles.

"Greetings, Professor Sugimoto, &amp; welcome to our laboratory here in Norway! I'm Professor Johannes, &amp; this is my faithful assistant, Anita!", the Norwegian man replied in a flawless attempt at Japanese. The man from Japan gave a small laugh.

"I guess it _is _true, after all – Norwegians _are _fluent in other languages besides their own!", Sugimoto said in as flawless English as Johannes' Japanese is. Johannes laughed himself, &amp; when he spoke next, it was also in English.

"Hai, that we are! We're mostly fluent in English, Japanese, Russian, German, French, Spanish, Italian &amp; Latin. Chinese is also used, albeit rarely. We became that way with languages basically after the closing days of World War II. So…shall we continue speaking in English, or do you people prefer your native tongue?"

"I think English would be perfect, as my family &amp; I are quite fluent in it ourselves. And speaking of which…", Sugimoto says as he uses his hand to gesture to the three females. "I'd like for you to meet my darling wife Hidemi, my elder daughter Akemi, &amp; my younger one Emiko. Girls, this man is one of the most renown scientists in all of Norway. As I explained to you on our journey here, he has invited us at this facility because of a discovery he made only…what was it, two days ago, you said?"

"You are correct, Professor Sugimoto."

"You can call my husband Tajima", Hidemi said as Johannes nodded. "So what _is _this discovery you made that had you invite us all the way out here, Johannes? You didn't give any details over the phone."

"From what we discovered, Hidemi, we felt that absolute secrecy to be best until we showed you our find. And since Tajima is one of the most remarkable &amp; open-minded scientists in all of Japan &amp; perhaps the world itself, we felt it best for _him _to come down &amp; see what it is we've found for himself. I can tell you right now, this find – we have _never _seen anything like it!"

Tajima &amp; his family look at each other in uncertain terms. All of them wonder _what_ could have brought them all across Russia &amp; into Norway from their native land to check out a discovery they gave no hint of. What they all _could _agree on is that if they were invited _this _far, then what they found _must _be overly important to travel a great distance for.

"Please show us what it is that you've found", Tajima said.

"If you'll please follow us", Anita said, gesturing with her hand. Tajima signals the pilots of the EC135 to power down &amp; wait inside before heading off with his family. Heading down a flight of stairs to ground level of the 3-story, I-shaped building, Johannes &amp; Anita guide Tajima &amp; his family down a hall to a room at the far end. On every level of the complex, security guards stand watch with an M-16 rifle, handgun, baton &amp; tazer to his arsenal in various spots.

"I'm not one to make a judgment call, but…why have armed guards in this place when it's located out in the middle of nowhere?", Akemi asks.

"We have good reason to have them here, Akemi", Anita says. "As Professor Johannes mentioned before, Norway was invaded &amp; conquered by Hitler's Nazis in the spring &amp; early summer of 1940, catching the country unawares &amp; ill-prepared for war, since Norway was in neutral during the First World War. The Nazis ruled this land with an iron hand until their official surrender by the Allied Forces in May of 1945. Not long after the war, when this laboratory was built &amp; finished, we've had guards here as a security measure in case we ever get attacked by outside forces again. That, &amp; not to mention that there are a _lot _of items here that could be sold on the black market for high prices for any thieves or plunderers who happen to wander in this area despite the lab's seclusion."

"So they're here to prevent either an invasion and/or theft", Emiko adds.

"Precisely", Anita finishes with a smile.

"And here we are", Johannes said, showing them a metal door that leads to their destination. Entering a four-digit code, the door slides open horizontally to allow access to a large room with a panel resting under a rectangular window with rounded edges. Past the window was an even larger room, with four semi-clear objects laying upon the floor. Six other technicians worked the panel beneath the glass &amp; on the far walls.

They turn their attention to Johannes &amp; Anita, nodding their return &amp; that of their guests.

"Professor Tajima Sugimoto! Glad you &amp; your family could make it!", said a male tech.

"Likewise", Tajima says with a traditional Japanese bow as the others followed suit. "Now then…what's this new discovery we've traveled an entire continent for?"

"Take a peek through the window, professor. You'll see", a female tech replied, pointing at said glass. Tajima &amp; his family walk over to the window &amp; peer within. A quartet of big ice blocks were placed inside the room, each one in a horizontal position, lying next to one another with &amp; being two feet apart in perfect alignment. But it was what lay _within _that made them gasp in utter disbelief: though mostly vague, the shapes trapped inside each block of ice were all very familiar, &amp; Tajima shook his head as if to be certain he wasn't suffering from a hallucination or a trick of the lights in the room.

_This…this can't _really _be what I think it is!_, Tajima thought, still doubting his eyes.

He turns to Johannes, his senses going haywire &amp; his face in a stupefied state.

"Johannes…", he started to say.

"Yes, Tajima. Your eyes are _not _deceiving you", the Norwegian man finished. "It _is _what you believe them to be."

"I…I need to get a closer look!", Tajima said, running towards the door over in the left corner that automatically opens to allow access to a small hallway as his wife &amp; daughters trail right behind. A door on the upper left-hand corner of the room opens to let Tajima &amp; his family in as they examine the four blocks of ice &amp; what was trapped within.

Even up close, Tajima &amp; his family had trouble accepting the truth of Johannes' discovery: encased in the blocks of ice are a gray-&amp;-white-furred reindeer with fully developed antlers &amp; a red harness on its upper half, a young man with a head of blonde hair in a thick jerkin of animal hide, gloves &amp; boots, &amp; two young women in summertime outfits. One had long hair in a light orange shade that was braided twice on both sides of her head, while the other one – whose hair was a silvery white in appearance – had only one braid that hung over one shoulder. All of them had closed eyes &amp; seemed as if resting comfortably in their own bed, sans the ice.

Tajima, Hidemi, Emiko &amp; Akemi stood at the frozen bodies dumbfounded until Johannes enters the room, their attention turned to him.

"Now you see _why _I asked you here to join us", the Norwegian scientist said. "If _anyone _from outside of Norway should witness this occasion, it's _you_, Tajima."

The Japanese man simply nodded, going back to examining the block of ice that held the young blonde-haired man within.

"This is _unbelievable_, Tajima!", Hidemi says, examining the reindeer. "This is similar to all those stories I heard about of people discovering frozen, perfectly preserved species of Mastodons, most notably in Siberia! While dead for thousands of years, the meat on them was still edible!"

"You want to talk about unbelievable, Hidemi?", Johannes went on. "Like those Mastodon stories you've been told of, these four beings arealso perfectly preserved in the ice, but here's the shocker: _un_like the Mastodons, we have detected accurate _life readings_ in each of them!"

The shocks of the day go one further with the revelation of this new incredulous information. The four Japanese people stare at Johannes like he was from another planet.

"Johannes, are you trying to tell us that these four beings frozen solid in the ice here are…", Emiko starts to say.

"Yes I am, Emiko", he finished for her. "Call it a comatose period or a state of suspended animation, if you will. But I can assure you all, for reasons we cannot fully comprehend, the ones trapped in those blocks of ice are _still alive!_"

Now it was the Sugimoto family who stared at each other like they were aliens.

"How soon did you find out about this?", asked Akemi, her gaze on the girl with silvery white hair.

"In the early morning hours, three days ago, we were scanning the ground for new types of energy to be used for scientific research or fossils we could dig up &amp; perhaps discover a new species of prehistoric animal. Detecting a viable heat source, we spent the day digging to uncover it &amp; found those four frozen which you now see before you. It took us two more days to meticulously bring them topside &amp; over to our lab. We checked our readings thoroughly &amp; carefully, &amp; _that _was when we found those life-readings were on the level &amp; accurate."

"And you called me ahead to invite my family &amp; I to share your discovery with us", Tajima said, not a question.

"Yes. Even if they _weren't _alive, I knew you'd want to come &amp; see this for yourself, Tajima."

The Japanese man nodded. Never one to back down from a new discovery when called upon, Tajima Sugimoto was anxious to check out the impossible find Professor Johannes made. Tajima had always been fascinated by things of both normal science &amp; those of _irregular _science &amp; unnatural phenomenon, things that would seem all but impossible to anyone else under other circumstances. He was one of Japan's leading men in this category, making him the right choice to be shown this newest discovery even from nearly half a world away.

"And you were in the process of thawing them out, I gather?", he asked.

"Indeed. We could have done so at any given time. We just waited for your arrival, &amp; didn't want you to miss this occasion", Johannes says. Tajima nodded again.

"You did the right thing. And on behalf of my family, we are most grateful in your generosity of sharing this historic moment with us", he said, getting nods of approval from his family.

"And in _my _most humble opinion, since they _are _alive in their beds of ice, they _should _be thawed out &amp; free like anybody else", said Hidemi.

"Since we're all here, Hidemi, let us proceed on _doing_ just that. Shall we?", Johannes says, gesturing to the door.

No one needed being told twice. As a single group, they all exited the room &amp; locked both doors electronically once they were in the main room. Technicians put in the final preparations to commence on Johannes' say-so, doing so in thirty seconds. With everything ready, the Norwegian professor gave the word.

"Commence 'Operation: Big Thaw'", he ordered.

With the turn of a few knobs &amp; pressing of a button or two, the lights in the other room turned a bright crimson as the temperature within rose to a summer-time feel in the air, the ice beginning to steam a bit.

"Room temperature at 80 degrees Fahrenheit, sir", one tech said.

"Keep it there. We don't want to cook those trapped within", Johannes said. He turns to Tajima. "Even at that high a temperature, it will still take some time for the ice to melt considerably. Would you &amp; your family care to join me in the cafeteria, Tajima?"

Tajima stared at the window for a moment or two before considering his offer. The ice inside _was_ showing signs of dissolving as droplets of water started hitting the floor in the other room, but considering the mass of the four blocks, it _will _be a while before they get melted in order for those within to be free of their frigid prisons after who-knows-how many years have passed.

Having completed a long helicopter flight from the town of Sandefjord, he _was _somewhat famished.

"We _could _use a nice cup of hot cocoa after a long trip", he said to Johannes.

_30 minutes later:_

In a cafeteria further down the hall, Johannes enjoys several cups of hot cocoa with Tajima &amp; his family, the liquid sweet &amp; warming their bodies considerably. His assistant Anita remained behind with her staff, being instructed to contact her boss on the first signs of movement from the facility's 'new guests'. Many thoughts race through their minds at this new marvel, all of whom are still reeling from the facts &amp; evidence presented to them.

"It's still mind-boggling", Hidemi says, gulping down the remnants of her fourth cup of cocoa. "The discovery made today could change how we think about suspended animation &amp; cryonics in general. So far, it's only been hailed as science-fiction propaganda in literature, film &amp; television. To actually _see _this kind of occurrence happen in the _real _world, it just stuns the mind – quite literally."

"What we _really _need to know is how they even _survived _being in that ice for God-knows how long", Akemi said, sipping her own drink. "If they're willing to share that information, it could steer mankind in a whole new direction in the ways of healing those with grave injuries that would otherwise be impossible to achieve using standard methods."

"Not to mention a way to slow one's aging &amp; extend human life past the normal range of around 78 years, which is considered the average lifespan for us", Emiko said. "Of course, that all depends on which country one resides in, as each nationality differs. For us Japanese, it's at about 84.6 – 80.8 for males, 87.3 for females."

Johannes smiles warmly, very impressed by Akemi &amp; Emiko's knowledge of statistics, &amp; at such a young age.

"Such bright daughters you &amp; Hidemi have, Tajima", he tells him. "You two raised them well."

"Domo arigato, Johannes", Tajima said. "They displayed their high level of intellect at a young age – Akemi at 12, Emiko at 11. Most of their schooling was done by home, along with taking them to work on several occasions like on _this_ little assignment. In due time, my wife &amp; I have no doubt that they'll precede us on all levels &amp; continue making our discoveries &amp; theories well-remembered by the world."

Johannes pours each one another fill of hot cocoa in their cups.

"I'll drink to _that_, Tajima!", he said proudly, holding his cup high as everyone does the same before tapping each other's rim &amp; taking a sip.

_The thawing room:_

A half-hour goes by as the heat in the room which separates that from Anita &amp; her group of techs produces fine results in melting the ice that held four prisoners. In that amount of time, each block was melted about 2/3 as a puddle of water covers the floor that gets evaporated, turning the room into a miniature steam bath that further makes the ice all but dissolve. Anita takes a close look at each of those the ice contained, keeping an eagle-eyed view &amp; looking for even the slightest hint of anything that resembled movement.

In twenty seconds, her hopes were met: Elsa's facial features began to twitch &amp; wrinkle as she slowly but surely lifts herself up from her frozen resting place, letting out a mumble as her foggy head starts to clear.

But when she opens her eyes, they're as vague as ever – she couldn't see!

All her vision could make out was a distortion of her immediate surroundings, coupled with a lot of crimson. She looked every which way but found nothing except blurred images.

Then she remembered her sister &amp; friends.

"Anna?! Kristoff?! Sven?!", she cried out in a panic, flailing her arms around in hopes of finding them in all her confusion.

"Elsa?!", Anna cried back, being the first to answer her &amp; the second to awaken. "Elsa, where _are _you?! I can't _see _too good! My vision's all foggy!"

Hearing her sister's voice enabled Elsa to locate &amp; get to Anna, taking her hand after a brief stumble off her block of melted ice.

"Elsa?", Anna says, holding her hand tightly.

"It's all right, Anna! I'm right here!", Elsa said, holding her sister close when they hear Kristoff's voice in a low grumble.

"Kristoff?", the two sisters say.

"Yeah, I'm here!", the outdoorsman said. "We must've thawed out finally, huh? Sven? Where are you, boy?"

When Kristoff heard his best friend's mumble, he moved off his bed of ice &amp; fell onto his side in a grunt of pain &amp; displeasure. Sven's presence gets known when he licks his friend's face by sense of smell, since his own eyesight was just as distorted as everyone else's. Using his antlers as a guide, Kristoff grabs hold of them as Sven lifts him up to his feet as the outdoorsman hugs his reindeer friend close.

"Thanks, buddy!", Kristoff says, patting his friend on the head as Sven wags his tail like a happy dog. "How _did_ we get thawed out, anyway? Elsa…did _you _manage to melt the ice somehow?"

"No Kristoff…_none _of this is my doing!", she replied. "Somebody must be doing it _for _us! Although I can't see clearly, I can feel the warmth in this place – it's like summer!"

"If _you're _not the one, then _who's _thawing us out?", Anna wondered, a bit fearful.

A new female voice came over a hidden microphone.

"_That would be us, Anna._"

The new voice put the freshly-awakened group on high alert.

"Who _are _you? _Where _are you? And how'd you know my name?!", Anna said defensively.

"_You were calling out to each other shortly after you've awakened from your slumber. Please know that we don't mean you any harm. My name is Anita._"

"How do we know that for _sure?!_ And why can't we _see _anything?!", Kristoff demanded.

"_Your eyesight should return to you eventually after prolonged exposure to darkness &amp; hibernation. I can assure you, you're not here to be harmed. We brought you all here to be thawed out._"

"And do _what _with us?!", Elsa demanded. "Imprison us?! Torture us?! Sorry Anita…we've been _through _that game before, &amp; we _don't _intend on playing it _again! _Just _wait_ until my eyesight returns! You'll be _so _sorry that you…"

"_Elsa, please! If you'll just take a minute &amp; listen to me…_"

When Anita had finished talking, Elsa's eyesight re-focused like a camera lens &amp; returned to normal, along with Anna's, Kristoff's &amp; Sven's.

"I can _see _again!", the outdoorsman said as Sven grunts &amp; nods happily to indicate that he can too.

"So can I!", Elsa &amp; Anna said in unison. Their joy was short-lived when they found themselves confined in a metal room with red lights blazing overhead – the reason for the summer-like heat. Through a large rectangular window, they can see Anita with several other technicians staring in disbelief, astonished that their vision was restored so fast.

Their fascination turned to worry when they stared daggers at them through the glass, particularly Elsa.

"So…you _don't _wish to imprison us, do you?! Then what do you call _this?!_", the Snow Queen said in a malicious tone, her hand indicating the room they're confined in.

Anita tries to defuse her anger.

"_Elsa, if you'll just let me explain to you what's going on…_"

"We don't want to _hear _it!", Elsa said icily, raising her hand at the window as her palm begins to light a bright white which startles Anita &amp; the other techs, their desperation turning to fear &amp; their eyes agape.

The Snow Queen of Arendelle has reawakened – and she _isn't _happy!

Elsa shoots a stream of frost at the window.

_The cafeteria:_

Johannes was about to pour another fresh cup of cocoa for Tajima &amp; his family when running footsteps upon the tiled floor caught their attention. A man came in a rush to report to his boss after catching his breath some.

"What is it?", Johannes wondered.

"You asked us to inform you if &amp; when our frozen guests awoke, remember?", he says. Johannes &amp; Tajima &amp; his family all rose anxiously from their seats.

"And they have?", asked Tajima.

"About a minute or two ago, yes! When I saw that all four of them revived &amp; awoke fully, I left the room &amp; came here to get you!"

A muffled but audible sound of glass shattering echoed through the halls, followed by that of screams coming from terrified men &amp; women. One of those screams was one Johannes would recognize anywhere in any shape or form.

_Anita!_, he thought dreadfully.

Like a shot from a pistol, Johannes took off with his Norwegian employee &amp; Tajima &amp; his family all running right behind him. They raced down the hall to get to the room where Elsa &amp; her group were being thawed, but stop short as they get to about sixteen feet from the door. The wall next to it becomes frosted in a panel that spreads ten feet, making the air cold before it shatters outwards thanks to a well-placed head-butt by Sven. Johannes &amp; company take cover to avoid the frozen debris as alarms &amp; klaxons blare throughout the complex. Johannes, Tajima &amp; the rest look up to see Sven, Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa emerge from the newly-formed hole &amp; lock eyes with their would-be captors. Sven keeps them at a distance with a grunt &amp; a promise to ram anyone who tries stepping their way. The reindeer takes a step or two in their direction, snorting menacingly.

Johannes &amp; his group step back, not wanting to engage in a brutal conflict with a fully-grown reindeer: those pointed antlers can kill with enough force applied.

Tajima was standing alongside Johannes himself at the front, both men spreading their arms in order to keep the crowd back &amp; become human shields in case Sven decides to charge. When Tajima sees the face of Elsa staring back at him, his mind began to race &amp; his eyes widen as a startling revelation hits him like a body blow.

_Could it be…?_, he thought with disbelief.

The trance was broken when running footsteps of armed guards came rushing from behind. Sven took a defensive position, but Kristoff had other ideas.

"Forget about them, Sven! Let's just get _out _of this crazy place!", he said, getting upon his back as Anna &amp; Elsa do the same.

"No, wait! You don't understand…!", Tajima began.

"Sorry fella! We're not sticking around for any of your lies! _Go_, Sven!", Kristoff says as his reindeer friend took off in a run in the opposite direction. He goes at full throttle &amp; heads for a window on the far side only thirty yards away when Sven loses his balance &amp; his legs twirl &amp; twist on the tiled floor like he was running on ice. His hooves not able to find any purchase, the reindeer could no longer maintain his footing &amp; falls upon his side, spilling his three passengers as they slide several feet before coming to a stop. Before anyone can ask if they're okay, two groups of armed guards close in on both ends &amp; surround the freshly-thawed quartet, their rifles drawn &amp; aimed. Ignoring the soreness of their limbs, Sven &amp; the rest get up almost immediately &amp; get into a defensive position, forming a circle with their backs to each other. They saw the guns pointed at them: even though they're completely different from the crossbows they'd seen, having them aimed meant that they shoot deadly projectiles, &amp; they doubted it would be arrows.

"Looks like we got a _fight _on our hands!", Kristoff said, his fists ready to swing.

"_I _don't have a problem with that!", Anna said.

"Nor do I!", Elsa added.

"No, don't! Stand down! You don't know what you're…!", Tajima pleaded, trying to diffuse the situation before it escalated.

His warning came too little, too late: in the blink of an eye, Elsa whipped up her arms &amp; shot forth a stream of frost at both sides, freezing most of the guard's guns &amp; clogging the muzzles so they couldn't fire. With those dangers incapacitated, Sven &amp; Kristoff took on several more, ramming into &amp; knocking them down with antlers &amp; powerful fists which make short work of the remaining guards, none of which were able to get a shot off. A few guards were able to make it through Elsa's ice defenses, but Anna was ready: using her speed, she ducks &amp; dives each swing &amp; delivers her own, every one making contact. More guards rushed in at both ends, but Tajima took matters into his own hands as he stepped forward despite warnings from both Johannes &amp; his family.

"Elsa, please…_stop!_", he pleaded, getting into the foray.

Amazingly, the Snow Queen &amp; her friends _do _stop their assault, as do the guards. Elsa stood fixed at Tajima, who was walking slowly towards her so as not to frighten or upset her further than she already is. When he gets within five feet of her, Elsa grabbed Tajima by the throat &amp; slammed him against the wall before anyone could react.

"Tajima!", Hidemi cried out as guards quickly raised their guns. But frantic hand signals from Tajima along with Johannes' intervention prevented any further conflict. Even Kristoff, Sven &amp; Anna cease all hostilities &amp; stood where they are.

"How did you know my name?!", Elsa demanded, staring ice daggers at him. "Who are you?! And what _is _this insane place?!" An actual ice dagger formed in her hand, &amp; she puts the point to Tajima's neck, the tip only slightly touching his jugular. "_Talk _to me – while you still _can!_"

Nobody moved a muscle. With one jab, Elsa can put her dagger through the Japanese man's throat, killing him instantly. Any sudden moves on the guard's part will result in his death, &amp; everyone knew it. That included Anna, Sven &amp; Kristoff, as they remained in one spot like they were still frozen in ice. They were also scared that Elsa would make her first kill – something she had never resorted to with her power, even when the traitorous Prince Hans &amp; several of his soldiers stormed her ice palace in the North Mountain.

But she _did _come awfully close that time, &amp; now she seemed on the verge of committing that very act.

Hidemi, Akemi &amp; Emiko could stand it no longer, &amp; they went past Johannes &amp; the guards, stopping only a few feet from the Snow Queen.

"Papa!", Emiko cried out.

"Miss Elsa…_please _don't hurt our papa! We _beg _you!", Akemi pleaded.

Elsa gave Tajima's family a glance, &amp; she remained fixated on their pleading faces as tears started falling from out of the corners of their eyes. Elsa's rage &amp; facial features softened immensely as she takes special notice of Akemi &amp; Emiko.

_Those girls…they appear to be about the same age as Anna &amp; myself!_, Elsa thought, turning to Tajima.

"Please don't, Elsa. You're _not _a monster", he said plainly. His words sparked a memory back in her ice palace as Prince Hans recited similar words to her.

'_Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!_'

Before he turned traitor, Hans delivered a strong message to Elsa; she had always wanted to keep innocent people safe from her power which she couldn't control, &amp; since learning to do so out of the love she felt for Anna, she vowed never to use her power for such malevolence if it can be helped.

The dagger she held to Tajima's throat was about to violate that vow.

Realizing her mistake, Elsa quickly pulled it &amp; herself away from Tajima, who put a hand to his neck as his wife &amp; daughters went to his side, relieved to see him all right. Anna rushes over to Elsa's side &amp; keeps her steady, seeing her standing on wobbly legs as she gently helps her regain her balance &amp; nerves.

"Anna…what have I…I almost…", Elsa began in a shaky tone.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, sis", Anna said soothingly. Elsa's younger sister looks at the people surrounding them, &amp; feels something is amiss. "I don't think these people really mean us any harm, &amp; we _did _act a bit too brashly before without hearing _their _side of the story first. Why don't we all take a moment &amp; talk about this? Kristoff…won't you?"

"Hey Anna, Sven &amp; I are all for your idea of sitting down &amp; settling things like civilized people, but…what if _they _don't agree to those terms or _want_ to?", the outdoorsman says, indicating the armed guards.

"Leave _that_ to me", Johannes said. "Sergeant, have your men stand down at once."

The man stared at him like he grew antlers as big as Sven's.

"You want us to do _what?!_ Sir, they…", the man started protesting.

"_I'm _in charge of this facility, &amp; I gave you &amp; your men a _direct order_, Sergeant!", Johannes barked. "Now _do it!_"

"With all due respect, sir, give me _one more _good reason why we should!", the sergeant said, standing his ground.

Instead of Johannes answering, it was Tajima who did.

"Because, Sergeant…Elsa is the fabled Snow Queen of Arendelle."

His answer gave the sergeant &amp; his men more than enough reason to do as Johannes instructed, &amp; they all put down their weapons.

"It's okay, Sergeant. I honestly don't believe they'll give us any further trouble", Johannes said sincerely. Though reluctant, the man signaled his troops to withdraw, with him taking lead. When they were gone, Anita rejoined her boss.

"Professor, did I _hear _Tajima correctly?", she asked. "That _this _girl is the legendary Snow Queen we've all heard about as children?"

"Yes, Anita…she is", Tajima said, looking at Elsa. "Only…how can this _be?_ Last I heard, you &amp; your friends all _perished _during the time when…"

"I suppose that deserves an explanation", Elsa said. "Why don't we go someplace where we can sit comfortably so we can give you the lowdown of it all? We owe you _that _much at least, for not thinking before we leapt &amp; ruining some of your equipment, not to mention almost _killing _some of you."

"Please don't blame yourselves for it", Johannes said. "You awoke in an unfamiliar time &amp; place, &amp; you were scared for your lives. You responded as one would expect under such strenuous circumstances."

"What do you mean by 'an unfamiliar time &amp; place'?", Kristoff wondered. "This _is _Arendelle, Norway, isn't it?"

The Sugimoto family &amp; laboratory personnel all look at each other as unsure.

"Yes…and no", was all Tajima could say. It still offered no comfort to Elsa &amp; her group.

"Wait…now I'm even _more _confused!", Anna said. "_How _can it be Arendelle, &amp; yet _not _Arendelle at the same time? What's going _on _with that?"

"That, in itself, deserves an explanation _we _should provide _you_ with", Tajima said. "As you &amp; your sister have suggested before, let's sit down &amp; talk. We have quite a lot of information to exchange between our groups."

Wanting to get some answers, Elsa &amp; company agreed.

_The living quarters:_

Before the two groups began exchanging stories, Elsa &amp; company were asked to enter a room in order to be quickly scanned by technicians to ensure none of them had contracted any kinds of disease, symptoms or any other kind of irregularities of the human body after overly long periods of being entombed in the ice. The process took them close to an hour before its completion, &amp; once they'd been confirmed to be 100% free of any contamination, they were given fresh clothing afterwards, followed by a fulfilling meal of well-cooked steak, potatoes with gravy, stuffing, buttered roll &amp; a beverage of their choice.

And Sven, of course, was given fresh carrots which he ate ravenously but gratefully.

Like their reindeer friend, Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff ate every single bite, leaving not one crumb on their plates.

With their meals done, Elsa began explaining the origin of her ice/snow powers.

"For starters, I was _born _with my powers. Anna &amp; I used to have so much fun with them – creating ice skating rinks on the floor, snow mountains, snowmen &amp; the like – until that fateful night when I accidentally struck her head with them. We traveled to the Valley of the Living Rock where special 'friends' of my father's fixed her. It came with a price: Anna had all memories of my magic erased for her own safety, &amp; to prevent an incident like it from happening again, we closed off the castle to the rest of the village, not to mention ourselves. For ten whole years, Anna &amp; I were all but secluded from contact of any kind. To make matters worse, our parents left on a sea voyage which took their lives, widening the rift between us further. The day of my coronation went from bad to worse: shortly after I'd been declared the new Queen of Arendelle, my well-kept secret was finally revealed. Frightened, I fled my home &amp; escaped into the wilderness &amp; stayed alone in an ice palace I've made in the North Mountain to keep myself from harming others, little realizing I placed Arendelle in an eternal winter with no way to thaw it out. Shortly thereafter, a group of well-armed men stormed my ice palace &amp; tried to take me down. After a brief but violent scuffle, I was knocked unconscious &amp; placed in the castle's dungeon, my wrists &amp; hands bound by shackles. It still couldn't hold me: escaping, I set out to find Anna, who was doing the same with me in the terrible storm I created. What I didn't know is that, in my ice castle when she tried convincing me to return, I struck her _heart _with my power. Slowly but surely, my dear sister literally turned colder by the minute until she froze completely."

Her last statement made Elsa get choked up at the memory, forcing her to stop &amp; swallow the lump in her throat.

Anna took her hand &amp; comforted her.

"Anna…you were actually _frozen solid?!_", asked a stunned Emiko. Anna nodded.

"Then…how _did _you manage to get thawed?!", Akemi asked, just as stunned.

"Before I get to _that _part, I suppose I should confess that I sort of…helped create the eternal winter my sister set off. At the coronation party, I introduced her to a man by the name of Prince Hans, striving for human companionship since Elsa &amp; I were more or less distant. A brief falling out between us broke out, &amp; her glove – which kept her power contained – slipped off, revealing her secret. After she struck me in the heart, my father's 'special friends' informed me that the only way to break the spell Elsa unintentionally cursed me with is by an act of true love, for only _that _can melt a frozen heart. Kristoff raced me back to Arendelle to reunite me with Prince Hans, but _he _turned out to be a _traitor_ to me &amp; Arendelle, wanting to gain access to Elsa &amp; I so that he, along with the Duke of Weselton, could seize our riches all for themselves. When Hans tried to _kill _my sister, I raced with what little strength I had to stop the assassination attempt, only to freeze completely. As to how I got thawed out, Elsa learned that it was _love _that broke the spell, for _that_ proved stronger than fear. With the ice, snow _and _myself melted back to normal, summer returned to Arendelle."

Anna's last statement put a smile on Elsa's face, relieving her of the sorrow.

"So Elsa…you've learned to control your power through the love you have for Anna?", asked Tajima.

"The love I have in general, yes", she said. "It was the key all along, &amp; I didn't realize it until it was almost too late. If only I'd known sooner, Anna &amp; I wouldn't have wasted all those years apart from each other."

"Well, now's as good a time as any to start atoning for it, dear sister", Anna said, smiling brightly as Elsa does the same.

"What happened to the scoundrels Prince Hans &amp; the Duke of Weselton? Were they punished for their crimes?", asked Hidemi.

"Allow _me _to answer that, Hidemi", Kristoff said. "Those two scoundrels – and _very _appropriately named, I must say – were both exiled from Arendelle &amp; sent back to their native lands. Unfortunately, it _wasn't _the last that we saw of them: somehow, they escaped along the way &amp; traveled to the underground kingdom of Seatopia. Convincing their ruler that the surface was plotting an invasion of their home, they struck at us first in a large wave of soldiers. Even _with _Elsa &amp; her powers on our side, they put up a furious fight with weapons that made ours seem feasible in comparison. After a long &amp; arduous battle, we were able to turn the tide in our favor &amp; drive back the majority of attackers. But we never counted on them using their _other _weapon – a massive giant beetle monster they called 'Megalon'. Equipped with drills for hands &amp; capable of spitting fire bombs from its mouth, yellow beams from its horn &amp; the ability to fly, the creature ravaged Arendelle &amp; the surrounding area, turning it into a raging inferno before Elsa put the flames out &amp; face it into a final confrontation, with Sven, Anna &amp; myself standing by her side. The result? Both Megalon's _and _the Seatopian's reign of destruction was halted, but with a price: the four of us became frozen in ice by Elsa herself, where we stayed until being discovered &amp; freed by Johannes &amp; his people – and the rest you know."

"The only thing we _don't _know is for how _long_ we've been trapped in Elsa's ice", Anna said. Her statement put Tajima &amp; everyone in a stasis of silence with faces that seemed to consider whether or not to relay the answer. Kristoff &amp; company detect this, &amp; they press for one.

"You _do _know how long it's been, don't you?", he asked as Hidemi answers.

"Kristoff, this _will _come as a shock to you all, &amp; if you're ill-prepared to hear the answer, then we'll…"

"_How _long, Hidemi?", Elsa urged firmly but softly. "Please."

Tajima's wife took a breath before answering.

"This will help determine it for you, Elsa: today's date is November 27th…2013."

It only took a second for Elsa &amp; her group to deduce the estimate of time passed between their final fight with Megalon &amp; the Seatopians &amp; that of when they've awoken by Johannes &amp; his staff.

"My sister put us in ice in late summer, 1788! So _that _means we've been frozen for about…", Anna stated as Anita concluded for her.

"Two hundred &amp; twenty-five years, yes."

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff &amp; even Sven all felt like their hearts were about to burst, &amp; their muscles suddenly felt like overcooked Linguini, their minds going numb from the revelation. Neither Johannes &amp; his staff nor Tajima &amp; his family spoke, allowing the realization of the facts to be absorbed by their newly awakened guests for as long as they needed, not wishing to disrupt their state of paralysis.

_I've kept us frozen for two-&amp;-a-quarter centuries?!_, Elsa thought, once her mind was working again. _What have I _done_?! What's happened to Arendelle in all that time?! What's happened to…our home?! _

Elsa gets up from the couch she sat upon as all eyes focus on her.

"Elsa?", wondered Akemi.

"I have to go", she said simply &amp; started walking away.

"What? Why? And _where?_", Emiko asks.

"I need to get to the castle…my home! I need to see if it's still there! Come on, Anna!"

"Elsa, wait", Johannes said, stopping her before she can take off running. "I can show you &amp; your friends the condition of your home right here in this facility without heading over there."

The Snow Queen faced him.

"How?", she asked.

"Follow me."

_The Computer Room, 30 minutes later:_

Booting up one of his many lab computers, Johannes placed files &amp; images of Elsa &amp; Anna's castle he found on the internet, scrolling for the most important pieces of information that would benefit &amp; fulfil the two girl's curiosity. A plethora of photos &amp; text concerning their home &amp; the surrounding area of Arendelle was absorbed by the two sisters &amp; even Kristoff, as _he _was just as anxious &amp; starved for info as Anna &amp; Elsa were. The first batch of pictures of the castle seemed to be just as they had left it, spared any damage done by the Seatopians, their guardian beast Megalon, or any other hostile forces. This made the trio sigh with relief.

It was when they got to the photos during World War II that made them gasp: they showed Arendelle's castle in flaming, smoking ruins as heavily armed Nazis stormed the place, hanging their black Swastika signs in a white circle on red flags as they flapped in the breeze from flag posts &amp; windows. A huge bonfire burned near the front gates as the Nazis threw objects into it &amp; let it all go up in flames. German Panzer tanks, Kubelwagens &amp; 88mm Gun &amp; .7 Tractors were lined around the area, with an airstrip consisting of Messerschmitt, Arado Ar. 196 A-2, Junkers &amp; Heinkel planes.

The sight of the castle's massacre nearly made the three faint.

"This can't _be!_", Anna said just above a whisper.

"What…what _happened?! _What did they _do _to our _home?!_", Elsa wondered, almost losing herself.

"Your castle remained untouched from when you left it until the spring of 1940, when Germany's Nazis invaded Norway", Johannes said. "As you can clearly see, your home &amp; the surrounding area of Arendelle did not escape their wrath: after a feeble attempt to protect their home &amp; yours, the Nazis all but overpowered the Norwegian forces &amp; took the castle for their own. Everything belonging to you &amp; your family was gathered &amp; burned, replaced with artifacts that depicted their insane 'New World Order' regime. They stayed &amp; ruled Arendelle &amp; the rest of this country until May of 1945, when Germany surrendered. After the war, Arendelle was reconstructed to what it is today."

"Was our home kept in its original design, at least?", Anna asked.

"Yes &amp; no. Your castle _was_ repaired to as much of its original format as could be, but some…changes have been made to it. Let me show you what I mean."

With a few clicks from his mouse pad, Johannes brought up photos of the castle that was once Anna &amp; Elsa's home in its current splendor. Pictures of both the interior &amp; exterior were displayed on the screen, showing numerous people who were checking in &amp; out with personal luggage, &amp; those enjoying taking dives in a large pool in summer &amp; going on ski trips &amp; sliding down the hills in winter. Dining &amp; leisure rooms were established, where people can enjoy fine meals &amp; play games like blackjack, among many other activities for both kids &amp; adults.

At the entrances of the castle on the bridges held a sign which read 'Snow Queen Castle &amp; Resort. Fun in the sun &amp; snow!'.

Seeing the transformation done to their childhood home tore Anna &amp; Elsa's hearts apart, &amp; Kristoff's wasn't exactly swooning delightfully either. Unable to stand the sight of what became of her home, Elsa turned &amp; started making her way out of the room, not knowing whether to cry or explode with rage.

"Elsa! You're not thinking of _going _there, are you?", Kristoff says as he &amp; Anna step in front of &amp; impede her path.

"Of _course _I am, Kristoff!", Elsa said. "I can't just idly sit here &amp; allow our home to be a profitable haven for vacationers &amp; tourists! This is _our home _we're taking about – the one Anna &amp; I _grew up _in!"

"You think we don't _know _that, Elsa?", Anna argued. "_I'm _just as heartbroken about what's happened to our home as much as _you_ are, dear sister! _I'd _like nothing more than to go back &amp; live there like we used to, before &amp; after the whole fiasco with your powers! But times have _changed_, Elsa – we need to change _with _it!"

"She's right, Elsa", Kristoff said. "Being frozen in the ice for two-&amp;-a-quarter centuries, you can't expect things to stay the same once you're thawed out, if you even _are_. And what would you _do _once you get there anyway?"

"Are you saying I should just _accept _the fact that my home is lost?!", Elsa said, almost screaming. "I _can't! _That's _preposterous! _That's _insane! _And above all else, that's…that's…"

Elsa turned to view the photos on the computer screen. She was beginning to really think about what Kristoff &amp; Anna said: being trapped in sheets of ice, one _cannot _expect the world to stop advancing &amp; going forward any more than one could stop the Earth itself from turning. And what _would _Elsa do, let alone _say_, once she went back to the castle that was once her humble abode &amp; proclaim, 'Listen up, ladies &amp; gentlemen, I'm Elsa the Snow Queen! My sister &amp; I were frozen in ice for 225 years after fighting a giant bug monster to save it from destruction, &amp; now we've come back to reclaim what's rightfully ours', before kicking everyone out?

Oh yeah – that will go over _really _well with everyone!

And using her powers is totally out of the question: she fought &amp; struggled hard to keep them confidential from all eyes, including Anna, when she couldn't control them. To unleash them now upon an unsuspecting &amp; disbelieving public in this new era they'd awakened in would make her a witch of sorcery as the Duke of Weselton once accused her of, &amp; she will become hunted &amp; hounded all over again, endangering the lives of her sister, Kristoff, Sven &amp; the friends they've made in the facility.

It was useless to argue the point further, &amp; Elsa knew it. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Absolutely correct", she said in a soft tone as Anna &amp; Kristoff comforted her. "We _can't _go back home, for we no longer have one to go back _to_."

Tajima &amp; his family get into a huddle to discuss something under their breath &amp; in their native language before breaking rank.

"Elsa?", Hidemi says, getting her attention. "You know it deeply saddens us on the loss of your home, but please do not despair – my family &amp; I can &amp; will give you all a brand _new _place to call home."

This gave Elsa &amp; company some solace in their time of grievance.

"You…would _do _that for us?", the Snow Queen asked.

"Yes. My husband owns a house that rests on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan", Hidemi explains. "It's a beautiful &amp; quiet place, &amp; you all will be comfortable &amp; safe there, giving you time to get familiar with how this new world you've awoken into works."

"That include taking Sven too, right?", Kristoff asks.

"Absolutely", Tajima said simply. "We can see how strong of a bond you share with him. But to get to Japan, he must travel in a crate, which is how we transport animals from one place to another. Don't worry – it will have plenty of ventilation for him to breathe."

Kristoff looked at Sven as if to consider, with the reindeer nodding his head like he understands.

"Just make sure he has plenty of carrots to eat for his trip", the outdoorsman said.

"Consider it done", Tajima said, turning to Johannes. "Professor, please have our chopper refueled for takeoff, &amp; have two more ready while you're at it – one for Sven, the other for our new guests."

"Give me twenty, twenty-five minutes", he replied, signaling Anita to accompany him.

Leaving the room with his assistant, they set off to work.

_The Rica Park Hotel, Sandefjord, Norway, 8:30 p.m.:_

Sven's crate was as Tajima promised: plenty of ventilation that enabled him to breathe easily, &amp; carrots for his sustenance when he became airlifted by helicopter that took him back to Torp Airport, just outside the perimeter of the city. Tajima &amp; his family, along with Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff were taken back to the hotel as Tajima prepared their flight for their way back to Tokyo, with three extra human passengers &amp; a fully-grown reindeer accompanying them. There were no spare rooms at the hotel, but it proved to be no obstacle: Anna &amp; Elsa would stay with Akemi &amp; Emiko for the night, while Kristoff would share one with Tajima &amp; Hidemi.

Their helicopter ride took most of the day, &amp; it was already dark a few hours when they arrived. Kristoff went down to the main lobby with Tajima &amp; his family to find Anna &amp; Elsa, who have been gone for more than an hour &amp; had feared they may have taken off somewhere, leaving them behind. Their worries were vanquished when they found both young ladies in the nearly-deserted eatery in a corner, staring out at the scenery beyond.

A caterer approaches Tajima &amp; company with a flock of menus under his arm.

"Good evening, folks", he said pleasantly. "Preparing for dinner, are we?"

"No, not really", Tajima said. "We're just here to collect those two, who have wandered off from our group. I'm afraid we won't be here until early morning shortly before we need to return to…"

"Papa", Emiko says, pointing to Anna &amp; Elsa.

The Snow Queen &amp; her younger sister begin singing a slow &amp; soft tune, its melody as melancholy as their own moods:

If you miss the train I'm on, you will know that I am gone

You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles

A hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles

You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles

Lord I'm one, Lord I'm two, Lord I'm three, Lord I'm four

Lord I'm five hundred miles from my home

Five hundred miles, five hundred miles, five hundred miles, five hundred miles

Lord I'm five hundred miles from my home

Not a shirt on my back, not a penny to my name

Lord I can't go a-home this a-way

This a-way, this a-way, this a-way, this a-way

Lord I can't go a-home this a-way

If you miss the train I'm on, you will know that I am gone

You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles

As the girls sang the final line, tears flowed from their eyes as Elsa began breaking down &amp; crying, her head on Anna's shoulder as she did her best to comfort her while she fought the urge to let it our herself, despite the lump in her throat. Kristoff's heart was heavy with grief: when last he was with them, Anna &amp; Elsa were Princess &amp; Queen of their home village of Arendelle, with wealth, power &amp; fame beyond even their wildest dreams.

Now they were just two ordinary girls who have lost everything, from their parents to the place they once called home.

Kristoff sighed emotionally, wishing he had the ability to bring it all back to them.

Tajima turned to the caterer.

"On second thought, I think we'll take a few of those menus. We're…going to be here a while", he said to him.

"Certainly, sir", the caterer said, handing Tajima six of them before making their way to the girls.

They ate their meals mostly in silence.

**CHAPTER IV**

_The skies over Tokyo, the next evening:_

The morning &amp; day's flight to Japan was equally silent for Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff, engaging in conversation only for when food would be served to prevent from going hungry on a nearly full day's airplane travel. Mostly, they slept on their way, having not getting much the other night at the Rica Park Hotel, &amp; staring ahead into empty space when they were awake. Tajima &amp; his family saw the melancholy mood they were still in, &amp; no one pressed to engage them in any conversation.

All agreed that time could come at a later date – _if _they were up for it.

Sven, of course, was placed on a second plane that would then carry his crate close to their destination where he will be picked up &amp; taken to his new home along with Kristoff &amp; the girls. The outdoorsman wondered highly about his longtime friend, &amp; hoped he'll be all right on his way over to Japan since he, like himself, had never flown before.

It was an experience the trio would need to start getting used to in their new environment.

Were they not in such a somber mood over losing what they previously used to know, they might have enjoyed it.

An announcement in a female voice was made over the loud speakers.

"_Ladies &amp; gentlemen, we are now flying over the city of Tokyo, Japan. We shall be making our descent shortly at Haneda Airport. Please take the time to gather all of your personal belongings before fastening your seat belts upon landing. We hope you enjoyed your flight to Tokyo, &amp; we thank you for flying with us at Japan Airlines._"

The announcement was made again, this time in Japanese &amp; followed hereafter in other languages. Forgetting she was sitting next to a window on the left side of the plane, Anna took a glance &amp; her eyes widened with a gasp of awe as she saw the city of Tokyo, her somber mood temporarily forgotten.

"Elsa, Kristoff…you've _got _to _see _this!", she said urgently.

When the Snow Queen &amp; outdoorsman looked out the window themselves, they too had dropped their melancholy mood &amp; gazed agape at Japan's Capital City: in the early evening, the city was brightly lit that seemed to stretch with no end in sight. Even they couldn't ignore the beauty of Tokyo at night, &amp; their eyes were glued to it as they flew over the major metropolis that is hailed as the largest city in the world.

_Arendelle can't even _begin _to compare to Tokyo!_, thought Elsa as a small but toothy smile came across her face in what felt like 'for the first time in forever'.

Anna &amp; Kristoff sported grins of satisfaction as well, unable to look away until the final warning to fasten all seat belts was announced, strapping in as they descended down into Tokyo's most popular &amp; busiest airport, seeming as if the city itself was swallowing them up like some giant beast. Departing the plane once it landed in its port, the trio had allowed Tajima to take point since Tokyo was _his _domain, &amp; they found the inside of Haneda Airport's international terminal to be almost as grand as the city, with its Edo-Koji Shopping Area's multiple stores. So many places to find all kinds of different merchandise &amp; foods, they couldn't decide on where to begin.

It was overwhelming, but in a good way.

So were the aromas of various foods, &amp; their stomachs made slight noises that that caused them to place their hands on their tummies in slight embarrassment.

"I don't suppose a little bite to eat is too much to ask for?", Kristoff asks Tajima, who laughs close-mouthed.

"Will _this _do, Kristoff?", Hidemi asked, handing him a cup of noodles in chicken broth as she digs into her own, using a pair of chopsticks to pick the noodles up &amp; stuff them in her mouth which she sucks up with ease. When Kristoff attempts it, he loses his chopsticks as both fly over &amp; land in Hidemi's own cup. Bashful, his face turned red as Hidemi laughed slightly before showing Kristoff how to handle the chopsticks, telling him to think of them as 'extensions of his own fingers'. Taking her advice, Kristoff all but nailed it on his second attempt, &amp; he slurped up every last bit of his soup, noodles &amp; all.

Hidemi gave the outdoorsman a 'thumbs up' gesture with her hand &amp; a slight giggle.

Elsa &amp; Anna smiled at the performance when a scent caught the latter's nose.

"Hey Elsa…you smell what _I _smell?", she asked as both girls took a deep whiff with their nostrils, &amp; it was just as inviting as it was familiar.

"Mmmmmmm…chocolate!", they exclaimed in unison with a giggle.

"Did somebody mention 'chocolate'?", Akemi &amp; Emiko asked, each smiling &amp; holding out a batch of brownies to Anna &amp; Elsa, who gracefully accepted them &amp; began eating one like they never have in their lives. Tajima came up in between them &amp; whispered something in their ears. Both girls nodded &amp; addressed his daughters.

"Domo arigato, girls!", Anna &amp; Elsa said together, their mouths stuffed. Akemi &amp; Emiko smiled &amp; nodded, trying not to laugh as they take two for themselves. Kristoff did the same to Hidemi in thanks &amp; regards for the soup.

"I believe we _all _needed a taste of something other than airline food", Tajima joked, enjoying an egg sandwich. "And now that we have, let's get over to the bullet train station &amp; catch our ride which will take us close to home."

Emiko, Akemi &amp; Hidemi nod as they gather their luggage.

"Bullet train?", Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff said, perplexed.

_The heart of Tokyo, 15 minutes later:_

Like its namesake, the bullet train sped through Japan's capital as Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff watch the cityscape pass by almost in a blur as building after building zip by their window(s), appearing &amp; disappearing at a whim. But even at their current speed, they can see Tokyo's skyline lit up beautifully at night, becoming almost hypnotic.

"Amazing! And…just _how _fast are we traveling at again?", Kristoff asks Tajima's family.

"These bullet trains can reach a speed of over 300 miles per hour, Kristoff", Akemi says as the trio whistled.

"They first went into service in 1964, only nine days before Emperor Hirohito had declared the Tokyo Olympics of that year open", Emiko says. "This first train – the Tokiado Shinkansen – was launched at Tokyo Station, &amp; had a speed of about 130 mph. In the years &amp; decades that followed, they revolutionized travel beyond expectations."

"They certainly are _remarkable_, Emiko", Elsa said. "Even at this speed, we can seldom _feel _it traveling this fast. I have to say – these trains were built quite _well_."

Tajima's daughters smiled &amp; nodded in agreement.

"Even _Sven _could never reach this kind of velocity, huh Kristoff?", Anna joked.

"No, but…let's not tell _him _that, eh?", he joked, putting a hand to his face &amp; winking at the girls with a smirk, who smile &amp; giggle softly.

Tajima &amp; his family grinned.

_7:30 p.m.:_

After a few transfers, the group exited the JR lines completely at the station in Honatsugi &amp; headed over to the parking lot where Tajima's vehicle – a black 2013 Toyota Sienna – stayed at, awaiting their return from Norway as they loaded their luggage in the rear before taking seats. Even with the added three extra passengers, the Mitsubishi fitted everyone in nicely, &amp; Tajima took the wheel to drive up to &amp; past the Nanasawa area &amp; up a road that leads to a large home with garden, stable, shed &amp; garage where an extra vehicle – a red Honda Odyssey – sat in solitude. Kristoff was first to exit the van &amp; look at their new home – a three-story house with blue roof &amp; maroon red siding. Windows with colored curtains adorned the inside. Elsa &amp; Anna came to his side, admiring the house &amp; being no less impressed by its size &amp; décor, which included a walkway with carefully placed stones on the sides &amp; bushes planted in the dirt.

They were all feeling glad to have come to Japan with Tajima &amp; his family – _very _glad, in fact!

"So…what do you think of your new home, people?", Hidemi asked, smiling.

"Wow", was all Kristoff could say as the girls nodded.

From the stable came a grunt of a noise the trio knew all too well.

"Sven?", Kristoff says, running to the stable &amp; opening the double doors. As soon as he does, said reindeer leapt right out &amp; onto his dear friend &amp; placed him on his back, wagging his tail &amp; licking his face like a puppy dog. He, the girls &amp; Tajima's family laughed at the hilarious scenario until Kristoff got to his feet.

"Yeah, good to see you too, buddy!", he said, petting his head &amp; neck. "Hope _your _flight was more eventful than _ours _had been!"

"It was _crowded _in that crate! Was I _ever _happy when they let me out!", Kristoff said in Sven's deep voice.

Elsa &amp; Anna giggled, always happy to see Kristoff giving Sven a voice of his own, pretending to talk for him. The same went for the Sugimotos, amused by the outdoorsman's antics at comedy.

"I guess it's a small price to pay for being promised a better home, Sven", Kristoff went on, staring at the house. "From what I can see _so _far, I think we're all in for a better way of life, _along _with new living quarters. Just let yourself adapt to your new surroundings, &amp; I betcha you'll take to it like a fish to water. Whaddya say?"

"I'll give it my best shot!", Kristoff said in Sven's voice before resuming in his own.

"Good boy! Let's take a look inside this stable &amp; see if we can't fix it to your accommodations!"

"Go ahead, Kristoff. My family &amp; I will help get the girls settled inside", Tajima said, gesturing to the front door. "Ladies…shall we?"

"Lead the way, Tajima – it's your home", Anna said. Removing his house key, Tajima unlocked the front door &amp; opened it to allow his family &amp; new guests access. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior: a lush living room on the left side of a flight of stairs leading up was adorned with twin couches, a large flat-screen television with a combo VCR/DVD player, &amp; an extra room behind it which had both a fireplace &amp; sliding insulated glass door that leads to the backyard where a covered-up swimming pool rested. On the right side of the stairs was a sizable kitchen, complete with regular &amp; microwave ovens, stove, refrigerator, sink &amp; drain board, built-in dishwasher &amp; wall cabinets that were all suspended above some of these appliances, with others in parallel of them. A few paintings featuring Japanese shrines &amp; symbols were hung on the walls, &amp; camera photos were framed &amp; placed on various surfaces.

Anna &amp; Elsa absorbed its beauty wherever they looked.

"Wow! Kristoff was right – it would seem we _are _in for a better way of life!", Anna said. "Just _look _at this place, Elsa: all the comforts of home, &amp; then some! I can't _wait _to see what else this new world has to offer! Maybe it _was _a good thing when you trapped all of us in your ice, huh?"

The one-time Princess of Arendelle stopped herself short, instantly regretting what she'd just said &amp; turned to her sister. Elsa's melancholy mood returned with a vengeance, &amp; she sagged her head in deep sorrow. Anna mentally kicked herself hard: being impetuous, rambunctious, headstrong &amp; full of zest, Anna had the overbearing tendency of acting and/or speaking without considering the consequences, such as when they played as children or, years later, when she threw a snowball at Marshmallow – Elsa's giant snowman bodyguard – when he tossed her, Kristoff &amp; Olaf out of the ice palace Elsa created when she went in seclusion.

But proposing to Prince Hans immediately without getting the full background of his intentions was the worst act of all on her part – one that almost cost Anna &amp; even her sister their lives.

Being frozen in the ice for 225 years didn't change her precocious, tomboy ways any.

She wanted desperately to take back what was said, but the damage had been done.

"Elsa, I…", Anna started to say.

"I think I'll go upstairs &amp; lie down for a nap, if that's okay", Elsa said softly without facing her.

"Just turn left &amp; go all the way down the hallway to either one of the spare bedrooms on the left or right – your choice", Akemi says.

"Thank you, Akemi", Elsa said, going up without looking back &amp; disappearing from sight when she made that left turn. Anna clutched her chest with her arms &amp; hung her head, feeling like she could die.

"Oooh, me &amp; my big mouth!", Anna grumbled as Hidemi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Anna", she said. "This is still a lot for her to take in: being trapped in ice she formed with you, Kristoff &amp; Sven becoming encased with her, waking up 225 years later &amp; discovering her home &amp; livelihood gone, &amp; trying to make sense of a world totally different from the one she knew…"

"Yeah. I guess I rushed into things too quickly, just like always. Maybe I _should_ take it slow &amp; try to understand it better myself."

"That's why we brought you all up here. My husband purchased &amp; moved in this house near the Mount Oyama &amp; Miune areas for its seclusion &amp; beauty, where some of his work can be studied undisturbed by the sounds of the city, &amp; we don't get many visitors unless it was vital regarding his occupation. We will all have total privacy here."

"That _is _comforting, Hidemi. Publicity of any kind is one of the things we don't need or _want _right now. We _are _grateful to your family in keeping us from prying eyes. We'll return the favor to you somehow."

Akemi &amp; Emiko step in front of her, smiling.

"You already have by agreeing to come &amp; stay with us", Emiko said. "We're all but _honored _to have you four as our guests, Anna – more than you'll ever know."

Emiko's words, along with her &amp; Akemi's warm smiles, gave Anna a sense of renewed confidence after her little blunder with Elsa. If four complete strangers from a distant land can show _this _kind of compassion towards a quartet of out-of-time-&amp;-place individuals, then there's still hope.

Anna returned the smile.

_Elsa's room:_

The sun shone bright through the open window, &amp; Elsa slowly but surely opened her eyes to adjust to the glaring light from outside. She got up &amp; rose from bed, using her elbows to lift her body &amp; shook her head to clear it. Getting leftover sleepiness out of her eyes system, Elsa's vision started coming into focus.

What she saw before her was beyond belief, &amp; she gasped in shock as her eyes widened.

She was back in her old room!

It was _exactly _as she remembered &amp; left it: the table, curtains, her bed &amp; everything else were all in their rightful places, untouched by anyone. The scenario was too good to be true, &amp; she was starting to wonder if she'd been going crazy, having dreams of fighting a race of underground people, a pair of traitorous exiled wenches &amp; a giant beetle beast before getting herself, her sister Anna &amp; their two friends Kristoff &amp; Sven, finally waking up in the 21st Century to find her castle &amp; home gone.

But it was all still here, right in front of her.

A knock on her door brought her out of her trance-like state.

"Come in", she said.

The door opened to allow a female servant – a burly maid – entry, who held a bundle of washed &amp; neatly folded clothing in her arms.

"Good morning, my queen. Where shall I lay these for you?", she asked.

"Where…where _am _I?", Elsa asked. The maid looked at her like she didn't know her.

"You're _home_, my queen. Where _else _would you be? Now come &amp; get dressed – your guests are all waiting for you downstairs in the ballroom."

She looked to find herself still in her baby blue sleepwear, &amp; asked the maid for some privacy while she dressed.

Nodding, she placed her clothes on the desk &amp; left, closing the door behind her.

_Was it all just a dream?_, Elsa thought for several moments before getting out of bed.

When Elsa had emerged out of her room, she was dressed in her turquoise dress, golden shoes &amp; lavender cape, this time with no gloves to 'conceal it'. It was this attire she wore on her coronation day – the day that literally changed Arendelle forever. Walking down the hallway, Elsa saw it stayed the same as her room, with all the paintings &amp; family portraits lining the walls. She headed downstairs &amp; opened the doors to the grand ballroom.

The sight within took her breath away: just about everyone she knew of in Arendelle was standing inside, from her own sister, Kristoff &amp; Sven to jolly shopkeeper Oaken.

"Hoo hoo, Queen Elsa!", Oaken says, wagging his fingers in greeting with a big grin on his face, followed by the rest of her guests.

It was too good to be true, but Elsa accepted it nevertheless – she was back home in her castle in Arendelle, &amp; everybody she knew &amp; loved was alive &amp; well!

"You're all okay!", she said gracefully with a big grin, running up to Anna &amp; embracing her in a twirling hug.

"All thanks to _you_, sis!", Anna said, letting go once they stopped. "Not only did you help bring back summer, you foiled an invasion from below &amp; put an overgrown garden pest on ice! Why _wouldn't _we be okay?"

"She's right, Queen Elsa", said the bishop who proclaimed &amp; crowned Elsa as the new Queen of Arendelle. "It's because of you that our kingdom has a future, &amp; that those who dared to take it away have paid dearly for it. Let's all re-celebrate your coronation party in honor of your bravery for saving Arendelle from total annihilation, yes?"

Cheers from everyone – including Olaf, with his miniature snow cloud above his head – convinced Elsa to agree to the bishop's request.

Not that she had a _problem _with that.

"Oh, Elsa! Let's have a skating rink right here in the castle!", Olaf suggested eagerly. "I just _love _skating on ice! But don't anyone ask me to _dance_, though!"

Elsa giggled.

"We won't, Olaf, &amp; it's a _fantastic _idea!", she said, spreading her hands out like bird wings &amp; raising them above her head. "I hereby declare the coronation ceremonies to be officially re-opened! Let the party commence…"

Elsa stopped in mid-stride, believing that something wasn't right. She started feeling it under her feet, &amp; it grew to a shudder in her legs &amp; even her soul. The crowd began to get a little worried, wondering why Elsa was hesitating to make with the ice on the floor.

"Elsa? Are you okay?", Kristoff asked.

"Do any one of you _feel _that?", she asked back to the crowd. Mumbles of confusion erupt throughout her guests.

"Probably just my heart beating", Olaf proclaimed, placing his stick hands over his chest. "Oh wait – I don't _have _a heart!" His last three words he spoke in a spooky whisper. "Or _do _I?"

Then everyone _did _feel what Elsa was referring to: a tremor in the ground made the room shake beneath their feet, &amp; it was getting stronger &amp; louder every second that went by. People started to panic as the rumbling got worse, &amp; they made for the front gates. Not one person would make it out, as the front doors imploded &amp; shattered into splinters. The people were blown back &amp; skid across the ballroom floor, including Elsa. Following the destruction of the entrance, the wall on the right met the same fate as people covered their heads when debris started falling upon them. A roar echoed the castle, &amp; its sound sent a chill up Elsa's spine that was colder than her own power.

Staring out the hole that was made, Elsa saw the horrid face of the destructor, gasping in fright.

_Megalon!_, she thought, her mind becoming a blank for about two seconds, refusing to believe the impossibility of Seatopia's God/protector being alive. When the people stared up at the monstrosity that was towering above them, they screamed &amp; headed for the hole where the doors once were in a panic, some going over those who have fallen in their haste. Megalon allowed no such occurrence: with a mighty swipe from one of his drill hands, the giant beetle creature smashed the roof above their heads &amp; literally brought it down upon them.

"Oh, is _this _gonna stink!", Olaf said as he watched rubble fall upon him with everyone else, his vision going dark. A dust cloud covered the area, causing Elsa to cover her eyes. When it cleared, Elsa was met with a horrible sight: all the people were buried &amp; crushed under tons of debris, including her sister Anna, the bishop, Oaken, Kristoff &amp; Sven.

The despair of seeing her friends &amp; what remained of her family made Elsa weak-kneed &amp; on the verge of falling like a house of cards, but Megalon's roar gave her new strength &amp; an overwhelming desire for vengeance. Her face had transformed from soft &amp; guilt-stricken to hard &amp; full of deep loathing, her eyes scowling &amp; her teeth gritting in hate that burned within her, &amp; not even her own ice could cool her off.

Only freezing Megalon &amp; bringing him down permanently can do that, as it's often said that revenge is a dish best served cold – something Elsa would know better than anyone.

"_MONSTER!_", she bellowed at the top of her lungs, raising her hands above her head &amp; shooting them forward, aiming directly at Megalon's hideous insect face.

Nothing happened.

Elsa tried again &amp; again to thrust her ice powers forth, but each time ended in the same result as before.

_My powers…why can't I summon them?!_, she thought in a panic.

"Looking for _this_, my queen?", said a new voice that sounded familiar. Elsa couldn't believe it: Prince Hans stood with the Duke of Weselton &amp; the Emperor of Seatopia by his side, all with evil &amp; malicious grins.

In the Seatopian King's hand is his staff that glowed a bright blue on top. Its radiance was the same as that of Elsa's ice power, &amp; she deduced why it did.

"Yes, Queen Elsa!", the Seatopian ruler answered for her. "The power in my staff _does _belong to you! I drained you of your abilities while you were asleep! You're now just a helpless little girl who's about to join all of her friends in death!"

Elsa made a break for it &amp; ran towards the debris, not wanting to give her enemies their wish.

"Oh no you _don't_, child!", the Duke said as the Seatopian ruler pointed his staff at her, firing off a shot that hits &amp; freezes Elsa's feet &amp; ankles after a few steps, keeping her pinned to the floor. She tried prying herself loose, but to no avail: she was stuck firmly, &amp; her efforts only caused her pain.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes!", the Duke went on, staring up at the beetle creature. "Megalon…_kill her_, &amp; raze Arendelle down to its blasted foundation!"

Screeching with delight, Megalon lit up the star-topped horn on his head &amp; fired his yellow beam down on Elsa, who could do nothing to prevent what came upon her.

Except scream at the top of her lungs as the beam struck her full force, &amp; everything turned white.

_The outskirts of Tokyo, Japan:_

Elsa woke up from her bed in a gasp as her forehead was wet with perspiration, &amp; she placed a hand over her chest while fighting to keep her breathing under control. She looked around the room she was in: it wasn't her bedroom back home in Arendelle, but that of Tajima's house in Tokyo, Japan after a long flight from Norway.

_So Arendelle was the dream_, she thought, getting back to the reality of it all. _We really _were_ frozen for 225 years &amp; awoke in the 21__st__ Century. Everything we've even known &amp; loved _is _gone._

A knock on her door caught her attention as Anna's voice came from the other side.

"Elsa?"

Opening the door slightly, Anna took a peek inside to see if her sister was decent. When she saw that was the case, she &amp; Kristoff entered the room. Anna was dressed in pink sleepwear, while the outdoorsman was attired in brown pajamas that were in a lighter shade than his animal hide jerkin he's prone to wearing in winter. Both had on matching slippers covering their feet, &amp; their wet hair shined in the moonlight through the window.

"We heard you cry out in your sleep. Are you okay?", Kristoff asked.

"Just had a little nightmare, that's all", Elsa said. "I dreamt that we were back home in Arendelle, with our castle looking just as when we left it &amp; all of our friends – including you two – were going to celebrate summer's return &amp; the defeat of the Seatopians &amp; their monster Megalon, when suddenly that creature, he…it…"

Elsa buried her head in her hands &amp; would've cried, were it not for Anna comforting her as she came to her side.

"I know, sis", she said soothingly. "_I _want so much to be back home in Arendelle like none of that incident with Megalon &amp; the Seatopians ever happened. I owe you a big apology, Elsa: I should _never _have made that joke before about being glad we were frozen for more than two centuries &amp; waking up in this time. Kristoff &amp; I _are _as hurt about losing it all as you are. I take it all back, &amp; promise to watch what I say about it from now on."

Elsa took Anna's hand in her own &amp; looked at her with a compassionate face.

"It's okay, Anna", she said kindly. "What happened can't be helped, &amp; what's done is done. We need to accept the fact that we're here 225 years in the future from what we used to know. One way or another, we'll learn to adapt to it &amp; make it as comforting as we can with the help of Tajima &amp; his family. We do owe them for giving us a new home to call our own, &amp; adjusting to this new world &amp; its way of life is the best way to do it, regardless of how difficult it may be at times."

"Nobody's saying it'll be easy, Elsa", Kristoff puts in his two cents. "Even _I'm _trying to make heads or tails of all this, &amp; I can usually find a quick solution to problems in almost nothing flat. But _this _is a bit out of even _my_ league, &amp; all that I can do is take it slow. Besides…where _else_ are we going to go? Where else _can _we go? Out there on our own, we wouldn't last more than a few minutes at most, despite your power &amp; my know-how of being in the forest."

"Kristoff's right", Anna puts in. "Back at that lab in Norway where we were defrosted, I was more than a little skeptical on going back with Tajima &amp; his family, thinking they might plan on harming us like Prince Hans &amp; the Duke of Weselton did. Being just woken up from our slumber in the ice, we had no good reason to accept their invitation here whatsoever." Anna placed a gentle hand on the side of Elsa's face &amp; looked her in the eye sincerely. "But Elsa…we _have _to trust _somebody _in this new world. And right now, Tajima &amp; his family are our best bet in getting acquainted with its new ways of life."

Elsa returned the stare to her younger sister. Aside from her brash actions &amp; speeches, Anna _is _a smart woman &amp; knows how to handle herself quite well when a situation warrants it. She's also extremely brave: her risking her very life to save her older sister from the traitorous Hans before freezing into an ice statue became her swan song in bold moves which helped save Arendelle, having her sister know that it was love that can thaw a frozen heart, &amp; that it will always overcome fear – a feeling Elsa knew for too long.

Because of Anna, Elsa was able to fully control her power &amp; melt the ice &amp; snow that she unintentionally created, rescuing summer &amp; giving her a new lease &amp; outlook on life.

For that, she can never be thankful enough.

"They are, Anna", she said. "I vote that we head downstairs &amp; let our new friends know just how grateful we are to them for going through all this trouble for us."

Kristoff &amp; Anna look at a digital clock on the table. It read 10:45 in red letters.

"You're right, Elsa, we should. We haven't done that formally, so now would be the perfect time to do so", says the outdoorsman as the girls nodded &amp; Kristoff's stomach rumbled slightly. "And maybe ask for a little _snack _while we're at it, eh?"

Elsa &amp; Anna stifle a laugh.

_10:48 p.m.:_

Before heading down, Elsa dressed in a baby blue sleepwear outfit &amp; matching slippers like Kristoff &amp; her sister have. Hardly making a sound while going downstairs, the trio heard voices even before they reached bottom. It was not in any kind of voice they'd heard before: it was in a completely different language, &amp; they quickly yet quietly headed over to the edge of the opening which lead to the room containing the fireplace that was now burning brightly as Tajima places another log into it from a metal ring that held a nearly-full amount.

Staying by the opening without being seen, the trio listened to the conversation Tajima &amp; his family were having, it being spoken entirely in their mother tongue of Japanese.

"So, the big question is…_will _they be able to adapt to our customs well enough?", Emiko asked as her father sat down on one of the two couches in the room, with Hidemi &amp; the girls sitting on the other.

"Given their determined nature &amp; fierce fighting spirit, I have no doubt that they shall, Emiko", Tajima said. "But do keep in mind that they've been asleep for two-&amp;-a-quarter centuries, &amp; everything they've known &amp; loved is lost, so we can't expect them to do so overnight. We'll just see where it takes us, one day at a time."

"_I_ think they'll be all right with us, Tajima", said Hidemi. "If they _were_ suspicious of us in any way, then they wouldn't have come all this way from their native land of Norway – they would've taken off instead."

"I believe it was more from not having much choice in the matter, Hidemi. But they _were _willing to give us all a chance, considering their position. And I think Anna &amp; Elsa saw something of themselves in Akemi &amp; Emiko."

"I think I know what you mean, papa", said Akemi. "When Elsa literally had you by the throat, she saw Emiko &amp; I &amp; hesitated. Truth be told, I don't think they're any older than either of us are. I'm 21, &amp; Emiko here is 18, &amp; we very much believe that Elsa &amp; Anna are about that same age – _before _becoming trapped in the ice."

The Sugimoto family members nodded, all agreeing with Akemi's deduction.

"Your mother &amp; I believe they're that same age ourselves, Akemi. And it wouldn't be wrong to say that you girls helped to save your old man at that point", Tajima said warmly as his daughters nod.

"Elsa didn't really seem like a monster, papa. She was just scared, that's all – like a cornered animal", said Emiko.

"And confused", Akemi added. "She, her sister Anna &amp; their friends Kristoff &amp; Sven wake up in a time &amp; place they didn't recognize, &amp; they acted as anyone would in their situation. You can't really _blame _them for doing so either."

"No, you can't", Hidemi said, turning to her husband. "We also never expected to make such a discovery like _this_, Tajima. When you were asked to visit Norway to view what they'd found, who would've thought that it'd be the fabled Snow Queen we'd heard about only in fairy tales as being that very person?"

"Who indeed, Hidemi", Tajima said. "Even _I _didn't see something like this coming our way. For many years, we all believed that the story of the fabled Snow Queen _was _onlya fairy tale, written &amp; published by author Hans Christian Andersen in 1845, little realizing his story was based on real-life events. To actually _see _&amp; come into contact with her is something I would _never _have dreamed of – not in a million years."

"Nor is the idea of bringing her home with us, papa", said Emiko. "It's truly unbelievable on all accounts, but it doesn't make it any less real: she is, &amp; it _was _the right thing to do. No one will ever suspect the Snow Queen to reside here, where she &amp; her friends can feel safe &amp; secure as they get used to their new surroundings &amp; customs."

"_And _where her secret shall be kept safe from any prying eyes", Hidemi said. "With the power Elsa possesses, she could easily cover the whole city of Tokyo in deep snow &amp; ice like she once did with her home of Arendelle."

"Even worse, she could do the same to _all _of Japan &amp; even, dare I say, the entire _world_", Tajima said. "Luckily, according to her story, she's learned how to control her power through the love she has for Anna &amp; her friends. Of _that_, we can be grateful for. But…should her power ever be discovered by the wrong people, they'd do anything to hunt down &amp; capture Elsa for their own purposes, turning her into a weapon &amp; cause mass freezing over entire cities, killing countless lives in the process. In _their _hands, she'd be as deadly &amp; dangerous as the atomic bomb."

"You're right, papa", said Akemi. "This situation we have with Elsa is no different from that of scientist Daisuke Serizawa's: almost 60 years ago, he had unwittingly invented a device that proved to be more powerful than that very weapon. Unless he found a counteractive to it, he kept it strictly confidential, revealing it to only one other. But…when _he _attacked Tokyo, his one trusted consultant told another of his secret &amp; argued that it should be used that one time. Reluctantly, he agreed but at a cost: with no regard to his own life, he died at the bottom of Tokyo Bay with the great menace, sealing shut his terrible secret forever."

"And that's what _I'm _willing to do with Elsa's power for that very reason", Tajima said. "For as long as I can, I'll keep her secret confidential, even from those at work. The less to know of her power, the better."

"That poor girl _has _suffered enough from her power already, &amp; doesn't need any more complications. You know you can count us in to keep her secret, too", Hidemi said as her daughters nod in agreement as Tajima smiled.

Even though they spoke in Japanese, Elsa, Anna &amp; Kristoff could make out a few words aside from their names – words like 'Tokyo', 'power' &amp; the name of 'Hans Christian Andersen', for instance. Anybody else would probably be more than a little suspicious of Tajima &amp; his family whether they understood their language or not, but to the trio, it has sounded more like deep concern, considering their tone in which they spoke. It made them curious, &amp; wondered what it was they were consulting about.

Suddenly, they have more on their minds than thanking them for a new home.

From out of nowhere, Anna's nose twitched, &amp; she sneezed quickly &amp; softly. It caught her completely off-guard, &amp; she covered her face up as soon as she could, hoping their new friends didn't hear her.

"Anna?", Hidemi called out in English, dashing their hopes for staying incognito. Knowing the jig was up, they rounded the corner &amp; stepped into the comfortably warm room.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to eavesdrop on you like this", Kristoff said. "We were…curious about your language."

"Not that we _understood _what you were _talking_ about, of course, but…", Anna started to say as the Sugimotos all started laughing in amusement.

"It's quite all right. Please come in", Tajima said. "You find our language intriguing, yes?"

"Most. And quite beautiful, too", Elsa said sincerely. "Like everything else in this new era, I'm sure we'll catch onto it in no time, even if we do pick up only a few words and/or phrases. But we must confess, Tajima: we _could _make out some of the words – such as 'power', for instance. Was that in reference to me, if I may ask?"

"It was, Elsa, &amp; we feel obligated to fill you three in on what our conversation entails", Tajima said, not trying to deny the truth. "Let me get us a little nourishment first before we go on."

Tajima left for the kitchen &amp; came back with a bowl of fresh shrimp, with another smaller bowl of cocktail sauce for dipping. Using chopsticks, everyone ate gracefully as Elsa, Anna &amp; Kristoff were given the details of what had been discussed just now.

They, of course, left out _certain_ details of their discussion, such as the atomic bomb.

And of _him!_

Since battling one 225 years previous &amp; their recent arrival in the 21st Century, they'd like to keep the knowledge of giant monsters confidential from the trio &amp; Sven, including the most dangerous one of all.

For as long as possible.

**CHAPTER V**

_The following seven months:_

The fact that Tajima &amp; his family was willing to do anything to keep Elsa's ice/snow powers secret put her, Anna &amp; Kristoff highly at ease, their confidence in them raised exponentially &amp; greater than ever, giving them a warmer &amp; more secure feeling about staying in their home. During the month of December, they learned of the Christmas season &amp; celebrated it similar as they do in the country of America. The trio learned that, even though that Japan didn't originally do so in a normal sense, the Yuletide season _has _become more &amp; more popular in recent years, &amp; cities like Tokyo have hung Christmas lights &amp; the like, turning their metropolitan areas into shining spectacles.

And songs that got people into the holiday spirit didn't go unnoticed either!

On New Year's Eve, they enjoyed a fireworks display which could be seen as clearly from their home as being at the area where it originated from. A few minutes after midnight, they all shared in a single toast of wine to ring in the New Year, saying goodbye to 2013 &amp; ringing in 2014.

Starting 2014 made Kristoff busy in the woods, as he &amp; Sven worked together to gather wood for the fireplace, using a sled Tajima kept in the shed that looked to be the same size as the one they used to do their ice business with until losing it during a chase escaping hungry wolves when Elsa brought forth an early winter. The Sugimotos were so impressed by their labors: with Kristoff &amp; Sven on the job, they'd gathered more firewood than they ever could.

It was good they did: the winter they were hit with from January to late February/early March had become one of the coldest on record in Japan, most notably in Tokyo. Thankfully, it didn't stop them from doing what Kristoff &amp; Sven do best, as the forest became like a second home to them, &amp; they got familiar with the area quite quickly despite the many square miles it contained.

Anna &amp; Elsa were taught Japanese customs, such as lesson on doing dances &amp; how to wave a fan around like a Geisha, wearing kimono robes in the process. On March 3rd, they celebrated hina-matsuri, which is translated as Japan's 'Girl's Day', with Hidemi &amp; her two daughters. They displayed a series of hina dolls &amp; props around the house, wishing them healthy growth &amp; happiness. Rice wine &amp; cakes were served, becoming center stage in the annual tradition, which included raw fish &amp; lobster sushi.

When springtime came around, the Sugimotos took a chance to take Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff over to a festival to honor the arrival of the season in April at the nearby area of the Kamifurusawa Ryokuchi Park. Numerous activities had Elsa &amp; company intrigued: trying to catch your own pet goldfish, playing all types of games like ring toss, eating many kinds of different foods, etc..

They were enthralled by it all, &amp; they couldn't deny that even Arendelle's games weren't _nearly_ as much fun.

_Maybe Anna was right before_, Elsa thought. _Maybe it _was _a good thing to be awoken in this era._

Even though not a day goes by that she doesn't miss Arendelle, Elsa was _loving it_ in Japan, &amp; she can tell Anna &amp; Kristoff were too.

Through it all, not one incident from Elsa's power occurred.

The Sugimoto's gamble in taking Elsa out to a public place for the first time has paid off well.

On the first official day of summer, June 21st, Tajima pulled off the cover to the pool in their backyard &amp; filled it up with water, taking up the morning hours. By early afternoon, it was all ready as everyone in bathing suits took a nice refreshing dip to beat the heat, making graceful dives &amp; swam graciously like they'd developed fins. Doing a series of backstrokes &amp; other swimming positions gave Elsa &amp; Anna a nice round of applause when they emerged from the pool, making a bow in appreciation. Sven joined in by the wagging of his tail &amp; clacking from his hooves on the cement.

"Simply _marvelous_, you two!", Hidemi praised. "You truly _are _two peas in a pod, as they say! Even _I _couldn't swim that gracefully back in my days at school when we had tryouts!"

"It's not that hard, really", said Anna. "Just before the Seatopian invasion, Elsa &amp; I went swimming in the fjord surrounding our home to cool off during summer when we brought it back. We were _surprised _to learn how fast we took to it…"

"Like a fish to water!", the sisters said in unison, giggling afterwards as Kristoff &amp; the Sugimotos joined in.

"Well, thanks to _you _people, &amp; with summer officially starting today, we'll have _plenty _of time to enjoy the water again!", Anna said. "This is something that…"

A thought abruptly came to Anna's head, &amp; she whispers something in Elsa's ear. Kristoff &amp; the Sugimotos all wonder what it is that Anna was keeping secret from them.

Elsa's eyes went wide, &amp; she nods in compliance with Anna's suggestion.

"What is it, Elsa?", asked Tajima. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, it's _nothing_ like that! In all these months due to what's occurred with us, I almost completely _forgot!_", the Snow Queen said excitedly with a smile, placing her hand out in front &amp; wriggling her fingers. "Tajima Sugimoto &amp; family, be prepared to say hello to our newest member!"

As Elsa spoke, a mini tornado of snow formed three feet from where she &amp; Anna stood. Tajima, his wife &amp; two daughters watched in stunned awe as a little snowman standing between two-three feet tall, with a plump bottom, two stubs for legs, a smaller middle, &amp; an oval-shaped head. On top of it were three twigs that acted as hair, &amp; a single buck tooth jutting from his mouth. A trio of black coal buttons adorned his chest &amp; stomach, &amp; a pair of stick arms jutted out from his shoulders. His nose was supplied by one of Sven's carrots from Kristoff, who grabbed one once he saw what was occurring &amp; stuck it underneath his eyes. A miniature snow cloud floated over his head to keep him frosted even on the most scorching of days.

The first thing those eyes see was Tajima &amp; his family, as they stare back in amazement as he started walking up to &amp; spoke to the Japanese people, his mouth in a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, &amp; I like warm hugs!", he said, his arms spread out like a bird's wings. Smiles came from each one as they laugh in amusement.

"Incredible!", Tajima said in Japanese.

"Unbelievable!", Hidemi adds.

"He's so _cute!_", Emiko said, also in her mother tongue as Akemi nods.

Hearing the Japanese language, Olaf tilted his head slightly as he stared, clearly confused.

"Um…do you folks come with subtitles?", asked the snowman.

"Not to worry, Olaf! We speak English too!", said Akemi. "We were just saying how _cute _you are!"

"Cute?", Olaf repeated, smiling wider. "I'm cute! She said I'm _cuuuuuuute!_"

Olaf spun around the poolside with glee as he said it, with giggling coming from everyone.

"I'm so happy to be here…and look! It's _summer!_", Olaf says once he stopped twirling, pointing at the sky &amp; lush vegetation of Tajima's garden.

"Your most favorite of holidays, Olaf!", Anna said. "Remember?"

"How _could _I forget? I think I even recall a _song _about it once! Now, how'd that thing go again? Oh yeah…!"

Taking center stage, Olaf sang his song of summer:

Bees'll buzz

Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz

And I'll be doing whatever snow does

In summer

A drink in my hand

My snow up against the burning sand

Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned

In summer

I'll finally see a summer breeze

Blow away a winter storm

And find out what happens to solid water

When it gets warm

And I can't wait to see

What my buddies all think of me!

Just imagine how much cooler I'll be

In summer

Da da…Da doo

A bah bah ba baba boo

The hot &amp; the cold are both so intense

Put 'em together, it just makes sense!

Rat dadat dadat dadat dadadadadoo

Winter's a good time to stay in &amp; cuddle

But put me in summer &amp; I'll be a –

Happy snowman!

When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream

Of relaxing in the summer sun just lettin' off steam!

Oh the sky will be blue

And you guys'll be there too

When I finally do what frozen things do

In summer!

In summeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!

Another round of applause erupts from all hands (&amp; hooves) as Olaf takes a ceremonious bow.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're a _wonderful _audience – despite how relatively _small _it is!", Olaf said as laughs came from every mouth, including Sven's in the form of huffs. "Boy, is it _good _to be back!"

"Good to _have_ you back, buddy!", Kristoff says with a pat on the back. "And now you can enjoy summer _all over _again!"

"Thanks, Sven!"

"Actually, it's Kristoff. _That's _Sven!", he says, pointing to his reindeer. "Remember?"

"Oops! My bad! Sorry, Sven!"

Kristoff sulked unhappily: it was the same as when they first met, as the living snowman called Kristoff _and _his reindeer Sven in his attempt to 'make things easier for him'.

Stifled giggles came from each one, doing their best to keep from bursting out guffawing.

It was then that Olaf took notice of the house for the first time.

"Wow! Looks like the castle got quite the _makeover _while I was away!", he says, getting a closer look. "I guess you prefer the compact model more over the extra-large, huh Elsa?"

Olaf turned to the Snow Queen with a smile, &amp; his was wiped off his face when he saw everyone else with solemn expressions.

"Was it something I said?", he asks.

"Somebody _really _needs to tell him", Kristoff said to Anna.

"You'll get no argument from me _this _time", Anna replied.

"Wait…tell me _what?_", Olaf wondered. "Don't worry about me melting in the heat, you guys. Elsa's _fixed _that, as you can see just above my head."

"Olaf…it isn't about that", Tajima said.

"Then what _is _it about?"

Elsa came to &amp; knelt by his side.

"Let's go inside, Olaf. We have _much _to tell you", she said simply.

Wanting to know the answers, Olaf allowed himself to be lead indoors.

_Three hours later:_

Elsa &amp; the rest decided to change out of their swimwear &amp; into regular clothes before giving Olaf the lowdown as they sat in the room where the fireplace was. Olaf would be in trouble if it was lit &amp; he didn't have that cloud over his head, under normal circumstances. When they came back downstairs, everyone was attired in summer clothing, from shirts &amp; shorts to blouses &amp; skirts, &amp; other traditional Japanese outfits for the warm months. Olaf would enjoy seeing his friends in their skimpy outfits, were he in a better mood; the somber looks on their faces took away that joy, &amp; did so even more when he'd been told of everything that occurred since Elsa &amp; company were found &amp; thawed out, including the fate of her castle, during &amp; after the Nazis of World War II were defeated.

Once each piece of information was taken &amp; processed by the living snowman, Olaf kept silent for several long minutes on the couch before finding his voice again.

"So…both Arendelle &amp; your home are lost to you &amp; Anna", he said in an emotionless tone.

"I'm afraid so, Olaf", Anna said. "Believe me – this is _one _time I wish we were lying to you."

Kristoff &amp; company nodded.

"Why didn't you try &amp; get it back from them?", Olaf asked Elsa. "It's your _home_."

The Snow Queen kneeled down to look at him at eye level.

"It _was_, Olaf", she said simply. "Believe me, I'd like nothing better than for things to go back to the way they were, where we were all happy. But this is a brand new world with new rules, Olaf. Anna, Kristoff &amp; myself need to go &amp; abide by them, even if we don't _like _some of those rules. Besides, what was I _supposed _to do – chase everyone away with my powers, claiming that the castle is my property &amp; want it back? Revealing my powers _now _would make me a true monster, &amp; accused of sorcery. If word got out about what I can do, they'll be those out there who'll want to abuse my abilities, &amp; they'll do _anything _to get their hands on it."

"Even torture &amp; kill those close to you", Olaf put in, catching on.

"Exactly. That's why keeping my abilities confidential is a _more _dire necessity than ever."

"I can understand, Elsa. Really, I can. Only…it's just not _fair_."

"Unfortunately, Olaf…life can _be _like that sometimes", Kristoff said, giving it to him straight.

"Yeah, I can see _that_, Sven", Olaf said, getting off of the couch &amp; walking towards the sliding door. "If anyone needs me, I'll be outside."

Everyone watched Olaf head outside as Kristoff opened &amp; closed the door for him, since Olaf couldn't reach the handle. The outdoorsman didn't even try to correct him about his name.

He, Anna &amp; Elsa could relate: they felt _exactly _the same as he did upon hearing &amp; even seeing Arendelle didn't belong to them anymore, being in suspended animation for 225 years since the Seatopians &amp; Megalon were defeated. It was the price they paid to keep Arendelle safe: the castle &amp; its surrounding area was spared a grisly demise, but neither Elsa nor her sister Anna were its rulers.

Hurtful it still may be, both sisters _have _learned to live with the loss, thanks to Tajima &amp; his family.

Now it's Olaf's turn to do the same.

_9:00 p.m.:_

The sun was completely down, &amp; had been for nearly a half-hour now.

Olaf sat underneath the lemon tree Tajima kept next to his garden, drowning in his personal sorrows. The small cloud above him kept him frosty, but in Olaf's current grief, it might as well rain instead of snow, because he surely felt like crying from having Elsa &amp; Anna losing the home they grew up in. He wondered as to _why _Elsa brought him back after he had melted once she trapped herself in her own ice if her home was lost.

Maybe he thought it was a practical joke of some kind.

If so, Olaf didn't find it funny one bit.

The lights to the backyard lit up, shining on the pool &amp; garden in its illumination. Olaf turned to see Elsa &amp; the rest come out &amp; walked over to him. Unlike before, they all had warm smiles on their faces.

"How you doing, buddy?", Kristoff asks.

"How do you _think?_", Olaf replied. "I see our side win a grand victory over those creeps that tried to destroy Arendelle before I melt, only to find out that all you've worked so hard to preserve is _gone! _Why did you even bring me _back _for, Elsa?"

The Snow Queen sat beside the living snowman, her warm smile remaining on her face.

"Because we _missed _you, that's why", she said kindly. "Olaf, do you honestly think _we _weren't upset over losing everything we fought to keep safe? Anna, Kristoff, Sven _and _myself were all _crushed _when we discovered this shocking bombshell – beyond words. But we found solace &amp; refuge here at Tajima's house, who was more than willing to have us as his honored guests. For seven months, we've all felt like an extension of his family, &amp; we couldn't be happier about it. What would make us even _more _happy is if _you_ can accept them just as we have. Won't you do that?"

Olaf stared at the multitude of smiling faces surrounding him. Even though a snowman, it melted his heart – if he _had _one or not – to see the warm reception he was receiving, &amp; realized that if Elsa &amp; her group can be happy with her new home &amp; family, then Olaf could see no reason why he couldn't do the same.

His mouth grew to the smile he was known for, &amp; he rose to his feet &amp; walked over to Akemi &amp; Emiko. Both of Tajima's daughters embrace the snowman in a warm hug – the one thing Olaf loves over most everything else.

"Now _that's _a warm hug if ever I felt one!", he said, facing Tajima. "Mr. Sugimoto – I accept your invitation!"

"Then, I proclaim you as the newest member of our family, Olaf!", he says proudly. "Welcome aboard!"

Cheers came from all as Olaf gets hugged again by the daughters. Emiko shakes the snowman's hand, but gets dislodged from his shoulder, surprising Tajima's daughters &amp; wife.

"Oops! So sorry, Olaf!", Emiko says. "I guess I put a little _too much _into that handshake, huh?"

"Oh don't worry, Emiko", he says, taking his arm &amp; placing it back on. "My arms have the tendency of falling off quite often. No biggie."

"Not to mention his head!", Kristoff whispered to Tajima, who giggles lowly. Anna struck the outdoorsman with a playful punch to his arm, her face in a smirk.

Then Olaf notices for the first time of the object in Kristoff's hand.

"Hey Sven – I see you still have your lute with you!", he says. "How about some tunes?"

"Uh, actually Olaf – it got lost during the fight with the wolves", Kristoff says, holding the instrument up. "This is a guitar Tajima had in his attic which he kept since his high school days. He was more than kind enough to let me fiddle around with it."

"You played guitar in high school, Tajima?", Anna asked.

"Allow _me_ to answer, Anna", Hidemi says. "My husband wanted to woo me when we were attending school, &amp; attempted to play the guitar in order to ask me out. Unfortunately, he found out he wasn't any good at it, so he gave up trying. Nevertheless, I was so impressed by his antics that I dated him anyway. We married right after graduation day, having two wonderful daughters shortly after. And the rest, as they say, was history."

Claps came from all upon hearing of Tajima's triumph in marrying Hidemi &amp; giving birth to their daughters. The Sugimoto husband &amp; wife took a bow in gratitude.

_What an act of true love!_, Olaf thought. _Those trolls would be so proud!_

"But hey…if it a _tune _you want, I can accommodate you on that", Kristoff said, heading towards the lemon tree &amp; sitting down next to Elsa &amp; signaling Anna to join them, which she does. "Here's a pretty number that we learned from hearing it on the radio, along with many others since we started listening to domestic &amp; foreign broadcasts."

Kristoff began playing a few strings on the guitar, &amp; immediately Anna &amp; Elsa recognized it as the outdoorsman sang lead with the sisters acting as backing vocals:

When I was just a lad of ten, my father said to me

Come here &amp; take a lesson from the lovely lemon tree

Don't put your faith in love, my boy, my father said to me

I fear you'll find that love is like the lovely lemon tree

Lemon tree very pretty &amp; the lemon flower is sweet

But the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat

Lemon tree very pretty &amp; the lemon flower is sweet

But the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat

One day beneath the lemon tree, my love &amp; I did lie

A girl so sweet that when she smiled the stars rose in the sky

We passed that summer lost in love beneath the lemon tree

The music of her laughter hid my father's words from me

Lemon tree very pretty &amp; the lemon flower is sweet

But the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat

Lemon tree very pretty &amp; the lemon flower is sweet

But the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat

One day she left without a word, she took away the sun

And in the dark she'd left behind, I knew what she had done

She'd left me for another, it's a common tale but true

A sadder man but wiser now, I sing these words to you

Lemon tree very pretty &amp; the lemon flower is sweet

But the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat

Lemon tree very pretty &amp; the lemon flower is sweet

But the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat

Lemon tree (lemon tree)

Lemon tree (lemon tree)

Lemon tree (lemon tree)

Lemon tree

Cheers &amp; applause erupted from all, with Olaf's being the loudest as he swung his arms wildly. They fly away when he did so too hard, &amp; they landed in Hidemi's hair. Sticking up, she looked like a female Minotaur from legend.

"Sorry, Hidemi!", Olaf said apologetically as he called back his two arms, looking like spiders with tails.

Hidemi couldn't help but feel a little creeped out amid the humor of it. Tajima &amp; the rest did what they could to keep from bursting out guffawing.

"They…seem to have a mind of their own. It creeps me out sometimes", Olaf said as his arms crawled across the pavement by the hands &amp; re-attached themselves to his shoulders. "So…who's up for more tunes?"

Shaking off the absurdity of Olaf's arms, Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa resumed singing songs until the 10:00 hour.

_July-December 2014:_

The summer went eventful, with Olaf getting used to the new customs he's never experienced before, such as the radio &amp; television, finding all sorts of fun things to behold as he went through the channels with the remote, viewing things like festivals, baseball games, anime programs, &amp; the like. Despite the fact that he couldn't understand at all the Japanese language, Olaf found what he saw &amp; heard no less intriguing. What's more, his feeling of loneliness from the loss of Arendelle was fading while his fondness for Tokyo – and Japan in general – was on the rise, just as it was for Anna, Elsa, Kristoff &amp; Sven during the first couple of months they've been living in the Land of the Rising Sun.

Late summer held a fireworks show, which was displayed at Miyakubo Park in between the areas of Kamiwada &amp; Yamatominami. Because taking Olaf to the event was out of the question, Hidemi had the pleasure of recording it all with a camcorder she brought, bringing it back for the living snowman to watch the spectacle right at home.

He enjoyed every second of it: the fireworks was the best display of color Olaf has ever seen, &amp; he melted with delight even with the snow cloud over his head.

In late September-early October, a fall festival took hold at Hikichidai Park near the Yanagibashi district. Kristoff won several prizes, including a stuffed pink rabbit for Anna &amp; a goldfish in a bowl for Olaf to keep him company when he was indoors, gaining him an extra animal friend next to Sven.

Olaf named the fish 'goldie', of all things.

Late October brought the holiday of Halloween to Japan, &amp; the Kanagawa Perfecture area held its annual event of the Kawasaki Halloween Parade, where thousands of people gather dressed up as their favorite characters from anime, video games &amp; movies. Anna dressed up as Red Riding Hood, similar in fashion from actress Anna Paquin's from the 2007 horror film 'Trick 'R Treat', which she viewed a week before. Elsa went as the Bride of Frankenstein, complete with white dress &amp; fixing her hair just as actress Elsa Lanchester did in the 1935 classic with Boris Karloff &amp; Colin Clive, with makeup to complete the effect. Kristoff dressed as Elvis Presley after hearing some of his songs &amp; viewing a few of his films like 'Jailhouse Rock' &amp; 'Kid Galahad', of which Tajima had in his DVD library, among many other flicks from America. Tajima always loved American customs ever since his childhood, &amp; it was one of the reasons as to how he &amp; his family learned to speak English flawlessly, even with their Japanese accent. His love &amp; fascination for American traditions have made Hidemi's love for Tajima solid &amp; strong for more than two decades.

Tajima &amp; his family dressed as the mega-popular British Band the Beatles, celebrating the 50th anniversary of the group's visit over to the United States: Tajima as John Lennon, Hidemi as Paul McCartney, Akemi as George Harrison &amp; Emiko as Ringo Starr. Each wore a wig that resembled the members of the Fab Four, &amp; their suits were that of their famous walk down Abbey Road.

When it came time to put on a dance in a center stage with eerie lights overhead, first up was a quartet dressed in glow-in-the-dark skeleton costumes as the lights dimmed &amp; they danced to the song 'Spooky Scary Skeletons', which was sung &amp; made famous by the late Andrew Gold. More songs soon followed from classic to recent, &amp; when Elsa &amp; Anna went up to give a performance of their own, they gained the most attention when they sang a most recent fast-paced Halloween tune made famous by Grant Raymond Barrett from 2010:

Witches &amp; goblins with Jack O'Lanterns fright

Creep through the town on a cold October night

You hear the sound of running feet where nothing can be seen

And the strangest things can happen on a wild Halloween

Out in the street many children run about

Masks on their faces they go with noisy shout

They rap at every window pane where people may be seen

And the strangest thing can happen on a wild Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, forget not your bag &amp; broom

Halloween, Halloween, venture out into the gloom (venture out into the gloom)

Ghosts in the darkness have waited for this night

Longing to scare you &amp; fill you full of fright

They drag their chains &amp; scream &amp; howl, their eyes are glowing green

And the strangest things can happen on a wild Halloween

Werewolves are hungry, their teeth are sharp &amp; white

Claws clutching children; beware, they surely bite

They scratch at everyone &amp; all to get their autumn treat

And the strangest things can happen on a wild Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, creepy crawling from your tomb

Halloween, Halloween, turn the lights out in your room (turn the lights out in your room)

Vampires rising from coffins on this night

Looking for others who turn away from light

The fangs that lust for something sweet be wary whom you greet

And the strangest things can happen on a wild Halloween

Devils &amp; demons on pathways look around

Tempting &amp; taunting, the lone ones they have found

They reach &amp; grab without a sound just like a beast unbound

And the strangest things can happen on a wild Halloween

Halloween, Halloween, look &amp; see the blood-red moon

Halloween, Halloween, now the time this night is through (now the time this night is through)

Halloween, Halloween, look &amp; see the blood-red moon

Halloween, Halloween, now the time this night is through (now the time this night is through)

Cheers &amp; applause greeted their performance, making this Halloween one of the best Japan ever had.

Like the festivals they attended previously, Elsa never displayed even a fraction of her power anywhere, &amp; it all went smoothly &amp; joyous for one &amp; all.

When they got home, they had tons of candy for Olaf, who ate for a half-hour straight. Being made out of snow, a tummy-ache was non-existent. Kristoff offered a few chocolate carrots to Sven, figuring it couldn't hurt him.

As November came around, leaves started falling &amp; covered the ground with brown leaflets. Kristoff handled the chore of raking them up with ease &amp; making piles to be bagged &amp; tossed for pickup. On the 23rd, the family celebrated Labor Thanksgiving Day, which Elsa &amp; company learned firsthand by attending a marching rally &amp; celebrating the hard work done throughout the year, hence its name.

The Snow Queen &amp; her friends can relate: due to Tajima's labors, he &amp; his family gave them new purpose when all seemed hopeless to continue life after losing Arendelle.

They owe them _everything _for that – their lives, their souls, etc..

Then came the month of December once again, &amp; this is when the family _really _comes alive: decorating the house with Christmas lights &amp; ornaments, a tree in the living room getting the same treatment, holiday cookies &amp; candies, the music &amp; movies associated with the Yuletide season, viewing classics like 1947's 'Miracle on 34th Street' with Edmund Gwenn, 1951's 'A Christmas Carol' with Alastair Sim &amp; 1954's 'White Christmas' with Bing Crosby &amp; Danny Kaye, the latter of which celebrates its 60th year. Last year, when they were still in a deep slump from losing everything in Arendelle, the Christmas season helped to recover Anna, Elsa, Kristoff &amp; Sven from their gloom upon learning what the Yuletide season was all about. It brought them new joy they thought they'd never experience again, &amp; because of it &amp; Tajima's invitation, the Christmas holiday was their most favorite time of year, which is the majority of people worldwide who celebrate it, including America.

On the evening of Friday, December 19th, the family was booked at the Dai-Ichi Hotel Tokyo Seafort located at the 2 Chome district of the city, beginning their two-week Christmas vacation. The family would have a room of their own, as Kristoff himself would. Anna &amp; Elsa shared one together, examining the view of Tokyo Bay &amp; the ocean itself just beyond it. Like their home &amp; the city itself, the interior of the hotel was filled with holiday decorations as people of Japanese &amp; foreign heritage enter &amp; exit the lobby as Tajima &amp; company head down to the lobby via elevator to head out &amp; see the city up close &amp; personal for the folks formerly from Arendelle.

It was a Christmas present of sorts, having not much chance at all to really see Tokyo from ground level &amp; staying in seclusion for mostly a year.

The seven were the only ones in the elevator as it heads to ground level.

"We're very glad you put on a winter coat for your stroll through Tokyo, Elsa", said Hidemi.

"Of course, Hidemi", Elsa said, smiling. "Even though the cold never _did _bother me for obvious reasons, I know it's vital for me to keep up appearances &amp; blend in with the populace."

"Yeah, sis. Walking around in your semi-transparent ice gown _will _raise more than a few eyebrows", Anna joked, getting giggles from both sisters &amp; that of Tajima's daughters.

"Not to mention a walking, talking _snowman!_", Kristoff adds. "Good thing we convinced Olaf to remain home."

"And all we had to do to accomplish _that _little miracle was to turn on the television set", Emiko said. "His eyes are literally _glued _to that thing."

"Your friend Sven will be okay too, Kristoff", said Akemi. "The stable is equipped with a heater that warms the place up enough before shutting itself off &amp; repeating the process when it needs to."

"I know, Akemi", he said. "This bold new world is full of marvelous wonders. None of us would ever thought we would be experiencing such miracles in technology &amp; science. I guess the world _does _work in mysterious ways."

"More than you think, Kristoff", Tajima said as the bell rang, indicating they've reached the lobby. When the twin doors opened, they were greeted by a sound that was anything but cheerful _or_ full of holiday spirit.

From several feet away, an infant boy was crying as his parents were trying to cease his outrage.

The group walked up to the parents as the baby's cries were more frantic.

"Good evening, folks. What seems to be the trouble with your child?", Tajima asked in his native tongue.

"Oh, good evening, sir", the father replied. "It's our son Kenji – I'm afraid he's quite cranky because he wants to go to sleep but can't, &amp; he's been trying to for nearly twenty minutes now."

"Have you tried feeding or rocking him to sleep?", Hidemi asked. "That usually does the trick."

"Yes, &amp; it doesn't seem to work", said the mother, defeated. "We don't know what else to _do _for him."

A few feet away, Akemi &amp; Emiko translate the conversation for Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff.

"So _that's _the problem", the outdoorsman said, turning to the girls. "Do you think _you _two might be able to do something?"

"Way ahead of you, Kristoff", Anna said as she &amp; Elsa were already walking up to the baby &amp; his parents.

"Tajima, Hidemi…let's see what _we _can do about ending little Kenji's tirade", Elsa said.

Nodding, both man &amp; wife give Elsa &amp; her sister space as they kneel down to Kenji. The infant's crying persisted but lessened some when he saw the girls up close.

"Hey there, little guy", Anna cooed, caressing the baby's cheek with her finger. "How about a little lullaby to help send you off to the Sandman, hmm? I'll bet that my big sister &amp; I know _just _how to do that."

Elsa &amp; Anna nod to each other &amp; begin their song, which was as soft &amp; tender as their touch. Little Kenji ceased his crying to listen:

Close your eyes, December Child

And dream a while my little Sun &amp; Moon

May the stars be your crown

And may the Earth guide you 'round &amp; 'round

Snuggle up &amp; let me hold

Kiss your baby breath in the dark &amp; cold

On a Silent Night – long ago

Another Mother held her babe &amp; told him

Close your eyes, December Child

And dream a while my little Sun &amp; Moon

May the stars be your crown

And may the Earth guide you 'round &amp; 'round

They have come such a long long way

Rest your little head on me

And I'll tell you of a little King &amp; his bed of hay

It is remembered every Christmas Day

(the girls' humming interlude became as soft as their voices)

Little One, Little Son

All my life, I've wished you will come

Close your eyes, December Child

And dream a while my little Sun &amp; Moon

May the stars be your crown

And may the Earth guide you 'round &amp; 'round

When Anna &amp; Elsa's song ended, little Kenji was fast asleep as his mother carefully placed his pacifier into his mouth, with the baby sucking on it by instinct. Quietly thanking the two girls, they headed towards the elevator with their luggage, entering &amp; going up as the doors closed but giving Anna &amp; Elsa one last bow in gratitude before they were gone from sight.

Once the doors shut, everyone in the lobby – from those checking in &amp; out to the clerk himself – clapped at the girls' beautiful display of easing an infant's woes. Even Tajima, his family &amp; Kristoff joined in, always impressed by their unbelievable &amp; melodious voices whenever they sing.

Elsa &amp; Anna couldn't help but smile.

"Domo arigato!", they said in unison, bowing to their audience in the traditional Japanese sense.

_You go, girls!_, a smiling Kristoff said to himself.

_Yokohama, Saturday, December 20__th__, 2014, 8:00 p.m.:_

The day was spent all around the districts of Japan's Capital City, going from town to town &amp; experiencing all kinds of different Japanese cultures in both the real world &amp; that of the fantasy one, checking out their anime clips, &amp; so forth. Holiday decorations adorned every store where they looked, which became more dazzling when the evening came about after the sun went down even as a medium blanket of snow – not Elsa's, of course – started falling that began as it did. Colored lights turned the surrounding areas into a spectacle worthy of a few photos.

Akemi &amp; Emiko handle _that _little chore with their digital cameras.

Kristoff felt a tad jealous, being devoid of one.

"We're going to have to _get _one of those things", he joked softly to the ladies.

"All in due time, Kristoff", Elsa retorted kindly as the outdoorsman shrugged his shoulders.

"So where are we heading to _now_, Hidemi?", Anna asks. "We've been on foot for about an hour, &amp; we haven't stopped wandering since. Not that we're not _enjoying _the sights – we _are_, but…"

"Someplace that might…remind you three of home", she replied. "Let's just follow this walkway, &amp; you'll soon see what I mean. Trust me – we'll be there before you know it, &amp; the trip will be well worth it."

None of them pressed her further, so they followed Hidemi's instructions, passing the Yokohama Custom House &amp; heading straight up to the Shinko mini island until they reach the Yokohama Red Brick Warehouse Art Rink that gets set up every year in December. It was placed between said warehouse &amp; a row of other buildings on the opposite side as people of all ages skate on the ice, some in pairs while others go solo.

They haven't even reached the rink yet, &amp; the girls already felt as if they _were _back home.

"When you recited your story to us last year, we recalled how you two used to skate together inside your grand ballroom before moving it outside the main entrance, where your fountain was", Hidemi explained. "Therefore, we all thought to take you to a place that's reminiscent of those memories. Welcome to the Yokohama Red Brick Warehouse Art Rink, ladies! It's not exactly Arendelle, mind you, but…"

"It doesn't _have _to be, Hidemi! It's _perfect!_", Elsa said proudly.

"It seemed like _ages _since I last skated! Let's go, Kristoff!", Anna urged.

"But Anna…I'm _terrible _at skating! You _know _that!", he protested. "I'd just get in you &amp; Elsa's way the second I get one foot on that ice!"

"I'm not asking you to skate if you don't want to, Kristoff. I just want you to _be _there. It'd mean a _lot _to me", she said sincerely. Staring at her eyes made the outdoorsman give in, nodding.

"Okay Anna…you win", he said.

"Great! Now come on! Last one there's a runaway buck!", Anna teased, already making her way over to the rink with the Sugimoto sisters &amp; her own. Kristoff shook his head with a smile, amazed at how Anna can get under his skin like that.

But it's one of many reasons as to why he _loves _her so much, &amp; he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Come on, you two", Kristoff said to Tajima &amp; Hidemi. "If you thought the way they _sing _is something, wait till you see them perform on the _ice!_"

"We can hardly wait, Kristoff!", Tajima says as the three catch up, making their way to the rink.

_9:00 p.m.:_

The sisters of Arendelle &amp; Japan skated on the ice rink for an hour's time, never losing their balance once. With grace &amp; style, their performance on the ice outshone every competitor that's tried matching them, only to literally fall short in the end. Kristoff, Tajima &amp; Hidemi watched the show from the sidelines, enjoying the ladies' amazing skills &amp; using them to their full advantage, doing maneuvers that an amateur never could achieve. Soon, only Anna &amp; Elsa were the only ones out of the whole rink skating, as even Akemi &amp; Emiko were taking a backseat &amp; sitting out while songs of Christmas played on loud speakers, from Leroy Anderson's 'Sleigh Ride' to Elvis Presley's 'Here Comes Santa Claus'.

Giving themselves a quick break, Elsa &amp; Anna keep still like statues as claps &amp; cheers from all the other patrons erupt in the rink. Waving with big smiles at the crowd, the Arendelle sisters resume their hypnosis-like skating, stopping when the loud speakers make an irritating high-pitched whine for five seconds before the music stops &amp; a voice over the speakers in Japanese makes an announcement.

"_Ladies &amp; gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties. The music has abruptly been cut short, &amp; our technical staff is working to restoring it to operating order yet again. Please continue to enjoy skating as this is currently being handled. We apologize for any inconveniences._"

Emiko called out to Anna &amp; Elsa as she translates the message in English.

"Skating during Christmastime without any _music?_ That's like celebrating your birthday without any _cake!_", said Kristoff.

"Maybe _we_ can supplysome of our own in the meantime while they're fixing it inside, Kristoff", Anna said.

"I was thinking the very same thing, Anna", Elsa says. "And I have _just _the song in which we can start with."

Elsa came close to her sister's ear &amp; whispered her answer. Anna's face lit up with glee, nodding.

"That one will do _nicely! _Good thinking, sis!", she said as both siblings take to the ice as one, singing their song of choice that was as melodious &amp; exotic as their moves, beginning with a yodel-like sound.

Once again, the people in the rink skate &amp; become captivated by their singing grace:

December will be magic again

Take a husky to the ice

While Bing Crosby sings White Christmas

He makes you feel nice

December will be magic again

Old Saint Nicholas up the chimney

Just a-popping up in my memory

Ooh, jumping down in my parachute

The white city, she is so beautiful

Upon the black-soot icicle roofs

Ooh, &amp; see how I fall

Ooh, see how I fall

Like the snow

Come to cover the lovers (cover the lovers)

But don't you wake them up

Come to sparkle the dark up (sparkle the dark up)

With just a touch of make-up on

Come to cover the muck-up (cover the muck-up)

Ooh, with a little luck

December will be magic again

Light the candle lights

To conjure Mr. Wilde

Into the Silent Night

Ooh, it's quiet inside

Here in Oscar's mind

December will be magic again

Don't miss the brightest star

Kiss under mistletoe

I want to hear you laugh

Don't let the mystery go now

Ooh, jumping down in my parachute

The white city, she is so beautiful

Upon the black-soot icicle roofs

Ooh, &amp; see how I fall

Ooh, see how I fall

Ooh, see how I fall

Ooh, see how I fall

Like the snow

Come to cover the lovers (cover the lovers)

But don't you wake them up

Come to sparkle the dark up (sparkle the dark up)

With just a touch of make-up on

Come to cover the muck up (cover the muck up)

Ooh, with a little luck

Come to cover the lovers (cover the lovers)

But don't you wake them up

Come to sparkle the dark uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup

Come to cover the lovers

Ooh, &amp; I'm coming to sparkle the dark up

Ooh, &amp; I'm coming to cover the muck up

Ooh, &amp; I'm coming to cover the lovers

And I'm coming to sparkle the dark up

Cheering, claps &amp; whistling of wonder &amp; appreciation quickly fills the rink, making Anna &amp; Elsa giddy with joy. The melodious sounds of their singing voices were more than a fine substitute for the lack of music from the briefly-down speakers. A pair of young Japanese girls looking to be no more than seven or eight &amp; appear to be twins skate up to the former Queen &amp; Princess of Arendelle, smiling as they raise their arms in a gesture that indicates they wish to be picked up. Returning the smile, Anna &amp; Elsa scoop up the twins &amp; take them on a little skating ride as both sisters sing their next planned song, which was faster-paced than the previous tune:

Have you seen the mistletoe? It fills the night with kisses

Have you seen the bright new star? It fills your heart with wishes

Have you seen the candlelight? It shines from every window

Have you seen the moon above? It lights the sky in silver

Green is in the mistletoe &amp; red is in the holly

Silver in the stars above that shine on everybody

Gold is in the candlelight &amp; crimson in the embers

White is in the winter night that everyone remembers

Have you heard the boys all sigh when all the girls are skating?

Have you heard the sweetheart's cry for all this time they're waiting?

(in the brief interlude, people skated behind the ladies in a perfect train line)

Green is in the mistletoe &amp; red is in the holly

Silver in the stars above that shine on everybody

Gold is in the candlelight &amp; crimson in the embers

White is in the winter night that everyone remembers

Have you seen the children playing? Tiny hands are frozen!

Have you seen them hurry home when suddenly it's snowing!

(for this second interlude, people break off &amp; skate in two circular patterns surrounding the sisters)

Green is in the mistletoe &amp; red is in the holly

Silver in the stars above that shine on everybody

Gold is in the candlelight &amp; crimson in the embers

White is in the winter night that everyone remembers

Have you heard the bells all ringing, ringing out their story?

Have you heard the choir singing? Glory! Glory! Glory!

Anna &amp; Elsa took center stage of the rink &amp; slowed their finishing twirl to a halt as they graciously took a bow with the two twins each in their arms. Cheers all around from inside the rink _and _out greeted the two in all their glory, &amp; gently placed the twins back down onto the ice. The young children thanked them both for the ride, with Anna &amp; Elsa saying that they were most welcome – in perfect Japanese, no less!

By now, the loud speakers announced that the music stream has been fixed at last, &amp; holiday tunes began playing once again, beginning with Dean Martin's version of 'A Marshmallow World'.

Anna, Elsa, Emiko, Akemi &amp; everyone else continued skating until 10:00 p.m..

_December 24__th__, Christmas Eve, 9:00 p.m.:_

Tajima &amp; the rest stayed at the Dai-Ichi Hotel Tokyo Seafort until the morning of the 23rd, when they returned home for the holidays. In all that time, Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff were shown various areas around Japan's Capital, up to &amp; including a visit to &amp; up inside Tokyo Tower, located at the Shiba-koen, Minato district of the city. From the top of the observation deck, the trio can see practically everywhere including Mt. Fuji over on Honshu Island. Having a break in the clouds, Japan's highest mountain was clearly visible when they viewed Tokyo from its iconic red-white structure.

Akemi &amp; Emiko click photos from their digital cameras, with Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff posing in some.

The outdoorsman was still jealous about not having one of his own, but fought to hide his disappointment.

At the Sugimoto residence, everyone was opening gifts one at a time, taking turns after each gets a chance to open a single present before the next person goes. With some yen lent to the trio from Arendelle, they had each bought gifts for Tajima &amp; his family, doing so incognito &amp; without any of them knowing it: Tajima &amp; Hidemi both received parkas from Kristoff, made from lightweight materials that kept them warm in winter yet didn't restrict movement; Tajima's was blue in color, while Hidemi's was in pink. From Anna &amp; Elsa, Akemi &amp; Emiko _also _received new parkas, only in red &amp; purple. Olaf was given a soft plush of Hello Kitty, one of Japan's most famous characters in anime, &amp; Sven got a new collar with his name molded in silver that hung around his neck.

An extra three bundles of carrots was included as a bonus gift for his reindeer friend, which also helped to keep him away from biting and/or munching on Olaf's nose.

In an amazing turn of events, Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff were asked to open a singular gift at the same time. As they did, each present was the same: a digital camera like the ones Akemi &amp; Emiko have. When Kristoff asked how they knew to get him &amp; the girls one, Hidemi said that she 'heard people talking'.

The outdoorsman turned to Elsa, who gave an innocently childish look on her face, making Anna giggle before she &amp; the rest joined in.

In spite of it, Kristoff _was _still extremely grateful &amp; said so, as did Anna &amp; Elsa.

"Just over a full year in this country, &amp; it never ceases to amaze me of _all _the wonders Japan has to offer", Anna says, reflecting back on 2014. "Has it _really _been that long since we first set foot here after leaving Arendelle?"

"I know how you feel, Anna", Elsa adds. "It still seems like only yesterday since we were defrosted from ice that I trapped the four of us in for two-&amp;-a-quarter centuries &amp; learning of our home's fate. If not for Tajima &amp; his family, I doubt we'd ever know happiness again. _That's _a debt we can't repay, no matter what."

"But you already _have_, Elsa", said Emiko. "By adjusting to &amp; learning our customs &amp; lifestyle, &amp; enjoying it all while you did so. You three _allowed _yourselves to give it &amp; us a chance, &amp; in no time, you all seemed like you've been here all your lives."

"That's right", Akemi adds. "In all that time, you've learned more things in just _one year _than most would in their entire life. So, when you really think about it, it's _yourselves _that should be thanked most of all. Am I wrong?"

Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff looked at the faces of their friends. All they saw from them was the biggest sense of love &amp; sincerity they've ever found in people. Even Arendelle's residents weren't this gracious, &amp; that was _saying_ something.

"No, Akemi. You're not wrong at all", Kristoff said. "But we can't just discard your family either in accepting the majority of appreciation. After all, you people easily could've _left _us in Arendelle, leaving us with no place to go &amp; with no purpose in life. Because of you, we _have _that."

"Point taken, Kristoff", Tajima said. "But that's one of the ways on how the world thrives &amp; prospers – by helping those when they require &amp; need it most. Our country is well-known for that, &amp; has been for quite a long time."

"It kind of puts the hospitality of Arendelle's to shame", Kristoff says before quickly adding to Anna &amp; Elsa. "No offense there, ladies."

"None taken, Kristoff", they say simultaneously with a giggle before Elsa speaks again. "But if the roles had been reversed &amp; I was still Queen of Arendelle, Tajima &amp; his family would've been offered refuge in our home without a doubt."

"Knowing you, Elsa, I wouldn't _have _any about it, let alone objections", Anna adds, making her older sister grin. "Now, since we've more or less gotten Christmas out of the way, the question in advance is…what are we doing on New Year's Eve?"

Everybody grinned big.

**CHAPTER VI**

_December 31__st__, Palace Hotel Tokyo, Chiyoda district, 11:45 p.m.:_

The group was reserved at the hotel for the next few days, until the morning of Sunday, January 4th when 2015 is that many days old. Sven was nestled all snug in the stable with food to eat, but Olaf was a different story: having been cooped up at &amp; in the house for so long, he yearned to see the city up close &amp; personal. Everyone was _very _reluctant: a walking, talking snowman parading around Tokyo would definitely cause confusion &amp; perhaps panic wherever he went, but Olaf heartily promised that he'd stay out of sight, &amp; that if he by chance _was _spotted by people, he'd stay still as an inanimate object.

With that promise – _and _a look featuring pleading, sorrowful eyes – they gave in &amp; stuffed Olaf in a spare bag, releasing him when they checked into their rooms when nobody was looking. Olaf was promised the city sights as long as he kept close to the hotel, along with keeping out of sight.

Answering with a soldier's salute, the living snowman headed off into new territory.

In the restaurant of the hotel, a karaoke event was being held as people went on stage &amp; sang songs of all kinds, the majority of which originated from the United States. For hours, Japanese people were singing their own renditions of songs from artists like ABBA, Frank Sinatra, Queen, the Beatles, Madonna, Elvis Presley &amp; dozens of others. At times they sang in pairs &amp; groups, others doing solo acts as musicians with all types of instruments – from piano to modern-day guitars – provided the music to whatever request was chosen or demanded. The latest duo – a man &amp; his wife – were singing their rendition of Randy Newman's 1978 hit single 'Short People', getting guffaws at their attempt.

Elsa &amp; company were no different, &amp; they laughed themselves, finding it just as amusing.

Luckily, the duo took it well, &amp; kept a big smile throughout the song.

A big round of applause filled the room when the duo finished their song before bowing in gratitude &amp; taking their seats again. The host of the karaoke event took center stage with a hand-held microphone.

"Thank you for that amusing number, my friends!", he said in Japanese. "We've now got about twenty minutes before we say goodbye to the year of 2014, &amp; hello to 2015! Is there anyone here who wishes to take us up into the New Year? Anyone at all?"

Like before, Akemi &amp; Emiko translate for Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa, &amp; they immediately take up the challenge.

"That would be _us_", Anna said, getting nods from her sister &amp; the outdoorsman.

"That it would", Kristoff said before he &amp; the girls stand &amp; announced himself. "_We'll _take it into the new year, mister!"

All eyes turn to the trio as they make their way towards center stage &amp; step up on the podium. Kristoff wore a white dress shirt, black pants &amp; shoes, while Elsa &amp; Anna were each attired in a blue &amp; red dress that shone like glitter in the lights above, complete with matching shoes.

"Ah! Visitors from America, yes?", the host asked in English, putting his mike to the new arrivals. "How are you three enjoying Japan so far?"

"Actually, we're from Norway", Kristoff announced. "We've moved here over a year ago, &amp; have stayed since."

"Norwegians! How wonderful! And would you kindly tell tonight's audience your names, if you please?"

"Gladly. My name is Kristoff."

"I'm Elsa, &amp; this is my younger sister Anna", the Snow Queen says. "We want to say that this country of yours is absolutely beautiful, language &amp; all."

Claps of appreciation fill the room.

"We _thank you _for that, Miss Elsa!", said the man. "Tell us – are you able to speak our language any in all the time you've been living here?"

"We've managed to master a few words &amp; phrases, but…I'm afraid our Japanese is _still _a little rusty", Anna joked as the audience &amp; host laugh kindly. Kristoff &amp; Elsa couldn't argue the matter, &amp; nod to confirm it.

"Well, don't you worry _too much _about it, Miss Anna! We've had foreigners live here in Japan for many years, &amp; _they're _just as rusty with our tongue!" Another burst of laughter came forth. "So…what songs did you three have in mind to help take us out of 2014 &amp; straight into 2015, hmm? I'm betting you all sing just as good as you look!"

"That would certainly be an understatement", Kristoff said with a smile. "But we have three straight numbers that are golden in sound &amp; spirit, with me singing as lead &amp; my two lovely friends here as backing vocals. And so, without further ado, here we go…"

Guitar in hand, Kristoff gets underway with his instrument as the only necessary source of music during the first number, which went at a medium pace:

A little bitty tear let me down

Spoiled my act as a clown

I had it made up not to make a frown

But a little bitty tear let me down

When you said you were leaving tomorrow

That today was our last day

I said there'd be no sorrow

That I'd laugh when you walked away

But a little bitty tear let me down

Spoiled my act as a clown

I had it made up not to make a frown

But a little bitty tear let me down

I said I'd laugh when you left me

Pull a funny as you went out the door

That I'd have another one waiting

And I'd wave goodbye as you go

But a little bitty tear let me down

Spoiled my act as a clown

I had it made up not to make a frown

But a little bitty tear let me down

Everything went like I planned it

And I really put on quite a show

In my heart I felt I could stand it

Till you walked with your grip through the door, then…

A little bitty tear let me down

Spoiled my act as a clown

I had it made up not to make a frown, oh…

But a little bitty tear let me down

A little bitty tear let me down

Little bitty tear let me down

Claps came from dozens of hands as the trio completed their first number. The next one was accompanied by a flute &amp; a few other more instruments, with this one going at both a slow &amp; fast pace:

When I was young, I used to wait

On my master &amp; give him his plate

And pass the bottle when he got dry

And brush away the blue tail fly

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

My master's gone away

And when he'd ride in the afternoon

I'd follow after, with a hickory broom

The pony being rather shy

When bitten by the blue tail fly

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

My master's gone away

One day he'd ride around the farm

The flies so numerous, they did swarm

One chanced to bite him on the thigh

The devil take the blue tail fly

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

My master's gone away

(a musical interlude took over briefly before the trio commenced)

The pony run, he jump, he pitch

He threw my master in the ditch

He died &amp; the jury wondered why

The verdict was the blue tail fly

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

My master's gone away

They lay him under a simmon tree

His epitaph is there to see

Beneath this stone, I'm forced to lie

Victim of a blue tail fly

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

Jimmy, crack corn &amp; I don't care

My master's gone away

Master's gone away

A flute medley ends their second number, followed by more applause &amp; cheers. Checking the clock, Kristoff now makes an announcement before doing their third song of the night.

"Well, look at that – only several more minutes before the deadline!", he says, getting laughs from the crowd. "It gives us one more song to finish out 2014 before we say goodbye to it. Back in Norway before the girls &amp; I moved here to Japan, I was born &amp; raised out in the wilderness of the country, so I knew my way around &amp; survived with the help of a good friend. This final song of the year we're about to perform, I guess you can say, pretty much relates to me in many aspects. To do _this _little number, we're going to need _your _help by clapping your hands, so – let's go, everybody!"

Kristoff gestured with his hands to get the audience going, including Tajima &amp; his family. Once they do, Kristoff sings lead again, with his guitar in hand, a violin backup &amp; Anna &amp; Elsa singing backing vocals as they, too, clap their hands in conjunction with the happy crowd.

Everything in place, Kristoff begins this fast-paced &amp; highly fun country number:

Well, life on the farm is kinda laid back

Ain't much an old country boy like me can't hack

It's early to rise, early in the sack

Thank God I'm a country boy

Well a simple kinda life never did me no harm

A raisin' me a family &amp; workin' on a farm

Days are all filled with an easy country charm

Thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife, I got me old fiddle

When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle

Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle

Thank God I'm a country boy

When the work's all done &amp; the sun's settin' low

I pull out the fiddle &amp; I rosin' up the bow

Kids are asleep so I keep it kinda low

Thank God I'm a country boy

I'd play Sally Goodin' all day if I could

But the Lord &amp; my wife wouldn't take it very good

So I fiddle when I can, work when I should

Thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife, I got me old fiddle

When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle

Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle

Thank God I'm a country boy (woo-hoo!)

(an interlude of fiddle &amp; Kristoff's guitar play before vocals commence)

Well I wouldn't trade my life for diamonds or jewels

I never was one of them money hungry fools

I'd rather have my fiddle &amp; my farmin' tools

Thank God I'm a country boy

Yeah city folks drivin' in a black limousine

A lotta sad people think that's mighty keen

Son, let me tell you exactly what I mean

Thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife, I got me old fiddle

When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle

Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle

Thank God I'm a country boy (yes sir!)

(a second interlude from the band's fiddle &amp; Kristoff's guitar took over)

Well the fiddle was my daddy's till the day he died

And he took me by the hand &amp; held me close to his side

He said live a good life, play my fiddle with pride

And thank God you're a country boy

Well my daddy taught me young how to hunt &amp; how to whittle

He taught me how to work &amp; play a tune on the fiddle

He taught me how to love &amp; how to give just a little…

Thank God I'm a country boy

Well I got me a fine wife, I got me old fiddle

When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle

Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle…

_Whew! Thank God I'm a country boy, yeah!_

(the remainder of the song consisted of cheers, clapping, &amp; a grand finale of fiddle &amp; Kristoff's guitar mix)

A thunderous chorus of cheer rises out, filling the area with happy people as they begin the critical countdown to the New Year.

_Thursday, January 1__st__, 2015, 12:05 a.m.:_

When December 31st reached midnight, the crowd all cheered as they welcomed 2015, with a colorful balloon drop from the ceiling mixed in with confetti that quickly littered the floor. The karaoke host turned to Kristoff, &amp; asked if he was going to ring in the New Year with a few more songs.

"Actually…I'll be leaving _that _to Anna &amp; her sister Elsa", he says in his mike. "They told me that _they _wished to start 2015 in their own way, &amp;…I just couldn't say 'no' to faces as pretty as theirs!"

The audience laughed softly, mixed in with sounds of admiration.

"A real ladies man, eh? Very nice, Kristoff!", the host said as his eyes catch sight of the two sisters making their way back on stage, dressed in purple &amp; magenta cloaks that cover their bodies like capes. "And here they come now! Getting ready to make 2015 a promising start, ladies?"

"As best we can", Elsa said. "We have another trio of tunes we just _have _to sing before we retire for the night, &amp; my sister &amp; I hope you'll all enjoy what we've chosen tonight."

"Given how beautifully you girls sing, we do believe that we _shall!_", he said, getting claps of concurrence from the crowd. Anna &amp; Elsa smile brightly.

"Domo arigato!", they say together before making their way on stage. Keeping their cloaks on, the band play the music the sisters have requested, &amp; they keep the tone of it a slow-paced number with the girls singing in a melodious, soft nature the song goes in:

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

I'll never love blue eyes again

Willie, I love you, my darling

I love you with all my heart

Tomorrow we might have been married

But ramblin' has kept us apart

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

I'll never love blue eyes again

Down through the barroom he staggered

And fell down by the door

The very last words that he uttered

I'll never see brown eyes no more

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

I'll never love blue eyes again

A quick round of applause filled the room briefly before the band played the music to their next number: a little more up-tempo but still in a slow &amp; harmonious tone:

Blow me a kiss from across the room

Say I look nice when I'm not

Touch my hair as you pass my chair

Little things mean a lot

Give me your arm as we cross the street

Call me at six on the dot

A line a day when you're far away

Little things mean a lot

Don't have to buy me diamonds &amp; pearls

Champagne, sables or such

I never cared much for diamonds &amp; pearls

'Cause honestly, honey, they just cost money

Give me your hand when I've lost the way

Give me your shoulder to cry on

Whether the day is bright or gray

Give me your heart to rely on

Send me the warmth of a secret smile

To show me you haven't forgot

For always &amp; ever, now &amp; forever

Little things mean a lot

Give me your hand when I've lost the way

Give me your shoulder to cry on

Whether the day is bright or gray

Give me your heart to rely on

Send me the warmth of a secret smile

To show me you haven't forgot

That always &amp; ever, now &amp; forever

Little things mean a lot

The audience gave the sisters from Arendelle a new round of applause once their second song was all but done. A bow of gratitude returned the favor before the Snow Queen addresses the crowd.

"Much obliged, everyone. We cannot begin to express how much fun it's been being part of this karaoke evening, which has brought the New Year of 2015 into play. My sister Anna &amp; I, along with Kristoff, were all more than a little worried about leaving our home country to move here to Japan, unsure of what to expect. But after living with Tajima &amp; his wonderful family for more than a year…" Elsa gestured to said people as they wave to the crowd.

"We saw that Japan is _full _of wonders that Arendelle possibly couldn't _begin _to compare with!", Anna stepped in. "In all this time, we've been taught so much of its culture – from its tradition customs to all the grand festivals in every season – we knew we made the right choice coming here. And to show our appreciation about just how much we simply _love_ &amp; _adore _this country of yours, our last number is dedicated to the land &amp; all of its people. But first…"

Anna looked at Elsa, who nodded as they remove their cloaks in a simultaneous manner. The crowd uttered an inviting sound of awe as the sisters were now dressed in Japanese kimono robes – blue for Elsa, pink for Anna. In each of their hands was a matching fan which they wave like professional Geishas.

"Our final song tonight is one I'm sure you'll recognize once the music begins playing", Elsa says. "And on _that _note…"

She signals with her fan hand to the band, who nod &amp; start the music which begins as traditional Japanese mixed in with modern instrumentation. Elsa had been correct: the audience _did _recall the song, which went in a mellow, medium pace as Anna &amp; Elsa sing it in flawless Japanese:

Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore nai you ni

Omoidasu haru no hi

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Ue o muite arukou

Nijinda hoshi o kazoete

Omoidasu natsu no hi

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Shiawase wa kumo no ue ni

Shiawase wa sora no ue ni

Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore nai you ni

Nakinagara aruku

Hitoribotchi no yoru

(Anna &amp; Elsa perform a whistling interlude)

Omoidasu aki no hi

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Kamashimi wa hoshi no kage ni

Kamashima wa tsuki no kage ni

Ue o muite arukou

Namida ga kobore nai you ni

Nakinagara aruku

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Hitoribotchi no yoru

Anna &amp; Elsa finished their number with whistling, but the audience gave a standing ovation as they clapped &amp; cheered them madly, singing their rendition of the popular 1963 song made immortal by the late Kyu Sakamoto, who had died in the deadly Japan Airlines Flight 123 on August 12, 1985 at the young age of 43.

The United States still had under 12 hours yet for the New Year to be rung in.

In Japan, 2015 has officially begun.

**CHAPTER VII**

Tajima, his family &amp; Elsa's group all went straight to bed in their rooms of the Palace Hotel Tokyo, where they instantly fell asleep after a long day &amp; night. When morning came, Anna was still snoozing by 10:00 a.m., her hair in a mess like the morning of her sister's coronation day. Elsa giggled in amusement as Anna worked feverishly to fix it up as quickly as possible before meeting up with Tajima's family &amp; Kristoff in the lobby. Even late in the morning, they all agree on taking a trip over to the Shinjuku district, one of the areas as yet unexplored by Elsa's group.

And _this _time, they were _ready _for it, thanks to the digital cameras they'd received for Christmas, taking picture after picture of the immensely tallest buildings in the city &amp; the busiest train station in the world – Shinjuku Station.

Aside from the fresh snow that was falling upon the city, the group was having the time of their lives, staying in the area &amp; enjoying its many shops &amp; sights until 6:00 in the evening, heading back the same way they'd arrived – by bullet train.

The snow continued to fall when they returned to the hotel, with no end in sight predicted.

Not that _Elsa _had any concerns with it, making the situation a joke out of it &amp; getting giggles from everyone.

"Anna, Elsa…are you two _sure _you won't join us for dinner at the restaurant?", Akemi asks.

"Forgive us, Akemi, but we're still pretty tuckered out from last night's festivities", Elsa says apologetically. "I think we'll be having _our _dinner brought up to us in our room, if that's okay."

"Of course it is, Elsa. We'll have a grand seafood platter sent to your room once we order", Tajima said.

"That would be perfect, Tajima. Domo arigato", Elsa replied.

Anna's attention was elsewhere, away from food: only five yards away, she saw a woman looking about close to 50 years of age that was selling big 20-inch helium balloons that were bound to a stand. She walked up to the woman &amp; smiled in greeting before grabbing an even half-dozen balloons, admiring their floating capacity within her hand &amp; their shiny bright crystal colors.

"Uh, miss? Those many balloons will cost you about 1,200 yen. Miss?", the woman said in Japanese.

"Here you go, ma'am", Emiko said, handing the woman yen that equaled up to that amount. "She &amp; her sister are both from…out of town, &amp; they don't get a chance to visit the city that often."

"Ah yes, I understand", she replied with a smile, seeing the non-Japanese nationality of the Arendelle sisters &amp; graciously taking the yen.

"Thank you, Emiko. We'll see you all tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai, minna-san", Elsa said as she &amp; her sibling headed over to the elevators, balloons &amp; all.

_I wonder how Olaf's making out_, Anna thought as she pressed the 'up' button, not hearing from the snowman once since their arrival.

The elevator doors pinged &amp; slid open.

_Shikoku Bank Tokyo Branch, Hongo Dori Road, 7:30 p.m.:_

Olaf was admiring all the joyous sights of Japan's Capital wherever he traveled, but doing so incognito as per his promise to Elsa &amp; the group. He of course has never experienced life in a big major metropolitan area before, &amp; made a mental note to check out what he can in total secrecy from the unwary public. He was overwhelmed by it all: the giant buildings, the passing cars &amp; other vehicles on the roads, the occasional plane that flies overhead, &amp; so forth.

He kept on exploring the sights, going two blocks over to a seemingly deserted alleyway when he heard the voices of children that sounded only a few feet away. Getting into a pose &amp; staying inanimate, Olaf was soon surrounded by a flock of children – two boys &amp; two girls – who took notice of &amp; approached him.

They spoke in Japanese, so Olaf was clueless as to what they said.

"Hey, look at _this!_", one boy said. "A snowman!"

"He's so _cute!_", said a girl, patting him on the head.

"And he's the same height as us!", said the other girl.

"You're crazy! That's an _ugly _snowman!", said the second boy, who was slightly larger than the rest.

"What are you talking about? He's _not_ ugly!", said the first boy.

"Sure he is! The nose is too big, for one thing! Plus, the _eyes _are all wrong!"

"_You're _the one who's crazy! He's _perfect!_", said the first girl. "I wouldn't change _one thing _about him!"

"Neither would I!", said girl #2. "If _you _want to see a 'perfect' snowman, go build yourself one!"

"No thanks – I'd rather re-arrange _this _one!", said the second boy, grabbing Olaf's head in his hands &amp; lifting him up over his own. The other three kids started protesting &amp; reaching for his head.

_Oh, is _this _ever going to stink!_, Olaf thought as the kids started fighting over his body.

_Palace Hotel Tokyo, 8:10 p.m.:_

Anna &amp; Elsa ate their dinner in etiquette fashion, doing so with chopsticks that they mastered in using like they'd been doing so their whole lives. Bottles of fresh water helped to wash it all down, satisfying their appetites for the night.

Elsa then went into the bathroom &amp; showered herself, enjoying the warm water flowing from the showerhead &amp; the flagrant shampoos &amp; soaps there was at her disposal. In Arendelle, she never _had _this opportunity, having only able to take baths instead. This was more pleasing in every sense: with baths, you're somewhat bathing in your own filth. But with showers, you're washing it all down the drain without the worry of it returning even long before you're done.

She _liked _that!

When she stepped out wearing her baby blue sleepwear, Elsa found Anna staring out the window of their room in her pink sleepwear, balloons in hand. Elsa found her even more gracious in appearance, &amp; walked up from behind until she was side-by-side with her &amp; placing her arm around her, staring out together from the highest floor of the hotel. Even with the building in front of them, they can see the areas of Yaesu, Nihonbashi, Nihonbashikabutocho, &amp; others.

Both siblings marveled at the sight.

"Just _look _at it, Elsa!", Anna says. "All the amazing changes that have been made in the world while we slept in the ice: gigantic towers made of concrete, steel &amp; glass instead of just marble &amp; wood; all kinds of lights powered by electric voltage rather than fireplaces &amp; mere candles; vehicles powered by gasoline instead of reigned animals!"

"Let's not forget the planes that can travel from one country to another in mere _hours_ instead of _days_", Elsa adds. "But one of the things I love the most are those famed bullet trains that we rode upon our arrival, during the Christmas season, &amp; only earlier today on our trip to Shinjuku. Emiko was right – they _have _revolutionized travel beyond _anyone's _expectations. If only I could ride them every day, with me at the controls."

"And _me _as your conductor."

"Or even my _stewardess_."

They giggled at the very thought of Anna going from car to car, serving drinks &amp; other pleasantries to passengers on the world's fastest trains. Staring at the brightly lit snowing city beyond their room, the girls broke into song with a medium pace &amp; a Christian sound:

City streets passing by, underneath stormy skies

Neon signs in the night, red &amp; blue city lights

Cargo trains rolling by, once again someone cries

Trains &amp; winter rains, no going back no going home

Trains across the plains, &amp; in the sky a star alone

Every time it's the same, one more night one more train

Everywhere empty roads, where they go no one knows

Trains &amp; winter rains, no going back no going home

Trains across the plains, &amp; in the sky a star alone

Trains &amp; winter rains, no going back no going home

Trains across the plains, &amp; in the sky a star alone

Trains &amp; winter rains, no going back no going home

Trains across the plains, &amp; in the sky a star alone

Trains &amp; winter rains, no going back no going home

Trains across the plains, &amp; in the sky a star alone

The sisters from Arendelle stared at the wintery city for a few more minutes before getting themselves ready for bed.

_Along the Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line:_

Olaf managed to escape the children when they were yelled at by an angry man, telling them to go home before the police were called &amp; taken away for trespassing. He found refuge from between two large buildings which were, for his sake, deserted due to the vast falling of snow &amp; winter cold.

It didn't mean he escaped unscathed: his head was on the bottom of his pile, with his stick hands acting as his legs &amp; feet, while his bottom was his middle &amp; his middle acting for his head. His stubby legs jutted out from the sides like a pair of pudgy arms with no hands.

_Man…_kids _these days! They were enough to deal with back home! Here…they're just _nuts_!_, Olaf thought, ceasing his venture when he hears a single pair of footsteps in the snow getting closer. Frantically fixing himself up as fast as he could, Olaf placed his parts in their proper places in record time, everything back where it ought to be.

Except for his nose!

Noticing it still missing, Olaf quickly searched himself for his appendage &amp; finding it in the most vulgar of places, putting it back beneath his eyes as he smiled sheepishly &amp; his face took on a reddish gleam of embarrassment.

He remained still when the footsteps belonged to that of a police officer that appeared around the corner of the building, who was a bit on the rotund side &amp; had a thin goatee surrounding his mouth. The cop took notice of Olaf &amp; went in for a closer look at him, his flashlight gleaming across his shiny body. Kneeling down, he keenly examined the snowman after hearing a sound in the snow from where Olaf now stayed; if he sees so much as a twitch from the living pile of snow, it'll spell doom.

A minute of seeing nothing unreal, he makes a statement.

"You're by far the _ugliest_-looking snowman I've _ever _seen!", he scoffed in a grouchy voice, adding a 'hmph!' at the end of his comment before turning away &amp; being off. While Olaf couldn't understand his language, the tone of his voice suggested something harsh &amp; unruly, especially with the 'hmph!' added to it, so he turns his scowling head to him before he does something unexpected.

Olaf started making ridiculous faces at the officer behind his back, from sticking his snowy tongue out to google-eyed expressions, his hands adding to the ridicule of him. His grand impression was when he shaped his eyes just like any Japanese person's, his big buck tooth hanging out as he does a mocking Nipponese dance. The rotund cop sensed &amp; heard movement from behind him, &amp; he quickly swiveled his head to Olaf again, who was now a still snowman &amp; being exactly the way he left him.

Well, _almost _exactly: his right arm was higher than he'd last seen it, &amp; the cop stooped down on his knee to give a closer examination. He could've _sworn _that his arm wasn't placed higher before like it is now, &amp; he came to a ridiculous conclusion that it might have been _moving _on its own.

But it _was _ridiculous, &amp; yet the cop decided to check it out anyway: starting with the middle, he began poking Olaf with his index finger twice before moving up, going to his chest before reaching his head.

_Okay fella, I'm sure you're convinced that I'm not alive, so…you can be on your way now!_, Olaf thought with a bundle of nerves. _You can _stop _now…I mean it! Please?_

But the cop would _not_ stop, let alone leave, &amp; he finally pokes Olaf in the left eye that caused him to cry out.

"_Ouch!_", he says, staring daggers at the cop. "Hey buddy, do you _mind?! _I don't go around poking _your _face to see if _you're _alive, do I?!"

The cop stared open-mouthed in shock &amp; wide-eyed at the snowman, who was moving &amp; talking to him. When he was done, the officer did the only sensible thing anyone would do in witnessing a phenomenon.

He screamed in horror &amp; took off running.

"Whoops! Uh-oh!", Olaf said, putting his stick hands to his face &amp; realizing his error. He turned his head every which way to find a possible escape route.

"Captain! Captain!", the rotund cop shouted, running down the street where said police officer was standing on a corner with a cup of hot tea in his hand. The rotund officer didn't slow down fast enough, bumping into his captain &amp; causing him to spill his drink all over his uniform. When the captain turned to see who it was, he became furious.

"Idiot! What's the _matter _with you?!", he bellowed.

"Captain…I saw something _very strange_ just now! You've _got _to come &amp; _see_ this!", the rotund cop exclaimed as he took his captain's hand &amp; partly dragging him over to where he found Olaf, explaining that the snowman he found had come alive &amp; spoke to him right before his eyes.

But when they arrived at the scene, Olaf was nowhere to be found!

"So…where _is _this living, talking snowman of yours?!", the captain demanded. "I don't see him _anywhere!_"

"But Captain…he was standing _right here!_", the cop whined, pointing to where he saw Olaf at. "Right at this spot, I swear to God! I started poking at it, &amp; it cried out when I hit him in the eye with my finger! And _that _was when he _spoke _to me, sir! He said…"

"Koji", the captain said, putting his arm around him. "Have you been drinking tonight? Be honest."

"Um…I've had about two or three beers."

"Two or three beers?"

"Yes sir."

Without warning, the captain struck Koji in the head from behind as his cap fell off.

"_Idiot! _What did I tell you about drinking while you're on duty?!", bellowed his captain. "Haven't you learned anything from your last two demotions?! I won't tolerate this kind of behavior from _any _of my officers under my wing! _Understand?!_"

"Y-Yes sir!", Koji said, retrieving his cap.

"Good! Now then…go about your duties, &amp; _don't _contact me unless it's for something _important!_"

"Y-Yes sir!"

His warning strictly enforced, the captain stormed off as Koji placed his cap back on his head, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing, be it from his drinking, the cold weather, or both.

He headed off, not wanting to endure the wrath of his superior a second time. From a building ledge high above street level he climbed in record time, Olaf watched the scenario below between the two cops unfold, his body perfectly blending in with the snow from his perch.

_Man, _adults _these days! _They're _even worse than the _kids_!_, he thought with distaste.

For the rest of the evening, Olaf went up to the roof of the building &amp; stayed there.

_Anna &amp; Elsa's room, 8:20 p.m.:_

Closing the blinds &amp; drawing the curtains, Anna then tied her balloons to one of the chairs in the room when Elsa playfully pushed her bundle into her face once she got up, giggling. Anna steadied them with a smile on her face as she &amp; her older sister made their way to the twin beds, facing each other &amp; holding hands.

"Over a full year in Japan, &amp; I've never felt more at home", Anna said sincerely. "Of course, the pain of having to leave Arendelle still hurts &amp; always will, don't get me wrong. But because of the hospitality from Tajima &amp; his family, that pain isn't as severe as I first thought it would be. I'm _glad _we came here."

"That makes two of us, Anna", Elsa said. "And we speak for both Kristoff &amp; Sven as well: _they're _as comfortable here as they were back home, if not _more_ so. Like you &amp; them, I'll _never _regret my decision. For what it's worth, I _am _glad you three chose to be frozen with me when I encased us _and_ Megalon in ice to save our kingdom."

"Hey, Kristoff &amp; I, _we're _as much your family as Mom &amp; Dad were. How _could _we abandon you at that crucial moment? Besides, both the Duke of Weselton _and _that traitorous fink Prince Hans are _long _dead, &amp; quite possibly Megalon himself. With all of those major problems far behind us, I don't think we have _anything_ in this new world to be seriously worried about. Surely you can find comfort in _that_."

Elsa looked at the smiling, cheerful face of her younger sibling. So full of energy &amp; spirit, &amp; always looking at the bright side of things no matter how severe the situation, Elsa couldn't find any fault in her – no _major _ones, anyway.

"Yes, I certainly can", the Snow Queen said. "Let's go to sleep, Anna. Happy New Year to you."

"Right back _at _you, sis", Anna replied as the two sisters embraced in a warm hug before getting underneath their covers &amp; switching off the light, putting the room in darkness as they fall into slumber.

Their new year was starting off smoothly.

_Tokyo Bay, 9:30 p.m.:_

The giant cargo ship – the Hirame-Maru – floated atop the bay, its engines in neutral as it changes shifts after a long day's work, preparing for the night crew to take over until morning. Inside the bridge, the captain &amp; his crew all raise their hands with a drink &amp; sip in toasting to the New Year.

"Banzai! A toast…to the New Year!", everyone cheered, taking their sip before the captain spoke. "Have a good night, everyone, &amp; let's go make it our best one yet!"

"Yes sir!", his crew said as they exited the bridge, leaving only the captain &amp; his first mate at the console.

"I'm off to bed as well, Yazumi", said the captain, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Should you encounter any kind of problems during your shift, please don't be afraid to call me. Unless any arise, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes sir", Yazumi said happily as the captain started heading for the door. Before he can exit, the radar makes a beep that caught both their attention.

"Was that the radar just now?", the captain asked, going back to the console.

"Yes sir, it was", Yazumi said. "It seemed to have picked up something from below coming this way. Its current direction indicates it heading straight for this ship. Are we expecting any company tonight, captain?"

The man shook his head.

"_I _wasn't notified of such a thing", he said. "Whoever this is, I want to talk to them. Get them on the radio."

"Yes sir", Yazumi said, getting to the communicator from above. "Unidentified vessel, this is the Hirame-Maru in Tokyo Bay. Your course is presently on par with our ship. Please identify yourself &amp; your state of business."

No reply was forthcoming even after a minute had passed.

"I ask again, this is the cargo ship Hirame-Maru. You are on course with this vessel, &amp; your speed is endangering us &amp; threatening to ram. Identify yourself now!"

No answer was forthcoming, &amp; Yazumi was about to speak into the communicator again when his eyes went from it to the radar, along with the captain's. Its green screen has revealed the estimated size of the vessel heading right for their ship, &amp; their eyes went wide with fright.

What was coming their way was _not _a submarine!

Before either man can so much as utter one syllable, the heavy freighter Hirame-Maru was lifted out of the water from its middle by an immensely powerful force &amp; explosion that broke the vessel in two, spilling its cargo &amp; crew into the bay with thunderous splashes. Screams of fear &amp; panic were cut short as crew members were tossed into the water as bodies &amp; crates came down hard, nearly hitting the people &amp; missing them by inches.

Some, however, found their marks &amp; their massive weight dragged them under, never to resurface.

_Palace Hotel Tokyo:_

A hint of the blast from Tokyo Bay could be heard from where Anna &amp; Elsa slept, even if it was only a small hint of a muffled sound. It was still enough to arouse the former from her slumber, &amp; her eyes open slightly.

"Hey Elsa…did you hear that?", she asked droopily as her sister awoke just as groggily.

"Hear what, sis?", the Snow Queen spoke in a low voice.

"It sounded something like…a blast of some kind. What _was _it?"

Elsa chuckled slightly.

"Probably some people letting off some late firecrackers to ring in the New Year. Don't worry about it", she said, going right back to sleep.

Anna did the same seconds later.

_The Tatsumi Docks:_

Workers &amp; police rushed to the edge of the docks after seeing the unexpected explosion that cut the Hirame-Maru in half like a hatchet does to a piece of firewood. A huge wake of water rose dozens of meters tall rose &amp; headed straight for the dock area, knocking over many other ships &amp; capsizing them in its path, spilling their contents of human &amp; boxed cargos. It rose in height as it got closer to shore.

"_Run!_", the foreman of the docks cried out, &amp; workers ran in the opposite direction as police did the same seconds later. The wake exploded like a giant water balloon &amp; flooded the area, knocking the fleeing people to their knees after carrying them many yards in all directions. When the water dispersed, it revealed a sight that chilled their bodies even more than the water had: standing at an incredible height of 100 meters was a gigantic dinosaurian creature with a rigged mountain-like hide, the water dripping down its crevices almost like small rivers. It stood on massive thick legs, which supported a barrel-shaped body, a pair of powerful four-fingered hands that ended in sharp claws, &amp; a thick neck that sported a feral dinosaurian head. Its mouth was filled with twin rows of sharp teeth, &amp; its eyes stared at the city before it. On its back were three rows of massive spiked dorsal spines, with the largest ones protruding from the center. A long powerful tail swished &amp; splashed in the water as the thing unleashed an ear-shattering roar that can be heard almost as far as Shinjuku. Those in close proximity held their ears together, fearing their drums might rupture.

For over five years, this beast has stayed away from Japan until tonight.

This creature has a name that was infamous worldwide.

"_Godzilla! GODZILLA!_", several of the workers &amp; police scream as they scramble to get up &amp; flee the terror that was now stepping onto the dock itself, his footsteps thundering as they hit concrete.

Like his roar, they can be felt from great distances away.

_Chiyoda:_

In Tajima's room, Godzilla's roar struck their ears as he, Hidemi, Akemi &amp; Emiko woke in fright, his daughters diving to their parents &amp; hugging them close &amp; barely able to control their trepidation.

"Mama! Papa!", Emiko cried, unable to contain her fear any longer as she holds Tajima tight, tears coming from her &amp; Akemi's eyes.

"Don't worry, Emiko. It'll be all right – I promise!", Tajima said, comforting her as best he could.

"Tajima…!", Hidemi said, her arms around Akemi.

"Hidemi…get dressed quickly! Forget the luggage &amp; get Kristoff &amp; the girls! If Godzilla happens to come _here_ of all places…"

"I understand! Akemi, Emiko…"

"Right!", the girls say, swallowing their fear &amp; getting dressed.

In Kristoff's room, the outdoorsman stood straight up in his bed once the sound of Godzilla's roar stung his ears.

_What _was _that?!_, he wondered, his facial expression in shock.

Anna &amp; Elsa were wondering the very same thing, &amp; they too sat up in bed, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"You heard _that_, right? _Please _tell me you heard _that!_", Anna says as her sister nods once.

"_That_, I certainly _have! _What on Earth _made _that sound?!", Elsa says, getting out of bed &amp; heading to the window as she pulls back the curtains &amp; blinds. In the distant horizon of the city, Elsa can see flashes of lights as a shadow could be seen skulking about. Even from where she stood, it was _huge_, &amp; when a flash lasted for several seconds, Elsa could make out a pair of arms &amp; hands, followed by a pair of sinister _eyes _that seemed to shine like beacons. They showed an unequalled malevolence, &amp; her own eyes widened as it chilled Elsa to the core of her being, unlike her powers would.

Anna grabbed the remote to the television in their room &amp; switched it on. Recalling a news channel she once saw, she immediately put it on – and gasped in fear as she dropped the remote to the floor.

"Anna?", Elsa called out, hearing her sibling's gasp &amp; rushed to her side. Even though in Japanese, the television showed live pictures that were horrible beyond belief: they were showing scenes of mass destruction caused by Godzilla as he made his way north from his current position of the Kota district, smashing his way right through the Rinkai Line on Wangan Road &amp; the Metropolitan Expressway Bayshore Route, causing panic with the drivers &amp; a mas pile-up, with many becoming steel coffins when they crash into other vehicles or get run off the road from the monster's rampage.

Anna &amp; Elsa thought their worries with giant monsters were all but in the past, &amp; that they didn't have anything to be concerned about. They were _wrong_ – they have a _new _something to worry them.

A _huge _something!

Getting themselves out of their shaken state, the sisters rush to get dressed.

_Shiomi:_

Godzilla walked along the path of the Mitsume Dori expressway as screaming people ran away on foot from their homes &amp; businesses, dodging flying debris as alarms sounded all over the city to warn those still unaware of Godzilla's approach with announcements being made to evacuate where the monster seemed likely to head for. The Monster King roared loudly which was painful to ears unfortunate enough to hear it, especially at close distance of the creature. The Fukagawa Airin Nursery was fully evacuated, &amp; the last nurse fled the building just as Godzilla smashed his way through it, turning it into a pile of smoking rubble in seconds. Several other buildings met the same fate as Godzilla's destructive trek took him into the expressway &amp; through it, spilling debris onto streets &amp; vehicles below, some of which still had drivers.

Smashing through an apartment complex, Godzilla enters the small stream before making landfall again upon the district of Shiohama, stepping towards the Keiyo Line where the bullet train makes its daily/nightly rounds.

The train sped along the tracks on its regular schedule, heading south from Hatchobori &amp; now passing through the area of Etchujima. Because of the buildings in the way, the train operators couldn't see the approaching danger stalking the city streets – until they rounded a corner &amp; seeing a massive clawed foot next to the tracks!

Immediately the operators screamed &amp; activated the brakes to the train, the wheels screeching in protest to the abrupt stop. People were thrown forwards from the momentum &amp; shaken even _more _violently when Godzilla, attracted by the sound of screeching metal, reached down &amp; grabbed the train by its lead car as people inside screamed in terror as the Monster King raised the train to eye level. When the passengers saw the feral, dinosaurian face of Godzilla out of the windows, their screams of horror were more frantic as the beast roared that was audible even through the thick glass.

Without giving it a second thought, Godzilla tossed the bullet train into the apartment complex directly ahead of him, the first four cars exploding &amp; killing its operators &amp; passengers. Two more were simply stepped on as Godzilla made his way northwest, heading for Chiyoda.

_The Palace Hotel Tokyo:_

Early announcements were being made to warn the populace of Godzilla's possible approach to the Chiyoda area, urging them to gather their belongings &amp; taking shelter. The interior of the hotel was in a frenzy, as people scrambled to clear the building &amp; staying one step ahead of the oncoming horror that has invaded their land &amp; city.

Now fully dressed, Kristoff fights his way through the crowd of scared patrons as he gets to Tajima &amp; his family &amp; the Arendelle sisters, all of whom were having the same problem as he. The frightened crowd broke up after two or three minutes, leaving both groups alone.

"Tajima – what _was _that thing?!", Kristoff asked in a panicked voice. "It was…_huge!_"

"There'll be plenty of time to explain it all to you later, Kristoff!", Tajima said. "Right now, we had better follow everyone else &amp; vacate the premises at once!"

Elsa thought differently: for more than a year, she's felt completely at home in Japan &amp; has found peace in her new dwellings, along with her sister, Kristoff, Sven &amp; even Olaf. Now it's threatened by a new kind of monster that's even _bigger _than Megalon had been, &amp; already several innocent people were killed in its rampage.

She couldn't just flee. Furthermore, she _won't_.

Neither will Anna, &amp; they nod to each other as if reading their minds.

"Kristoff…take Tajima &amp; his family to safety! Now!", she told him, heading for the stairs with Anna in pursuit.

"What? Wait, Elsa…where are _you two _going?!", Kristoff called back.

"Just _trust us _&amp; do it, Kristoff – _please!_", Anna said back as she &amp; her sister opened the door to the stairs that would take them to the roof of the hotel. Kristoff wanted to disobey her &amp; follow them to the top, but he knew that once Anna made up her mind, there's no way it could be changed, short of carrying her on one's back or putting a gun to her head &amp; forcing her. Since Kristoff wasn't about to do either, he reluctantly agreed to her terms.

"Come on, Tajima! You're right – we'd _better _get with everyone else to safer quarters!", he says, guiding him &amp; his family to the elevators.

_I hope you girls know what you're doing!_, Kristoff thought with prayers in the back of his head.

His thoughts were the same as Tajima's family.

Elsa &amp; Anna raced up the stairs &amp; went through the door that lead to the roof, the cold air rushing in their faces. At their new vantage point, they could witness the scenes of destruction a little better, with Godzilla still far off but was coming closer into view as he passes through the districts of Furuishiba, Etchujima, &amp; continuing in a northwest direction, leaving these areas laying in ruins with debris &amp; smashed vehicles everywhere, his roar chilling the bones &amp; blood of all who hear it.

From overhead, Anna &amp; Elsa heard _another _roar of a different kind: one belonging to the engines of Mitsubishi F-2 &amp; F-15J Eagle fighter jets, the first wave of defense to the country. Counting twenty-four in all (twelve of each kind), these birds swooped in towards Godzilla &amp; unloaded with a strike of Air-to-air &amp; Sidewinder missiles, followed up by round after speeding round of 20mm M61 Vulcan machine gun fire. All shots hit their mark in Godzilla's chest as the Monster King roared his defiance, the missiles exploding over his body. The jets turn away to make another pass at the creature, launching another barrage of missiles at the monster, the blasts being felt even from where Anna &amp; Elsa stood.

When they break off again, Godzilla takes the initiative: lighting up his rear dorsal spines, he lets loose with a shot of his atomic heat ray at the passing jets, blasting away eight of them at a time in mid-air. Some try to assist by firing a pair of missiles, but these get taken down by Godzilla's ray as well, &amp; two get smashed by his tail as they whip the jets like a giant snake or octopus tentacle.

The sisters from Arendelle were stunned by seeing Godzilla's primary weapon. It was even more devastating than Megalon's horn beam and/or napalm bombs, &amp; seemed to be just as unstoppable as the beetle beast Elsa defeated &amp; put on ice all that time ago.

And it has just laid waste to all but three of the jets that tried halting his advance into the city, the surviving trio turning tail &amp; making it out of Dodge City.

Godzilla's forward progress remained unhindered until he reached Shinkawa, where a swarm of Bell AH-1 Cobra, Boeing AH-64 Apache &amp; Kawasaki OH-1 attack helicopters race towards the oncoming menace as Godzilla razes the area, bringing down once-great buildings into smoking piles of debris, with people still trying to flee the monster's path of destruction &amp; chaos. Volleys of Hellfire anti-tank &amp; Toshiba Type 91 Air-to-air missiles streak across the sky from side ports, joined in by high velocity 30mm M230 chaingun fire, capable of shooting a maximum of 1,200 rounds. The Monster King was hit on his front &amp; sides, his body being covered by explosions &amp; a smokescreen that was as thick as any fog. Godzilla roared more in annoyance than pain, &amp; retaliates with his heat ray, blasting away choppers as one would do to irritating bugs with a can of Raid. In less than a minute, the chopped swarm was down by over 50%, as each whirlybird gets blown to pieces in flight.

Like the jets Godzilla brought down, neither Anna nor Elsa saw any bail-outs, let alone parachutes.

More choppers get blasted out of the air, &amp; those that managed to escape death by atomic heat ray retreated over the western skies, passing through districts of Kokyogaien, Yurakucho, &amp; beyond.

Godzilla waded through the river separating Shinkawa &amp; the Nihonbashikayabacho district, where a battalion of Type 89 &amp; 90 armored tanks aligned the city streets awaiting the behemoth. Once Godzilla made landfall, the squadron of tanks commenced firing with powerful shells that exploded upon contact. Godzilla roared &amp; fired his heat ray at the row of tanks ahead of him, blasting each one into a million pieces, operators &amp; all.

They only had a second or two to scream before they died.

The other tanks made a different round: when they had the creature in their sights, they'd fire their shells before quickly retreating behind one of the buildings, giving Godzilla a difficult to no shot should he fire his ray. This was done successfully for several passes, making Godzilla more frustrated: there were so many enemies on the ground, &amp; he was having a big strain in getting even one.

It was time for Godzilla to get a little creative.

When the next slew of tanks fired at the creature, the Monster King simply targeted the buildings themselves &amp; brought them down like timbering trees in the forest, using his heat ray as the axe. Tons of rubble &amp; debris fell upon his small but tough aggressors as Godzilla brought down structure after structure with his primary weapon, going in circles &amp; turning the once-beautiful area into a flaming, smoking ruin. Soon the tank division was overwhelmed, &amp; before long, all assault vehicles that hid behind buildings were no more.

Sensing his foes all but vanquished, Godzilla roared before continuing his trek towards Chiyoda.

When he reached the Toei Asakusa Line, he found a new batch of enemies to contend with: the streets were lined with powerful Wheeled Tank Destroyers armed with 105mm cannons, coupled by three M270 Multiple Launch Rocket Systems on both the left &amp; right sides. The commander in charge gave the order to attack once Godzilla came into view, &amp; both units opened fire in a simultaneous manner. A barrage of rockets shot out from their ports like bullets from a machine gun from the M270s, striking the beast everywhere with powerful blasts, a cloud of smoke obscuring him from view. The Tank Destroyers came into play next &amp; fired their cannons at the dust cloud, their blasts sounding like bombs when shot. Armor-piercing rounds hit Godzilla's scaly hide that made him roar, the sound being louder than the shells &amp; rockets firing &amp; exploding. The volley of firepower lasted for close to two minutes before the commander ordered for a cease-fire. Everyone, from the Self-Defense Forces to Anna &amp; Elsa, stood still &amp; waited in silence as the cloud of dust &amp; smoke covered Godzilla like a vertical blanket.

A minute later, a blast of atomic blue-white fire erupted from the cloud &amp; struck the vehicles on the left side of the street. Totally unprepared for the onslaught, the personnel were caught off-guard &amp; blasted to bits. Doing a turn of 180 degrees in a speed that would be impossible for anything so huge, the Monster King does the same to the opposite batch of military vehicles, razing &amp; bringing down many buildings in the process.

Giving off a half roar, Godzilla moved on, smashing through more buildings &amp; bringing some right down to its foundation, his journey being obstacle-free.

When Godzilla reached the street where the Toshimaya Transit Station was, he gets greeted by a new surprise: a pair of Maser Attack Vehicles, each with wheels the size of a car. Their turrets ended in a miniature satellite dish which fires a blue bolt of energy, &amp; they do just that once Godzilla was in sight. The bolts strike &amp; singe his flesh, causing the beast to grumble under the assault. The personnel stand by with their guns aimed as the Maser Units continue scorching Godzilla's hide, going from his side to his neck &amp; even his face. Pieces of his flesh get blasted off in flaming bits, &amp; the Monster King shows his displeasure of it by lighting up his rear dorsal spines &amp; firing it at his would-be oppressors.

The results were tragic: both Maser Units get blown apart by the intense heat, &amp; the men standing alongside &amp; near each vehicle become roasted alive as a cacophony of agonizing screams erupted from the fireball which lit up the area, killing the men &amp; destroying their machines in a single blow. The buildings in close proximity of the blast were all blasted &amp; damaged, with flaming debris flying everywhere like shooting stars. Godzilla lets out a roar of satisfaction, in knowing he has won again.

The men's horrid, dying screams were audible even from where Anna &amp; Elsa stood atop the Palace Hotel Tokyo, with Tajima, his family &amp; Kristoff making it to the roof of the building next door as Olaf makes it to the roof of the Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ building, wanting to get closer to his friends once the trouble started &amp; staying out of sight while doing so. Like the rest, the living snowman was crushed at the lives lost in which Godzilla had unmercifully taken, &amp; now he fears his friends might share their fate, putting an even heavier burden on his heart.

It was a burden that rested upon the hearts of the former Queen &amp; Princess of Arendelle, lumps forming in their throats as they swallowed to keep from crying.

"This is _horrible_, sis!", Anna said, the sadness &amp; fear both in her voice. "Neither the men _nor _their machines are able to _stop _this thing!"

Elsa concurred: every attempt the Japanese have made to stop or even halt Godzilla's rampage through Tokyo has literally gone up in flames, smoke, debris &amp; bodies. Her sadness &amp; fear was now turning to cold, hard rage, &amp; she was getting into the position of _needing _to dosomething, even if it means showing off her power in a public area where she might be discovered by accident.

"Perhaps not, Anna! But _I'm _betting I know something that _might!_", Elsa said, her face in a menacing look &amp; being unable to take no more. Anna faced her sister &amp; saw her hands glowing white.

This did not go unnoticed by Tajima's family or Kristoff on the other roof.

"Elsa?!", Akemi says, her gaze on the Snow Queen's hands.

"Elsa…_what _do you think you're _doing?!_", Hidemi asked in Japanese, stunned.

"What she _has _to do, Hidemi. She _is _the Snow Queen", Tajima said in his native tongue, understanding the way Elsa feels. He always knew that one day her power would _have _to come into play, &amp; tonight was finally that time for it to step forth &amp; be used in the defensive; so did Kristoff, as _he _knew it'd be only a matter of time until Elsa would use her natural-born power again.

The time for deception &amp; hiding was over. It was time for the Snow Queen to reawaken.

"Are you _honestly _sure about this, Elsa?", Anna asked.

"Truth be told, Anna – not really", Elsa said, her glowing hands spread out to her sides. "But I can no longer just _stand _here &amp; watch as this creature _destroys _our new home &amp; _murder _dozens of innocent people! It's time for me to take the initiative! And take it I _shall!_"

Elsa's hands glow brighter as she spoke, &amp; in the area of the Yamanote Line, Godzilla sees a cluster of snow start whirling around upon the tracks of the station, becoming as wide as him &amp; growing to the height of his chest. When the snow dissipates, a massive figure rose on two powerful legs with a wide, firm body of solid snow &amp; a pair of equally powerful arms, its hands sprouting four fingers. The head was pear-shaped with a big gaping mouth &amp; a pair of iris-less eyes that glowered in rage. The massive snow-beast Elsa conjured up was new to Tajima &amp; his family, but to Kristoff, Anna &amp; Olaf, he was a familiar if not frightening sight.

It was Marshmallow, Elsa's personal bodyguard from when she lived in seclusion.

Only now, he was standing at Godzilla's height of 100 meters tall!

Of all the group, Olaf was the most happy to see him.

"Marshmallow!", he exclaimed with a big smile, waving to him. "Good to _see _you again, really big brother! My, _you've _grown throughout the years!"

Olaf kept waving as Marshmallow stared at Godzilla &amp; spoke to him in a deep, growling voice.

"_Go away! Leave these people ALONE!_", he bellowed, followed by a menacing roar that rivaled Godzilla's own. As he did, icy spikes sprouted along his back, knees &amp; arms. His fingers now ended in thick points that looked to cut anything, &amp; his teeth were sharp icicle fangs, with the bigger ones on the lower jaw.

Like Olaf, he's a creation of snow from Elsa.

But unlike his 'little brother', Marshmallow doesn't talk very much – he prefers to let his _actions _speak for him.

And speak they do: in a move which totally belies his size, Marshmallow charges Godzilla head-on &amp; knocks him down to the concrete, caving the street in. The snow giant roars as he pounds the Monster King with fist after fist to his head, delivering powerful blows on the saurian &amp; keeping him off-balance. Godzilla took countermeasures by whipping his tail at Marshmallow's head, disfiguring it slightly &amp; making him step back a few feet. It was all he needed: with a powerful thrust from his left leg, Godzilla propelled the snow beast into the first tower of the transit station as a shower of steel &amp; glass rain down on Marshmallow upon contact. It gave Godzilla enough time to get back onto his feet, &amp; now it was _his _turn to make a charging attack.

Before Marshmallow can fully recover his wits, he gets body-slammed by the Monster King's 60,000 metric tons of radiated flesh &amp; smashed into the adjoining tower, bringing it down in a heap of debris onto the tracks along with them. Godzilla bites down on Marshmallow's shoulder in order to incapacitate him, but feeling no pain in the traditional sense, the snow beast felt nothing &amp; slashed at the Monster King's chest, making deep cuts that made him cry out.

This, _Godzilla _feels 100%!

Grabbing the saurian by the neck, Marshmallow shoved him back to give himself some space &amp; get to his feet. Like a master in karate or jujitsu, the snow monster delivered a spinning kick to Godzilla's solar plexus that drove him into the tower on the opposite side of the station's ticket office, burying him in steel &amp; glass as only his tail stuck out.

Rushing over to where he laid, Marshmallow grabbed Godzilla's tail near the end &amp; violently dragged him out of his bed of debris &amp; flung him over to the buildings on the Sobu Main Line, bringing them down in heaps of smoking rubble. Marshmallow allowed himself a thunderous roar that indicated him as the winner, &amp; his bellow was just as loud &amp; boisterous as the saurian's.

It was one of many mistakes: one, it takes more than just burying Godzilla to defeat him. Two, the snow beast's roar told the Monster King exactly where he was, &amp; launched his heat ray at Marshmallow, blasting away his left leg &amp; causing him to lose his balance &amp; fall. Elsa's power quickly enables the snow beast to grow it back, &amp; Marshmallow was up &amp; about just as Godzilla rose from the rubble &amp; turned in his direction. Beastial dinosaurian &amp; cold snow eyes stare at one another in utter defiance, each daring the other to make the first move.

After a tense forty-five seconds, it was Godzilla who commenced, roaring as he charges Marshmallow, who does exactly the same with no quarter asked _or _given from either creature. Their charge created a shockwave that was felt all around, shattering windows that litter the streets below. Both monsters – one of snow, the other of atomic flesh – were doing a test of strength to make the other go into submission. Neither was about to give in, &amp; soon their violent tug-of-war sent them crashing into building after building on the block before the Toei Mita Line/Hibiya Dori street, giving the sisters of Arendelle &amp; the others a clear &amp; better view of the battle of the titans as both blurt roars &amp; grunts of anger &amp; rage which levels the area of conflict.

Going for a chance of pace, Godzilla rakes Marshmallow's face that temporarily blinds him as the Monster King now hits from behind, raking at Marshmallow's spikes &amp; smashing the icicles all over before going for a hold. The snow beast flailed his arms wildly to get him loose, but Godzilla held firm. It didn't mean the snow beast was helpless, though: like magic, the icy spikes along his back sprang up &amp; pierced the dinosaurian fiend across the chest &amp; stomach, causing him to cry out in pain &amp; forcing his release. Marshmallow followed it up by placing his claws together &amp; forming a solid spearhead of ice, which he rams right through Godzilla's left hand, surprising the Monster King as the wound sprayed ichor from both ends. The shock of seeing his enemy perform such a maneuver left Godzilla vulnerable to attack, &amp; Marshmallow took advantage of the distraction by giving the Monster King a massive body flip which hurls the creature into the twin Familymart Otemachi First Square East Shop towers, his great weight &amp; bulk crushing both buildings like they were made from plaster.

Olaf had a front-row seat view of the fight, as his building was only just across the street from Godzilla. His vision was blocked by the smoke from the rubble, which cleared by a blast of icy wind from Elsa.

Marshmallow headed over to finish the beast off, but while Godzilla was down, he was far from out – something the snow beast was about to find out the hard way.

Like a faceless serpent, Godzilla's tail rose out of the rubble &amp; smacked itself into Marshmallow's stomach with such force that it sent him flying &amp; crashing into the building right in front of the Palace Hotel Tokyo, where Anna &amp; Elsa stood. The Arendelle sisters watched stunned as the Snow Queen's giant bodyguard &amp; protector was plowed into what stood of the hotel's companion as the snow beast lay on top of what remained of it, lying as if he were enjoying a day on the sandy beach. Godzilla got on his feet &amp; walked over to where his freezing foe laid, his footsteps sounding like the striking of a metal hammer.

He hadn't acknowledged Anna or Elsa's presence, &amp; even if he had, Godzilla's gaze was fixated on the fallen foe of snow &amp; ice, blocking out most everything else.

He gets to twenty-five yards of Marshmallow when the snow beast makes an unexpected move: lifting his head, he opens his mouth to unleash a blast of frost that strikes Godzilla in the face, blinding him long enough to rise up &amp; raise his right clawed hand for a slashing attack. Even with his vision briefly impaired, Godzilla still lashed out by firing his heat ray &amp; blowing off his right arm from the elbow up. Godzilla's line of sight clears to see the stump on his enemy's right arm, which reforms &amp; grows back before his eyes, thanks to Elsa's power.

Marshmallow's regenerative abilities reminded Godzilla of the monster made of toxic, acidic sludge he fought a long while back, which caused even _his _flesh &amp; lungs to burn upon contact.

He processed this in one second before Marshmallow tackled him like he was tackling a football quarterback.

Godzilla's feet dragged the ground, kicking up asphalt as they found purchase which hindered Marshmallow's attack. Even so, he was pushed back into another building behind the twin Otemachi towers, bringing down half of it in a rainstorm of debris. Marshmallow gives Godzilla a swift uppercut before stepping back &amp; roaring thunderously. From his toothy maw, a blast of frigid breath hits Godzilla point-blank &amp; covers him in snow &amp; ice from head to chest. The snow beast continues this assault until the Monster King miraculously breaks free of it &amp; rams his massive weight into Marshmallow, driving his left hand into the creature's chest where his heart should be, making the snow monster cry out in surprise. With a grunt, 270 degree spin &amp; a mighty yank, Godzilla hurled Marshmallow back over to the Chuo Main Line, leveling several buildings in the process.

Moving faster than he normally would, Godzilla rushed over to his foe &amp; placed his right foot down upon the snow monster's chest, digging it deep. Marshmallow thought fast to turn it around in his favor, grabbing his enemy's leg &amp; twisting it so as to bring him down with a thundering crash, landing flat on his face. Godzilla tried to rise, but his foe placed his left hand on the back of his neck while his right leg held down his tail, making him unable to use it like a whip like he did last time. His right hand held firm his dorsal plates, &amp; Marshmallow put tremendous pressure upon the Monster King, intending to simply crush the life out of him from above.

Even though made out of snow &amp; ice, Marshmallow's strength was solid, as Godzilla was experiencing: no matter how hard he tried, he could not break the snow monster's hold on him, let alone get up off the ground. Marshmallow's advantage was from being on top, with the saurian unable to find any leverage.

Then he remembered his foe placing one of his hands on his rear dorsal spines, &amp; Godzilla lights them up for all it's worth.

"_You DIE now!_", Marshmallow bellowed before he sensed his right hand – which was on his plates – melting to a stub, his fingers &amp; claws gone. Raising his arm &amp; roaring in defiance, his pressure on Godzilla lessened immensely &amp; left him open to assault. Jabbing his left hand into Marshmallow's stomach, Godzilla threw the snow beast off him &amp; onto the tracks of the railway underneath two buildings still standing. The Monster King fires his heat ray at the base of both structures, which explode &amp; begin falling on top of Marshmallow as he turned face-up to see the towers of steel &amp; glass crash down upon him. When he kicked, knocked over &amp; swiped most of the debris away, Godzilla was already on his feet, &amp; Marshmallow's eyes open wide in surprise &amp; fright when Godzilla unleashed his atomic heat ray on Elsa's giant bodyguard, covering him from head to toe before going up in a powerful explosion that all but obliterated the snow monster, his booming roar becoming his epitaph.

From the Palace Hotel's roof, Anna &amp; Elsa gasp in alarm, seeing as to how even the Snow Queen's powerful snow creature has failed to halt Godzilla's rampage. The Monster King lets out a thunderous roar of his own, standing over the funeral pyre of his defeated enemy. Tajima, his family, Kristoff &amp; Olaf were also stunned at the ineffectiveness of Marshmallow's assault on Godzilla, despite how vicious &amp; brutal he fought.

_If even Elsa's snow monster can't defeat this thing…_now _what?_, Kristoff thought uneasily, afraid of the answer.

Godzilla was about to go on his way…when he suddenly felt an unusual force hit him, &amp; his instincts went into high gear. He felt the presence of something that was most similar, if not _identical_, to the snow monster he just did battle with. In fact, he partially sensed it nearby when he engaged the thing near one of the hotels after blowing off its right arm &amp; watching it reform itself.

The Monster King deduced the snow monster was being _coached _by something else, &amp; this same aura was still present &amp; close by.

_Very _close by!

Godzilla slowly but surely turned his head to the right until he was staring at the Palace Hotel Tokyo where Anna &amp; Elsa were standing on. His eyes were more fixated on Elsa than her sister, &amp; the Snow Queen could feel those beastial orbs boring into her even at a distance. Tajima, his family, Kristoff &amp; Olaf noticed this too, &amp; they all felt huge dread.

With thunderous steps, Godzilla approached the source of the aura.

"He knows. Godzilla knows!", Emiko said in her mother tongue.

"Yes", Tajima said, nodding.

"He knows", Anna whispered fearfully, deducing the same thing. Elsa simply nodded.

_Elsa…Anna!_, Kristoff thought, fearing for their lives &amp; ran off for the stairs.

"Kristoff!", Tajima said, running after him &amp; blocking his path as Hidemi &amp; the girls joined in. "Kristoff, _stop!_"

"Let _go _of me, Tajima! I have to _get _to them! Now _move!_", the outdoorsman protested.

Neither Sugimoto parent budged as Hidemi tried her luck.

"Kristoff, listen to me, _please!_", she begged, which made him cease as she went on. "You _can't _get to the girls in time before Godzilla does! And even if you _did_ manage, what would you do?! Rather, what _could _you do?!"

Hidemi's words struck a chord with Kristoff, &amp; he stopped. She was right: what _could _he do if he _was _able to get over to where the former Queen &amp; Princess of Arendelle stood at? Back in the North Mountain all those years ago, he, Anna &amp; Olaf were barely able to escape Marshmallow when he gave chase to the trio. Now, he was in the vicinity of a monster that can level buildings with ease, &amp; roast anything with the heat ray that came forth from its maw. What _was _he going to do – challenge it?

Even at 100 meters tall, Marshmallow tried valiantly to bring it down, &amp; it _didn't_ work out very well.

What chance would _he _have if Marshmallow was a bust?

That, coupled with the pleading faces of the Sugimoto family, made Kristoff give in.

He turned to see Godzilla only a few steps from the Palace Hotel Tokyo.

"Do you _trust _me, Anna?", Elsa softly asked her younger sibling.

"You know I'll _always _trust you, Elsa", Anna replied the same way, taking her right hand in her left.

"That's my girl."

Godzilla stopped when he was basically standing right next to the hotel, looking down on the Arendelle sisters. He stood over the hotel, his chest in parallel level with the roof. The Monster King unleashed his roar that stung Anna's ears &amp; she came in close to her sister, placing one hand to her left ear to muffle the sound. Elsa just ignored it, &amp; placed her left arm around her sibling while raising her right hand above her head which glowed a bright white.

"_This_ is as far as you _get_, monster!", Elsa shouted to Godzilla, looking up at him with a malicious face. "I don't know if you can understand me, but _hear this: _if you _so much _as take _another_ step towards me &amp; my sister, I'll put you in ice _so _thick, even _you_ won'tbe able to smash your way out of it! I've already put _one _giant monster in an icy tomb! I'll have _no qualms _about doing so a second time – _especially_ one as _destructive_ as you, with _no consent _for human life! So what will it _be_, monster?! Will you turn back &amp; head for the _ocean_ &amp; leave these people be, or share an icy grave with us both for God-knows-how long?! Freedom of the water or icy imprisonment – the choice is _yours_, creature!"

The tense situation becomes more so with every passing second, making the girls' friends sick with worry: did she _really _mean it when she said that she'd put herself &amp; her younger sister in thick ice in order to stop Godzilla's rampage, leaving them all alone in the 21st Century? _Would_ she take away this newfound peace from them, &amp; even herself, just to stop what is hailed as the most destructive force ever known to man? Olaf would simply fade out of existence – again – and Kristoff will be without the love of his life, stranded in a world that is still most alien to him.

Worst of all, they can do _nothing_ about it.

Only _one _life form can make this kind of decision, &amp; it _isn't _Elsa: she's just the cannon, while Godzilla is the fuse which could ignite it.

A critical decision rests on the mind of one so primal &amp; full of rage, &amp; it was entirely up to _him_.

Godzilla stared down at the girls, his gaze still on Elsa. He could feel great power coursing through her, despite her small size &amp; frail form. His instincts proved Godzilla right: she _did _have the same aura as the giant snowman he had fought &amp; defeated, &amp; had no doubts about her bringing the thing to life to combat him.

Such great, strong power coming from this little female human – a power which could very well rival his own.

He looks at Anna for the first time, clinging to her older sibling, her eyes widened with fear as she did nothing but stare back at the huge monstrosity bearing down on them. Godzilla's sights go from Elsa to Anna &amp; back again, seeing as to how different yet similar they are in appearance &amp; nature.

Godzilla lets out another ear-shattering roar, with Elsa prepared to do what was necessary if it came to that.

The Monster King's decision gets made: with unbelievable grace, Godzilla made a 180 degree turn as his tail had struck the hotel the girls stood on, razing only the side as debris flew shortly before falling to ground level, the tip of his tail briefly hanging over the two sisters. He turned right when he reached the Toei Mita Line, making his way south. Olaf sighed in relief as Kristoff did so himself, along with collapsing to his knees, his breathing coming in rasps.

"Easy, Kristoff!", Hidemi said as she &amp; her family knelt down by his side. "It's over now. Godzilla's most likely heading back to the water."

"Let's hope he _does_", Kristoff said, rising to his feet with the help of the Sugimotos. "You were _right _before, Hidemi – what _could _I have done?"

Tajima &amp; his family comforted him.

"You were deeply concerned for Anna &amp; her sister, Kristoff", Emiko said. "_Anyone _in your position would've felt no differently."

"But we were _also _just as worried for _you _as you've been for _them_", Akemi adds. "We couldn't let you go off &amp; do something brash that probably would've gotten you _and _them killed, especially if Godzilla decided to unleash his ray upon you three. We'd be _crushed_. _Then _what would we do?"

The outdoorsman gave Tajima &amp; Hidemi's daughters a quick hug in gratitude.

"Good point, girls", Kristoff said warmly before being business, his gaze turning to Godzilla. "But…what _made _that creature you people call 'Godzilla' suddenly turn &amp; storm off like that instead of firing his weapon?"

The Sugimotos look at one another, being just as puzzled.

"We…don't have the slightest idea, Kristoff", Tajima said.

Neither did Anna or Elsa, who were wondering that very same thing.

"I guess you must've scared it off, Elsa", said Anna, believing that to be the reason for Godzilla's departure.

"Yes. It _does_ seemthat way, Anna", said Elsa as Godzilla roared when he reached the Yurakucho district, plowing through the buildings in his way as he makes a beeline for the water. Police &amp; emergency crews keep the populace away &amp; back from where Godzilla strolls by, keeping the casualties as low as possible. His immense size still staggered the people when he passed by, which included police &amp; fire crews that handled blazes before they get too out of control. The Monster King passes into &amp; through the districts of Uchisaiwaicho, Shinbashi, Higashishinbashi before making a left on the Hamarikyuteien district &amp; heading for water, which is mostly ground &amp; trees. Miraculously avoiding the few structures built on this mass of land, Godzilla entered the water &amp; swam with his head, arms &amp; chest above the surface. Making his way towards a bridge &amp; plowing through it like it isn't even there, Godzilla submerges himself until just his head &amp; rear dorsal fins were showing. He follows the Tokyo Port route, passing by various districts.

From overhead, helicopters belonging to numerous TV stations circle &amp; follow Godzilla's path, reporting events as they occur.

Seeing Godzilla disappear from their vantage point, Elsa had some doubts about what Anna claimed before. When she stared into the creature's eyes, she strangely saw something _more _than just feral, animalistic rage: she also saw some form of _intelligence_ behind those orbs, along with a new feeling that was beyond human comprehension.

But _did _she sense fear from the monster?

_Did I _really _frighten it off because of my power? I wonder…_, she thought uncertainly.

Unbeknown to the group, a shadowy figure stood on the rooftop of another building &amp; observed the situation just before disappearing into the night.

Godzilla's head &amp; fins were visible in the water until he saw the open ocean ahead, once he had reached the city of Yokosuka, submerging completely &amp; swimming off like a giant fish &amp; going just as fast.

Like always, the Japanese people fear that Godzilla would return to wreak havoc once again.

For now, this nightmare was over.

**CHAPTER VIII**

_January 2-4, 2015:_

The next three days had become a frantic nightmare: police, emergency crews, &amp; diligent citizens spent countless hours digging people out of the rubble caused by Godzilla's destructive path, using heavy machinery for debris far too big to be moved by human hands. News reporters from ground &amp; air crews observed their surroundings &amp; gave viewers the full story as it happened, going from Godzilla's arrival upon Tokyo to his brutal battle with both the Japanese Self-Defense Forces &amp; that of the giant snow creature that literally appeared out of nowhere, up to his sudden departure &amp; return to the water &amp; heading out to sea.

Fortunately for Elsa &amp; company, the display of her ice &amp; snow powers have _not _been shown on live television in any way, shape or form, &amp; no reporters from the ground _or _the air caught her either.

It could be due to Godzilla's immense size which blocked their view, &amp; didn't want to risk getting too close to the beast. Or simply because they were unable to because of the tons of debris that were in the way, &amp; decided it wasn't worth getting killed for.

Whatever the reason might have been, Elsa &amp; her showcase of power were _not _broadcasted, sparing her &amp; the rest of her group the uneasiness of being exposed to the general public.

In any case, Tajima, his family &amp; Elsa &amp; her party weren't part of the massive cleanup &amp; rescue currently going on in Tokyo: Tajima was asked to accompany the military leaders to figure out as to why Godzilla would make a sudden reappearance to Japan after just over five years since battling the space monsters Gigan &amp; Space Godzilla in Fukuoka, with his quadrupedal ally Anguirus. The noted research scientist replied that he had no clue or inkling, which he secretly &amp; didn't reveal that he wished to keep Elsa's powers confidential like he &amp; his family promised when they brought her home more than a year ago.

The other reason was because Tajima really _didn't _have any clue.

Spending most of the day answering questions, they were released &amp; sent home Friday night. Getting Olaf back was no difficult task, having been done so in the same fashion as when they brought him along.

Their night was mostly sleepless: images of Godzilla conjured up in their dreams, firing off his atomic heat ray, destroying buildings &amp; killing innocent people, his battle with Marshmallow, it was overwhelming to all.

On Saturday morning, they slept until 11:00 a.m., their eyes still a tad droopy. Fixing themselves up, they had a late breakfast &amp; early lunch to replenish their strength &amp; ease their nerves some, which was only partly successful. Elsa, Anna &amp; Kristoff were as restless as Tajima &amp; his family: while the Japanese has always been afraid &amp; uneasy whenever Godzilla attacked, Elsa &amp; her group have _never _encountered such a creature, whose destructive power surpassed that of Megalon's in every aspect, &amp; was just as large &amp; remorseless as the beetle beast had been.

Finally, Elsa could stand it no more: she rose from her seat &amp; went back upstairs as Anna called her name.

She &amp; Kristoff found the Snow Queen staring out her bedroom window, her face full of dread.

"Elsa…you doing okay?", the outdoorsman asked. "You've not said one word since that Godzilla beast stormed off the other night."

"I…I don't know, Kristoff", she replied, uncertain as she faced him &amp; her sister. "I had hoped _never _to see a giant creature such as this 'Godzilla' again once Megalon was disposed of back home. And yet, Tajima, his family, &amp; all the other Japanese people _knew _about Godzilla all this time. Why didn't they tell _us _about him?"

"Probably in a similar fashion as your power, Elsa", Anna said. "They wanted to keep _his _existence secret as long as possible to avoid causing any kind of panic among the populace. Judging from all of the death &amp; destruction Godzilla caused that evening, I'd say they were _right _to do so."

"And you were right in your deduction, Anna", Hidemi said, standing in the doorway with her family. "We _did _keep Godzilla's existence confidential from you for a good reason: you four were overly depressed from losing your home in Arendelle, &amp; were struggling to get used to the new world you've awakened in. To reveal Godzilla at that time to you would've no doubt driven you into a frenzied panic, worsening your situation. We could not _do _that, so we kept the creature secret like we did your sister's power for as long as we were able. Godzilla's presence that night spilled the beans at last."

"That _does _make sense to us, Hidemi", Elsa said, getting nods from Anna &amp; Kristoff.

"But now that the secret of Godzilla _is _out, what _is _he? And where in the world did he _come _from?", asked the outdoorsman.

"That _definitely _deserves an explanation, Kristoff, &amp; now is the perfect time to give you people one", Tajima says. "In order to fully understand what Godzilla is, one needs to go back to the days of the Second World War."

"The war in which those German Nazis were involved in, right?", asked Anna.

Tajima's family looked at each other briefly before Akemi spoke.

"It was a war that we Japanese were _also _involved in, Anna."

Her reply stunned the three from Arendelle.

"Let's all head downstairs to the living room", Emiko said. "I believe it's time we revealed some of our country's sordid past to you three."

Without another word, they all did as Emiko suggested.

_The living room:_

Before getting started, Kristoff took the time to feed Sven a couple carrots for his brunch. When Olaf wondered what was going on indoors, he explained they were going to delve into the origins of Godzilla. It piqued the curiosity of both Olaf _and _Sven, &amp; they went over to the large window that adorned the living room's wall, giving them a clear view of their equally large flat-screen television. Tajima &amp; his family sat upon the couch, while Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa had all preferred the floor, sitting on the plush rug. Their center table held bits of food &amp; bottled water for nourishment.

During the course of the old footage &amp; clippings on various DVDs, Tajima &amp; his family explained each one; some were in black &amp; white, others were in color.

Their entire day &amp; evening would be spent in this activity.

On the TV screen, old footage of Japan's invasion of China was among the first to be shown to the trio, beginning with their country's assault in Manchuria, followed by the ones they had made in Nanjing &amp; Shanghai, conquering the country in December 1937.

Next, they showed footage from the battle that was known as 'The Fall of Singapore', as Japanese forces fought on said South-East Asian Island that was the major military base of the British Empire. It was nicknamed the 'Gibraltar of the East', &amp; took place from February 8-12, 1942, which resulted in a Japanese victory. British Prime Minister Winston Churchill called it the 'worst disaster' &amp; 'largest capitulation' in the history of the British military.

Following this horrid occurrence was yet another, when the television displayed Japanese Zero &amp; Aichi fighter planes attacking a Hawaiian island called Pearl Harbor, on that date of Sunday, December 7, 1941, where these planes horribly bombed numerous ships docked in the bay, including the USS Arizona as it smoked &amp; exploded, killing a number of 1,177 people. Hidemi revealed the number of fatalities in each ship that was damaged and/or destroyed by the surprise attack upon the American Navy.

Hearing the death tolls, along with viewing the scenes of destruction &amp; carnage, shook the souls of Kristoff &amp; the two sisters. From outside, Sven &amp; Olaf were just as disturbed by the images.

On the screen was a showing of the U.S. Congress in which President Franklin D. Roosevelt took the podium as American politician Sam Rayburn pounded his gavel &amp; wrapped for order. Like the footage from Singapore &amp; Pearl Harbor, this was also equipped with audio, &amp; they all listened intently as President Roosevelt – nicknamed FDR – gave his speech, one that still has strong meaning in today's age as it did then:

"_Yesterday, December 7__th__, 1941, a date which will live in infamy, the United States of America was suddenly &amp; deliberately attacked by naval &amp; air forces of the Empire of Japan…The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval &amp; military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost…With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph, so help us God._"

A round of applause in the room erupted, ending the footage.

Hidemi pauses the DVD as her husband spoke.

"That conflict at Pearl Harbor, of course, brought the full might of America into the war", he explained. "It would soon turn out to be a big mistake for our country: although we were successful in the attack, our militarist leaders feared that they've awakened a sleeping giant. Despite their early victories against the American forces, their suspicions were proven correct."

"America started turning the tide against your country", Kristoff said, getting nods from the Sugimotos.

"Correct, Kristoff", said Akemi. "Beginning in the months of April &amp; June of 1942, American forces have started to inflict heavy damage to our own, turning the war to their favor. The first was the infamous 'Doolittle Raid', followed by the 'Battle of Midway'."

Resuming the DVD, Elsa &amp; company watched said battles take place: large B-25 Mitchell bomber planes raided the city of Tokyo &amp; other Japanese cities, causing considerable damage that boosted the morale of the American people while doing the opposite for the Japanese. In the other battle – which was shown in color – Japanese Zero planes were in brutal conflict over the Midway Islands with American Douglas SBD Dauntless planes, one of the most battle-hardened aircraft the United States ever designed &amp; built, famed to have sunk more Japanese ships than any other plane.

It was Japan's first major loss in the war, &amp; subsequent losses would continue throughout.

More battles were viewed by the trio, including Olaf &amp; Sven from outside their window: the conflicts include that of the Burma &amp; Gilbert Islands, Peleliu, &amp; the Philippines, the latter battle of which was led by one General Douglas MacArthur, who vowed to return since his forced retreat after more than two years previous. One of the most brutal &amp; bloodiest fighting of the war took place on a tiny rock of a volcano called Iwo Jima, where American &amp; Japanese forces fought to the death: air-raid bombings, cannon &amp; machine gun fire, soldiers using high-powered flamethrowers, taking a heavy toll on both sides from February 19 to March 26, 1945. Four days after the battle began, the American Flag was raised by five soldiers &amp; a U.S. Navy corpsman on Mount Suribachi. The immortal photo was taken by photographer Joe Rosenthal, never dreaming it'd become an icon &amp; earn him a Pulitzer.

Some of the last footage of fighting in World War II shown to Elsa &amp; her group were that of the intense conflicts which took place on the island of Okinawa, where thousands have committed suicide as ordered by their armies &amp; avoid being captured by enemy forces. More film footage – in color – showed huge American B-29 Superbomber planes over the skies of Japan, dropping incendiary bombs over Japanese cities, reducing them to flaming rubble. Nagoya, Fukuoka, Kagoshima, Osaka &amp; others were hit unmercifully; Tokyo received the worst of it, having more than half laid to flaming ruins.

Elsa turned to Tajima's family, a look of deep shock on her face. Emiko took this as a cue to pause the latest DVD they've been watching.

"Elsa? Are you okay?", she asked as Kristoff &amp; Anna turned as well, their own faces full of stunned expression &amp; disbelief.

"These battles you people participated in…it's unfathomable!", the Snow Queen said. "Why would you even _do _all these atrocities?"

Tajima's family looked solemnly at each other &amp; took a heartfelt sigh before Hidemi explained.

"You need to understand, Elsa. We Japanese were a _very _different people then – we fought simply for the sake of fighting. Back then, we blindly followed our Emperor to his dream of Imperial Japan, vowing to fight until the very end, regardless of the mounting casualties."

"Well, no offense, Hidemi, but you people had to be _stopped!_", Kristoff says without humor.

"No offense is taken, Kristoff", Emiko said. "And you're right – stopped, we _were_. In fact, we're just about _up _to that part on this disc. However, if you three aren't feeling up to viewing it, we'll understand."

"No, it's all right, Emiko", said Anna. "Go ahead &amp; play it. We _need _to see the results."

Nods from Kristoff &amp; Elsa urged Emiko to resume play.

The television displayed a lone B-29 Superbomber plane with the words 'Enola Gay' painted onto its nose. Akemi explained that this piece of film was taken on the island of Tinian, from off the Marianas on the morning of August 6, 1945. There, Chaplain William Downey recited a prayer just before takeoff.

Like Roosevelt's speech on December 8, Downey's voice was audible:

"_Almighty Father, Who wilt hear the prayer of them that love Thee, we pray Thee to be with those who brave the heights of Thy Heaven &amp; who carry the battle to our enemies. Guard &amp; protect them, we pray Thee, as they fly their appointed rounds. May they, as well as we, know Thy strength &amp; power, &amp; armed with Thy might may they bring this war to a rapid end. We pray Thee that the end of the war may come soon, &amp; that once more we may know peace on Earth. May the men who fly this night be kept safe in Thy care, &amp; may they be returned safely to us. We shall go forward trusting in Thee, knowing that we are in Thy care now &amp; forever. In the name of Jesus Christ. Amen._"

With Brigadier General &amp; pilot Paull Tibbets &amp; co-pilot Robert A. Lewis, the plane took off over the skies of the city of Hiroshima. The sole bomb in its Bombay – named 'Little Boy' – was released &amp; dropped on the city.

Very tense moments passed before the bright flash of light filled the screen. When it did, the faces of Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa became horrified at the sight of the explosion, with the girls covering their mouths to keep from crying out in terror, their eyes widened as far as they could go. Kristoff's mouth just dropped &amp; made no attempt to cover his, but he also stared agape at the gigantic mushroom cloud over what remained of Hiroshima.

So did Sven &amp; Olaf, who watched the spectacle from right outside the window. It made the reindeer's legs shake a bit, but he managed to stay aloft &amp; strong.

Olaf was a different story: being made of ice &amp; snow, he saw his worst fear come alive, &amp; it struck him hard.

_All that _heat_…!_, Olaf thought with dread before his eyes rolled up &amp; fell backwards in a faint onto the snow.

Sven looked at Olaf with sympathy. He couldn't &amp; didn't blame him one bit: even _Marshmallow _would cringe &amp; faint at the sight of the atomic bomb going off, no matter _what _size he was.

"My god!", Anna said under her breath.

"Those are the _exact _words the co-pilot put in his diary", Emiko said. "In fact, they're the _only _ones he wrote."

They watched the second atomic bomb attack over Nagasaki on August 9, with the results being more devastating than Hiroshima. Hidemi informed them that, combined, the death toll measured between 129,000 to 246,000 plus.

Again, the trio turned back to Tajima's family.

"The United States did _that _to your country with just _two bombs?!_", Kristoff asked. "I knew you Japanese had to be stopped for sure but, isn't that a little, I don't know…_overkill?!_"

Tajima paused the DVD as he explained.

"In today's standards, the majority of people would think it very much so. But back then, Kristoff, we were at war in those days &amp;, as Hidemi told you, we were _far _from the hospitable race we are today."

A moment of silence befell the crowd before Elsa stood up, followed by Anna &amp; Kristoff.

"I…I'm going to need a minute", she says before retreating into the kitchen.

"I think we could _all _use a little break right about now", Anna said, joining her sister.

"Go ahead &amp; take it, Anna", Hidemi said, rising from the couch with her family. "We know this is a lot for you to take in. We'll resume if &amp; when you're ready."

Thanking them, the outdoorsman joined the sisters in the kitchen.

_An hour later:_

Sixty minutes was needed for Anna, Elsa &amp; Kristoff to gather their wits from what they have been viewing during the day &amp; into the night: aerial dogfights, battles fought with guns, knives, flamethrowers &amp; other hand-held weaponry, &amp; finally a sight of entire cities wiped out from a single bomb, killing thousands upon thousands of innocent people.

It was genocide on a grand scale.

Who _wouldn't _be unnerved by that?

Kristoff did his best to coax the girls from all the horror they've seen, having regained his composure first. Anna &amp; Elsa were a little reluctant at first to go on with continued viewing, but with his persuasion, he convinced them both in returning to the living room &amp; finish their presentation. When Elsa &amp; Anna started to apologize for leaving the room before, Hidemi stated that it wasn't necessary whatsoever, &amp; that they clearly understood as to why they needed to have an intermission.

The trio smiled in gratitude, making the reason as to why they love them so all that much stronger, &amp; told them so. It more or less evaporated what tension there'd been earlier, &amp; they continued with Sven &amp; Olaf watching from outside, both just as eager to see the presentation to the end.

Akemi went on explaining that after Nagasaki's devastation, Japan officially surrendered on August 15, 1945, doing so unconditionally with no strings attached. It was one of the major events that helped to end the Second World War. The other took place on the deck of the American battleship, the USS Missouri, which was docked in Tokyo Bay on September 2 of that year, surrounded by high-ranking military officials of the Allied Forces &amp; representatives of Japan itself.

The film footage the trio viewed was in color, &amp; audio was also present as General Douglas MacArthur spoke into a battery of microphones:

"_Will General Wainwright &amp; General Percival step forward &amp; accompany me while I sign?_"

And sign he did, with said people standing behind him. With the deed all but done, MacArthur again spoke:

"_It is my earnest hope, indeed the hope of all mankind, that from this solemn occasion a better world shall emerge out of the blood &amp; carnage of the past…a world dedicated to the dignity of man…Let us pray that peace be now restored to the world, &amp; that God will preserve it always. These proceedings are closed._"

With the remote now in Anna's hands, she paused the DVD &amp; faced Tajima's family with her sister &amp; Kristoff.

"So this General Douglas MacArthur fellow…_he _was the one that helped shape Japan &amp; its people into what you are today?", she asked.

"Hai, Anna", said Emiko. "He remained in our country from 1945 to 1951, becoming its leader for his first three years. In all that time, he helped reform our lands, encouraged trade union membership with great success, &amp; overall had taught us to show companionship &amp; hospitality towards others which lasts to this very day. It was _because _of Douglas MacArthur, combined by our willingness to change &amp; reform our terrible warlike ways, that our country has prospered &amp; thrived for the better."

"And we couldn't have been _happier _about it", Tajima said, getting into a group hug with his family.

"You almost sound like you were _glad _that your country was bombed, Tajima", Kristoff says.

"Truth be told, Kristoff – I _am_", he replied, putting stunned faces on the Arendelle trio. Tajima went on. "As you saw on those discs, we were a war-mongering race that lived for fighting &amp; bloodshed, even if it was our own blood that was spilled. When I first learned about World War II in school &amp; all the horrid atrocities we'd committed, I'll not keep secret that I was _disgusted _by what I'd learned. I almost ended up _hating _my homeland because of it. Harry S. Truman – who became the U.S. President after Roosevelt died suddenly – made the _right _choice in dropping the atomic bombs on Hiroshima &amp; Nagasaki. Little did anyone know at the time, Truman did so in order to save thousands of innocent lives in both America _and _Japan."

"Why _were _Hiroshima &amp; Nagasaki targeted for annihilation by the atomic bomb?", asked Elsa.

"They were military bases, Elsa", said Akemi. "President Truman sent a warning to the Japanese militarist leaders to either surrender or face total obliteration. Naturally, of course, they refused. With that refusal, he was given no choice but to deploy the bomb upon those two cities, vowing to continue using it until we _did _surrender, or until our power to make war was completely destroyed. After Nagasaki, &amp; fearing that Tokyo could be next, we did the former."

"And your modern world rose up from out of the ashes of World War II, I gather."

"Along with the rest of the world, hai", said Hidemi. "While proven that the Earth is billions of years old, many people believe that the planet _really _began after the conclusion of the Second World War. We're inclined to agree."

"What happened to the war criminals? Were they all punished?", Anna wondered.

"They were", Hidemi went on. "Thousands were tried &amp; punished by death, exile or lifetime imprisonment. Some even took their own lives. The three main antagonists of World War II weren't so fortunate either: Benito Mussolini, of Fascist Italy, was executed by Italian partisans on April 28, 1945, his body hung for the public to see. Two days later, Nazi Germany's Adolf Hitler &amp; his wife of one day Eva Braun, had taken their own lives: Eva had bitten into a cyanide capsule, while Hitler shot himself to avoid capture by Russia's Red Army. Our country's Hideki Tojo was arrested at war's end, &amp; executed on December 23, 1948."

The fresh news of Adolf Hitler's death by his own hand gave the trio decent comfort; the leader of the Nazis that dared to attack Arendelle, Norway during that period in time offered some solace &amp; relief.

_If only _I _had gotten my hands on Hitler…!_, Elsa thought bitterly, wishing that very thing badly. She wouldn't have held back – she'd freeze the man solidly before smashing him into a million pieces. It was _one time _where she would've unceremoniously taken a life, aside from Prince Hans &amp; the Duke of Weselton themselves.

Undoubtedly, Kristoff &amp; Anna were thinking the same thing.

"I guess the point to it all is this: in order to gain &amp; keep the peace, you sometimes need to _fight_ for it", Kristoff said, with everybody nodding. "It's not much different from what _we _went through to stop the Seatopians all that time ago. But now the big question remains: just where does _Godzilla _fit into all of this?"

Tajima looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:00 in the evening.

"The answers to _that_, Kristoff, shall be unveiled to you tomorrow morning", he says. "It's getting pretty late, &amp; I believe we're all due for a better night's sleep than our last two have been."

Giving the clock a look himself, he couldn't argue.

"You're right, Tajima", he said, stifling a yawn. "We really _do _need one after what we've been through. Let me just go put Sven back inside the stable first. I'll see you all in the morning."

Getting a 'good night' from everyone, Kristoff went out to put his best friend in the comfort of the stable.

Anna, Elsa &amp; all the rest headed upstairs.

_The next morning, 10:00 a.m.:_

Ironically, everyone _did _have a better night's sleep than their previous ones: each one slept like babies in their beds, never having so much as a disturbing image enter their minds. When they woke up, they felt more refreshed than ever, &amp; a well-placed breakfast of hard-boiled eggs, cooked fish, rice, bacon &amp; juice/milk to wash it down. Sven was served his carrots by Kristoff before they sat &amp; ate themselves.

While they did, the trio were shown a quartet of old black &amp; white photographs: one was of Godzilla in an upright standing position from the year of 1954; the other three were that of a theropod dinosaur with a thick, elongated neck &amp; lizard-like head filled with sharp teeth. The body was much slimmer than the Godzilla in the 1954 photo, &amp; was greatly smaller in size but still dwarfed the soldiers shown in two of the photos accompanying the creature. Its forearms were longer &amp; larger than that of a normal Tyrannosaurus, with four fingers instead of two. In two of the photos featuring the dinosaur, the thing was shown from the waist up; in the third, it displayed the beast lying down on the ground after it had received wounds from cannon fire, with Japanese soldiers standing near it in a line with their Rising Sun flag raised.

Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa stared at these photos as they consumed their breakfast with Tajima's family in an almost mechanical fashion.

"Simply _astonishing_, Tajima!", Kristoff says. "_This _dinosaur was actually Godzilla in that other picture, minus the dorsal spines?"

"The very same, Kristoff", Tajima replied, pointing to the Godzillasaurus pics. "These were taken on the island of Lagos in February 1944, near the Marshall Islands. Our forces fought the American Navy on that piece of greenery in a violent conflict, with mounting casualties when _it _suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. It had engaged the American soldiers as we hung back &amp; watched while the dinosaur fought &amp; killed their forces even after it was struck by the ship cannons. The Japanese soldiers who saw it called the beast their savior, &amp; were returned home safely because of it."

"It became Japan's first victory against America since Pearl Harbor", Anna said.

"Or even the Philippines in 1942 when General Douglas MacArthur was forced to retreat, yes", Hidemi said.

"And the previous owner of these photographs – he had them with him this whole time?", asked Elsa, holding the one with the dinosaur wounded on the ground.

"Correct, Elsa", said Akemi. "Aside from our family, he never let anyone else see them. These photos, along with the film footage taken by us during that time, were viewed by many as simple wartime propaganda – until _he _arrived in Tokyo for the first time on the dates of November 3rd &amp; 4th of 1954."

"That was when the atomic bomb came into play, we take it", Kristoff says.

"Correct again, Kristoff", Emiko said. "America was testing the weapon in secret that year on Lagos Island, not realizing what was living there. The dinosaur was gravely affected by the radioactive fallout that followed the blast. And then…"

"The Lagos dinosaur became Godzilla", Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa all say in unison, getting nods from Tajima &amp; his family.

Staring at the photos, they all ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

_11:00 a.m.:_

After breakfast, everyone returned to the living room as Tajima put in more, new DVDs – the first of which was aforementioned footage of the Godzillasaurus appearing during the Japanese-American conflict on Lagos Island. This was shown with audio &amp; in color, with the dinosaur having brown flesh &amp; its roar sounding differently from Godzilla's. Chasing the American soldiers through the thick of the jungle, the dinosaur made it to the beach of the island where it was shot at by the ship cannons, inflicting sizable wounds as it cried out, sounding something like an elephant before it collapsed on the sands. When the soldiers approached, believing it to be dead, the thing rose &amp; made short work of the American men, stepping on &amp; crushing each one, leaving no survivors. Another scene showed the dinosaur lying in the jungle on its side where the Japanese soldiers stood at as their commander spoke to the beast, honoring it for killing their foes that would've otherwise crushed them. A flash from a camera came from one soldier, offering proof as to where one photo came from. Having said his piece, the surviving soldiers stood at attention, turned &amp; marched as ordered by their sergeant, leaving their unusual savior behind.

The next piece of film became the most essential: it was that of Godzilla's first rampage through Tokyo on the dates Akemi mentioned during breakfast. It was in black &amp; white, containing some sound in spots, with others being mute: Godzilla's brief but severe attack on the docks; the ineffectiveness of the electrical barrier surrounding the Tokyo coastline as Godzilla melted the towers with his atomic breath like they had been constructed with wax; his deadly &amp; destructive stroll through Japan's Capital City, leveling many landmarks including the famed Diet Building; the seas of fire across the city that was very reminiscent of the Doolittle Raids the B-25 Mitchell planes made, _and _of those the B-29 bombers had done with incendiary bombs; the attack from tanks, jets &amp; soldiers in their struggle to halt his rampage, only to meet grisly demises each time; the destruction of a bridge as Godzilla flips it into the water before jets force his retreat back at sea.

In the final piece of footage, the view was taken on a lone ship out in Tokyo Bay where two deep-sea divers made their descent to the bottom, with one holding an hourglass-like device cradled in his arms. Shortly later, only one of them resurfaces before the water churns &amp; Godzilla makes a final appearance with his head above the surface, uttering one last roar before sinking to the bottom, never to rise again.

Remote in hand, Anna paused the DVD. Like yesterday, Sven &amp; Olaf were watching everything from outside.

"What _was _that device one of the divers had which caused Godzilla's demise in this shot?", she asked.

"That was Daisuke Serizawa's 'Oxygen Destroyer', in which was handled by the man himself who descended along with another named Ogata", Tajima replied.

Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa's memories stirred, having heard that name before.

"We seem to _remember _you mentioning the name of Serizawa: it was on the night…", Kristoff began.

"When you &amp; the girls eavesdropped on our conversation on the night we brought you four home with us, yes", Hidemi finished. "In the year of Godzilla's debut to the world, Serizawa unwillingly created a device that could become just as deadly as the atomic bomb itself, should it ever fall into the wrong hands. He took every precaution in making sure that _never _happened, revealing his secret to only one other. When Godzilla attacked &amp; left Tokyo in ruins with many dead &amp; dying, she told her significant other of Serizawa's device, &amp; together they confronted &amp; convinced him to use his invention, albeit reluctantly &amp; not without a brief struggle. Both he &amp; Ogata went to the bottom of Tokyo Bay, where Godzilla rested; Ogata was the only one of the two that ascended, giving Serizawa unrestricted access in using his device against the creature. It worked, but too well: even Godzilla's might was no match for the Oxygen Destroyer's power, &amp; soon his flesh disintegrated, becoming nothing but a skeleton. Serizawa joined him right after, having severed his oxygen line &amp; rope, dying alongside him."

"So he chose to commit suicide rather than resurface? I guess that 'Oxygen Destroyer' of his must've _really _been that dangerous if he was willing to die for it", said Elsa.

"It was, Elsa", said Akemi. "Serizawa feared that, should his invention ever be revealed in its current state, those who desired to seek it would force him to surrender his knowledge of the device &amp; weapon-ize it. That was something he _never _wanted, &amp; even went so far as to burn all his notes concerning it, along with dying at the bottom of Tokyo Bay to ensure its secret remained so. To this day, it was never duplicated."

"I guess of _that_, we can be proud of", Kristoff adds. "Sad as it must've been, it seems that Serizawa's death was _not_ in vain."

"_His _situation is not that much different from my own", Elsa said. "Like what we went over that night, _my _power can be _just_ as destructive as his invention's, should it be unveiled to those who would want it for themselves &amp; put an unknowing amount of innocent people in danger. Back then in Arendelle, the people of my kingdom accepted me for who &amp; what I am after returning summer. In _this _day &amp; age, however…" The Snow Queen took a deep breath &amp; sighed. "Maybe using my power when Godzilla attacked _wasn't _the best of ideas. If anyone _had _seen me using it, I may have put all your lives in danger. I…"

Emiko stood in front of Elsa.

"Elsa…you are who you are", she stated. "In spite of our willingness to keep your power secret from the rest of the world even now, we knew there'd come a day when you would _have _to finally use it. Godzilla's attack upon Tokyo was all but a _perfect _example: you _saw _his destructive power &amp; viciousness, &amp; felt you had to do _something_. Many more people would've been killed had you not used it to conjure up that Marshmallow snow beast of yours."

"And sis? Although Marshmallow was caught on camera by news crews, no one's seen or even deduced where he originated from when it was broadcasted", Anna adds.

"That _is _comforting to know, Anna. We _were _lucky that time."

"Even luckier that Godzilla didn't use his heat ray &amp; finish you both off, when he easily could've", Kristoff put in, the memory still giving him dread. "I don't mind saying that _really _scared me – more for you girls than myself!"

So touched was Anna by his remark, that she gave him a heartfelt hug &amp; kiss afterwards.

"I know you were, Kristoff", she said. "And we're grateful for it. But there _wasn't _anything you could've done at that crucial moment. It was all left to fate, &amp; thankfully it steered towards our direction. But you _do _raise a valid point: Godzilla _easily _could've roasted us both alive back there, &amp; even Elsa's power probably would've been no protection against it whatsoever. So…why _didn't _he?"

No one answered Anna's question in that regards.

Nobody _had _an answer.

_Throughout the day:_

Anna resumed play on the DVD player, wanting to see more film footage of Godzilla's captured moments &amp; to study the creature further, with Kristoff &amp; Elsa doing the same. Even Tajima's family reviewed these clips, despite the fact that they'd viewed them many times previously.

The next footage of Godzilla's past attacks on Japan was in the year following his assault on the capital city, this time taking place in Osaka, where he was engaged in brutal conflict with the four-legged spiked creature the Japanese call Anguirus. Although smaller in size, the spiked dinosaur never let up in his attack on Godzilla, fighting with the tenacity of a pit bull or police dog. After destroying much of the city – including the famed Osaka Castle – Anguirus was defeated by Godzilla, who bit down on his unprotected neck as the spiked monster fell into the water, allegedly dead.

Only he wasn't: Anguirus came back, but now he was fighting _with _the Monster King rather than against him.

In this new footage, the trio watched as both creatures squared off against a three-headed dragon creature with golden scales adorning its body, coupled with huge bat-like wings, a pair of tails &amp; legs. Each of its heads fired yellow lightning bolt beams from their mouths that had devastating results on buildings, blasting them apart with ease. It had a height of 120 meters, easily dwarfing Godzilla &amp; causing multiple wounds on his body &amp; that of Anguirus'. Even the assistance from that of a Pteranodon with a 70-meter crimson-brown body &amp; 120-meter wingspread, short tail, two legs &amp; sharp beak with three pointed crests in the rear of its head was receiving its fair share of wounds from the triple-domed terror named King Ghidorah.

The pterodactyl creature was named Rodan – _Radon_, in the tongue of the Japanese.

Godzilla &amp; his two powerful allies fought King Ghidorah fiercely aside from their wounds, &amp; eventually gained the inevitable triumph: with Rodan weakening KG's center head with his uranium heat beam &amp; Anguirus' constant hits with his claws &amp; teeth, Godzilla delivered the final blow by striking at it with his heat ray, severing it from the body. Its middle head gone, King Ghidorah fled the scene, getting to over the ocean before a fatal blow to the wing by Godzilla &amp; Rodan's rays downed the monster &amp; allegedly drowned.

Another clip viewed the Monster King in battle on an island called Letchi, where a terrorist group called the Red Bamboo were manufacturing &amp; stockpiling nuclear weapons with both the human antagonists &amp; their monster lobster named Ebirah, with one claw being larger than the other &amp; measuring to a length of 50-60 meters. Their battle continued until they emerged underwater where only Godzilla resurfaced with one claw clenched in his mouth; Ebirah was either killed or badly wounded, &amp; swam off.

The Monster King wiped out the Red Bamboo's forces unmercifully &amp; escaped the island just shortly before it detonated by a nuclear explosion, destroying every trace of it _and _of the Red Bamboo's involvement.

People of the Red Bamboo are _exactly _the kind in which to keep Elsa away from, for fear of exposing her secret &amp; causing untold havoc upon the world.

_That's _one _band of bad people who'll _never _get their hands upon my power!_, she thought with glee.

For once, the Snow Queen felt happy &amp; even _relieved _to see those people wiped out by the monster.

On this next video clip, Godzilla was engaged with a most unusual but highly deadly creature that was a living pile of sludge, with a pair of red malevolent eyes capable of shooting a singular vicious beam. Contact with the thing's muck is toxic, &amp; even Godzilla's skin is no protection. Capable of transforming into something like a flying saucer, this creature spews toxic fumes wherever it goes, causing burning in the lungs &amp; turning people into charred skeletons in just seconds. It also had the ability to shoot globs of its toxic self at enemies, which burned the Monster King's flesh on wherever these deadly projectiles landed.

This horrid mess of a nightmare, measuring to a height of 110 meters, was named Hedorah, which is the Japanese word for 'filthy' or 'dirty', suiting the beast well.

No matter how hard he tried, Godzilla could _not _defeat the living pile of sludge: even with the use of his heat ray at full blast, the Monster King was all but helpless against this acidic abomination. Only with the help of scientists &amp; the Japanese SDF constructing giant electrodes was Godzilla able to finally bring it down, with the large devices used to dry out the creature as Godzilla tore the thing to shreds in a weakened condition, using his heat ray to power the electrodes &amp; wipe it out for good.

Watching this battle reminded them of Godzilla's fight with Marshmallow just a few nights ago.

Next came Godzilla battling a robot double of himself.

This massive machine was simply called Mechagodzilla, &amp; was the instrument of the JSDF, piloted by five crew members. It was equipped with Paralyzer Missiles, a rainbow-colored Mega-Buster, yellow eye beams, shock anchors which can send thousands of electric volts through thick cables, a coating of NT-20 surrounding its hull, &amp; its most potent weapon: the Plasma Grenade port. Once Godzilla's heat ray was absorbed, its energies go directly to this weapon &amp; amplified it greatly, returning it with more power that staggered Godzilla unexpectedly &amp; knocked him down.

Standing 20 meters taller than the real thing, this battle machine proved to be more than a match for its flesh &amp; blood counterpart, &amp; nearly succeeded in actually killing the Monster King, were it not for the timely intervention of the creature's best friend Anguirus, who charged at MG as a spiked ball, disrupting its systems &amp; enabling Godzilla time to get back on his feet &amp; deliver the final blow which destroyed his robot double.

Fortunately, the crew all escaped with their lives thanks to well-placed pods.

Next up was the Monster King going against _another _machine version of himself, only this one had been built by a group of cold-blooded ape-faced aliens, &amp; was a walking arsenal at the same height as Godzilla. This menacing robot was armed with missile ports in its fingers &amp; toes, rainbow-colored eye beams, a yellow lightning beam in its chest port, a flame from its mouth that rivaled Godzilla's own, flight &amp; was equipped with hand-to-hand combat techniques like a master ninja or samurai. It more than held its own against the saurian, even when both Anguirus &amp; the guardian beast from Okinawa King Seesar backed him up, the latter monster who stood 65 meters tall, with light brown fur &amp; dark brown flesh which was impervious to mostly everything. A bushy-haired tail stood in the rear, &amp; his face was that of an ancient God of sorts, his mouth filled with sharp teeth, red eyes &amp; large dog-like ears. Like Anguirus, King Seesar had a never-say-die attitude, &amp; fought fiercely regardless of an enemy's tenacity &amp; power.

On MG's side was the aquatic dinosaur Titanosaurus, who was under the alien's control &amp; fought his one-time allies.

The battle in King Seesar's homeland was as fierce as that from World War II, with MG using every weapon at its disposal, leveling cities to rubble &amp; giving Godzilla &amp; his allies the beating of a lifetime. Titanosaurus' powerful wind tail was no pushover either: huge gusts of wind caused by his fish-like tail blew debris &amp; people everywhere, giving MG death-dealing opportunities &amp; severely damaged &amp; hurt the earthbound monsters.

Only with the help of Interpol – a special breed of police – getting to the controls of the ape-faced aliens &amp; wipe it out of commission were Godzilla &amp; his allies able to turn the tide in their favor, with Titanosaurus becoming loose from their grip &amp; rejoining his earthbound friends. Mechagodzilla was destroyed, &amp; the aliens' fleet wiped out of existence.

Reunited, Titanosaurus roared proudly as Anguirus, King Seesar &amp; Godzilla join in before heading home.

The final video of Godzilla's battles for the evening was that of his &amp; Anguirus' fight with the space monsters of Gigan &amp; Space Godzilla in Fukuoka that took place only five years previous. Again, the tide had been overturned in Godzilla's favor when Fukuoka Tower was taken down by bombs at its base, giving the earthbound monsters the edge they needed to finish the fight &amp; claim their victory when both Gigan &amp; Space Godzilla exploded out into the water before heading there themselves.

Tajima announced that he had more video footage of Godzilla &amp; his battles with other creatures, but Kristoff &amp; the girls politely declined, stating they'd seen enough for now as they went back into the kitchen for some food, where Hidemi was preparing a late dinner of meat slices, rice &amp; vegetables while they all sat at the table &amp; discussed what they'd reviewed.

"So…even though the one that terrorized Tokyo in 1954 was killed, out rises yet _another _Godzilla to wreak havoc upon the world, mostly here in Japan", Anna said, taking another mouthful of meat with her chopsticks.

"Indeed, Anna", Hidemi says after a bite of rice. "Call it an offspring of sorts or maybe even a dormant relative if you will, but that Godzilla you saw in that footage is the same one from a few days ago. At random times through the years, he has come to Japan in order to feed upon our nuclear energy and/or fend off other creatures that invade it."

"And in all that time, nobody's ever come across a way to get rid of him as Serizawa did?", Kristoff asked with a sip of water.

Tajima &amp; his family shook their heads.

"Tanks, jets, missiles, rockets, bombs, energy beams from maser cannons – they've all been tried on the creature, with disastrous results every time", Tajima said, biting into a rice ball &amp; gulping it down with juice. "Even two flying fortresses called the Super-X I &amp; II, armed with cadmium bombs &amp; an artificial diamond reflector, couldn't subdue the monster, much less defeat him. I've come to the conclusion that Godzilla could possibly – and probably – _never _be truly beaten, especially with the ability to regenerate his cellular tissue at an alarming rate upon even the slightest infliction of damage done to his person. We even showed this indisputable proof to the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, &amp; yet they're _still _unconvinced of my belief that Godzilla is, by all accounts, indestructible."

This stunned the trio from Arendelle upon hearing such a claim.

"So then…there's _nothing _on this planet that's capable of killing him?", Kristoff dared to ask.

"Short of dropping a nuclear warhead on him, &amp; even _that's _a remote 'maybe'", Emiko said after a mouthful of vegetables. "Needless to say, no one's ever _dared _in giving it a try, for very good reason. There's something else you need to know about that kind of weapon: even on a small scale, they're extremely hard to quantify. Many militarists have hesitated using them in battle _because _of this. The time when Harry S. Truman dropped the bomb on our country in 1945 was the _only _situation when they'd been used in battle, &amp; many of the higher-ups the world over have all worked tirelessly to prevent their use again, such as during the height of the Cold War between America &amp; Russia in the 1980s."

"Your country itself doesn't possess any nuclear weapons, does it?", Elsa asked, finishing her own veggies.

Again, Tajima's family shook their heads.

"Since Hiroshima &amp; Nagasaki, Japan has not possessed anything of the kind, nor have we asked another nation for their use to this day", Akemi says, taking some freshly-cooked fish which Hidemi brought to the table. "Even when Godzilla and/or other monsters have attacked us, the usage of such weapons was entirely out of the question."

"That's completely understandable, Akemi", Elsa said, taking her own share of fish with everyone else. "Your land has suffered enough from them as it is. It's no wonder you enforce an anti-nuclear policy against such a thing. And with Godzilla threatening it from time to time…"

"If only that bomb had never been dropped on Lagos in 1954, that monster wouldn't exist to terrorize you people or _anywhere _in the world", Kristoff said. "America is clearly to blame for _that_. Dropping the bomb on your two cities during the Second World War was understandable – at least it was an act to _end _war rather than have it prolonged. But to keep testing that weapon when it was pointless – _that's _another story."

"I wouldn't say that the United States is to blame, Kristoff", Tajima said. "It's _all _of humanity. They weren't the _only _ones to have tested nuclear weapons: the French have conducted many tests, as have the Soviet Union, China, the United Kingdom, &amp; a few others. When you give the matter some serious thought, Godzilla is the one who's suffered the worst."

This stunned the Arendelle trio more than the fact of Godzilla's indestructibility.

"Tajima, are you saying that _Godzilla's_ more an innocent victim than those he stomps &amp; buries under his feet?", Anna asked before eating another fish. "How can you even _say _that? You know &amp; _saw _how destructive, &amp; how much of a _killer _he is! What can classify _him _as a victim?"

"Allow me, Tajima", Hidemi says, with a nod from her husband. "What my husband means is that Godzilla is the result of what can happen when mankind foolishly plays around with nuclear power, or even tries to get the better of &amp; rule Mother Nature herself. Monsters such as he are born in that matter, &amp; the results are horrifying."

"It sounds to us like you _don't _wish for Godzilla to be destroyed, Hidemi", Elsa said.

"Actually Elsa, we did – once. When Tajima &amp; I married, we were given a momentous party over in Osaka to celebrate the occasion by friends &amp; family. That evening at the reception, Godzilla attacked in search of nuclear energy to feed upon. Our party was, unfortunately, caught in his path, &amp; many people we knew of since our childhood had been killed when the building we were in came crashing down. My husband &amp; I wanted nothing better than to see Godzilla dead for taking those lives from us. But during the years after when other monsters came &amp; attacked, we saw Godzilla fight tooth &amp; nail to defend the land from these threats – some of which were even bigger &amp; more powerful than he was, like King Ghidorah &amp; Hedorah, for example. Since then, we've viewed him in a different perspective."

"You no longer see him as a threat to humanity, then?", asked Anna.

"No, Anna. We see him more now as a force of nature, like an earthquake, hurricane, typhoon, or even, dare I say, a snowstorm", Tajima said, getting a smile from Elsa &amp; everyone else. "It's how everyone should see him. Sadly, the majority of the world's populace do _not_ view him that way, particularly those in the Armed Services."

"Or even as an animal defending his territory from intruders, judging from the footage we've seen", Elsa said as she begins to understand what Godzilla represents &amp; why he fights like he does.

That feeling was also creeping in with Anna &amp; Kristoff, now that they've studied the creature more thoroughly, from his origins in World War II to his battles with creatures bent on world conquest.

None of them could say if it was good or bad.

Lost in thought, they ate in silence before getting ready to retire for the night.

_Eirakucho, Kiryu, 11:35 p.m.:_

Jiro Dobashi sat in silence in the chair of his bedroom, staring out the window at the neighborhood he'd retired to.

The snow-covered ground held beauty in his town, with the sidewalks, streets &amp; driveways plowed accurately to allow access for vehicles from bicycles to pedestrian cars. Even now, the newly-falling snow threatens to cover all their hard labor in clearing it away &amp; force the citizens to attempt more work.

Not that it was any of Dobashi's concern: he mostly hires his neighbors to plow for him, leaving him with more free time than most men his age. He was in his mid-forties &amp; well-built, with hard features &amp; a fine line of brown hair on his head, coupled with matching eyes. On his face was a grizzled beard that had not been groomed in months.

Wearing his green bathrobe &amp; slippers, Dobashi watched as the world passed him by both day &amp; night, hardly giving most anything else another thought. He'd once been a high-ranking soldier in the Japanese SDF for nearly twenty years, putting in many good years of service before announcing an early retirement due to strenuous circumstances.

He _could _be comforted by the knowledge &amp; sight of seeing his neighbors going on with life as usual, even after Godzilla hit Tokyo only a few days ago.

But he wasn't: it only deepened his anxiety &amp; sorrow, wishing he could be as they are.

More often than not, he longed to come out of his retirement &amp; return to active duty.

But he was as incapable of doing so even if he'd been threatened to: this is the life he has now chosen for himself, &amp; while it does depress him more than give him relief, he stands by his decision in the fullest.

A ring of his doorbell brought him out of his solemn thoughts, &amp; Dobashi went downstairs to answer, tightening his robe as he did. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a man who looked to be in his early thirties with brown eyes &amp; a well-trimmed goatee. He was bundled up in a thick coat with hat, scarf, earmuffs, gloves &amp; boots like the frigid weather was his greatest enemy.

Dobashi eyed the man suspiciously.

"Jiro Dobashi of the SDF?", the man asked in his native tongue.

"I've been retired for five years now, but yes – that's me", he replied. He checks his watch. "It's nearly midnight, &amp; it's freezing out here! Who are you, &amp; what do you want at this hour?"

"Forgive me. My name is Hittori, &amp; I'm here to offer you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity – one I'm positive you would want to jump for at your earliest convenience."

Dobashi stared at Hittori like he was something he'd never seen before, &amp; received a bad suspicion about him the moment he laid eyes on him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir, but there's nothing you can offer that would grab _my _interest – not unless you can travel back in time &amp; fix certain incidents", he said evenly &amp; more than a little rudely. "Good night."

Dobashi started to close the door, but Hittori kept it open with a well-placed hand. Even as Dobashi pushed, Hittori kept it still with amazing strength.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, Dobashi, but you're going to want to hear my offer", Hittori said matter of factly &amp; sounding like he's giving his quarry no other choice. "And hear it you _shall_."

Like a gunslinger from the old American West, Dobashi pulled a Glock pistol out of the pocket of his robe. The intruder at his door didn't even flinch when he saw it aimed directly at his face.

"Listen, friend!", Dobashi said angrily. "I don't know _who _you think you are, but unless you can give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't _kill _you by the time I count three…"

"What if I told you that my people have devised &amp; constructed a weapon that can finally destroy Godzilla?", said Hittori.

_That _grabbed Dobashi's attention as Hittori knew it would, &amp; the former SDF soldier eased much but still aimed the gun at his guest's face.

"You have something that can finally bring that disastrous beast down for the count &amp; _keep _him there?", he asks before going harder. "You're _not _playing any _games _with me, are you?! Because if you _are_…"

"Not at all, I assure you", Hittori said in a calm demeanor, despite being threatened. "_We _want Godzilla beaten as much as you do. May I come in? We've got a _lot _to discuss."

Dobashi lowers his gun, but cautiously.

"Enter – but I'll hold onto _this_, if you don't mind!", he said, indicating with his gun.

"Of course. Your house, your rules."

The former SDF soldier allowed Hittori access into his home &amp; closed the door.

Both men talked until the wee hours of the morning.

**CHAPTER IX**

_The Kanegatake region, January 10, 10:00 a.m.:_

On this Saturday morning, Kristoff &amp; Sven took off for the mountains to collect more wood for the fireplace on a sled which Sven pulls without too much difficulty. They left the house before the sun was even up, but not before they'd left a note for Tajima's family to read of their daily chore. Surprisingly to the duo, Anna, Elsa &amp; Olaf had caught them before they went on their journey &amp; even tagged along.

Not that Kristoff or Sven found anything _wrong _with that.

Dressed in his freshly-cleaned animal hide jerkin, boots &amp; gloves, the outdoorsman &amp; his reindeer friend went on their way with the girls, both dressed in warm attire in spite of Elsa being unaffected by the cold weather any more than Olaf himself is, naturally.

"Not that Sven &amp; I are complaining, but… you three really didn't _have _to accompany us", Kristoff says, chopping another piece of wood &amp; placing the pieces on the sled with his axe. "All we're going to be doing up here is gather more wood for the fire back home, since we _were _getting low. We would've done it _last week_, if only it weren't for…well, you know."

"Yeah, we know", Anna said, stopping him in his work &amp; looking him in the eye. "But Kristoff…the five of us hardly had any time to ourselves like this since seeing Godzilla rummaging through Tokyo &amp; razing it like a tornado through a trailer park, making us feel distant. We _need _this: Elsa &amp; I _missed _it being just us when we were back home in Arendelle. Today's as good a day as any to try &amp; relive those happy times."

Kristoff looked at Anna, followed by Elsa, Sven &amp; even Olaf. They all had that look on their faces that indicate Anna being right, &amp; he couldn't agree with her more: it _has _been a while since it was just them. Being with Tajima &amp; his family is always a joy, &amp; any of them would be lying through their teeth should they say otherwise about it. Still, there _has _to be times when it needs to be only _them_, &amp; they haven't been getting too much of that lately.

Especially with the thought of Godzilla still weighing heavy on their minds, even after a week.

It _would _be nice to be relieved of that, even if it should be temporarily.

Kristoff smiled.

"You're absolutely right, Anna", he said honestly. "We can't let Godzilla get to or worry us to death, or else we'll lose sight of what's really important &amp; quite possibly go mad with the anxiety of it. I'm glad you three tagged along."

To punctuate his claim, Kristoff picked Anna up in his arms &amp; held her close while planting his lips on hers. The former princess returned the favor, her arms wrapped around him. Olaf &amp; Elsa smile with glee.

"For what it's worth, Anna…I'm _glad _you made me &amp; Sven take you to the North Mountain all those years ago", Kristoff says happily. "You were right…no one should be alone. Not even me."

"_Especially _not you", Anna said. "I'm very happy that you came back for me at the castle when you did. If you hadn't…"

"I never would've been able to sock it to that traitor Prince Hans square in the jaw."

Anna &amp; Elsa burst out laughing at Kristoff's remark, who does so himself. Olaf giggled with his stick hands over his mouth.

"With me getting in _my _shot soon afterwards!", Anna grinned. "But seriously…if you hadn't, I might've never known what true love felt like. I was so clueless as to what it was until I met you."

"That, my dear Anna, makes two of us", Kristoff says, his lips closing in to hers. Olaf &amp; Sven smile wider as they get closer to each other's mouths, ready for another blissful kiss…

Until Elsa's snowball comes rushing in &amp; hits both lovers right in the face, disrupting their romance as the Snow Queen bursts out laughing.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!", Kristoff says as Elsa continues to laugh.

"Yeah sis…what _gives?!_", Anna scoffed.

"Sorry guys…I just couldn't resist 'spoiling the moment'!", Elsa teased, stifling more giggles.

Kristoff &amp; Anna look at one another as if the Snow Queen lost her marbles. Then they smile fiendishly &amp; nod.

"Oh, it's like _that_, is it?", Kristoff says, picking up &amp; packing it tight.

"Looks like it", Anna says, doing the same. "Okay sis…you want a snowball fight, you _got _one!"

"Bring it!", Elsa said with a fiendish but playful grin as her hands start to glow.

"Ooh-ooh! Snowball fight!", Olaf says cheerfully, waving his stick arms. "Snow Queen Elsa versus the two love experts Sven &amp; Anna!"

"Eewwww!", Kristoff &amp; Anna exclaim in disgust as Elsa giggled. Even the reindeer was getting tired of hearing the living snowman call his best friend his own name, &amp; he snorts in protest.

Elsa used this as a distraction &amp; flings hand-made snowballs at Kristoff &amp; Anna, both of whom take cover behind a pair of thick trees that absorb the impact &amp; explode like bombs. The lovers retaliate &amp; shoot forth their own balls of snow that get hurled with amazing speed. By the time they reach Elsa, she's ducking behind a wall of ice she conjured up in seconds that was waist high. She returns the favor by launching a small barrage of snowballs at one time with one hand, coming at the lovers like machine gun fire. Kristoff &amp; Anna dive for cover, evading the volley of snowballs until each was spent before the former pokes his head out.

"You _missed _us, Elsa! Nyahh!", he teased, sticking his tongue out. He gets walloped by an unseen snowball that covers his face with wet water before retreating as Elsa laughs again.

"_Did _I, now?", she joked. "You'll have to do better than _that _if you wish to defeat _me_, lover boy!"

_Then that's _just _what we'll do, big sister!_, Anna thought. From the safety of their trees, the former princess gave hand signals to Kristoff, who understood &amp; nodded. Anna stepped out from her hiding place &amp; left herself wide open as Elsa launched multiple snowballs at her younger sibling, which would've nabbed her had it not been for Anna's swift reflexes. Every twist &amp; turn of her body makes her narrowly avoid each hit until she was only ten feet away. Elsa &amp; her sister stare in playful defiance at one another, with the Snow Queen's hands ready to fire again.

"You're _mine _now, sis!", she teased with a smirk.

"How much you wanna _bet _on that…sis?", Anna teased back with a smirk of her own.

"Hoo-hoo!", Kristoff said from behind, imitating Oaken.

She realized her deception too late: when Elsa turned around, she was pelted by snowballs by the outdoorsman in an almost repeated fashion before Anna did the same, striking Elsa left &amp; right as she covers her face with her arms.

"Okay, okay! I yield! _I yield!_", Elsa cried, laughing as Kristoff &amp; Anna cease their fire &amp; join her.

"And the winners are…the love experts! Yaaayyyyy!", Olaf cheered, waving &amp; clapping his stick arms.

"Pretty sneaky, sis!", Elsa said with a smirk.

"Hey…it _worked!_", Anna teases with a grin. "I guess that'll teach you not to underestimate the little guys &amp; girls who _don't _have ice &amp; snow powers like you do!"

"Call it as a lesson in battle tactics, Elsa", Kristoff adds. "In combat, always keep in mind to watch your rear. You never know what _might _be lurking behind you for a sneak attack."

Elsa smiled gratefully. She missed those days when she could play with her younger sister without a care in the world, &amp; even in this new era they've awakened in, they're able to recreate those good times.

It made her feel like a kid again. To Elsa, it felt grand – she wished it could _never _end.

Kristoff &amp; Anna feel the same.

"I'll certainly take it under advisement, Kristoff – be it in _another _snowball fight or if we're ever drawn in actual battle again", she says, raising her arms like a bird's wings. "Now…who wants to go inside an ice igloo?"

"Ooh, me! _Me!_", Olaf cheered, bouncing up &amp; down.

"Okay everyone…here it comes!", Elsa says as they await the oncoming ice house.

But it doesn't come after 5-10 seconds, &amp; they suspect something to be wrong.

"What's the matter, Elsa? Don't tell us you've already _forgotten _how to make an igloo!", Olaf says playfully.

"It isn't that, Olaf. Do any of you _feel _that?", she asked the group.

"Feel what? All _I _feel is the wind blowing", Anna said. "Come on – make with the igloo."

"No, wait. Elsa's right. _I _feel something as well – and it _isn't _the wind!", Kristoff said.

Everyone stayed very still in heeding of Kristoff's warning: the man has lived all his life with Sven in the great outdoors, &amp; he knows when to sense even the slightest hint of danger when it's near. Living with Tajima &amp; his family has not diminished this extra sense, &amp; it comes into high gear when the ground beneath them starts to shake &amp; tremble, knocking off snow &amp; ice from the trees above. The rumbling grows with each passing second, &amp; a dreadful fear strikes their hearts of an improbable but still possible horror returning after so long.

Anna runs into Kristoff's arms, fearing the worst.

"Kristoff, you don't suppose…?", she asked, her eyes wide with fright.

"It _can't _be! It just…_can't!_", he replied back, his face no different.

But it was, &amp; a single name enters Elsa's mind as the rumbling gets more intense.

_Megalon…?_, she thought with dread.

The ground shakes to a point where they're barely able to stand, &amp; they all get into a huddle, with Sven acting as the main support to keep on their toes.

Eighteen seconds later, the ground erupts in a plume of snow, ice, dirt &amp; grass as a massive object bursts forth from below. The group was thrown a distance of twenty feet as they look to see the beast rise from the earth. Instead of a giant drill, however, they were staring at an enormous _crab claw_, lined with sharp jagged teeth inside of the appendage. The rest of what was attached to it rose forth from the ground in the form of a large red pumice crab, with a hard shell &amp; a pair of stalks with eyes on each. The twenty-five meter tall creature let out a screeching sound as it finds its quarry.

"_Incoming!_", Kristoff yelled as the group dive in all directions to avoid the thing's massive claw from burying them, its weapon kicking up dirt where it landed. Kristoff called for Sven, who rushes to his side &amp; allows him, Anna &amp; Elsa to board him before taking off. The crab creature gives pursuit as Olaf takes hold of the thing's leg as it gives chase towards Sven &amp; his passengers, moving surprisingly fast &amp; agile on land as it would in the water.

"Keep going, you guys! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!", Olaf shouts, holding the leg for dear life.

_Oh man…I'm _bad _at this!_, Olaf thought, seeing the ineffectiveness of his actions like with Marshmallow once.

The crab creature knocked away trees, using its claws to trim the tops like living hedge clippers to keep up with Sven as he races westward, working overtime to stay ahead of the monstrosity pursuing them.

"Good boy, Sven! Lead it away from Tajima's house so we can deal with it once we're at a safe distance!", said Kristoff as Anna held onto his waist for dear life, with Elsa doing the same to her sister in the rear. Olaf still held onto its leg, sometimes crying in terror &amp; other times commanding it to halt, stop, or in _his _case…to freeze.

He might as well try &amp; stop the world from turning.

From behind a grove of bushes, a figure bundled in thick white winter gear gaze at the scene through a pair of high-powered binoculars.

_No matter where you fools run to, you still won't escape from our grasp!_, he thought with an evil smile. _Rise, Kameba! Rise &amp; assist your brother Ganime in Elsa's abduction! Kill the others, but we want _her_ back alive!_

The group travel further between the Mount Miune &amp; Mount Oyama, leading the giant crab Ganime deeper into alien territory &amp; away from Tajima's facility &amp; assuring their safety. Elsa turned to face Ganime, who was still behind but not by much as the giant pumice crab continued raking trees with his claws, the tops crashing down &amp; spraying ice, snow &amp; pine leaves everywhere.

_This will be good enough!_, Elsa thought through clenched teeth, aiming her right hand at the monster as it glows bright, ready to fire.

The ground from thirty feet away erupts like a volcano, causing Sven to lose his balance &amp; fall over to one side, roughly dumping his passengers as they get thrown off &amp; skid across the snow-covered ground. Lumps of dirt &amp; grass explode skywards as another huge object makes its presence known: a gigantic rock turtle measuring the same length as Ganime, with a hard bumpy shell on its back, short tail, four legs &amp; an arrow-shaped head with sharp teeth attached to a neck that can extend &amp; extract at a whim. It let out an ear-piercing screech, &amp; sees Elsa's crew as its primary targets.

This was the creature called Kameba by the figure sent to spy on the Snow Queen &amp; her friends.

"Another one?!", Anna says in fright.

"Yeah, &amp; it _also _seems to have its _sights _on us!", Kristoff said, getting to Sven, who recovered &amp; is back on his feet.

"If they _want_ us, Kristoff, they're going to have to _catch _us first!", Elsa said, firing two separate streams of ice from her hands. One strikes at Kameba, the other at Ganime, both streams hitting their legs &amp; feet as her ice kept them immobile for the time being.

But it would only buy them _some _time, &amp; already their ice shackles were cracking.

"Sven!", she cried, &amp; the reindeer already had Kristoff &amp; Anna on his back, with Elsa about to join them when Ganime broke free of his ice bonds &amp; closed the gap between himself &amp; the Arendelle group, his menacing claws snipping threateningly. From behind, Kameba got loose from his own bonds &amp; stood ready to devour most of his prey.

Kristoff &amp; company looked back &amp; forth in front &amp; behind them, being trapped between two large monstrosities with a slim chance of making it through. But even a slim chance is better than none, &amp; the outdoorsman thinks up of an idea which might save their hides.

"Sven…when I give the word, take the girls &amp; run for cover! I'll go the other way!", Kristoff says.

"Divide their attention – got it!", Elsa said, getting a nod from her sister. Even though Sven was nervous about the idea &amp; worried for Kristoff, he was still willing to go forth with the plan, seeing as to how it's their only way of getting away with their lives.

"_Now, Sven!_", he shouted, getting off his best friend as said reindeer took off like a shot as he went south. Ganime &amp; Kameba immediately gave chase, ignoring Kristoff completely. Olaf, unprepared for the sudden change in course, was thrown off Ganime's leg &amp; into a nearby tree. Kristoff ran to his aide, getting the snowman's body off a branch that has impaled him in his midsection. His head was knocked off at the base, &amp; Kristoff picks it up.

"I don't mind saying…this is _still _very creepy!", he says as Olaf's head talks on its own.

"You ought to have gotten used to it by _now_, Sven!", he says with a smile.

"It's _Kristoff_…ah, forget it!", he says, placing Olaf's head back onto his body.

They get back to the situation at hand, &amp; see Ganime &amp; Kameba still in pursuit of Sven &amp; the girls.

"Huh! How do you like _that_, Sven?", Olaf scoffed. "We try &amp; provide a distraction for them to follow, &amp; there they go chasing the girls like _we _don't even matter anymore! Talk about ungrateful!"

Aside from his unfunny comment, Kristoff took some of what Olaf said into consideration.

"I don't think we _do _matter to them anymore, Olaf!", he said, coming to a scary realization. "In fact, I don't think they were interested in us _at all!_"

"You mean to say that…?", Olaf started to say, when it dawned upon him as well. "Oh no – they were after the _girls _all along!"

"Or more to the point…they're after _Elsa!_ _She's _their main target! Anna's just along for the ride!"

Kristoff &amp; Olaf watched as the two monsters pursued the former Queen &amp; Princess of Arendelle, their one ride now assisting in their staying ahead of their giant adversaries, keeping them grounded in one spot. There was no way to catch up to them on foot, &amp; Kristoff was too big &amp; heavy for Olaf to give a ride on his person if he slid on his belly like a penguin would do.

The only thing they _can _do is hope that Sven can take the girls as far away from Ganime &amp; Kameba before too long.

They were on their own, &amp; it was killing Kristoff &amp; Olaf not being able to do anything to help further.

Like a living freight train, Sven raced through the snow-covered forest with Anna &amp; Elsa riding like jockeys at a horserace; the only difference is that they weren't racing for prize money, but to stay alive. Kameba may still be a ways behind due to his inability to pick up speed, but Ganime was another story: despite his large size, he moved with a speed of a spider across dry desert sand, &amp; can even jump like one.

And jump he _does:_ springing his legs, Ganime launches himself in the air &amp; lands just behind Sven, the impact shaking the ground &amp; throwing the trio across the land, landing with hard thuds. Ignoring the pain in their bones, Sven, Anna &amp; Elsa fight to get up when Ganime thrusts a claw forward at the reindeer in order to snip him in two. Sven ducks out of the way just in time &amp; sprints to the girls when the crab creature knocks Kristoff's best friend in the side with the tip of his other claw &amp; sends him into a tree, his body wracked with pain as he slides down into the snow.

"Sven!", Anna &amp; Elsa cry, seeing their faithful reindeer friend beaten &amp; hurt. Kameba's footsteps were getting louder &amp; closer, with Ganime opening his claw to snatch Anna or even cut her in half. The ex-princess stood frozen in fear as the deadly appendage came to striking distance.

"Oh no you _don't!_", Elsa spat, shooting forth a stream of ice. "You're _not _laying your _filthy claws _on my sister!"

Her ice stream struck Ganime in his right claw, creating a block of ice that kept it open &amp; unable to close, giving Anna time to scramble away with her older sibling. Elsa keeps her assault up by firing thick, pointed icicles at Ganime's soft underside, many of them piercing his flesh that caused him to cry out in agony. This was followed up by more to his face, with one or two reaching his mouth before he bites down on &amp; breaks them into pieces.

Much as the points hurt, Ganime wasn't slowed down &amp; his assault became more deadly – especially now that his partner Kameba caught up &amp; ready to offer backup. Extending his turtle neck, Kameba opened his maw that would've swallowed Anna, had Elsa not tackled her &amp; dived to one side. Acting immediately, the Snow Queen sprayed forth a stream of ice inside the thing's mouth, keeping his maw pried open as he frantically shook his head to free himself of the ice within. Launching icicles would do no good, for Kameba was like a living tank, &amp; her projectiles will mostly shatter upon contact &amp; offer little to no damage on the four-legged beast.

She could freeze both creatures where she &amp; Anna stood, but she'd had more than enough of being in suspended animation for one lifetime, &amp; didn't want to leave the Sugimotos, Kristoff, or even modern-day Japan by themselves &amp; waking up any number of years into the future; she also didn't wish to risk putting the Land of the Rising Sun into an eternal winter like she did once with Arendelle, even though she has her power under control.

No, this was now her home, &amp; she intends to _stay _in this era &amp; protect it.

She needs to think of a better way to dispose of the two monsters without resorting to a suicide mission.

Unfortunately, her options were currently limited, &amp; the monsters were getting more furious.

Kameba breaks the ice inside his mouth by biting down on it as Ganime knocks the icicles off his flesh with just a swipe or two of his claw, smashing them to pieces. Elsa aims her hands at both creatures for another assault, but Ganime gets the drop on her by striking the ground at their feet with his right claw. Anna &amp; Elsa get knocked backwards into a mound of snow, barely missing a collision of a tree &amp; avoiding unconsciousness. The impact was still hard enough to stun them, &amp; neither sister could strike back quick enough, let alone get up &amp; run. Their bodies ached from head to toe, &amp; feel they may have broken something.

Sven saw their predicament &amp; tried to aid the girls, but he was too much out of it, &amp; soon collapsed from pain.

Kameba stood by his partner's side as the giant pumice crab raised hid claws to deliver the blow that will more or less put the Snow Queen &amp; her younger sibling out of commission.

And all they can do is watch as Ganime brings his right claw down for the killing strike.

It never arrived: seconds before the appendage could make contact, Ganime was struck himself in the chest by a stream of blue-white heat that made the giant crab screech out in agony, the force of the beam sending him back several meters as trees get pulverized under his weight.

The blue-white beam was recognized by Anna &amp; Elsa, &amp; they hear a roar that was very similar, yet different as it was in a somewhat higher pitch than what they'd heard before in Tokyo last week.

"Godzilla?", they ask each other simultaneously as Kameba backs away to get in better position for when the new arrival gets closer to deal with. From their vantage point, Kristoff &amp; Olaf were thinking the same thing when they saw the beam painfully knocked Ganime back. When they actually _saw _the creature, it was something of a smaller version of the Monster King, reaching a height of only 50 meters tall, having dark lime-green flesh &amp; dark golden scales upon his chest &amp; stomach. From behind, his dorsal spines were non-existent, having only slight bumps where there would be on his larger counterpart.

Minus the dorsal spines, this creature was an exact copy of Godzilla himself, if not at a _younger _stage.

"Wow! Either Godzilla's gone on a strict diet when we saw him last, or…", Olaf started to say.

"Or _what_, genius?", Kristoff asks sarcastically.

"Or…maybe Godzilla's discovered the Fountain of Youth! Who can tell?", Olaf says with a playful smile.

Kristoff shakes his head in disbelief, rolling his eyes.

In truth, this version of Godzilla is named Godzilla _Junior_, christened by Tajima Sugimoto himself. Having been laid as an abandoned egg on Adona Island, it was taken to Osaka where it hatched into a blue-skinned creature with a playful manner, becoming nothing like his ferocious counterpart. Being mostly brought up by the Japanese, this small version of the Monster King was given the love &amp; care that the adult monster was denied. After the Black Hole alien's attack with their own Mechagodzilla, Baby Godzilla was released from captivity &amp; went home with his rightful owner once the malevolent machine was defeated, with Rodan, Anguirus &amp; the newly-freed Titanosaurus being his personal bodyguards like a mega-famous celebrity would have.

Growing up on the island where Godzilla has called home, Baby Godzilla grew to something of his namesake in no time, finally being appropriately named Godzilla Junior.

And now he was about to engage in his first actual combat with not one, but _two _monsters.

Anna &amp; Elsa took off for safety on Sven's back, heading straight to Kristoff &amp; Olaf. Ganime &amp; Kameba watched as they left, but were forced to pay them no mind in order to focus on the intruder, screeching angrily &amp; charging the young creature. The monster pumice crab spat a stream of saltwater into Junior's eyes which temporarily blinded him, giving Ganime the chance to pounce on him as he sprung into the air &amp; landed on the young saurian, knocking him onto his side. Kameba rushed in to join in the melee as Ganime bit down on Junior's right arm with his left claw, piercing his flesh &amp; causing Junior to cry out. The crab creature then grabbed Junior with his other claw by the throat &amp; squeezed it firm, preventing him from using his ray again. Kameba added to the young saurian's pain by biting hard on his tail &amp; pulling on it like it was a rope in a tug-of-war game.

Junior's cries were muffled due to Ganime's piercing grip, his air passage being greatly cut.

The young creature started foaming at the mouth.

Elsa told Sven to stop, which he did, &amp; stared at the battle. Seeing it turn for the worse, the Snow Queen felt more than a little sympathy for Junior, &amp; that feeling was creeping into the souls of Anna &amp; Sven themselves. Just because he _looks _like Godzilla doesn't mean he's just as ornery or hot-tempered as his larger counterpart. They all feel compiled to help Junior after he did so for them just now.

"You two thinking what I am right now?", Elsa asked her sister &amp; Sven.

"You even need to ask, sis? Let's go &amp; return the favor to 'Junior' over there!", Anna said, getting a grunt &amp; nod from Sven in agreement. Without hesitation, Sven ran back to the joined battle as Junior fought to stay conscious even as his mouth foams a small fountain with the pressure from Ganime's claws increasing on his neck &amp; spurting saltwater in his face, worsening his agony. Sven stopped when they were thirty yards from Kameba, who was still tugging on the young monster's tail.

Elsa, Anna &amp; Sven were disgusted by the horrid scene, &amp; the Snow Queen's right hand started glowing.

_Go chew on _this_, creature!_, Elsa thought with a menacing scowl, shooting forth a stream of ice that strikes at one of Kameba's weak points – his eyes. Ice covers the giant rock turtle's eyes that make him screech in confusion &amp; to let go of Junior's tail as he backs away, shaking his head to clear the ice off his eyes. Ganime saw the confusion &amp; turned his head away from Junior, giving Elsa a perfect shot at one of his eyestalks. Like she did for Kameba, the Snow Queen shot a stream of her power at Ganime's right stalk, covering it completely. The monster pumice crab shrieked &amp; threw a fit as he finally releases Junior, wailing his claws every which way. When his left claw struck his frozen stalk, Ganime shatters it to pieces which caused him to shriek even louder in greater pain. Now with only one eyestalk left, Ganime nevertheless saw the source of his trouble &amp; resumed his pursuit of the Snow Queen, ignoring Junior.

It was a big mistake: recovering quicker than anyone suspected, Junior rose &amp; turned with amazing grace as he buffeted Ganime with his tail like a professional baseball player, sending him crashing into Kameba, finally getting rid of the ice which blinded him. Junior doesn't relent: he immediately fires his own blue-white heat ray at the monster duo, striking Ganime first right in his underside, which was susceptible to &amp; unprotected from serious attack. The ray's force drags the large crab along the ground on his shell, creating a crevice as Ganime screeches in pain from the intense heat. It may not be as strong as Godzilla's own, but Junior's weapon still packs a good wallop – something Ganime is about to discover further.

Helpless against Junior's ray, Ganime's body was boiling under the extreme heat, &amp; just like all crustaceans under such temperatures, he did what was expected of him to do.

Ganime's body was blown into pieces, his limbs flying everywhere. One of Ganime's claws strikes the ground where Anna, Elsa &amp; Sven stood twelve feet away, the pointed end dug deep. A leg crashed down near Kristoff &amp; Olaf, only six feet away.

"Whoa!", was all either the outdoorsman or snowman could say.

One down, &amp; one to go.

His eyes freed of ice, Kameba goes on the offensive &amp; charges Junior with his massive weight. The young beast was more than ready for his hard-shelled opponent, &amp; when Kameba extended his neck to bite down on Junior's leg, the saurian stomped hard on the turtle's head, disorienting him more than Elsa's ice had. Junior then grabbed Kameba's tail &amp; lifted him off the ground before slamming all 30,000 metric tons of turtle into the earth, shaking it with every impact that was felt for miles. Junior does this nine times before finally releasing Kameba on his shell, his legs dangling in the air. The giant rock turtle tried to right himself, but Junior put the brakes to that idea as he stepped on his soft underside with his foot only seconds before the young saurian unleashed his heat ray at the unprotected flesh. Junior's intense heat strikes Kameba in the stomach &amp; travels up his neck, reaching his head. The turtle creature screeches in pain as his legs kick frantically, unable to take the agony of it.

The anguish becoming overpowering, Kameba's legs cease flailing &amp; droop to one side as his flesh smoked from Junior's attack.

His mouth now being the one that foams, Kameba expires.

Sensing no further life from his enemy, Junior roars in triumph.

Elsa &amp; Anna stare in astonishment at Junior's tenacity &amp; fighting spirit: young he may be, he can fight just as hard as the real thing when pressed to that stage.

Kristoff call out their names as he &amp; Olaf rush up to rejoin them &amp; Sven. The outdoorsman takes Anna in his arms &amp; hugs her, relieved to see her safe along with her sister &amp; his best friend.

"Glad to see you're all right", Kristoff said. "We were _worried _about you when those monsters went after…"

"Yeah, us too", Anna said. "But I have both Sven _and _my sister with me, so I was in good hands. Good thinking on _your_ part, lover."

Anna's smile made Kristoff deliver one back to her.

"Good job, Sven. I _knew _I could count on you", he told his best friend. The reindeer grinned in gratitude.

"You okay too, Olaf?", Elsa asked.

"Just dandy!", he replied. "Aside from losing my head – again."

Elsa giggled at the remark before she &amp; the rest heard trees knocked down by heavy footsteps as Junior walked up &amp; approached the quintet from Arendelle, who look up at the smaller &amp; seemingly younger version of the Monster King as he stares down on his little saviors – Elsa, in particular.

As Godzilla himself had done in Chiyoda, Tokyo, Junior sensed Elsa's great power within her when she deployed it on Ganime &amp; Kameba, &amp; being able to track it back to its source. Unlike with the real deal, Elsa felt something of a strong curiosity rather than a raging inferno of malevolence in this young creature, &amp; Junior's constant tilting of his head from side to side helped to prove her claims. Elsa could even swore she can feel more kindness in Junior than in Godzilla himself, &amp; this feeling stretches to Anna &amp; the rest.

"This one has quite the aura of…innocence surrounding him", Kristoff says.

"Young people have that more than most adults, Kristoff", said Anna. "I don't think this strikes Junior as being any different."

"Well…he can certainly put up a decent fight when he has to."

The two sisters nod in agreement as Junior roars in what seemed like a greeting before turning around &amp; heading off deeper into the mountains.

"Where's _he _going all of a sudden? Isn't the water _that _way?", Olaf asks, pointing a stick hand southward.

"Junior's not _going _south, Olaf", Anna said, taking out her compass &amp; checking their position. "According to this, he's heading in a south_western_ direction."

"Why head _that _way? There's no water on _that _route for him to swim home to."

"I don't think Junior's heading home just _yet_, Olaf", Elsa said. "Recalling the maps of Japan that we've studied, Junior's current course will most likely take him straight for…"

The answer hit the two sisters &amp; outdoorsman all at once.

"Nagoya!", they say in unison.

"Why go _there_, of all places?", Olaf wondered.

"_That's _what we need to find out!", Elsa said. "We'd better head back home &amp; inform Tajima about this!"

"You're right, Elsa! Besides, they've no doubt heard all the commotion by now &amp; are probably worried _sick _about us!", adds Kristoff. "Sven…!"

The reindeer nodded as Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa boarded his back, turning towards the direction of home.

"Olaf…", Anna started to say.

"Go, Anna. I'll be fine, &amp; I'll catch up to you later. _You're _the ones who can reach Tajima the quickest anyway!", said the snowman.

"Just remember…stay out of sight! _Go_, Sven!"

With a grunt &amp; a nod, the reindeer took off for home as he races across the snow-covered terrain, leaving Olaf by his lonesome. In seconds, his friends were gone from sight, disappearing behind a grove of trees.

_Godspeed, friends!_, Olaf thought, beginning his trek home by skating in the snow on his feet as if he were on an actual skating rink.

Far away from his position, the lone figure in white placed his binoculars on his belt &amp; followed the snowman.

_Tajima's house, noon:_

Sven raced for home in close to an hour's time, heading inside the stable as Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa went straight inside the house &amp; found Tajima &amp; his family waiting for them near the back entrance of the domicile. Kristoff was all but right – they _have _heard the sounds of battle &amp; creature noises from where they were, even feeling the tremors of the conflict right at their doorsteps. They were also deeply worried for their well-being, but seeing them return &amp; unharmed lifted their dread away.

When Emiko asked where Olaf was, Anna told her he was on his way back &amp; will rejoin them later.

Getting that out of the way, the trio from Arendelle laid out their story, from Ganime &amp; Kameba's emergence from beneath the ground to Junior's timely intervention &amp; his heading southwest to Nagoya afterwards. A little piece of amusement arose from both parties when Tajima relayed to the trio of his first naming of Godzilla Junior, along with his story of how he came to be. It was an unexpected but not unwelcome break in the tension that came from the monster attacks.

It was only temporary, however, &amp; everyone was back to business in going over the details.

"Godzilla Junior's on his way to Nagoya? Are you _sure _about that?", Tajima asked.

"We are", Kristoff said. "We've studied the cities on your maps quite vividly since moving in, Tajima, &amp; we're positive that's where Junior's now heading."

Nods from the girls confirm this, &amp; the Sugimotos no longer questioned the matter.

"And those two monsters that erupted from underground…they were after _you _in particular, Elsa?", Hidemi asks.

"That's exactly what we all deduced, Hidemi", she said. "I _was _their primary target. This was most definitely _not _a random attack. Somebody out there _knows _about me, knows what I can do."

"Someone _must've _witnessed you showing off your power, Elsa, or else they wouldn't have went through all the trouble of sending those two creatures after you", Emiko said. "The only thing we _don't _know is who that person or group _was_."

"Someone with a cell phone, perhaps?", Anna wondered. "Cameras _are_ placed on mostly _anything_ these days, so it could be possible for my sister to be photographed or even recorded without us knowing."

Everyone gave that matter some thought: with the advanced technology of this era, it _could _be possible for anyone to capture Elsa in a picture or video by either a professional or even an amateur, looking to make a quick sum of money for incredible footage of any breed of wild video that would get featured on a program that specializes in videos of the most outrageous kind to entertain the viewers. Such a public outing will destroy Elsa, her sister, &amp; no doubt Kristoff, Sven &amp; even Olaf would suffer immensely for it.

Luckily, nothing of the kind had been shown.

But then, if Elsa _was _recorded as Anna predicted, then why keep it to one's self instead of making a spectacle out of it for the country or even the world to see?

The only answer could be is that Elsa _is _being targeted, but in a personal manner.

The Snow Queen was correct: somebody out there _does _know of her, &amp; it puts them in a dire situation even more so than ever before; they were afraid that her secret would be exposed one day to an outside party, &amp; it seems like that day has finally arrived.

A heavy burden was suddenly placed on Elsa's heart, &amp; she felt like crumbling under its weight.

"This is all _my _fault", Elsa said, all eyes turning to her. "I acted without thinking &amp; blatantly put all your lives in danger. Worse, it could be only a matter of time before they discover where I now live at. I…"

A lump formed in her throat, &amp; Elsa swallowed to keep it down.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered, sitting down on a chair.

Hidemi came to her face &amp; stared directly into it, her face stern but sympathetic.

"Now you listen to _me_, young lady", she states. "Don't you be apologizing for being yourself. All you did was go &amp; take matters into your own hands when Godzilla was on the warpath in Tokyo, &amp; the Japanese SDF's efforts were all but futile in bringing him down. Innocent people were being _killed _in his rampage, &amp; many more would've perished had it not been for what _you _had done, even if it meant exposing your secret as the Snow Queen of legend to one &amp; all. As my husband told me that night, you _are _that very person, &amp; you should never _be _anything else, much less _hide _who or what you truly are."

Elsa looked around the room &amp; saw nothing but smiling, compassionate faces on every person. They were the kind which melted one's heart, &amp; Elsa's own was suddenly filled with a sense of relief.

"In short, Hidemi…never forget or deny who I am", she says as Tajima's wife smiled &amp; nodded.

"Hai", she replied kindly.

"Domo arigato", Elsa said, smiling herself.

The two embraced in a warm hug &amp; held it for five seconds before a knock on the door broke it up.

"I didn't know you folks were expecting company today", Kristoff says.

"That's because we _aren't_, Kristoff", Tajima said, approaching the front door. When he opened it, he saw the face of Jiro Dobashi, dressed in an olive green winter coat with his face clean-shaven. An equally-colored green SUV was parked in the driveway. An envelope &amp; pen was held tight in one hand.

Tajima knows this man, &amp; was surprised by his arrival.

"Dobashi?", he says.

"Hello, Tajima. Long time no see", he replied in Japanese. The others in the house came into view, giving the man a clear look at each one. When next he spoke, it was in English.

"Greetings. I didn't realize my old friend Tajima had guests."

"Actually…we _live _here", Kristoff said, getting nods from everyone. "What can we do for you, Mr. Dobashi?"

"I need to speak with you all. If you'll just step outside for a moment…"

"Wouldn't you rather come in &amp; tell us where it's warm? It _is _35 degrees out", Anna said.

"My apologies, miss, but I _am _in something of a hurry. If you please…"

A nod from Tajima was all they needed to do as he asked. Hidemi was the last to come out, &amp; she closes the front door.

"All right, Dobashi…_what _is this visit about that we can't discuss it inside?", Tajima asked in English.

"I've been informed that Godzilla Junior may be heading over to Nagoya", the man said. "We'd like for you to come down to headquarters &amp; discuss as to _why _that is."

Already equipped with that piece of knowledge, the group played it cool &amp; feigned ignorance.

"We have no idea, I'm afraid", Tajima said. "All _we_ heard was the sounds of battle close by before it vanished as suddenly as it began. As to why he would be on his way there now like you say…your guess is as good as mine."

"I see. Ma'am, can you hold this for me a minute?", Dobashi asked Elsa, handing her his pen which she took as he handed over the envelope to Tajima. "We'd still like for you to come down anyway, Tajima. Our superior _insisted _upon it. Here's his request on paper."

Tajima took the envelope &amp; opened it up to read as everyone gathered. Except for Elsa, who was seeing her vision go blurry like a movie camera lens, making it hard for her to focus. It started immediately right after Dobashi handed her his pen, &amp; she put it together just as Tajima saw the paper in the envelope.

It was blank.

A moan from Elsa's lips caught their attention, &amp; the Snow Queen started wobbling on her feet before tumbling to the ground, dropping the pen as she does.

"Elsa!", they cried as Dobashi caught her in his arms.

"What _happened _to her?!", Anna wondered.

"I…I don't _know_", Dobashi said.

"I think you _do_, Dobashi!", Tajima said sternly, holding the blank paper for him to see. "_What's _going on here?!"

"You…you _did _something to Elsa, didn't you?!", Kristoff asked demandingly, his hands in fists. "You had better start _talking_, mister, or my _fists _are going to!"

"He's not telling you _anything_, fella!", said a new voice as a pair of men in thick coats emerge from behind the SUV &amp; walk towards the stunned group with guns pointed at them. One of them was the man named Hittori.

"Then _you _creeps can talk instead!", Kristoff said, taking a step before Anna held him back, shaking her head.

"Not a chance!", Hittori said, his gun aimed at Anna. "I doubt you'd want anything to happen to the lovely ladies, so everyone just stay _right_ where you are &amp; nobody gets hurt! We're only here long enough to collect a valuable prize, &amp; we'll be well on our way!"

"My sister?! You're not _taking _her!", Anna barked.

"And what are _you _going to do about it, little girl?", said the other man. "Now _be quiet! _You say one more word, &amp; you get it right between the eyes! I'll even shoot through your _boyfriend _if I have to!"

Anna complied, but she grit her teeth in disgust &amp; hatred. So did Kristoff, who vowed to get even with these men for daring to point a gun at the woman he loved &amp; threatening to kill her with one.

"Dobashi…_do _something &amp; _stop _this!", Hidemi begged him. His answer was that of pulling out his own pistol &amp; aiming it at her husband. This stunned the man &amp; wife more than the intruders, seeing a friend they'd known a long time going rogue.

"Dobashi…", Tajima pleaded as his former friend shook his head.

"I _am _sorry about this, Tajima. More than you know", he said, holding an unconscious Elsa in one arm &amp; keeping the group at gunpoint in the other. "But you wouldn't understand. Do _not _try to follow us."

A gesture with his head gave the others the signal, &amp; they backed away towards the SUV with Elsa in tow, their guns still aimed at the Sugimotos, Kristoff &amp; Anna. Opening the vehicle doors, one of them tossed out bunches of snow &amp; branches that land on the driveway as the SUV peels away, kicking up snow like it was gravel.

The pieces belonged to Olaf.

"Emergency! Emergency! Bad men want to kidnap Elsa &amp; take her away!", his severed head says. "Oh…I see you already _know _that."

"Not to worry, little guy…we're getting her _back! Sven!_", Kristoff cried, whistling for his friend as said reindeer crashed through the stable doors &amp; rushed over, allowing Kristoff &amp; Anna to board before he takes off, racing down the hill in pursuit of the SUV that took Elsa.

"Um…a little _help _here? Anyone? Anyone?", Olaf pleaded, one of his stick arms waving.

Akemi &amp; Emiko went to put the snowman back together.

_Downhill:_

With Elsa in the back, Dobashi drove the SUV for all its worth, racing downhill like a lunatic. Aside from the threat he made, the man knew that one or more of them would give chase &amp; attempt to rescue the Snow Queen. He was right on the money when he caught Sven racing after him with Kristoff &amp; Anna on his back, holding on for dear life. A face of determination &amp; unparalleled rage was on the trio, eager to make the men &amp; Dobashi himself pay dearly for their atrocity &amp; give them no quarter. They might even go so far as to kill them should they get ahold on their persons, &amp; none of the kidnappers would put that past _any_ of them.

All they have to do is stay one step ahead, &amp; they were well-equipped in that department.

Going through a driveway, the SUV's windows opened as Hittori &amp; the other man chucked homemade Molotov Cocktails with lit fuses. Wherever they landed, they exploded with great force the ground actually shook as fires spread across what the fires could catch &amp; stayed lit for several minutes. Blast after blast came towards the pursuing reindeer &amp; his two passengers, dodging &amp; weaving between every detonated bomb.

After more than a dozen bombs, the reindeer still wasn't stopped, let alone slowed down.

_You'll have to do better than _that_, boys!_, Kristoff thought with a fiendish smile.

That's where their contingency plan comes into play.

From behind a small alleyway, a green Kawasaki motorcycle bursts forth with a helmeted rider that aims a gun at the pursuing heroes &amp; firing off two shots: one hit a passing tree, the other rushed by Anna's hair. The bullet came by so close that she felt her hair jump, almost feeling as if she _had _been shot. This made her yelp in surprise.

"Anna?", Kristoff called to her.

"I'm okay, but that one was _too _close!", she called back.

If they weren't rescuing Elsa from those in the SUV, Kristoff would have Sven turn &amp; face the cycle fiend that dared to shoot at his love. But saving the Snow Queen _did _come first, &amp; he was forced to put aside his personal feelings of vengeance.

A parked tractor trailer filled with cement tubes was coming up on the right side of the road they were speeding down, &amp; it gave Hittori &amp; his associate an idea: knocking out the rear window on the right, both men threw their bombs at the trailer once they race passed it, which explode upon contact. The blast caused an avalanche of concrete as tubes rolled off their supported vehicle &amp; created a blockade that impeded Sven's path, causing the reindeer to skid &amp; slide to a stop to avoid getting crushed by the multitude of concrete cylinders, barely managing to do so. Once he does, a trio of bullets from the cyclist's gun hits one of the cylinders, barely missing Kristoff's nose by a fraction of an inch. Anna just dodges death as one goes by her forehead, while Sven gets one in his antlers, ricocheting off the hard bone.

It was more than they could take, &amp; they all grit their teeth while facing the shooter.

Urging Sven on, the reindeer charges the cyclist in a deadly game of chicken, pouring on the speed. The cyclist shot off two more rounds, neither of them hitting their marks. Sven lowered his head in an attempt to ram the biker at full throttle, his speed increasing with each step. The biker suddenly got cold feet, realizing he wasn't going to win this fight. Making a sharp left turn, his rear wheel gets pounded as he goes flying off his ride, losing his gun in the process as he lands hard on the ground with the snow offering no cushion to ease the pain of impact.

His head spinning even with his helmet on, the rider slowly gets up &amp; is greeted by an angry outdoorsman, an ex-princess &amp; a reindeer who'd like nothing more than to plow his sharp antlers through his midsection.

Removing his helmet, Kristoff punched the man square in the side of his head.

The man's vision became black.

_Tajima's house:_

A reassembled Olaf, Tajima's daughters, his wife &amp; the man himself were sick with worry, wondering if Kristoff, Anna &amp; Sven have caught up with Elsa &amp; brought her back safely. When they hear the reindeer's hooves heading their way, the Sugimoto family head outside as the trio return without the Snow Queen, but with a different extra passenger – one who was tied &amp; gagged.

"Elsa?", Emiko asked.

"I'm sorry, Emiko – they got away with her", Anna said solemnly. The Sugimoto family &amp; Olaf bow their heads.

"So we don't know where they took her?", Akemi asked.

"Not yet, but I'm betting _this _creep knows!", Kristoff says, removing the man's gag. "And he's going to tell us _everything _he knows – _aren't _you?!"

The captive man stared hard at Kristoff, his answer a rebuke.

"Drop dead &amp; go to…!"

It earned him a punch in the face.

A rough landing in the stable knocked his senses back, albeit groggily. His left eye was swollen, &amp; he staggered as he rose to his feet. His vision came into focus from his one good eye, &amp; what he saw made him gulp in trepidation: an angry reindeer was staring daggers at him, just waiting for even the slightest excuse to drive his antlers into &amp; kill him.

He backed up until he was next to the wall, with Sven following him every step of the way. He can smell the hot breath from the animal's nostrils, &amp; he came close to wetting himself. Seeing the Sugimoto family, he saw only irate faces that were just as menacing as Kristoff, Anna _or _Sven's own.

It was clear to him that he'd get absolutely no remorse or sympathy from them.

"Okay…_this _is how it's going to work, fella!", Kristoff said fiercely with malice. "Anna here is going to ask you a _very _important question! You're _going _to tell us immediately &amp; truthfully, &amp; maybe – _just _maybe – we'll allow you to keep seeing the sunrise every morning! _Any _wisecrack answers on your part, or you simply refusing to give us one, gets you an instant death sentence, &amp; _don't _think we won't have the gall to commence with such an act! Now then…let's _try_ this, shall we?! Anna?"

Emiko presents Anna with a samurai sword that the former princess removes from its holster, the metal scraping &amp; glistening in the low light. Bowing in gratitude like a true samurai, Anna places the tip of her weapon to the throat of their prisoner, being only a fraction of an inch away.

"Listen carefully…I'm _only _going to ask you _once!_", Anna snapped. "_Where _are they taking my sister Elsa?!"

On the verge of wetting himself, the man answered quickly before he does.

**CHAPTER X**

_Unknown hours later:_

Elsa didn't know how much time had passed when she awoke to the sound of humming machinery. Her vision started to come back into focus as she tried to get her bearings, her mind working to recall events leading up to where she currently resides. She tried stretching her limbs, only to discover she couldn't: when her eyesight worked again, Elsa found herself in a metal room with a single door that seemed to be the only way in or out. Worse, she saw that her arms &amp; legs were bound at the wrists &amp; ankles to a large machine, her body in a Y-shaped position. A thick strap across her waist prevented her from advancing, &amp; her head was covered by a helmet with a trio of tubes attached on top.

She could move her head from side to side along with up &amp; down, but her movement was restricted for the most part. Just then, the sole door to the room slid open, &amp; Elsa was staring at a man in white robes with a gold headband with a familiar sculpt in the center placed upon his head of semi-gray hair. A well-trimmed mustache adorned his upper lip, &amp; he walked with the grace of a king, with eight others behind as most held a golden spear &amp; dressed in a similar fashion. A woman with long jet black hair stood by his side, an identical headband adorning her top.

Elsa couldn't believe it: the sculpt on their headbands was that of…Megalon!

"Hello, Elsa. It's good to finally meet your acquaintance", said the one that seemed to be their king with a smirk of malevolence.

"You…you're from…", Elsa tried saying but couldn't get the words out.

"You were going to say 'Seatopia', yes? That's correct, Snow Queen – welcome to our home, deep within the Earth. I'm Antonio, its new Emperor. My great-great grandfather was the King that led his forces against your home of Arendelle over 225 years ago until he was killed – by _you!_"

Elsa's face contorted into one of hate, &amp; she called forth her power to free her from the machine that binds her. A minor sting of electric voltage ceased her tirade, causing her to cry out in pain &amp; she hung her head.

Antonio scoffed in mild amusement.

"Don't try getting yourself free from that machine, Elsa – because you _can't!_", he stated. 'We've constructed it to _your_ specifics, making it as escape-proof to you as we could! Each time you try to use your power while trapped in it, an electrical discharge sends a current through your body that only gets stronger with every attempt! The jolt you just felt will be _nothing_,should you continue! You'll remain in that device until _I _decide to release you, &amp; not before!"

"Then you better kill me _now_, Seatopian trash, before you _do _choose to release me!", Elsa growled, raising her head &amp; staring directly at said person. "Because if you don't, I promise you I'll freeze your _entire _utopia for all eternity &amp; _never _thaw it out, unlike Arendelle!"

The Emperor was not intimidated by her threat.

"Oh, you're going to _die_, dear Elsa! Make no mistake about _that!_", he said. "But not yet – we _need _something from you first before we carry out your execution! I'll give you _one _guess as to what that might be!"

"You want my _power_, is that it?", she said, the answer plainly obvious.

"Got it on the first try! Yes, Queen Elsa – you were brought down here because we're going to take your powers away &amp; use them for our own! That machine you're currently attached to will drain _every ounce _of your ability until you have nothing left to give us! Then we will go invade the surface &amp; wipe out any forms of interference in our primary goal, up to &amp; including the beast called Godzilla! Once _they're _disposed of, there'll be no real resistance against us, &amp; we'll take the surface for ourselves as its new rulers, while _they _become our _slaves!_"

"I'll _never _allow you to use my power for malevolence on that or _any_ scale, Seatopian monster!"

"And how are you going to _stop _us, my dear, with yourself bound &amp; helpless?"

A face in the crowd went unnoticed by Elsa until now: she recognized him once he stepped to the side. He was the same man who drugged her with the pen he handed her just before she passed out &amp; awoke in her new surroundings.

"Dobashi!", she snapped through clenched teeth.

"I apologize for the deception before, Elsa. But it _had _to be done", he said. Elsa just stared daggers at him.

"So…you sell out the human race to live with _these _barbarians, did you?! You're no better than Prince Hans _or _the Duke of Weselton who did the same more than two centuries ago!"

"From what _I _was told, you &amp; your kingdom of Arendelle were planning to _invade _Seatopia! These people simply responded in self-defense!"

"What _you _were told was nothing but a _lie! _Hans &amp; the Duke _goaded _these people into a war with the surface in order to get revenge on me &amp; my kingdom because _their _plans for confiscating all that I loved for their own went bust after I brought back the summer in 1788! They even sent up their guardian beast Megalon to raze it down to the ground, with the _rest _of the planet to follow! They would've _succeeded _had it not been for me! But now, over 225 years later, you just handed them the _means _to help them _accomplish _that very goal! I _do _hope you're satisfied – traitor!"

Dobashi stood in silence, her venomous stare having no effect on him.

"I think I'll give you two a few minutes to get reacquainted with one another", Antonio said, amused by their bickering. "Dobashi, don't spend any longer than that in this room. The extraction process will begin shortly, &amp; I'd like for you to be spared listening to Elsa's anguished screams once we start."

"Understood, my lord", he replied as the King &amp; his followers exit the room. When they were gone, Elsa speaks again but in a somewhat softer tone.

"_Why_, Dobashi? Why _do _this?"

"Like Tajima, you wouldn't understand", he said.

"Try me."

Dobashi knew that Elsa was going to keep pressing him for an answer, so he gives in &amp; explains it fast &amp; easy.

"Simply put, Godzilla needs to be stopped, &amp; _these _people have the very key to his destruction &amp; _end _his reign of terror once &amp; for all", he says. Elsa wasn't convinced that it was his _only _reason for turning against the human race.

"Somehow, I suspect there's _more _to it than that, Dobashi", Elsa said, striking a nerve. "Care to fill me in?"

The man said nothing, but Elsa suspects a motive behind his actions, &amp; she pressed him further.

"Are _you _looking for revenge? Could it be on humanity itself, or maybe on Godzilla? If that's the case, Dobashi, then _please _don't let it consume you or guide your actions. Vengeance can be contagious, &amp; kill you as any disease or virus would in due time! From what Tajima said, you're a soldier in the SDF! What reason would you _possibly_ have to even _crave _vengeance in the first place? Whatever that may be, it's not _worth _turning against your fellow man for!"

"Not _worth it_, Elsa?!", Dobashi snapped. "How about you losing your _wife &amp;_ _daughter _to Godzilla?! Better yet, how about losing your own _sister _to him, &amp; _then _come talk to me about not wanting to settle the score against that freak of nature?! I'll bet you'd be singing a _different _tune if that were to happen!"

Elsa was stunned by Dobashi's news &amp; his attitude towards his sister, but she still pressed him.

"They were killed by Godzilla – weren't they?", she asks.

"In Fukuoka, five years ago", he replied. "They were finished evacuating the city of civilians when Godzilla had arrived. His foot caved in one of the underground shelters the people were taking refuge in, crushing every living soul. My wife Yuri &amp; daughter Mika were among them: Mika was only five years old when she died. _Five_, Elsa. If _that's _not reason enough for me wanting to see Godzilla dead, then _you _tell me _what _is!"

Elsa hung her head in sorrow upon hearing the death of a little girl, who barely got a chance to live.

"Dobashi…my heart _is_ heavy for your loss", she says, raising her head. "There's _nothing _worse that can happen to a father when he outlives his own children. But can't you see that you're being _played _by these people, feeding off your emotions &amp; longing desire for revenge? You _heard _Antonio: once they get what they want from me, they'll dispose of me &amp; who-knows _how _many once they get topside! Are you just going to sit back &amp; watch as innocent men, women _and _children become frozen in thick sheets of ice &amp; possibly _killed_ in the process? Is _your _thirst for revenge upon Godzilla worth more than _their _pain &amp; suffering? And suppose they _do _conquer the surface: do you honestly think they'll accept _you _into their ranks? They're out to enslave and/or kill _all _of humanity! What do you believe they'll _do _to you once their mission gets accomplished? You're nothing but a _pawn _in their sick game of Chess – a worthless piece to be discarded once its usefulness has ended!"

"And I'm supposed to just _live _with the fact that my wife &amp; daughter are dead, &amp; do nothing _about _it?!", Dobashi barked. "Sorry, Elsa: I don't _play _that card! Nothing _we _have topside is capable of even slowing Godzilla down, short of a nuclear bomb, &amp; _nobody _up there is brave enough to even _try _it! But _them? _They can accomplish what we have spent _decades _trying to achieve &amp; failed every time – _kill _Godzilla! The world's been waiting for that day to come, &amp; finally it has arrived almost like magic! Don't you _see_, little Miss Snow Queen? Godzilla is nothing but a _monster!_"

Elsa hung her head a second time, her patience spent on a man who won't listen to reason. While she does feel for him over the loss of his wife &amp; young daughter, she can't condone his actions or his current frame of mind. He _has _let revenge cloud hid better judgment, thus warping his sense of right &amp; wrong. If Elsa, Kristoff, or even her own sister had experienced his tragedy just after they'd woken up from their icy prisons rather than over a year ago, they'd probably be the same way, wishing to kill Godzilla themselves. On the night the Monster King appeared in Tokyo, seeing him wipe out bunches of innocent people without remorse, Elsa had to admit to wanting to do simply that. But once she, her sister &amp; Kristoff delved further into Godzilla's origins &amp; history, they all have a better aspect &amp; understanding of what the saurian entails, &amp; see him more differently than they did on Oshogatu – New Year's Day.

But Dobashi was beyond reason, &amp; Elsa won't waste any more time on him.

"Dobashi, the only monster _I _see are the Seatopians…and _you_", she says, raising her head with a face of deep pity rather than hatred. The man held her pitiful gaze for a few seconds before closing their discussion.

"One day, Elsa…you'll _thank _me for this", he said, heading for the door.

"I _doubt _it!", she said as the door closed, leaving the Snow Queen all alone.

She lowered her head a third time &amp; kept it hung.

_The Queen's private chambers:_

The Queen finished putting on a fresh robe &amp; fixed her jewelry as a female servant held her discarded one, when Antonio came barging in with a not-so-pleasant look on his face.

"You! Give us the room! Now!", he said sternly to the female, his face giving her goose bumps. She turns to the Queen.

"It's all right, my dear. Please", she said in a much calmer &amp; nicer tone. Not meeting the Emperor's gaze, she had exited the room quick &amp; quiet as the door closed, giving the rulers of the kingdom absolute privacy.

"All right, Alura! You wished to see me in your chambers, so here I am!", he started. "But whatever you want to say to me, I suggest you do it quickly – I have a great deal to attend to!"

"Yes brother, I know you do", she said. "And _that's _exactly what I want to talk to you about. I've been thinking hard about what Elsa said before. I highly believe that she may be right, &amp; that what _we're _doing is _wrong_."

Antonio was stunned by the Queen's words.

"What? You'd take the word of a _human _over your own people, let alone your own _brother?!_ Are you _mad?!_", he barked."You've _read _our utopia's history, Alura! You _know _what happened to my great-great grandfather during that battle in 1788, not to mention our kingdom after that witch Elsa froze our God &amp; protector Megalon! His frozen form fell upon our city &amp; utterly _destroyed _it, bringing us into Dark Ages that had lasted for _decades _before restoring it to its former glory! It took us almost _longer _to locate Megalon &amp; free him from his icy prison, &amp; now we've just completed our new weapon that will allow us to conquer the surface, &amp; you dare to say that we shouldn't avenge his death?! Why would you _ever_ believe in such a ludicrous thought?!"

"Because _I _believe it to be the _truth_, that's why!", Alura said, her eyes firm. "You _know _I have the ability to tell if somebody's lying or not, &amp; when I saw Elsa's eyes as she explained _her_ side of what happened in that ancient battle, all I _saw _in those eyes _was _the truth! I _do _accept the fact that your great-great grandfather _was _duped &amp; deceived that the surface wanted to attack our kingdom by those two Elsa called Prince Hans &amp; the Duke of Weselton, &amp; engage both in a full-scale war that _neither _side really wished, nor asked for!"

"My ancestor still _died _in that battle, dear sister!"

"It _was _tragic, yes. I admit that. But brother, he was a victim of his own folly – he blindly went into a war that only benefited &amp; served a pair of fiends who wished to settle a personal vendetta against a kingdom that exiled them for crimes _they _solely committed! What right _did _we have to be involved in another country's affairs? We were a utopia of _peace _before that all happened, &amp; we can be so _again_, but only if we make an _effort _at it! Please, brother – I beg you to put your hurtful pride to bed &amp; forget about vengeance on the surface! Going down that road will only cause you to end up as your ancestor did! _Then _what will our kingdom do, should that occur? I can't rule our home _without _you, brother! Please…let's just make this the paradise it was always meant to be &amp; live care-free! Will you help me _do _that?"

Alura was only a foot away from her brother, who looked at her as if he might consider her generous offer. It had brought a smile to her face: Antonio had always liked it.

Could it mean that he'll actually give up his plans for revenge &amp; make his home the utopia it once was before all the fighting commenced?

Her smile grew on her face.

"I'm sorry, dear sister", he said gently. "But I can't do that just yet."

Her smile became a hurtful frown in the blink of an eye, &amp; she turned away from him in disgust, her arms across her chest.

"So be it!", she scorned. "Go then, brother! Do what you must – but you leave me _out _of it! Do you _hear _me?!"

Antonio placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll have absolutely _no_ involvement in this, dear sister. You have my word on that. And once this war is over, our kingdom will be the utopia it was _destined_ to be. Just you wait", he said politely before he turned around &amp; headed for the door. When he was gone, Alura went to her drawer &amp; opened it up. Inside was a large knife with a handle made from unidentified animal skin. She held it up to the light, &amp; the blade glistened like a diamond.

_This will do quite nicely_, she thought.

Putting it on her belt, she exited her chambers.

_Five minutes later:_

Elsa stayed slouched in her prison, the manacles keeping her arms aloft. She thought about her sister Anna &amp; her friends, who are still up on the surface &amp; wondering if she'll ever see them again, &amp; vice versa. Her life in the new era had its difficulties combined with its pleasures, but she never thought she'd run into the same race of beings that had once invaded her homeland of Arendelle &amp; finally finding her in Japan. Sadly, she also thought it a possibility, that it'd be only a matter of time before they'd locate &amp; take her to their kingdom like they nearly did way back when.

More stunning is that an old friend of Tajima's would _help _them accomplish that goal.

And here she is, helpless as a baby &amp; ready to have her power extracted for plans of world conquest.

Being held captive &amp; unable to use her power to free herself, Elsa could do nothing.

Except wait.

The sound of the door opening brought Elsa back to attention, &amp; she saw a pair of people enter.

The first person was the Queen of Seatopia.

The second was a man Elsa is even _less_ happy to see.

"Dobashi!", she scoffed. "Decided to come &amp; listen to me scream while they draw my power after all?"

"No, Elsa. I'm here for a _different _reason", he said, holding up the knife Alura took out of her drawer. A gasp of fright from the Snow Queen made her nervous as he &amp; Alura step closer, the blade gleaming in the overhead lights.

Scared as she was, Elsa stayed bold &amp; hid her fear as best she could.

"I see. Make it quick then, Dobashi", she said. "You owe me _that_, at least."

"You misunderstand, Elsa", the man said. "I'm not here to kill you – I'm here to set you free."

This surprised the Snow Queen more than when she found out he was aiding her longtime enemies. She was about to ask why when Alura stepped in.

"He speaks the truth, Elsa", she says. "Only moments ago, I showed him live footage of Antonio – my brother – that involved him. Dobashi saw that you were right about him all along: my brother _was _going to dispose of this man once he reached his objective. Realizing his error, he's now dedicated in helping me getting you away from here."

Elsa looked at Dobashi, who nodded. She turns back to Alura.

"So why are _you _helping me? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but…"

"She never _wanted _any of this, Elsa", Dobashi explains. "Alura here sensed you were speaking the truth about her kingdom being falsely mislead into battle, &amp; wishes for it all to be discontinued. Unfortunately, her brother…"

"Won't listen to reason. I thought as much."

"Look, Elsa. I _have_ been a fool before, being blinded by revenge for my wife &amp; daughter. I'm certainly not going to get a warm welcome by your friends once we get back to the surface, granted, but I still want you to know…"

"Dobashi", Elsa interrupted. The man expects a serious scolding from the Snow Queen for betraying her like he did, &amp; he would not blame her one bit if she does.

But what came next came so unexpectedly, it stunned the battle-hardened man.

"I'll vouch for you", Elsa said with a smile that slowly grew. Dobashi saw that Elsa was more than willing to give him a second chance at redeeming himself, a situation she herself went through after turning her homeland into winter from her then-uncontrollable powers. If _anyone _would know the value of redemption, it's her.

A smile from Alura made _him _do the same.

The touching scene dispersed when the lights went out, &amp; was replaced by baby blue light. The trio looked as if they were in a cell of ice that wasn't Elsa's.

"Alura! What's going on?", Dobashi wondered.

"They're about to start the extraction process!", she explained.

"All the more reason to get her _out_ of that machine…and _fast!_", he says, going over to the multitude of thick wires &amp; grabbing several at a time. Immediately he saws through it like he was cutting steak. "Alura…work on her binds as I cut the juice!"

"Got it!", she said, already starting on her right.

"Hurry, you two! I can already feel my power being sapped!", Elsa cried, her body tingling from head to toe as she grits her teeth in agony which climbs.

The humming gets more intense, as does Elsa's cries of pain.

_The main control room:_

Antonio stood behind a console with three others helming the controls &amp; an armada of nine soldiers standing guard. A short in one of the monitors – secretly caused by Alura – was cut from the room where Elsa was being kept displaying electrical snow on a continuous loop, giving her &amp; Dobashi time to free the Snow Queen.

But not a _lot _of time.

Despite this minor setback, Antonio gave the order to begin extraction of Elsa's power, &amp; the press of a button made the room lights dim before the machine hummed to life &amp; began sapping what it was meant to.

"Power level currently at 5%!", said one technician, eyeing the readings of power drained from the Snow Queen. "The extraction is going smoothly, Emperor!"

"Good! Continue until we get every last ounce of power from that ice witch!", he commanded, turning to another. "How goes the repairs to the camera in that room? I want to see Elsa squirm in anguish as we drain her dry!"

"I should have it operational again in another minute, sire!", he said. The Emperor nodded.

In that time, the third tech announced that 10% of Elsa's power has now been collected.

Ten seconds after that, power was disrupted &amp; an alarm blared in the room.

"What is it?!", the Emperor demanded. "Report!"

"My King…power to the extraction device has been severed!", said the first tech.

"What?!"

Antonio checked the readings himself, &amp; saw that his man was right: a digital readout displayed a cut in the power to the machine. He turns to the tech fixing the monitor.

"How goes it with that camera?! Do we have visual yet?!", he barked.

"Visuals will recommence in three…two…one…", he said one second before the downed monitor came back to life. The Emperor &amp; three techs gasped when they saw what it displayed.

Elsa was freed from her binds &amp; gone, the room lights blinking on &amp; off. Through the haze of smoke, they can see the wires in the rear cut &amp; sparking as they slither back &amp; forth like snakes that lost their tails.

"_Find _them on camera! _Quick!_", Antonio demanded, fighting to keep himself under control.

The techs work fast to search the grounds that was closest to Elsa's cell, viewing hallways in many sectors. They find her after thirty-four seconds, accompanied by Dobashi at her side, followed by Alura, who leads them. The ex-SDF soldier held the knife he used to cut Elsa free with &amp; holds it with the blade pointing forth.

Seeing Dobashi made the Emperor's blood boil.

_That traitorous wretch!_, he thought through clenched teeth. _I should have _known _better than to trust him!_

"The Queen?! What's _she _doing with them?!", asked one tech.

"She's probably being forced to show them a way out of here!", Antonio says, according to what's being shown. He faced the main technician. "How much total power did we manage to get from Elsa?"

The man carefully read his instruments before answering.

"Our power level is at 11% total, sire! It's not as much as we hoped for, but it's still _more _than enough to power your weapon! Just connect it in the energy feed compartment, &amp; it will do the rest!"

Antonio considered this, his fingers under his chin.

"So we no longer need Elsa _alive_, do we?", he asked. His answer was immediate.

"No, sire – we do _not!_"

Antonio smiled at that with a nod.

"Excellent! Get that battery pack installed into my weapon immediately!", he ordered, receiving a 'yes sir' from his techs as he turned to his soldiers. "Sergeant! Find Elsa &amp; that traitor Dobashi &amp; kill them, but bring my sister back alive &amp; unharmed! Anyone who puts so much as a _scratch _on her will answer to me! Understand?"

"Yes sir!", the man said, gesturing to his men as they follow him out of the room &amp; begin their search.

_Within the Seatopian hallways:_

Antonio was half right: Alura _was _leading Elsa &amp; Dobashi to a way out of the city, but what he _didn't _know was that his sister was doing so of her own free will. Since her brother refused to listen to reason, Alura will have to take matters into her own hands &amp; try to _hinder _his plans at best.

Freeing Elsa with Dobashi's help was for starters.

Getting them away from Seatopia was next on the list.

Rounding a corner, Elsa used her powers to freeze the overhead cameras &amp; put them out of commission, making any possible pursuers blind &amp; difficult to pinpoint their exact location.

"How much further now, Alura?", she asked, taking out the last camera. "Even with me disabling their electronic eyes, they'll still find us in due time if we don't find transportation soon!"

"We're about a hundred or so meters from the docks, Elsa! The main entrance to it is a third of the way in that direction!", Alura said, indicating with her finger.

Dobashi was about to urge everyone onward, when footsteps from a group of ten soldiers caught their ears as they rounded a corner &amp; spotted them.

"There they are! Shoot them!", one shouted, the men raising their guns &amp; firing a barrage of bullets at Dobashi &amp; Elsa, being extra careful not to hit Alura, lest they face their King's wrath. Elsa put up an ice shield that caught every round like they were being caught in molasses. Using her free hand, she shot forth balls of ice that struck their weapons &amp; froze them solid, some solidified to their hands.

"Elsa! Come on!", Dobashi called out, &amp; she raced to catch up with her little party. They went up about 20 meters before coming to a plus in the hall, their choice of direction split into three other ways.

"Which way now?", Dobashi wondered. To their left &amp; straight ahead more soldiers came straight for them, their guns blazing. Elsa put up another ice wall to the ones in front, while shooting bolts of ice over to the troops on the left, giving them straightjackets of ice that cause them to tumble to the floor.

"Not _those _ways!", Elsa said with obvious content.

"You're right! We need to go _this _way! _Move!_", Alura said, going towards the hallway on the right. Dobashi &amp; Elsa make it through, just as a volley of bullets hits the corners, missing the duo by inches. Elsa puts up a thick ice wall to prevent further pursuit from that direction, buying her group more time to reach their destination with little opposition as they can manage. Along the way, they're met with some resistance which were easily dispensed &amp; disposed of by Elsa, the cameras disabled &amp; blinding security forces the further they travel.

Twenty meters later, they approach a T in the hall, &amp; the trio came to a halt by Alura's command.

"What's wrong, Alura? Why are we stopping?", asked Dobashi.

"This is as far as I can take you. You'll have to make it the rest of the way on your own", she said.

"But they'll _kill _you for helping us escape, Alura! You _have _to come with us!", Elsa said.

The Seatopian Queen shook her head.

"No. They'll think I was forced to help you escape against my will. Let's keep that masquerade for as long as we can", she explains. "Besides, my brother's personally going up to lead the invasion himself. You &amp; your friends from the surface need to stop him by whatever means necessary."

"Even if we have to…", Dobashi asks as Alura nods.

"If the inevitable _does _happen, someone needs to lead this underground utopia &amp; steer it right – _away _from its warlike nature that Prince Hans &amp; the Duke of Weselton goaded it into."

Elsa couldn't argue with her: it was those two that have changed the ways of the Seatopians so that they could get even with Arendelle for exiling them in the first place. Even though they're both decades dead, their poison influence on the underground kingdom had a lasting effect. If it ever needed someone to clear that poison from its system &amp; begin their lifestyle anew, it _would _be Alura.

Dobashi concurred with her too.

"She makes sense, Elsa", he said. "This kingdom needs a positive ruler on its throne. Besides, who _else _are they going to elect to do it – us?"

Elsa &amp; Alura giggle at his little joke, with Dobashi grinning.

Distant footsteps ended the brief rest.

"More guards will be here soon! Quick – follow this hall all the way to its end, &amp; you'll reach the docks before you know it!", Alura says, showing the way down the path to her left. "Please – _stop _this!"

"We will, Alura. Thank you", Elsa said. Turning to Dobashi, he nods with the Snow Queen before taking her hand &amp; running down the hall Alura directed them to.

More armed guards came a minute later, but by then they find the Queen on her knees, holding her head.

"My Queen! What happened?", one guard asked.

"Elsa &amp; the traitor Dobashi – they took me hostage &amp; forced me to show them the way out!", she lied. "I tried to stop them, but they smacked my head against the wall &amp; took off!"

"Did you manage to see where they went?"

"I think they went – _that _way!", she said, deliberately pointing in the wrong direction.

A gesture from the lead guard sent troops down the hall Alura pointed towards.

"My King, the Queen is safe!", he said in a small transmitter. "She suffered a slight head injury from the escapees, but otherwise she's unhurt! We're in pursuit of the other two as we speak!"

"_Good! Take her up to medical to be thoroughly checked!_", Antonio said. "_Afterwards, have my ship prepared &amp; ready for takeoff in under thirty minutes!_"

"Understood! Come, my Queen", he said as he &amp; another guard helped her off her feet &amp; escorted her over to the utopia's medical ward.

_There's your distraction, Elsa, Dobashi. Make the most of it_, Alura thought as she permits herself to be charted away by the guards.

_The docking area:_

A quick turn to the right, followed by one to the left led Dobashi &amp; Elsa straight to their destination, just as Alura promised. It was an underground pond, measuring 120 meters wide &amp; 80 meters out. Lining the docks were a multitude of silver torpedo-shaped submarines, each one reaching a length of three school buses &amp; a width of two sanitation trucks next to each other. On the sides in the rear were twin turbines which helped to propel the subs in great speeds. A large glass panel gives a clear view of the cockpits.

"Wow!", was all Elsa could say upon seeing the mechanical marvels for the first time when she _wasn't _asleep.

Dobashi allowed himself a smile: he too has admired them, despite his treacherous act.

Now he's going to use one for a good cause – helping Elsa escape.

"Let's get on board, Elsa!", he said, taking her to the sub right in front &amp; entering by the ladder on the side. He went up first &amp; opened the hatch near the cockpit, with Elsa following &amp; entering the hatch after Dobashi &amp; closing it up once inside. The former JSDF soldier went to the console &amp; sat behind the seat on the left as he took the stick.

"Can you operate one of these things, Dobashi?", Elsa asked, taking the opposite seat.

"These subs are almost identical to the ones that _we _use in the JSDF, Elsa", he said, flicking switches &amp; pressing buttons as the sub hummed to life. He looks at the Snow Queen. "I think I can manage it", he finished with a wink.

Elsa grinned big at his little tease.

"Hold on tight, sweetheart! We're outta here!", he ordered, &amp; Elsa grabbed the other stick for support. Dobashi steered the sub in reverse &amp; turned it around once they were out in the open before submerging &amp; heading right for a large underwater opening which will take them straight out into the open ocean.

Unknown to the Snow Queen &amp; the former JSDF soldier, a well-hidden camera caught their escape as Antonio &amp; his staff watched from the console in the main control room.

"So…they managed to get to the docks after all", he says. "They're more cunning than we first thought."

"Shall we send in a fleet to intercept them, sire?", asked one tech.

"That won't be necessary. We have something _more_ effective than any mere fleet." A big malicious grin forms from his mouth. "We'll let _Gezora _have some fun with them. Unleash him from his seabed! Then come with me to my ship – we leave in twenty minutes!"

"Yes sir!", everyone said, with one of the techs pressing a button before following Antonio out of the room &amp; making their way towards his personal launching area.

From outside deep in the ocean, an explosion removed a sizable chunk of rock from a large cliff face that tumble &amp; make their way to the bottom.

Three long light gray tentacles snaked &amp; wriggled their way out of the opening.

A boisterous squeaking sound emerged from the base of the tentacles.

_Thirty minutes later:_

Like last time when he traveled with the Seatopians after kidnapping Elsa, Dobashi felt the sub glide through the water like a dream: its trip felt smooth as silk, &amp; the two occupants could seldom feel it propelling through the ocean. As he predicted, Dobashi handled the sub with ease with no difficulty whatsoever, having piloted subs for the Japanese SDF from time to time. He glanced at the Snow Queen, who sat quietly in the opposite seat: he was amazed at how she understood his predicament &amp; forgave his betrayal of the human race, albeit briefly. He couldn't believe he was going to sell out his own people to a bunch of underground dwellers that waited over two-&amp;-a-quarter centuries to settle their own personal vendetta against a caring, charming soul who only wanted to defend her homeland.

And Dobashi had _helped _them do it, even if in part by giving them what they desired.

Elsa was right – he _had _been blind to the Seatopian's true intentions, even though he had heard what their king had planned on doing to the human race. Revenge _is _like a poison or disease, &amp; Dobashi was gravely infected with it.

Now that he'd been cleansed, he plans on doing whatever he can to atone for his cataclysmic error.

Helping the Snow Queen escape their grip was a big start. Stopping Antonio would be the next step.

Elsa forgave him justifiably; now he wondered if her friends will be just as lenient.

_Only one way to find out for sure_, Dobashi thought with slight worry.

After a half-hour of complete silence, it was Elsa who broke it.

"Where are we heading for, Dobashi? Nagoya?", she asked.

"Got it right on the first try, Elsa", he replied. "By now, Godzilla Junior's already there or very close to it. We'll dock over at the Higashihama district of the city. With any luck, we'll be greeted there by the JSDF – _and _your friends."

Elsa looked at the man &amp; smiled, with Dobashi returning the gesture.

A beeping &amp; blinking red light interrupts the moment.

"What _is _it, Dobashi? System failure?", Elsa wondered.

"No, Elsa – incoming! We're about to have company!", he says, flicking a switch as a monitor comes to life. The image made them gasp with fright as a giant squid with a bullet-shaped upper body, two sinister yellow &amp; red eyes &amp; a swarm of about eight powerful tentacles swam through the water with ease &amp; was heading straight for their craft. The creature Antonio called Gezora was closing in fast, reaching out with his appendages when he was in range of the sub.

"Hold on tight, Elsa – this ride's about to get a little rough!", Dobashi warns, twisting the control stick to avoid the first wave of tentacles. The Snow Queen does as he suggests, grabbing her seat as she lets him do the piloting. The monster squid lashes out with his tentacles as the sub makes a narrow escape through the snake-like limbs, being only a few inches of getting snagged. In spite of his great size, Gezora moved through the water as gracefully as any fish: his body wriggled like an eel as he closed distance between him &amp; the sub. Lashing out with his tentacles, one or two brush against the sides of the submarine, jarring it slightly as Elsa &amp; Dobashi fought to stay seated.

Even that slight jar was rough on the sub, &amp; it nearly caused them to tumble out of control.

"Does this thing have any armaments?", Elsa called out. "We're sitting ducks out here!"

"Let's find out!", Dobashi said, getting enough distance from Gezora as he was allowed &amp; turning so that he was facing the giant squid. Since the sub was similar in design internally, he should be able to find the firing mechanism for the torpedo tubes – assuming it _has _any.

He sees a switch that looks promising to his eye.

_Please be who I pray to God you are!_, he thought, pushing the button. From ports underneath, twin torpedoes had been launched &amp; streaked towards Gezora, whose tentacles still advanced on their quarry.

Both reached their target &amp; exploded with great force, the blast obscuring Gezora in a cloud of smoke as the hits send shockwaves through the water &amp; jolt the sub backwards as it gets caught in the turmoil. Elsa &amp; Dobashi cry out in surprise as their ride shakes violently before the former JSDF soldier fought to regain control. Up on the monitor was a scene of smoke where Gezora had been, his fate uncertain.

"Did we get it, you think?", Elsa wondered.

"Hard to tell, but we shouldn't take any chances", Dobashi said, launching two more torpedoes at the smokescreen in the water. From out of nowhere, one of Gezora's tentacles lashes out &amp; knocks both torpedoes away as if swatting at a bothersome insect. The torpedoes twist &amp; twirl uncontrollably before detonating when they collide with each other.

Then it &amp; another tentacle reach out &amp; grab the sub in its powerful snake-like grip, giving it no time to evade as it happened so fast. Even so, Dobashi tried using the sub's thrusters at full power to hopefully pull free of the squid's grip &amp; speed away. It was no use: Gezora had the sub but good, &amp; wraps even more of its appendages around it, putting the squeeze on his enemies inside. Elsa &amp; Dobashi saw areas of the sub buckle under the pressure of Gezora's tentacles as alarms blare &amp; lights begin to flash. The Snow Queen wanted to use her power to help them get loose from Gezora's grip, but being underwater prevents her: she can't shoot through the sub's hull without letting seawater in, &amp; they're too far under to swim to safety. At the depth they're currently at, they'll be crushed by water pressure and/or drown at the instant they enter the drink.

Powerful as she is, Elsa's still a human being with the same vulnerabilities as one.

"Dobashi…_do something _before we're _crushed _to death!", Elsa cried out.

"I'm trying _everything_, Elsa! Nothing's working!", he cried back, frantically flicking switches &amp; pressing buttons for anything that looks like weaponry or a miracle.

Elsa prayed for one &amp; thought of Anna &amp; her friends, hoping for their well-being.

Then, just as suddenly as the danger began, it ceased &amp; the sub was free.

When they saw on the monitor what had made Gezora release them, they were greeted by an unusual but welcome sight: a creature with dark brown flesh &amp; light brown fur, lion-like tail, red eyes &amp; a dog-like face with large ears was battling Gezora tooth &amp; nail, scratching &amp; biting like any dog would with an enemy.

Both JSDF soldier &amp; Snow Queen recognized the beast.

"King Seesar!", they say simultaneously.

"We needed a miracle, Elsa, &amp; he just _gave _us one! Let's head for home while the odds are in our favor!", said the soldier.

"Then _punch it_, soldier!", Elsa said, &amp; Dobashi did exactly that. The sub darted through the water like it was fired out of a cannon, their present course still heading in the direction of Nagoya.

From behind, Gezora &amp; King Seesar were still engaged in a brutal conflict.

_Tenmokucho District, Nagoya, January 11__th__, 4:00 p.m.:_

The Seatopian spy that assisted in kidnapping Elsa relayed everything he knew to Anna, Kristoff &amp; the Sugimoto family in full detail. It was stunning news to the group: the return of the underground dwellers sent a chill down all their spines, &amp; they feared the worst. The information was more chilling when the spy relayed that they were going to drain Elsa of her power for a new weapon his civilization was developing: a cannon that can freeze entire cities at a whim, with the Snow Queen providing the juice for it.

With Elsa in their possession, their nightmare of Arendelle could spread across Japan, followed by the world, like Tajima once feared. Worst of all, the renown professor never thought that one of his good friends would be responsible for Elsa's abduction, let alone turn against his own people.

It was _that _notion that disturbed him almost as much as Elsa being made into a weapon of horrible destruction &amp; death.

He wondered what would become of her once they drain her dry of her power, &amp; that feeling was weighing heavy on everyone in his family, including Kristoff, Sven, Olaf &amp; especially her sister Anna.

The waiting was crucial, but it was all they could do for now.

After getting the information from the Seatopian spy, Kristoff put his lights out with a well-placed punch to the face before Tajima called in Commander Yoshi Shimazaki of the Japanese SDF, who hauled their prisoner off as all the information gathered was relayed to him, including that of Godzilla Junior's path towards Nagoya. Yoshi called forth for troops to round up at the city while radioing police to evacuate the populace to their shelters after word got round.

On their way to Nagoya via AgustaWestland AW101 transport helicopter, Commander Shimazaki relayed some new information of his own to Tajima &amp; company. It was a disturbing piece of knowledge, explaining everything as to why things occurred as they had, to a degree.

For the remainder of their flight, they sat in silence. Sven, who was brought along at Kristoff's insistence, would also have nothing to say if he really _were _capable of human speech, rather than have his best friend talk _for _him like he always does.

Like before, Olaf was stuffed in a large duffle bag, keeping out of sight from the other soldiers.

They arrived just after three o'clock at Nagoya's Mifuku area, where a tent base had been set up which Yoshi took command of. He &amp; the rest were informed that the civilian populace had been forewarned, &amp; made their way to safety as instructed by local police &amp; SDF personnel. Around the city were military vehicles, but instead of firing the normal explosive shells, these rocket launchers &amp; maser units were equipped with freezing missiles &amp; lasers: they are to be used on Junior just enough to persuade him to take his trek somewhere else without doing much damage to him. On a patch of land forty yards away was an aircraft that had the width of a commercial airliner but shorter in length &amp; more heavily built, the wings being almost as thick as the main body. It was shaped something like the U.S. B-2 Spirit bomber, with twin tail fins at the end which were spread like bird wings. As with the maser &amp; rocket launchers, it was equipped with freezing bombs &amp; a maser that jutted out of its nose. Tajima &amp; his family/friends were told that it can freeze targets at -200 degrees.

This miniature flying fortress was aptly named the Super-X III, after the first two which Godzilla destroyed some time ago.

As an inside joke, it was the mech version of Elsa herself, but nobody was willing to say it aloud, what with the real thing still missing.

A soldier with a radio headset listens to the latest reports before relaying them to Yoshi.

"Commander! Reports indicate that Godzilla Junior will reach the Seto district in about 15-20 minutes!", he said in his native tongue. "We have units there to intercept him, all waiting for your word!"

"Good", said Yoshi. "Have the men on standby. If Junior should get within thirty meters of the city limits &amp; he doesn't alter his course by then, fire upon but do not cause any serious injuries to him. While a monster, Junior's still a young beast who's like a curious child. That's why we've assembled the freezing units instead of the regular artillery – Junior doesn't deserve such punishment inflicted on him."

"Understood, sir!", he said, saluting his superior as Yoshi did the same.

Akemi &amp; Emiko translate their words to Anna &amp; Kristoff.

_Good to know the Japanese SDF are as concerned about Junior's well-being as we are_, Anna thought, bringing her &amp; the others relief that Junior won't receive the brutal treatment as the real Godzilla normally would. Kristoff was equally relieved, &amp; he relayed it to Sven, who wagged his tail.

A soldier runs up from behind, addressing Yoshi.

"Commander! Radar has just picked up a foreign submarine heading towards Nagoya Port!", he announced. "It will reach there in ten minutes!"

"Have you tried contacting them by radio?", Yoshi asked.

"Three times, with no response!"

"Let's get a squadron down there immediately – they could be more Seatopian spies waiting to ambush us!"

"Yes sir!"

Yoshi turned to his second-in-command.

"Sergeant, you're in charge until we return!", he said.

"Yes sir!", he replied, saluting.

Returning the gesture, Yoshi motioned with his hand to most of his troops before boarding Toyota Type 73 four-wheel drive medium transport trucks race towards the docks, the soldiers armed with high-powered M-16 assault rifles, grenades &amp; other armaments. They reach the Higashihama area, just as a silver submarine with battle damage surfaces &amp; makes it over, scratching the side before coming to a complete stop. Yoshi &amp; his squadron aim their rifles at the sub, waiting to arrest or shoot the first Seatopian that emerges from the vessel – a feeling that everyone firmly believes it to be without question. Anna, Kristoff, Svan &amp; Tajima's family stay behind the barricade of armed human shields.

The upper hatch of the sub turns &amp; opens, the troops on standby.

What emerges from the hatch wasn't at all what they expected.

It was the Snow Queen herself, &amp; Anna's heart swelled with pride &amp; joy as a huge smile came across her face.

"_Elsa!_", she, Kristoff, &amp; Tajima &amp; his family shout with cheer as they, including Sven, ran past the soldiers &amp; Anna embraced her elder sister in a warm hug once she got onto land. Yoshi's troops lowered their weapons without being ordered to.

"Anna! Kristoff! Sven! Tajima! Hidemi! Akemi! Emiko!", Elsa said happily. "How _wonderful _it is to see all of you again! I was beginning to think I never _would!_"

"We thought the same about _you_, my dear!", said Hidemi, giving her a hug of her own, followed by her daughters &amp; Kristoff. Sven merely licked her hand &amp; snuggled her side as Elsa giggled. "How _thrilling _it is to have you back with us!"

"Elsa…how did you escape from the Seatopians all by yourself?", asked Akemi.

"Oh, I didn't get away from them alone, Akemi. I had some invaluable assistance", Elsa said, turning to the sub. "Hey in there – come on out!"

All eyes were on the sub's hatch, &amp; out popped a familiar face as he came down onto the docks.

"Dobashi?", Kristoff, Anna, Tajima's family &amp; Yoshi all say in unison as said man turns to the group, his facial expression as unreadable as him knowing what to say. It was when he saw Yoshi that Dobashi straightened himself out.

"Commander!", he said in Japanese, saluting him.

"Dobashi…you _know _this man?", Elsa asked.

"He should. I was his commanding officer before he retired five years ago when Space Godzilla &amp; Gigan attacked Fukuoka", Yoshi said in English, walking over to him. When Yoshi spoke again, it was in his native tongue. "At ease, soldier. It's been a long time, Dobashi. The base hadn't been the same without you."

"I didn't realize just how missed I was, Commander", Dobashi replied, also in Japanese as he hung his head. "But I doubt I'll be so from now on, sir. I'm ready to be court-martialed for my acts of treason, if that's what you wish of me. It's what I deserve after what I've done."

Yoshi placed a gentle hand on Dobashi's shoulder, causing him to look up.

"That won't be necessary", he said with equal kindness. "I told Tajima, his family _and _Elsa's friends your story of the tragedy of what happened to Yuri &amp; Mika in Fukuoka. I alone have suspected you'd want to settle the score against Godzilla once you were given an opportunity."

"Commander…", Dobashi started to say, but Yoshi cut him off.

"It's all right, Dobashi – although you _did_ do wrong by kidnapping the Snow Queen, your grief &amp; anger was clearly understandable. It can happen to any man, even to those who are most dedicated. We're only human, after all."

"Dobashi", Tajima said, coming up with his family. "If it were _my _wife &amp; kids that died by Godzilla's hands, I'd feel no different as you had. Don't forget – my wife &amp; I lost many friends to the beast during our wedding reception. We wanted to kill Godzilla more than anything because of it. But not only do we now view him as a force of nature, we had been taught by our teachers &amp; parents to never let the feeling of revenge guide your actions. Doing so can turn you into something even more horrible that what you wish to exact vengeance upon. It's good to see you learned that in time by returning Elsa to us, safe &amp; sound."

"Then… you &amp; your family _forgive _me for what I've done?", Dobashi asked.

"If _Elsa _can forgive you for your betrayal, then we can too", Hidemi said with a smile, getting nods from both her husband &amp; daughters, &amp; that of Yoshi. Dobashi turned to Elsa, Anna, Kristoff &amp; Sven: all he sees on _their _faces were smiles that indicate they forgive him as much as the rest.

Dobashi felt a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders, &amp; he's suddenly lighter than ever. A smile of his own decorates his face – he _did _receive a warm welcome after all!

A new soldier with radio headset removes them &amp; calls for Yoshi.

"Commander! Our men &amp; local police have reported a disturbance over at Nagoya Castle!"

Everyone, including Dobashi, became all business again upon hearing the news.

"What kind? Can they give a detailed description of it?", Yoshi asks as the man shook his head. "Let's head back to base! Tell the attack units to divert their attention from Junior &amp; onto Nagoya Castle immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

Yoshi guided his troops back to the Type 73 transports &amp; race back to their temporary HQ in the Mifuku district. Tajima &amp; his family went in the transports themselves, but Kristoff, Anna &amp; the newly-arrived Elsa hitch a ride upon Sven's back &amp; follow alongside the caravan. Along the way, Elsa told them about what occurred when she was brought to Seatopia, from having some of her energy drained to their escape in the sub from both their lair &amp; that of the giant squid before King Seesar came along.

"So they managed to get only _some _of your power, Elsa?", Kristoff asks.

"I'm afraid so, Kristoff!", she said. "But even with that little amount, Dobashi &amp; I are still positive that they'll be attacking the surface with what they were able to extract from me!"

"Knowing those underground creeps, they were going to make an assault on us with or _without _your power, sis!", said Anna. "No one knows better than _us_ what they're capable of!"

Elsa &amp; Kristoff nod in agreement.

In the transport that drove Tajima, his family, Yoshi &amp; Dobashi, the soldier fills in his commanding officer of the info he collected in his tongue while rescuing Elsa from the Seatopian's clutches.

"That's not good, Dobashi!", Yoshi said. "Even with that small amount of power in their hands, the Seatopians can still cause us a great deal of damage! Have you any inkling as to how they'll attack – the ground, the water?"

"No, sir! Elsa &amp; I didn't really stay long enough to discover on what front they'll strike from!", he said. "The best we can do from here is to cover the skies &amp; watch the waters &amp; the surrounding area!"

Yoshi gave the matter some thought, &amp; nodded.

"I'll have a squadron of helicopters patrol the city around the perimeter, while the carriers in the water will keep an eye on the ocean!", he said. "They'll report on anything they see as a foreign submarine like the one you &amp; Elsa came back in or even a machine that can burrow underground!"

"The sooner the better, Yoshi!", Tajima said. "The Seatopians are undoubtedly furious that Elsa's escaped their grasp, &amp; they'll most likely follow her wherever she may be to either recapture or kill her!"

"We'll make sure they can do _neither!_"

_No matter what!_, Dobashi silently added, vowing to never allow the underground people to lay their filthy hands on the Snow Queen again.

Yoshi got on the truck's radio to deploy his men's orders.

_Nagoya Castle, Meijo Park:_

Located in the heart of the city, Nagoya Castle has been renovated several times since its first construction in 1610, rebuilt after its bombardment in 1945 during World War II by U.S. aircraft, &amp; has become a national treasure &amp; monument of the country in all that time, attracting domestic &amp; international tourists each day.

Today, its visitors were practically zero, sans for several JSDF soldiers &amp; police officers who stood on patrol.

It also receives the worst destruction that's more horrible than the American bombers of '45.

Like a doll's playhouse made out of cheap balsa wood, the historic landmark comes crashing down in a cloud of smoke &amp; rubble. In the chaos that ensued, the cause of its destruction becomes apparent as a pair of large crimson crab-like legs that act something like tentacles. The rest of what was attached emerged from the remains of Nagoya Castle in a 50-meter tall crab creature, with three pairs of pointed legs &amp; several smaller ones underneath its abdomen. Its tail was equipped with a pitchfork-like appendage that's used for grabbing or stabbing, &amp; a pair of pinching claws were adorned on the front. A thick neck was placed on the center of its main body, &amp; the head had crests on each side with an insect-like mouth opening &amp; closing that sported a pair of inner jaws that sprung out like a tongue.

Seeing this creature on the monitor at the Mifuku base reminded Tajima of the monster from the 1979 sci-fi movie 'ALIEN' with Sigourney Weaver, directed by Ridley Scott. But unlike the late H.R. Giger's famous creation, this beast had a pair of sinister yellow eyes that glowed with sadistic wickedness.

In a sub floating in the water just on the outskirts of the city, Antonio &amp; his crew watch on their own monitors the events occurring, the ruler sitting on a throne in the middle of the room as operators work around a circular console in the bridge.

"Still no word on Gezora yet, sire, but Destoroyah has just ascended &amp; is ready for action!", said one man.

"Excellent!", Antonio said. "Have him engage Godzilla Junior in a little one-on-one! That's _sure _to have Godzilla come to his aide, &amp; when he does, we'll make _our _presence known as we surface &amp; go into all-out war!"

"Yes sir!"

With a push of a button, the monster called Destoroyah lets out a blaring screech &amp; skitters across the landscape like a spider, its legs crushing all they come into contact with. Police &amp; JSDF soldiers scatter out of its way, heading for their vehicles far from its reach as others become scrap metal under its tremendous weight. Smashing into &amp; demolishing buildings from the Nagoya Medical Care Center, the beast unleashed a display of yellow glitter as it gets surrounded by its aura &amp; emerging into a new form: this one consisting of a flying creature like a dragonfly's, with a 65-meter long body &amp; 80-meter wingspan. The head was similar in most fashion, with the mouth being only one of two differences. It was that of a dinosaur's with sharp teeth, &amp; a long horn adorning its head just above the eyes. Its roar was reminiscent of a groggy bear waking up from hibernation, sounding like it was in a cave or hollow log.

In his new form, Destoroyah was heading east towards Seto.

Towards Godzilla Junior!

Seeing this new monster going after the juvenile Monster King gave even the JSDF a nervous feeling, being more so with Tajima, his family &amp; Elsa's group.

"This new creature's going to engage _Junior!_", said Akemi in her tongue. "We have to _do _something!"

"And we shall, Akemi!", Yoshi says, turning. "Dobashi…you &amp; I will go up in Super-X III! From there, we'll go &amp; give Junior some air support &amp; help him defeat this new menace!"

"Yes sir!", he said, facing Kristoff &amp; speaking English to him. "Kristoff…I'd like to take your friend along for the ride, if I may."

"Uh, Sven's not too good with flying, Dobashi", the outdoorsman says. "In fact, I think he tossed his cookies the last time he went up higher than the tallest mountain peak."

"I wasn't referring to your _reindeer _friend", Dobashi said with a smile, pointing to the duffle bag he held. Kristoff caught on &amp; nodded, getting the strap off his shoulder &amp; handing the soldier the bag.

"Not that we have anything _against _it, but…why take _him _along?", Kristoff wondered.

"Call it a gift – one he richly deserves", Dobashi said, putting the strap over his own shoulder &amp; accompanying Yoshi over to the Super-X III fighter plane. Pausing when they get to the ladder, Yoshi opened up the duffle bag to let Olaf out, who showed symptoms like sickness after being in the bag for too long.

"Oh man…I thought I was _never _going to be let out of there!", the snowman said, shaking his head clear before he acknowledged Dobashi &amp; Yoshi. "Oh, hey guys! What's shakin'?"

The two men shared a smile of amusement: they still can't get used to the idea of a snowman brought to life that can walk &amp; talk like they can.

"We have a present for you, Olaf – one we're quite certain you'll enjoy!", Dobashi said.

"Oooooh, I just _love _presents!", Olaf said with glee. "But Christmas isn't for another eleven months! And I'm not so sure if snowmen have birthdays!"

Yoshi &amp; his returning soldier stifle a giggle.

"With you, we'll gladly make an exception!", Yoshi said. "How would you like to be the first snowman to fly through the air?"

Olaf looked at the massive form of Super-X III, &amp; he exhaled an impressive 'wow' as he soaked in the beauty of its wings &amp; whatever else he could see.

His answer was immediate.

"Private Olaf reporting for active duty, Commander Yoshi, sir!", the snowman said with a salute, standing up in his hiding place. The men give each other a smiling nod.

"Let's get on board with our new recruit, Dobashi!", Yoshi said in his native tongue.

"Yes sir!", the soldier replied, heading up the ladder after Yoshi from its underside which will take them into the cockpit as Elsa gave him his mini cloud over his head with her fingers so as not to melt inside, joining two others who were waiting within. When they saw Olaf move &amp; heard him talk after saying hello, the men gasped in surprise &amp; astonishment. It was the strangest thing any of them has ever bore witness to, stunning even _their _hardened features.

"It's okay, gentlemen – he's with us", Yoshi said to the men, taking his seat in the pilot's chair as Dobashi took his from behind. Originally held to seat three people, it received an upgrade for housing an extra. Olaf was forced to be on his feet, but the snowman didn't object, having been too excited in being aboard the unique aircraft.

"Is everything ready?", Yoshi asked in his tongue.

"Yes sir!", one man said. "We have a full arsenal of cadmium &amp; freezing missiles, plus the energy gauge for the super-cold maser reads full too! We're all set for battle!"

"Good! Super-X III…takeoff!"

With the roar of engines underneath, the combat plane launches in a vertical manner like the famed Harrier jet &amp; gets to an altitude of sixty feet before thrusting forward, going over the base &amp; heading straight for Seto.

Destoroyah arrives in that very area in around fifteen minutes, just as Junior reaches Jiso Park in the district area of Higashiyasudocho, causing minor damage to houses from the Kamamachi to the Yunonecho areas.

The flying creature unleashes its white micro-oxygen beam at the young monster, causing houses &amp; vehicles to be blasted into pieces as the remains fly in all directions like leaves in a breeze. Junior retaliates by firing his own heat ray at the oncoming terror, striking it on the underside. Hurtful as it was, the blast hardly slowed the thing's momentum, &amp; it glides across Junior's right, his wing smacking him in the face &amp; sending the young monster crashing to the pavement as the impact creates a crater. Turning around 180 degrees, Destoroyah glides past Junior &amp; wraps his tail around the young saurian's neck. Destoroyah then drags him across the landscape as he flies west, leveling more houses &amp; crushing vehicles flat like they were soda cans. A few of the JSDF attack vehicles met the same fate, but the majority escaped a literally crushing demise, having retreated in good time.

Destoroyah unleashed his white ray once more, wiping out more houses &amp; apartment complexes as debris litter the streets. Junior tried striking back, but with his neck in a choke hold, he was unable to fire his heat ray, much less get himself loose from the thing's grip. Thinking fast, Junior grabbed his enemy's tail &amp; fought to pry it loose from his neck as they were heading near Nagoya Dome. Destoroyah feels this &amp; whips his tail forward, sending Junior into the Yada Jr. High School grounds, just one block away from the Dome itself as the young monster scrambled back on his feet as another display of yellow glitter engulfs Destoroyah &amp; morphs himself back to his crab-like form. He then crashes into Junior with his full 15,000 metric tons, knocking him back down &amp; sliding across the ground &amp; crashing into the multi-level parking lot of the famed Dome. Skittering up to Junior, Destoroyah batters at the young monster with his two front appendages, striking him in the face &amp; upper part of his body repeatedly. Adding to the melee, Destoroyah fires his ray at his smaller foe, causing Junior to cry out in pain &amp; despair before extending his inner jaws &amp; piercing Junior in the neck, injecting micro-oxygen into his system as he wishes to destroy the young monster from within.

Withdrawing his inner mouth, Destoroyah screeches as Junior's mouth now foams, his insides feeling like they're liquefying &amp; burning at the same time. The crab creature begins to inject more of his poison into his helpless foe when he's struck in the side by a white beam of super-cold from the arriving Super-X III. Screeching in pain, the crustacean creature fires his micro-oxygen beam at the passing craft, its power striking &amp; rocking the plane but doing no other damage.

"We still okay, Yoshi?", Olaf asked once the cockpit stopped rocking.

"We're good, Olaf!", he said in English. "This craft is constructed with a TA32 Heat Resistant Layer armor! It will even stand up to _Godzilla's _own heat ray!" Olaf sighed a relief from this info as Yoshi spoke again, but in Japanese. "Make another pass at this beast &amp; fire the maser at its face or chest! Distract it long enough to go give Junior a fighting chance!"

"Yes sir!", replied the two men.

Doing a 180 degree turn, the Super-X III fired its cold maser beam again, this time hitting one of the creature's two front appendages, turning it to ice before falling off with a crack. Destoroyah screeched in protest &amp; was about to retaliate when Junior fired his own beam at the remaining appendage &amp; blasting it with atomic heat. He then struck at the crustacean creature dead-center in what passed for his chest, transforming into his flying form &amp; being thrown into the Nagoya Dome by the beam's force, crashing into the side as rubble covered the beast up.

His wound still visible but his internals not on fire as much as before, Godzilla Junior lets out a roar of triumph.

The occupants of Super-X III also allow themselves a congratulatory salute.

So did those at the base in Mifuku, bringing relief to Tajima's family &amp; Elsa's group most of all.

"He did it! Junior did it!", Emiko said in her tongue, her family nodding.

"Looks like Junior will be just as fierce of a fighter as the real thing!", Kristoff says, getting smiles from Sven &amp; the girls.

"Wouldn't surprise us!", Anna &amp; Elsa say in unison, accompanied with a giggle.

A rumbling of the ground caused the brief celebration to end, &amp; areas of the Mifuku district erupted like miniature volcanoes only twenty yards from the base. Two dozen more crab-like Destoroyahs burst forth from the ground &amp; began to advance on the occupants in a tight circle as soldiers aimed their weapons at the creatures &amp; fired round after round of high velocity bullets into their tough exo-skeletons, with only some getting through. A few fired their micro-oxygen rays &amp; turned some of the men into piles of bones before a stunned Sugimoto family. Even Elsa &amp; her group were horrified at what they'd seen, &amp; several of the Destoroyahs were closing in on them.

"Kristoff! Take Anna _away _from these things before they overrun us, quickly!", the Snow Queen said.

"We're _not _leaving you, Elsa!", she said in defense.

"You _have to! _Now _go!_"

"Come on, Anna! Elsa knows what she's doing!", Kristoff said before Anna could argue further. Calling for Sven, they climb aboard the reindeer &amp; run past a pair of Destoroyahs as they fire their beams at the oncoming trio, missing them by inches. They race for the cluster of houses just north of their base, with several of the creatures in hot pursuit.

With some of the soldiers guiding Tajima &amp; his family to safety, Elsa concentrated on three of the creatures directly in front of her. They screech in challenge as two of them shoot their white beams of micro-oxygen at the Snow Queen, who puts up a defensive ice shield to block their path. The frigid blockade glows slightly just before exploding where the creatures strike at with their beams, shattering it &amp; throwing ice chunks everywhere. Elsa gets blown back from this unexpected turn of events &amp; lands on her side.

_Okay…I didn't see _that _coming!_, she thought, rising to her feet. The trio of monsters smash through the remainder of her wall &amp; prepare to launch another barrage of micro-oxygen, but Elsa strikes first: throwing her hands forward, she shoots streams of ice at two of the monsters, freezing them solid. The third continued its advance on the Snow Queen &amp; fired its white ray as Elsa dived over to one side, firing another stream at a pair of Destoroyahs that got too close. They froze as easily as the others did, &amp; soon Elsa was racing for Tajima's family after seeing two-thirds of their escort get wiped out by the monsters, their bodies turning to skeletons &amp; dropping into bone piles.

Her facial features went rock-hard.

Spraying ice streams from her fingers in multiple directions, Elsa struck at several of the creatures &amp; froze them where they stood. The last of Tajima's escorts were trampled by one of the things, dying under its weight before turning its attention to the Sugimotos, who stare at it in trepidation as the thing's mouth lights up to deliver the final deathblow.

It never came: Elsa's ice stream struck the creature before a single ounce of its micro-oxygen bean can escape its insect-like maw. Tajima &amp; his family breathe a collective sigh of relief upon seeing the Snow Queen, with surviving soldiers approaching the scene – now equipped with high-powered flamethrowers.

"Tajima! Are you &amp; the family okay?", Elsa asked desperately.

"Hai, that we are, Elsa…thanks to you!", he said as his kin nodded. Elsa allows herself a sigh.

"Elsa…where are Anna &amp; Kristoff?", Hidemi asked. "Shouldn't they be with you?"

"I sent them off to head for safer quarters…", Elsa was saying, looking around. She saw her sister &amp; Kristoff on Sven as the reindeer rushed them away towards the housing complex near the water's edge. Both Tajima's family &amp; the surviving soldiers also saw the escaping trio, with three of the Destoroyahs hot on their trail.

What they saw next was a horrible sight.

Without hesitation, they ran off after them.

_Near the water's edge:_

Sven raced towards the stockyard near the housing complex, where several cars, trucks &amp; other vehicles were placed at. Kristoff &amp; Anna held on for dear life, fighting to keep ahead of the three pursuing creatures that were swiftly gaining on them from behind. One of the things made a broad jump &amp; landed next to Sven on the right, using one of its front appendages to trip the reindeer &amp; spill his human passengers along the dirt, skidding across plowed land. The other two creatures caught up as the trio rose to their feet, splitting up instantly with each of the monsters on their tails – one Destoroyah for each escapee.

Sven raced to lead his pursuer away from Kristoff &amp; Anna, both of whom headed for the yard to try &amp; slow down their own tails. Like the reindeer, the outdoorsman &amp; former princess dodged their beams of micro-oxygen &amp; used the vehicles &amp; buildings for shields long enough to think of a counterstrike against the beasts.

Neither of them had time: the creatures were as relentless as they were hideous, &amp; they plowed through the first batch of cars Kristoff &amp; Anna put in their way; some got smashed by their bulk, while others were cut in half by their beams of micro-oxygen. Dodging another blast, Anna ran towards a pile of scrap &amp; found a sharp steel rod used for making file cabinets, its point looking as if it could pierce its flesh.

With nothing to lose, she threw it like one would a javelin.

She dived to one side when the thing fired its beam, but she saw her improvised weapon disintegrate before her very eyes.

_Okay…so much for _that _idea!_, Anna thought, nixing any future attempts with thrown makeshift weapons. She was on her feet &amp; on the run again when her pursuer followed Anna on her way back to Kristoff, doing the same with _his _inhuman predator on his tail. Anna &amp; Kristoff get to about ten feet of each other when they catch view of the monsters readying to fire at both ends.

"_Dive!_", they shout together, doing so on Anna's right &amp; Kristoff's left. The creatures launch their micro-oxygen beams at their quarries, missing them but striking each other &amp; giving the other pain, screeching in agony &amp; stunning the monsters long enough to give Anna &amp; Kristoff the break they need to escape – an attempt made more simple when Sven arrived to pick them up, having disposed of his own monstrous tail.

Carrying his two passengers to safety, several of the JSDF soldiers armed with flamethrowers unleash powerful blasts of fire on one of the creatures, while Elsa shot a ball of ice at the remaining creature's mouth &amp; ran right towards it, wanting to get a more 'hands-on' approach. Coming into contact with its chest, the thing screeched in pain as its entire body solidified in ice as Elsa grits her teeth in furious rage, her hate for the thing daring to go after &amp; trying to kill her younger sibling fueling her power.

In seconds, the thing was a solid statue of ice before breaking apart in pieces, crumbling like a sand castle when it's dry. The other creature died from exposure of extreme heat, a fate Sven's pursuer met before running back for Anna &amp; Kristoff. Its flesh was melting &amp; dripping to the ground like it was made of candle wax.

"Elsa!", Anna cried, running into her arms &amp; hugging her before looking into her eyes. "I am _never _leaving your side again – no matter what! You _hear _me?"

Elsa looked into her sister's eyes. Not only did she see a headstrong young lady now 19, she also saw a frail girl who needs her older sibling. Anna was right – they were adrift for too long, &amp; even in times of crisis, they need their sisterly bond to help them get through life. Especially since they woke up in the 21st Century, dealing with new sciences, surroundings, rules, lifestyles &amp; new giant beasts to contend with – there's no way they can do so alone.

Anna &amp; Elsa need one another, now more than ever.

"Loud &amp; clear, sister", Elsa spoke softly as Anna smiled, hugging her again.

One soldier was listening to his earpiece intently, &amp; his eyes widened. Another soldier asked what the news was all about.

"Our radar has just picked up three objects heading this way from the ocean, coming in fast!", he said.

"How soon will they reach here?", the other man asks.

"They're already within the city limits!"

The second man didn't press for further information: judging by the report &amp; the look on his face, he knew all too well just what those objects were. Akemi &amp; Emiko translated for Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa, &amp; they too caught on instantly.

"He's here", Emiko said in Japanese as Akemi nodded.

On the eastern port of the Kinjofuto area, the floating corpse of Gezora had broken the water's surface, his body stained with blood &amp; several tentacles missing as if ripped off by some powerful force. Following the corpse of the dead squid rose the upper form of King Seesar, whose claws were still stained with Gezora's bodily fluids &amp; a torn tentacle clutched in his mouth. Even with his mouth full, the lion-like beast roared loudly as the second object came atop. This was a hard shell with multiple spikes adorned on its surface, &amp; the head popped up to let out a boisterous honking roar.

This was the monster known as Anguirus.

The third &amp; final object was first seen as a cluster of large horizontal dorsal spines that rose to an almost vertical position as the feral head &amp; form of Godzilla rose up from the waves &amp; unleashed his primal guttural roar that echoed throughout Nagoya.

All eyes were on the three new arrivals, from the JSDF to Elsa's party &amp; even from Antonio's sub as he watches on the monitors in the bridge. His face grew a smile, seeing the main guest of this party show up.

_At last, he's here!_, he thought. _Now it's _really _time to put my plan into action!_

"Gentlemen!", he started saying, his voice being heard over the loud speakers everywhere aboard the sub. "For over two centuries we have waited for this day to avenge the humiliating defeat our nation suffered at the hands of that Snow Witch Elsa from Arendelle! Awaiting us on the surface of Nagoya is said person &amp; her closest allies! Once we take out her _and _the monster Godzilla &amp; _his _allies, this battle will be all but won &amp; enable us to move our home topside &amp; make _us_ the dominant species of the Earth as we were always destined to be! Gentlemen…the time to strike &amp; avenge my great-great grandfather is _now! For Seatopia!_"

"_FOR SEATOPIA!_", every man in the sub bellowed in every room, cheering with raised fists.

A wave of his hand brought silence.

"Take us up! Operation: Avenge &amp; Conquer commences!", he said as his men get to work.

The vessel rises from its hiding place.

His smile grew exponentially.

**CHAPTER XI**

_Jingu, Nagoya, 5:10 p.m.:_

Godzilla, Anguirus &amp; King Seesar entered the city by following the water, passing districts such as Ryugucho, Chidori &amp; Chitose before finally making landfall in the Uchidacho/Godocho districts, smashing bridges that were too low as abandoned vehicles were dumped into the water &amp; boats were pushed violently by the backwash of the monster's passing; some get damaged slightly, others sink to the bottom. Godzilla Junior sensed &amp; heard their arrival &amp; strolled on his way through the city, bringing down apartment buildings &amp; the like. The JSDF were ordered to hold their fire, not wanting to provoke any of the monsters unnecessarily &amp; cause a worse catastrophe than the destruction already being made. Even the Super-X III is literally cooling its jets over at the remains of Nagoya Castle, wanting to save its energy for actual conflict should there be one.

Yoshi, Dobashi, Olaf, Tajima &amp; his family, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven &amp; everyone else were watching the events unfold as Godzilla &amp; Junior walk up to &amp; exchange roars &amp; grunts of greetings in a language only they would be able to comprehend. The scene was so touching, it made even the most battle-hardened soldier want to shed a tear of joy, &amp; it's exactly what Yoshi, Dobashi &amp; a few others do themselves.

Elsa, Anna &amp; her group were already doing so, &amp; they found the scene as heartwarming as their own when they were all thawed out after their long slumber.

"You have to admit, Sven – it's very touching", Kristoff said.

"In a _monster _kind of way!", Kristoff says in his own version of Sven's voice. Grins of joy came from Tajima &amp; his family, happy to see the reunion &amp; amused by Kristoff's antics.

"Maybe we _were _too quick to judge Godzilla, sis", Anna said, wiping her eyes.

"I suppose we were at that, Anna", said Elsa, wiping away her own tears with her fingers. "Aside from all the destruction he can cause, Godzilla is still an animal…and so much more."

The scene hit Dobashi the most, &amp; his conscience was stinging him worse than before.

_I guess I _was _wrong to want revenge on Godzilla_, he thought. _Even if he _does _cause death &amp; destruction wherever he goes, I suppose one _should _see him as much more than an animal _or _as a force of nature, like Tajima &amp; his family do. Maybe it _is _time for me to start seeing him that way myself._

_What a nice little family reunion!_, Olaf thought. _I wonder if Godzilla's the daddy, or maybe even the mommy! Or, what if he's…_

His face blushed a shade of red, considering the thought that entered his mind.

"Junior…Godzilla…", Hidemi says as Tajima &amp; their daughters huddle closely to her.

King Seesar &amp; Anguirus stay absolutely still, not wishing to interrupt the warm homecoming.

Unfortunately, Antonio wishes to do _just_ that: watching on the monitors, his eyes narrow at what was displayed &amp; became sickened by the touching scene. Viewing it only made him more sinister by the moment.

_Disgusting!_, he thought. _Time to bring this horrid sentimentality to an end!_

"We're about to surface, sire!", called one man. "In three…two…one…"

The Seatopian sub splashed out of Ise Bay, its engines humming noisily &amp; gaining the attention of The JSDF &amp; Elsa's group. Its design was similar to that of the sub Dobashi &amp; Elsa used in their escape, with a pair of pontoons on the sides near the stern &amp; being two-three times larger in size being the only differences. Another difference is that it can take to the air &amp; hover like a metal blimp, not to mention fly almost like a jet.

Right away, the Snow Queen recognized it as being the Seatopian Emperor's vessel.

"He's here!", Elsa said.

"That's _his _ship, isn't it?", Anna asked, getting a nod from her sibling. "Kristoff! Sven…!"

"Way ahead of you, Anna!", Kristoff said, mounting Sven &amp; picking up the girls on his back. "Even _I _knew that'd be the Seatopian King's vessel once I saw it!"

"Kristoff, where are _you _three going?!", Tajima called to him.

"Tajima…you &amp; your family stay here with the soldiers! We'll lure it as far away from here as we can!"

"But what if it _doesn't _followyou?!", Hidemi called out.

"It _will_, Hidemi! It's _me _he's after!", Elsa called back. "Whatever happens, _please _stay here at all times! Don't go into the city for _any _reason – we _beg _of you!"

The airborne Seatopian sub was quickly closing in on the Arendelle quartet before they could answer or object.

"_Go, Sven!_", Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa all shouted, &amp; the reindeer took off running like he was a race horse. He took his party over to the Nagoya Loop Road No. 2 Bridge, the closest one that will take them into the city. Elsa's intuition served her right: the Seatopian sub ignored the base entirely at Mifuku &amp; followed them. On the bridge inside the sub, a man at the targeting station was tagging them like an expert hunter.

"We're closing in on them, sire!", he said.

"Excellent! Is the cannon set up?", Antonio asked.

"The cannon is fully functional &amp; ready to fire, sir!", said the main gunner. "Just waiting on your word!"

"The word is _now_, soldier! _Open fire!_"

From beneath the sub's nose, a panel opened up like a landing gear &amp; a large cannon dropped down. It was the length of a compact car, with satellite dish on its firing end, similar to the one on the Super-X III's nose. The dish lights up a bright white, clearly visible in the late afternoon/early evening sky, &amp; shoots forth a beam of extreme cold that hits the bridge only ten feet from where Sven was, the reindeer running even faster to stay ahead of the beam's frigid touch which is just as deadly as Elsa's by about ten or even a hundredfold. The concrete which the beam struck began to lose its rigidity &amp; crumbled into chunks down to the water below. Sven pressed on even harder, &amp; in no time he's made it on across to the opposite side of the bridge, most of which is frozen pieces &amp; gone. Elsa wanted to retaliate on the sub for stealing her power &amp; causing such havoc, but in doing so could put her sister &amp; Kristoff in more danger than they're in currently, so she holds back for now.

But once she gets a clear shot, she'll make them suffer before they go down.

"Kristoff…let's head towards Godzilla &amp; his group as close as we can!", Anna called out. "They'll see the sub as a threat to _them _as it is to us…"

"I had that very same thought, Anna! Let's do it!", he finished.

Urging Sven to go east &amp; then north, the reindeer followed his lead &amp; raced across the land up towards the area of Kawasono. The airborne doubled its efforts to put the quartet on ice, freezing entire strips of land &amp; breaking down the molecular structures of homes, businesses, vehicles &amp; anything else the frigid beam came in contact with. Horrible as it was, Elsa &amp; company can be grateful that the civilian populace was forewarned on a possible visit by Junior &amp; cleared before his arrival.

Otherwise, there'd be mounting casualties that'd place a heavy burden on each of their conscience.

_Thanks heaven for small favors!_, the Snow Queen thought.

Their plan in reaching Godzilla was working so far, but it came with a flaw: Antonio anticipated on a maneuver like this &amp; created a circle of solid ice that blocked their path, leaving a circumference of 60 meters. Sven came to a halt when a blast was too close, &amp; they stared up at the floating sub with their cannon aimed straight at them.

It was bad news for the group from Arendelle.

But luck was on their side: the Super-X III bore witness of the Seatopian sub's arrival from their own monitors &amp; flew in to intercept the craft by launching two freeze missiles that struck the side, rocking it.

"What hit us?!", the Emperor demanded.

"Sire, an unidentified aircraft struck us blindsided! Our radars were unable to detect it!", one man said. "It must be equipped with a cloaking device as we are!"

Antonio banged his fist on the armrest of his seat, seeing that the humans have similar technology as his own people possess. He fought to regain calm before giving his next order.

"Pursue that craft &amp; bring it down! I want only _this _vessel to rule these skies as well as the seas!"

"Sire, what about the Snow Queen &amp; her friends?", asked another man.

"Don't you worry about them!", he said with an evil grin. "They're going to have their hands full soon enough – especially when an 'old friend' comes to get reacquainted!"

Getting the idea, the men obey his orders &amp; divert their attention from the Snow Queen to that of the Super-X III, flying off in pursuit of Yoshi's fortress on wings.

"Nice save, Yoshi!", Anna said, more to herself.

"Let's buy the time he gave us &amp; get out of this hole!", Kristoff said. "Elsa, can you create a staircase so we…"

"Already on it, Kristoff!", Elsa said, shooting ice streams from her fingers &amp; making what he suggested – stairs that are more than capable of carrying everyone, including Sven, up &amp; over the ice wall the flying sub encased them in.

Halfway through completing it, the thing cracks &amp; shatters as an earthquake shook the ground where they stood. A massive drill shot up from beneath &amp; split in two, revealing an old horror they thought was gone &amp; dead.

_Megalon!_, they all say to themselves, their minds refusing to believe their eyes as the 60-meter tall beetle creature emerges from the hole it burrowed through &amp; stared down at the trapped quartet. Being trapped in ice for 225 years did nothing to diminish Megalon's memory _or _his temper: he remembers the Snow Queen on his final days of life before getting encased, &amp; now he yearns for some serious payback.

Lighting up the horn on his head, Megalon lets loose a stream of yellow energy to strike the quartet, scorching the earth as Sven raced towards the wall of ice as Megalon's beam struck &amp; blew an opening more than wide enough for them to escape through, which they did. But Megalon would not be denied his revenge, &amp; he ran towards &amp; smashed a second hole with his drill hands before making a leap that took him in front of the fleeing Sven &amp; his riders in a single bound. The beetle beast then unleashed a barrage of napalm bombs from his mouth that exploded like large grenades &amp; setting fires as Sven barely dodges in time &amp; avoid getting barbequed. Megalon was about to unleash his horn beam again when he heard a growling to his left. Turning, he sees an animalistic foot fly forward &amp; wallops him in his bug face that sent him dragging across the terrain, stopping at the water's edge &amp; crushing several vehicles.

King Seesar stood tall &amp; growled, giving Sven the time needed to take his passengers to safety as the Guardian of Okinawa waits until they get to a good distance before charging Megalon again, who spat a napalm bomb from his mouth at his enemy. With a swat of his paw, King Seesar sent it right back at its owner, exploding next to him on the right. The beetle beast fired his yellow beam at his foe, only to have it absorbed in King Seesar's right eye &amp; emerging from his left as he sends it back, striking Megalon square in the chest. The pain caused him to screech as he rose to his feet, drill hands spread out after clanging them together as if daring his enemy to come towards him.

King Seesar _accepted _that dare, &amp; the two beasts charge like battling bucks, screeching &amp; roaring.

Their battle was joined, &amp; it became quite fierce.

_Kawasono District:_

Sven took his passengers to the empty intersection, resting for a moment as they all caught their breaths.

"How could this _be?!_", Anna said between breaths. "I thought Megalon _died _when you put the big chill on him, sis! We _all _did!"

"I _had _hoped that would be the case, Anna!", Elsa said. "But I _also_ had my suspicions that he _did _survive!"

"What do you mean, Elsa?", Kristoff asked. "Is there something you've neglected to tell us before?"

He &amp; Anna stared at her for an answer as Elsa explains.

"To use my full power &amp; kill Megalon would've also meant killing _us _as well. I couldn't _do _that, so I placed us in a state of hibernation &amp; prayed that one day we'd be revived together should we ever be discovered. I just never would have guessed that it'd be over two centuries later before we were. You might say that _I'm _responsible for losing our home."

Amid the sounds of battle &amp; rumbling of the earth, things were never more quiet surrounding the quartet. It _did _come as a surprise to Anna, Kristoff &amp; Sven that Elsa _knew _Megalon would live, let alone discovering this now.

Elsa lowered her head in shame. When Anna called her name, she lifted it &amp; stared at her.

"You did what you _had _to if Arendelle was to have a future, even though we weren't around to see it prosper up until the time of the Second World War, &amp; beyond. It's _because _of what you did that it's still standing. Okay, the fact of waking up 225 years later was _not _part of your plan to save our original home, but that isn't _your _fault. You _still _saved the kingdom, Elsa – you ought to be _proud _of that."

Looks of happy faces on her sister &amp; the outdoorsman made Elsa realize how correct Anna is: although they were in suspended animation, their home of Arendelle lived through thick &amp; thin, still going strong today despite the fact that it was no longer her sanctuary.

Of that, she _can_ be proud of.

The sound of chopper blades caught their attention as a lone AgustaWestland AW101 transport came straight for them as it lowered itself to the ground twenty feet away, the blades slapping the cold air. A ramp in the rear opened up &amp; revealed Tajima &amp; his family, who gesture them to come aboard.

With the sounds of King Seesar &amp; Megalon battling nearby, they raced to get inside before closing the ramp &amp; getting airborne. The chopper headed north as the two dueling creatures landed in their area a minute later, tearing up the pavement as they did.

"Tajima…", Elsa was about to say until Hidemi cut in.

"Yes Elsa – you told us to stay behind at the base while you &amp; your friends led our enemy away. But we could _not:_ ever since we took you home with us, we made a solemn promise to be by your side no matter what. Anna, Kristoff, Sven &amp; Olaf aren't the _only _family you have in this day &amp; age, my dear – we are too!"

"And that's why you convinced the sergeant to come for us, Hidemi?", Anna asked.

"Actually, it was the sergeant _himself _who _insisted _on it, Anna", said Akemi.

"Hai. He saw the strong bond we shared with you, &amp; made arrangements to give his _and _our assistance in any way we can", said Emiko. "Even if he _hadn't_…"

"You would've come for us regardless", Kristoff said, getting nods from the family. "We're glad you _did_…right, Sven?"

The reindeer nodded his head as Kristoff patted it &amp; wagged his tail like a puppy.

A rumbling from the ground was heard even over the sound of the whirring blades, &amp; everyone rushed towards the window to see what was causing the disturbance. It originated from two separate areas: at the Nagoya Dome, the creature known as Destoroyah emerged once again, only now he stood a gigantic 120 meters tall on two thick legs &amp; feet with huge claws that also protruded from his knees &amp; shoulders. His arms ended in claws that clinked like the crane of a carnival game, where it was used to try &amp; grab a stuffed animal for a prize. He retained his working dinosaurian jaws &amp; sharp teeth, yellow glowing eyes, crests on either side of his head &amp; long horn on top. Two pairs of wings were attached on his sides: the smaller pair on his waist, the larger one upon his shoulders that had measured a staggering 210 meter wingspan. His long chitinous tail ended with a pincer claw that was used to snatch &amp; grab.

The second disturbance came over at the forested area of the Moriyama Ward: a huge plume of dirt, grass &amp; even concrete erupted &amp; showered the surrounding area with clumps that crushed houses &amp; vehicles, paving the way for a massive form that also rose to a height of 120 meters. The thing was a gigantic mass of greenery that's been brought to life, like a mutation of a plant from the Garden of Eden. A ferocious head with crocodile-like jaws opened &amp; produced an ear-splitting bellow that was as animalistic as it was malevolent. The maw was filled with large sharp teeth all over on both its lower jaw &amp; upper gums, &amp; three pairs of curved fangs adorned the sides beneath the eyes. Surrounding it were multiple green tentacles, each with a head attached &amp; having sharp teeth in each like Venus Flytraps with pointed ears. These screeched in a higher pitch, unlike the main mouth.

Both new occurrences went also noticed by Yoshi's crew in the Super-X III &amp; in the Seatopian sub, the latter of which were responsible for their resurrection &amp; debut appearance, watching the spectacle from the Kitanagoya district.

"Done, sire! Destoroyah &amp; Biollante have risen &amp; are ready to go!", said one man.

"Good! Have them attack Godzilla &amp; his allies! Make sure this city becomes their _graves!_", Antonio orders.

Nodding, they carry out their assignment.

"My King! Several aircraft approaching us, &amp; fast!", said another man. The monitor showed a multitude of F-15 Eagle jets with Sidewinder missiles. They were led by the Super-X III.

"Deploy the other guns &amp; take evasive action! I want the freeze cannon saved for that Snow Witch Elsa &amp; Godzilla – _if _they should survive Megalon, Destoroyah _or_ Biollante!", he ordered. Their ship gets pummeled by a pair of missiles that strike the side before retaliating with laser guns that emerge on the sides which shoot red beams that hit &amp; explode three jets. The Super-X III dodges a laser, firing with its super-cold maser &amp; missiles, striking above &amp; on the sides.

The Seatopian sub continued its laser barrage &amp; take down more jets faster than they can take _it _down.

No ejections could be seen as each aircraft explodes in mid-air.

_Kurumadacho District:_

Anguirus went ahead of Godzilla &amp; Junior by curling himself up into a ball &amp; rolled toward Destoroyah, who had taken flight &amp; left the rubble of what was the Nagoya Dome. The gargantuan beast unleashed his micro-oxygen beam on the buildings below, blasting them &amp; vehicles to bits &amp; spraying debris everywhere. Anguirus collided with Destoroyah, &amp; both creatures crashed to the ground with earth-shaking force. The Wakamiya Odori gets leveled as the monsters get on their feet &amp; engage in a feral conflict, using tooth &amp; claw as the spiked dinosaur makes several bleeding marks on his larger enemy's body. But this hardly slows down Destoroyah: whipping his tail up front, he snatches Anguirus by the neck &amp; holds it firm while taking to the air again, dragging the spiked monster. More of the city becomes leveled as the bulky beast flies over to Godzilla &amp; Junior, who fire their heat rays in unison at Destoroyah, being careful not to hit their loyal friend. Aside from his huge bulk, Destoroyah moves faster than one might believe: firing his micro-oxygen ray, the beast makes a sharp right turn &amp; strikes Godzilla &amp; Junior across their chest &amp; sides, staggering the monsters as they growl &amp; screech in protest. Before either of them could recover, Destoroyah grabs each saurian by the throat with his clawed hands &amp; clamp them tightly. Elsa, Anna &amp; Tajima's wife &amp; daughters gasp in horror as the dinosaurian monsters get dragged along the city grounds, pulverizing buildings &amp; cars to rubble &amp; smashed metal. No matter how hard they tried, neither Godzilla nor Junior could break free from Destoroyah's vice-like grip as the gargoyle beast flies over to the Moriyama Ward – Biollante's territory.

Anguirus was still clamped by the neck in his tail, having less success at freeing himself than the mutant saurian &amp; his younger kin.

Godzilla &amp; Junior were finally released by Destoroyah's grip as they were dropped off violently in the lake over at Nagane as the winged creature heads directly for the heart of Nagoya, taking Anguirus with him. His prey dropped off in his domain, Biollante roared in approval &amp; literally uproots himself as he raced across the terrain, his tentacles rising like snakes &amp; screeching.

_The skies over Kitanagoya:_

The last of the F-15 Eagle jets were blown out of the air with no survivors, leaving the Super-X III by itself once more. Yoshi banged his fist in disappointment &amp; anger that the foreign sub had bested some of his most skilled pilots &amp; walked away almost unscathed.

"All those fighters lost…and we've barely put a _scratch _on that craft!", he said in Japanese. "Doesn't this thing have _any _kind of weaknesses?!"

"Commander, there may be one…but it's a dangerous &amp; risky part!", Dobashi said. "I may be able to get inside &amp; destroy it internally!"

"All by yourself? That's _too _risky even for you, Dobashi! I can't allow it!"

"Then what _will _you do, commander? Send in more jets to shoot it down? Haven't we lost enough good pilots as it is? Even _we're _having trouble penetrating that armor with our freezing weapons! If this keeps up, it'll be only a matter of time before it gets lucky &amp; hit something irreparable! This is our _best_ shot, &amp; you know it!"

The look of determination &amp; sound of logic left little room for argument, so Yoshi gave in.

"How will you be able to get in from here, Dobashi?", he asks.

"The Super-X III is equipped with miniature jet packs for personnel to use for a quick evacuation", Dobashi says. "I will use one to fly myself over &amp; find an opening, entering it with as much stealth as I can muster. Once inside…"

"I understand. Do it."

Rising from his seat, Dobashi goes to a hidden compartment &amp; grabs a flight pack &amp; places it on his back before heading over to the hatch on the floor.

"Dobashi…where are _you _heading off to?", Olaf asked.

"Giving our side the break it's looking for, my frosty friend", he said in English, opening the hatch as the wind gets in his face.

"You're going _inside _that sub, aren't you?", Olaf shouted over the howling winds. "It's _suicide! _Why do you have to risk your life like this? You _do _know that we've forgiven you for kidnapping Elsa, right?"

Dobashi stared at the snowman with a smile.

"Risking my life is part of my job, Olaf!", he shouted. "It's like that old saying goes concerning the chicken: 'I knew the job was dangerous when I took it'! Above all else…it's the right thing to do! Keep my seat warm!"

"That's hilarious", Olaf said with a straight face as Dobashi descended the ladder &amp; closed the hatch.

"Dobashi knows what he's doing, Olaf. Don't forget – I'm the one who trained the man to be the best he is. Have faith in him", Yoshi said in English. Olaf nods &amp; takes Dobashi's seat as Yoshi addressed his men in his tongue. "Fire upon that ship! Distract it long enough to allow Dobashi to get aboard that vessel!"

"Yes sir!", the other men say.

_The best of luck to you, Dobashi. Don't make us regret it_, Olaf thought as he sat tight while the Super-X III flew in &amp; launched a volley of freeze missiles at the sub's hull. It gave Dobashi the time he needed to find the hatch &amp; enter it, slipping in unnoticed &amp; closing it to avoid any suspicions. Armed with his pistol &amp; various grenades, he set off to find the heart of the metal beast &amp; cause it a cardiac arrest.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought as he sneaked down the hallway.

_Moriyama Ward:_

Soon as they were deposited, Godzilla &amp; Junior were snagged &amp; picked up by Biollante's snake-like vines, being wrapped around their waists &amp; tails. The mutant saurian &amp; his young apprentice roared &amp; screeched as the thorns were piercing their flesh, becoming ever closer to the toothy maw of Biollante. Lighting up his dorsal spines, Godzilla fires his heat ray at the vines constricting him &amp; Junior, burning them off &amp; dropping them to the ground with a thunderous impact. More vines slithered their way towards them, but both creatures fired their heat rays &amp; blast the Venus Flytrap heads to icky pieces, the green ichor splashing around like paint. Godzilla bellowed an angry roar as Junior did the same before rising to their feet. Another volley of the fierce, man-eating heads came at them &amp; opened their toothy maws, spraying a green say with acidic abilities as it burned the skins of the two radiant dinosaurs: Godzilla got it in the face, while Junior received it square in the chest. Both monsters roared in pain &amp; defiance, blasting away at vines with their primary weapons.

Biollante decided to attack in another outcome: from out of the ground, the plant creature shot forth more vines, only these had sharp points at the ends whose sole purpose is to stab, which they do with deadly accuracy. Godzilla &amp; his young protégé are struck in their left &amp; right forearms &amp; legs, meters above their knees. This maneuver took them by surprise, &amp; both dinosaurian monsters roar in anguish as the sap residue burns their flesh while more vines wrap the two beasts by the throats, constricting them like pythons. Struggling to get free &amp; to breathe, Godzilla &amp; Junior pull on their vines to get the points out or tear them loose. It was no good: they were like barbs, &amp; the more they _did _pull on them, the deeper they sunk into their flesh. Godzilla used a different method to get them off: signaling to Junior in grunts, he lets out a small but effective discharge of his body's energy, cutting his &amp; Junior's vines like knives through warm butter.

The pieces fell to the ground in lumps of green, the ichor dripping like creamy filling.

Biollante roared his displeasure as Junior had his points removed by Godzilla, doing so carefully so as not to hurt his young protégé too much. Over at the deserted parking lot of the Midorigaoka Country Club, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff &amp; Sven watched most of the battle after being dropped off by the AW101 chopper before it took off again, seeing both of the monsters take such brutal punishment from the plant beast, be it by constriction, burning or piercing. Nearly twenty minutes went by since the battle started between mutant dinosaurs &amp; plant aberration, &amp; they'd never seen Godzilla _or _his young kin take so much torture previously.

Raising his massive crocodilian head, Biollante let out a roar &amp; lowered it with a gurgling sound before letting loose with a stream of his acidic sap which he regurgitates from his toothy maw straight at Godzilla &amp; Junior. The elder creature sensed trouble from the maneuver, &amp; he instantly grabs Junior with his back turned, using his own body as a living shield against the rain of burning sap that scorches the Monster King's spines, neck &amp; tail.

Even with his incredible regenerative abilities, Godzilla's skin was burning with pain, &amp; Junior was also getting his share of drops on his own skin, &amp; _his _regeneration wasn't as effective as his elder's.

Junior screeches in anguish with each drop that touches him, &amp; Godzilla grunts in pain, displeasure &amp; anger.

Viewing the battle, the Arendelle quartet got worried for the two saurian creatures.

"Godzilla's _really _taking a pounding from this plant beast!", Kristoff said as Sven nodded. "Why doesn't he _do _something &amp; _stop _this monster before that acidic gook melts them both away?"

"Because he _can't_, Kristoff – not without exposing Junior, &amp; he's _already _getting terrible burns!", Anna said.

Elsa looked at the battle most intently: seeing Godzilla shield Junior from the burning sap Biollante showers them with brought back a recent memory for the Snow Queen. It was very reminiscent of when she stood her ground at the Palace Hotel Tokyo in Chiyoda on the night of New Year's Day when Godzilla stood over both sisters &amp; Elsa threatens to put the Monster King on ice if he didn't retreat.

That was when it hit her.

"He _didn't _leave because I scared him off", she whispered to herself. That didn't stop Anna, Kristoff or Sven from acknowledging.

"What did you say, Elsa?", asked the outdoorsman.

"Remember when you wondered as to _why_ Godzilla didn't roast Anna &amp; myself when he could've on that night in Tokyo?", Elsa explains. "It's because he _saw _something of _me _in himself: that night, I was willing to protect Anna from his wrath regardless of the cost to myself! I see now that even _my _power would've been no protection from his heat ray! He didn't leave on account that he was afraid of my power: he left because he saw me as something of a kindred spirit!"

"So that means that Junior…"

Elsa nodded.

"He's not named that just because he's a smaller version of Godzilla himself! Of course! We should've _seen_ it before!", Anna says, putting it together, &amp; both girls stare at each other with the answer.

"They're _siblings _like _we _are!", they say simultaneously.

"Or maybe even…father &amp; son!", Kristoff adds.

"Whatever the case may be, Kristoff…Godzilla &amp; Junior _deserve _to live!", Elsa said, running up to the edge of the parking lot as Godzilla's dorsal spines were really cooking from Biollante's acidic sap that still came in torrents. Junior received burn marks on a good portion of his body, &amp; it's only going to get worse unless something is done.

As Kristoff, Sven &amp; Anna race up to her side, Elsa lets loose with her power.

From her left hand, a stream of ice shoots forth &amp; strikes Biollante's acidic shower flow &amp; freezing it straight up to his mouth &amp; covering it in ice, ceasing it as the plant beast shakes his head every which way. With her right hand, she aims her power at Godzilla himself, hitting his dorsal spines &amp; covering the burned/scorched areas with ice. She did the same with Junior, &amp; they grunt in mild confusion but grand satisfaction, their burns cooling off in great abundance.

Biollante may be incapacitated, but he wasn't out: a plethora of his vines erupt from the snow-covered ground &amp; screech their annoyance at the Snow Queen &amp; her allies. Surrounded on all sides, Kristoff, Sven &amp; Anna regroup with Elsa just as the mouths prepare to spit their acidic sap on the four interlopers.

Acting fast, Elsa shot her power in all directions, striking the toothed mouths of Biollante's vines, each becoming frozen solid &amp; falling off like plaster statues due to their weight. When they hit the pavement, they shattered like glass into many pieces. The main mouth of Biollante bit down on the ice Elsa shot into it as it crumbled &amp; fell in chunks, its gaze upon the Snow Queen. Roaring out defiantly &amp; angrily, the plant aberration launched more of its vines, this time in a cluster that seemed more than even she could handle. Elsa fought regardless: in every direction she saw a toothed mouth, she fired beams of ice that struck the mouths &amp; froze them solid until all were disposed of.

A new batch sprang forth from the ground. Elsa lit her hands but cried in pain as a sharp pain stung them.

Anna &amp; her sister gasped as they saw her hands: they received minor burns from Biollante's acidic sap in the palms when Elsa struck the second wave of savage heads, a few drops managing to get on her hands &amp; scar them.

They look up to see the armada coming at them, with no way to halt their approach.

From the side, a blast of radioactive heat shot forth &amp; struck the oncoming horrors as each severed head hit the ground immobile. The quartet turned to see Godzilla Junior firing his weapon at the vicious stalks &amp; drops each of the Venus Flytrap heads before turning to Biollante's main body. The elder Godzilla himself shed his own back coating of ice &amp; faced Biollante, launching _his _primary weapon directly at the creature's gigantic maw. His blast entered the mouth &amp; came out the back, blowing away chunks of mutant plant in a messy explosion. Junior joined his elder sibling &amp; fired his ray at Biollante, only he aimed for the bulky orange sack in the middle of the creature's massive body. This attack hurt Biollante even more, &amp; it roared in anguish as it lifted its huge head, its bellow of pain &amp; rage echoing for many miles around.

As one, both monster siblings launched their heat rays at Biollante's Achilles' Heel &amp; roast its sack which caused a surge of pain throughout the plant monster. Both Godzillas kept the pressure up on the weak spot as Biollante's body started to convulse, sending streaks of yellow lightning up its ravaged body.

Unable to take the pain any longer, Biollante exploded as its body went up in a large gout of flames that covered it whole, with pieces of it shattered everywhere in flaming vegetation. The blast was felt from where Elsa &amp; her friends stood, &amp; they huddled to keep from being knocked to the pavement.

In unison, Godzilla &amp; Junior roared in victory as Biollante's roar faded into this air along with its body, vanishing in a cloud of yellow dust like Destoroyah does when changing forms. Like Biollante's, their sounds were heard for miles.

Their sights now become set on the Arendelle quartet, &amp; they freeze when the two saurian beasts gaze back. No one does or says anything as both groups – human &amp; monster – stare at one another intently. Elsa &amp; her friends can see some burn scars on Junior, but Godzilla's was completely healed with not a mark on him. They wonder what goes on in their minds right now: do they believe them to be a danger like Biollante was, or is there something of an understanding that couldn't be explained by normal means? Somehow, this moment didn't feel quite as tense as during Tokyo when they'd been confronted by Godzilla at the Palace Hotel Tokyo, but learning how unpredictable he is, they weren't assuming a thing: he &amp; his young protégé can easily roast them alive here as he could've in Japan's Capital.

He still might: Godzilla can feel Elsa's power even from a distance, &amp; just like Emiko &amp; Anna predicted then, the Monster King _does _know it was Elsa who conjured up that giant snowman to battle him. Does he still want vengeance on her for doing so then? Will he desire to finish settling the score on her for that assault?

Once again, the fate of this outcome rests on the mind of a creature born from atomic fire which he loathed man for, his primal rage knowing no boundaries or limits. Anna, Kristoff &amp; Sven huddle close to Elsa, wondering what either Godzilla and/or Junior will choose.

Godzilla roared blaringly, the noise stinging their ears &amp; sending shivers up their spines.

Then the Monster King turns left &amp; marches off, going at a much faster pace than he usually would, heading for Nagoya's Naka Ward. Junior followed &amp; struggled to keep up, their footsteps thundering when they hit the pavement.

Elsa &amp; her friends let out a sigh of relief.

"That's the _second_ time Godzilla chose not to roast us, Elsa", said Anna. "Maybe he _does _see something of you in himself, like you thought."

"Perhaps he does at that, Anna", Elsa replied, looking at her hands. They weren't too badly burned, but it's still enough to prevent Elsa from using her power for now. She closed her hands into fists, ignoring the pain.

"Easy, sis. It's not as bad as we thought, &amp; you ought to count yourself lucky – at least you didn't _lose_ them."

Elsa nodded silently, knowing it might've been worse.

"Tajima, we're going to need an immediate pickup. Elsa's been hurt", Kristoff said in the earpiece handed to him.

"_Roger that, Kristoff – the chopper's on its way_", Tajima said in his ear. "_And once you're all aboard, you need to know something. It's about Dobashi._"

Kristoff stared at the girls with worry.

_The Seatopian sub:_

Dobashi made good progress so far: he managed to make it across the sub so far without being detected by those who were aboard, either by because of his stealth abilities or maintaining their duties which deserve their full attention. The sub rocked whenever the Super-X III struck it with its missiles, trying to bring it down without destroying it due to Dobashi being aboard, holding back until he's safely away. The Seatopian vessel had no suck qualms: it struck back in swift, savage retaliation from its lasers mounted on its sides. The JSDF soldier was nearly blown off his feet when one of its side guns exploded, causing klaxons to blare throughout the vessel as men rushed to clear the area of debris.

When they exited the room, they saw the soldier in their sights &amp; took their guns out.

Dobashi dived for cover &amp; took out his own piece, firing off a few rounds &amp; taking down several men. One of the Seatopians radioed in a message of his presence, &amp; a second alarm blared through the complex.

_So much for stealth!_, Dobashi thought grimly, taking down several more men with his weapons before running off in the opposite direction, dodging bullets while laying down some cover fire of his own. He makes it to a dark room ahead with the door wide open, diving in like a baseball player sliding in for home plate. Grabbing the side, he found the panel &amp; closes it shut just as the lights come on.

What he sees in the illumination made his nerves go on edge: the Seatopian Emperor himself was standing tall in the middle of the room with three guards on either side of him, each one aiming their guns straight at him. On either upper corner was a monitor that displayed the battle of monsters in Nagoya's Naga Ward.

Slowly, Dobashi rose with his hands in the air as Antonio grinned wickedly &amp; chuckled.

"I must admit, Dobashi – that was quite a stunning move you pulled back there!", he said. "Trying to sneak onto my ship, hoping you wouldn't be spotted as you attempt to destroy my craft from inside! A nice strategy, but it was all for naught – _nothing _happens aboard my vessel that doesn't catch my eye, be it inside _or _out! Lose your armaments &amp; toss them over here!"

Complying, Dobashi tossed his pistol &amp; most of his other gear to the Seatopians, who gather them in their hands while keeping their own guns still trained on the man.

"So, what now, King? You going to have me executed where I stand while you watch?", Dobashi scoffed.

"You _will _die, Dobashi – but by _my _hand!", Antonio said, turning right. "Guards, leave the room &amp; lock it down! Don't open it again until one of us is left standing!"

"Yes sir!", one guard said, signaling his men as they exit the room &amp; locking the doors on both ends.

It was just Dobashi &amp; the Seatopian Emperor in the now-sealed room.

Just the way they _both _wanted it: from behind his back, Dobashi pulled a knife &amp; showed it to Antonio, who had recognized it.

"My sister's blade! You'll _pay _for threatening her with it!", he snapped.

"You want this blade back? Come &amp; _get it_, 'Your Highness'!", Dobashi teased through clenched teeth.

With a growling roar, the Seatopian Emperor rushed the JSDF soldier as he did the same.

The battle for supremacy was joined!

_Nagoya's Naka Ward:_

Anguirus &amp; King Seesar roared loudly as Destoroyah &amp; Megalon unleashed another shot of their beams at the two monsters, their hides scorched in spots where the deadly projectiles hit. Buildings were blasted as the Seatopian's giant beetle launched napalm bombs from his maw &amp; yellow lightning from his horn, shattering debris at King Seesar who swats it away like annoying insects. Megalon then launched himself in the air, spreading his wings &amp; aiming his horn right for King Seesar's face with intention of first ramming it through before blasting it off with his beam.

The spiked dinosaur curled himself into a ball &amp; struck the giant beetle in the side when he got within ten yards of Okinawa's guardian. The impact sent both monsters into Shirakawa Park, crashing into &amp; leveling the Nagoya City Art Museum. Grabbing Megalon's left arm in his jaws, Anguirus swung the beetle beast right into the Nagoya City Science Museum, smashing him into the center of it &amp; bringing rubble down upon him.

King Seesar saw this maneuver by his partner as a new tactic of battle.

It was time to 'Change partners &amp; dance'.

Destoroyah fired his white beam as King Seesar rushed at him, doing a jump like a professional acrobat &amp; giving the bulky monster a flying kick to his chest, staggering the creature as he took a step or two back before lighting up his horn. Destoroyah swung it at King Seesar &amp; made a deep slice across his chest, the energy penetrating even _his _stone-like flesh as the Okinawan beast cried out &amp; staggered backwards, wishing to get away from Destoroyah's deadly new weapon. He gets clobbered by the monster's micro-oxygen ray that knocks him down on his back &amp; sends him dragging along the ground, smashing into &amp; bringing down many buildings. Spreading his massive wings, Destoroyah takes to the sky &amp; flies towards King Seesar, grabbing his throat with his tail claw &amp; taking him for the ride. More buildings get crumbled &amp; smashed down to their foundations as Destoroyah rams his unwilling passenger into as many as he can before doing a U-turn in the air &amp; heading for Shirakawa Park.

Megalon tried firing his horn beam, but Anguirus used his front paws to deflect the projectile &amp; strike a nearby building, blasting it to rubble. The spiked dinosaur then bit down on Megalon's neck &amp; held tight, causing the beetle beast to screech in pain. He struck at Anguirus with his drill hands to pry him off, but he only hit his hard shell &amp; did no damage to it. Megalon was on the verge of blacking out when Anguirus was struck by King Seesar when Destoroyah had deliberately rammed the Okinawan guardian, sending them into a cluster of buildings two blocks down, their forms covered in debris. Destoroyah landed with an earth-shaking thud as Megalon rose up &amp; put his drill hands together. He approached the two dazed monsters, his drill halves combined &amp; spinning as one, intending on boring a hole into each monster &amp; spray their innards everywhere.

King Seesar &amp; Anguirus can only watch as death loomed for them.

A powerful stream of blue-white energy came forth &amp; struck Megalon in the side which scorched his wing on the right, causing him to screech in agony. Godzilla's roar caught his &amp; Destoroyah's attention, &amp; the latter beast took to the air again, passing Megalon as Anguirus caught his second wind &amp; leaped at the giant beetle beast. His vice-like jaws bit down on the monster's right arm as teeth penetrated flesh &amp; the wound oozed with Megalon's bodily fluid. The beetle monster tried using his left drill hand, but King Seesar snatched in with his hands &amp; held it firm. Megalon tried using his horn beam &amp; even his napalm bombs to pry them loose, but it was no use: the beam harmlessly bounced off Anguirus' shell, &amp; when he tried it in King Seesar's direction, it was simply reflected back at him from the beast's eyes. And his napalm bomb just went too far away, destroying only a building or two.

Okinawa's guardian stomped hard on the beetle monster as the spiked dinosaur raked at him with his claws, never releasing his jaws: they held tight like a bulldog would to a rope or chew toy.

Destoroyah flew towards the new arrivals of Godzilla &amp; Junior &amp; fired his micro-oxygen beam at the two beasts, wiping out buildings &amp; vehicles in the process. He then rams into Junior, &amp; the young monster was knocked back on his side as he skidded across the landscape, leveling more structures &amp; screeching in pain. Godzilla roared angrily at the oncoming horror, &amp; when Destoroyah turns around &amp; heads for Godzilla, the Monster King does something stunning.

He _double-fists _the monster!

The shockwave of the impact from both creatures was felt all around, including those in the AW101 chopper, the Super-X III _and_ the Seatopian sub, before Destoroyah fell flat on his stomach, his horn broken in two.

Godzilla was shaken from the hit, but he shook it off quicker than his enemy &amp; fired his heat ray at his fallen foe. Its radiant heat scorches the backside of Destoroyah, who screeches in pain as areas of his back begin melting under the extreme temperature. Rising to his feet, Destoroyah spits his white beam at Godzilla in the chest, who roars in anguish himself before putting some distance between them. Launching his heat ray again, Godzilla strikes Destoroyah square in the face &amp; temporarily blinding him. The Monster King uses this to rush up to &amp; attack his larger foe, slamming his full weight into the beast before commencing with a savage assault using his claws, teeth &amp; tail. He fought with a fury that even he seldom uses in conflict, fighting with the rage in which only an elder protecting his younger siblings can bring. Godzilla's attacks cause nasty, severe cuts &amp; bruises onto Destoroyah's body, the wounds spilling green blood &amp; even spraying more in a glob from Destoroyah's mouth that spatters on the Monster King.

From the AW101 chopper, Tajima's family &amp; Elsa's group watch the violent conflict occur.

"In all the years I'd witness Godzilla battling enemies, I've _never _seen him doing so this brutally before", Tajima said in Japanese. "Then again, he _does _have good reason."

"He's doing so to protect a member of his family", Hidemi said. "He's no different from Elsa when she did the same for Anna that night Godzilla arrived in Tokyo. Any animal of their own species would do the same for their young. Godzilla's behavior isn't so strange at all."

"Elsa was right before – Godzilla _did _see something of her in himself", Akemi said. "_That's_ why she &amp; Anna had been spared a fiery death that evening."

"Yes. Family _is_ the most important thing in the world, be it of humans, animals _or _monsters", Emiko adds.

Elsa's group was clueless of what transpired from their discussion, but they get a very good idea from hearing both their names &amp; Godzilla's. The actions of the Monster King speak louder than any words, English _or _Japanese, can describe: when one messes with family, they risk their own demise.

It's a lesson Destoroyah is learning the hard way.

His body receiving more claw slashes, biting &amp; heat ray attacks, Destoroyah could take no more: he's lost too much blood from his wounds, &amp; even his micro-oxygen beam was no protection from Godzilla's fury. Spreading his wings, the gargoyle-like beast took to the air in a hasty retreat, leaving the Monster King &amp; his young protégé behind.

The armada of maser tanks &amp; rocket launchers that lagged back for the duration of the battle now get in position.

"The huge winged creature is taking to the skies!", said a soldier in one of the rocket unit.

"Godzilla's attack on it has weakened the monster considerably! All units, open fire on &amp; bring it down!", said the commander in the main maser unit.

"Yes sir! All units, commence firing!", said another soldier.

As one, the units launch rocket &amp; beams of super-cold at the fleeing Destoroyah, striking it on his main body &amp; wings as large chunks of ice form everywhere. Like his crab stage, Destoroyah's body wasn't made to handle extreme cold, &amp; having suffered great physical damage at the hands of Godzilla, the winged monster soon buckled under the barrage of super-cold weaponry as his body began falling apart, beginning with his wings.

The loss of his wings made Destoroyah dead weight, &amp; he plummets to earth. The ground units continue their assault on the falling beast, &amp; when Destoroyah hits bottom, he explodes in a blast of white as his body disintegrates in fragments, the smoke becoming like a miniature atomic bomb mushroom cloud. The sight of this caused a cease-fire of the ground units: Destoroyah has literally bitten the dust.

All that was left was the Seatopian beetle Megalon.

In the sub belonging to the underground civilization, the crew aboard see the trouble both Destoroyah &amp; Megalon were in &amp; pilot the ship towards their kingdom's God &amp; protector, going to his rescue first. Ignoring the attacks inflicted by Super-X III but keeping it busy with what side guns it has left, the craft floated to the Naka Ward of the city &amp; aimed its freeze cannon at King Seesar, becoming the weapon's first casualty.

The second-in-command in the bridge gave the order to fire.

The cannon lit up a bluish glow &amp; fired.

Their sixth sense kicking in, King Seesar &amp; Anguirus kept their sights &amp; assault upon Megalon &amp; waited for the floating sub's approach, both of whom were fully aware of its presence without them knowing it.

When the vessel fired their cannon, Anguirus &amp; King Seesar tossed Megalon into the air &amp; straight into the path of the oncoming beam. The beetle beast had no time to avoid or even dodge the oncoming projectile, &amp; it struck him square in the chest, freezing him solid. Like Destoroyah, Megalon's body was a solid weight of ice &amp; he falls to earth even faster than the gargoyle beast. When he hits the ground, he does so horn first &amp; his whole body shatters as if he was made of glass, the pieces flying all over the area. King Seesar &amp; Anguirus roar as they see their insect foe destroyed forever, leaving the kingdom of Seatopia without its God &amp;protector.

_The Seatopian sub:_

Antonio &amp; Dobashi each fought hard &amp; decisive, neither combatant asking for or giving an inch. Both pulled no punches as each was determined to bring the other down, be it by their own bare fists or by the knife Alura gave to the JSDF soldier to aide in Elsa's escape.

Unfortunately, after a brutal fistfight, the Seatopian Emperor managed to snatch it from Dobashi's hands, &amp; now he has the soldier on his back with the knife only inches from his throat. Dobashi used every ounce of strength to keep the weapon from being driven home, with the Emperor doing just the opposite.

"You're a tough fighter, Dobashi!", Antonio said. "It's just too bad you're on the losing side of this war!"

"Don't count your enemies before they're wiped out, King!", Dobashi snapped back. "My people will fight your forces until the bitter end, no matter _what _it takes!"

"If you think stabbing us in the back &amp; returning to your own kind after a sudden guilt trip is going to change the outcome, then you're a much bigger fool than I first…"

Antonio paused in his assault on Dobashi to look up at the monitors to see &amp; hear their protector &amp; God Megalon get shot in the chest by the sub's weapon before plummeting to earth &amp; being smashed to pieces.

The scenario also shattered the Emperor's heart.

"_Fools!_", he bellowed with rage before getting smacked by Dobashi's palm, followed by a hard foot to his solar plexus. The knife fell from his hand &amp; into the Japanese man's.

"That makes _two _of you!", he scoffed, holding the knife &amp; grinning. "By the way, have you ever wondered on as to how I even _got _your sister's knife?"

"Of course I have! You stole it from &amp; forced her to help you release Elsa &amp; escape with her!"

Dobashi started laughing, confusing the Seatopian Emperor.

"What's so funny?!", he barked.

"Do you _really _think that, Your Highness?", Dobashi asked, holding the blade up. "Or maybe it was because your sister had something of a 'change of heart' like _I _did!"

This gave Antonio a moment to think: when he confronted Alura about his plans to invade &amp; take the surface for their kingdom to move to, she was completely opposed to the idea, stating that their beloved kingdom was perfectly fine as it is. She wished, even _begged_, for him to cease &amp; desist his mad scheme &amp; return Seatopia back to its peaceful ways. Alura was highly upset when he refused, &amp; with that refusal, she was guiding both Elsa &amp; Dobashi to the docks where they made their escape.

_Could it be…?_, he thought, the scenario puzzle being put together as his eyes widened at the revelation.

"What's the matter, my King? Has the cat got your tongue?", Dobashi teased.

Antonio's eyes scowled menacingly, &amp; he grit his teeth in fury.

"You filthy _traitors! _I'll kill you _both…!_", he shouted maliciously before the entire ship rocked more violently, as both combatants fell to the floor.

Then they felt the sub starting to go down.

_The Naka Ward:_

The Seatopian sub fired its freeze cannon again, heading directly towards King Seesar &amp; Anguirus, who dodge the beam as whole sections of Nagoya's buildings gets frozen before crumbling to ice particles.

Anguirus was the chosen one for the sub's beam to follow, &amp; the spiked dinosaur was leading the projectile over towards his best friend, running like a cheetah to keep ahead of the frigid ray of extreme cold. Even his own shell would be no protection against it, having seen what it did to Megalon. He heads over to the Chuo Main Line between the two districts of Imaike &amp; Uchiyama, where Godzilla now stands at. Seeing the sub coming in his direction &amp; the fact that it was firing on his good friend, the Monster King launches his heat ray at its underside belly, causing severe damage to it &amp; destroying the freeze cannon. Unable to he held aloft due to the irreparable damage, the Seatopian sub crashed onto the canal of train tracks &amp; crushing a few overhead bridges before coming to a stop.

Godzilla was only 100 yards away!

Over at the remains of Nagoya Castle, the Super-X III was forced to land due to a shot to one of the wings from the enemy sub, making their flight shakily. They viewed the scene on their monitors &amp; watched as the Seatopian vessel got struck by Godzilla's heat ray &amp; started making a crash landing in the Chuo Main Line, becoming stuck.

Worst of all, Godzilla was making his way over, intending to finish the job.

"Can't we get this plane fixed &amp; airborne in time?", Yoshi asked desperately as the first man shook his head.

"Even if we started repairs, there's no way we can reach that vessel before the inevitable, sir!", he said.

"What about the ground units? Can _they _reach &amp; delay Godzilla?"

"No, sir!", said the second man. "Even if they _could_, there's too many buildings in their way to get a clear shot at him! All we _can _do right now is hope that Dobashi sees his approach &amp; gets _himself _out of that sub in time!"

Yoshi stared at the screens of the Super-X III as his heart raced. The only one that can save Dobashi _is_ himself, &amp; all he &amp; his men can do is sit &amp; wait. Even Olaf was deeply worried, &amp; the expression on his face left little doubt about the fate of Yoshi's soldier.

_Get _out _of there, Dobashi! Can't you see what's heading your way?!_, the snowman thought fearfully.

Dobashi was shaken but otherwise unhurt as he got back on his feet along with Antonio, who charged at the man despite his own bruises. The Japanese man was more than ready: with a swift kick, he dropped the Emperor onto his rear &amp; got behind him, putting the knife to his throat.

But Antonio didn't become ruler of Seatopia just for his smarts: grabbing his foe's arm, he gave Dobashi a quick, hard elbow to his chin which staggered the soldier before taking the knife &amp; throwing him to the floor on his back. Now the blade was on _his _throat, &amp; he saw death heading straight for him.

"Know this before you die, Dobashi!", said Antonio. "After this war, I'm going to head back to Seatopia, find my sister Alura &amp; slit _her _throat for treason like I'm about to do to _you! _Not only _that_, I'll be sure to make that Snow Witch Elsa &amp; her friends suffer _horribly _before _they _die!"

"Oh, I don't _think _so, Your Highness!", Dobashi said with a grin, pointing to the monitors at the corners. Turning cautiously, Antonio saw the scene that nearly stopped his heart: Godzilla was heading right for their damaged vessel, &amp; there was no way to get it fixed in time any more than the crew of the Super-X III could do theirs.

Panicked, the Seatopian Emperor ran to the doors &amp; banged on them.

"Guards! _Guards! Open these doors! Open these doors right now!_", he shouted.

Dobashi grabbed him from behind &amp; placed him in a choke hold, knocking the knife out of his hand.

"Forget it, 'sire'!", he said, bringing him over to the monitors. "They're probably just as panicked as you are, &amp; are no doubt trying to run for cover as we speak! They'll soon find that there _isn't _any – not from _him!_"

Both men stare at the monitors &amp; watch as Godzilla stood just one street block away. They watch as the Monster King reared his head &amp; opened his maw as it &amp; his dorsal spines light up, making Antonio's heart palpitate madly as his face goes white with trepidation.

"_Go_, Godzilla! Do what you do best!", Dobashi says in Japanese, his mouth in a wide toothy grin as the soldier actually _welcomes _the oncoming obliteration.

Godzilla throws his head forward, unleashing his heat ray as the Seatopian Emperor screamed in horror at the top of his lungs. The sounds of destruction were heard everywhere as the sub shook when Godzilla's weapon blew apart the bow of the vessel before the rest of it explodes into a fiery holocaust.

_Yuri, Mika…Daddy's coming home_, Dobashi calmly said to himself, closing his eyes with a warm smile upon his face as the room goes up in a fiery blaze, wiping out him &amp; the Seatopian ruler along with everyone else in the sub.

"_DOBASHI!_", yelled everyone in both the Super-X III &amp; the AW101 chopper in their native tongues, helplessly watching as Godzilla obliterates the Seatopian sub to pieces from bow to stern. The explosion took out a good portion of nearby buildings, raining an avalanche of debris down onto the streets. Godzilla roared his victory bellow, shattering windows as Anguirus, King Seesar &amp; a reawakened Godzilla Junior join in on the cacophony before regrouping over at Takamu Shrine. Godzilla checked over his young protégé for anything too serious, sans the burn marks he received from both Biollante's acidic sap &amp; bruises from Destoroyah.

Finding no other damage to Junior, Godzilla lets out another roar &amp; started heading south for the water as Junior, King Seesar &amp; Anguirus follow suit behind him. Buildings in their way get knocked down to rubble, cars flattened.

The crews/passengers in the Super-X III &amp; AW101 chopper watch the monsters go their way back to the water, their hearts heavy with the loss of a friend. Yoshi &amp; his crew in the Super-X III simply bow their heads in mourning.

Elsa in the AW101 started crying as Anna took her to a seat &amp; comforted her.

"Why, Anna?", she sobbed, looking at her with wet eyes. "Why didn't he get out while he had the chance? Why did he even have to go in that vessel at all? Why did it have to be _him? _We _forgave _him, remember? We _forgave _him!"

"I know we did, sis", Anna said softly, her own eyes wet. When she had no other answer for her, Elsa placed her head in Anna's shoulder &amp; resumed crying, the sound muffled. Anna held her close &amp; sobbed herself.

"Dobashi", Tajima sobbed softly, hanging his head as Hidemi &amp; their two daughters huddled together in deepest mourning. Sven did the same with Kristoff, placing his head to his chest with sorrowful eyes.

"I know, buddy. Me too", the outdoorsman said, a lump forming in his throat as he held his best friend close. His eyes weren't spared from the threat of tears: a stream of them fell, &amp; he did nothing to stop them from flowing down his cheeks.

He didn't _want _to stop them.

Godzilla roared in the distance, the sound audible even through the roar of the blades. Nobody in the chopper _or _the Super-X III faulted the Monster King for what he'd done: he was following his instincts like he always did &amp; acted based on what his sixth sense told him. He had no inkling that Dobashi was still inside when the sub went down. Even if he had, Godzilla wouldn't have stopped from doing what he does to enemies.

He was doing what came naturally to him.

It didn't make Dobashi's death any less hurtful, though.

Godzilla &amp; his group reached the water &amp; entered a half-hour later, swimming out to sea. A roar erupted from the King &amp; his kin as they, King Seesar &amp; Anguirus stayed afloat for the long trip home.

This nightmare was finally over.

_Seatopia, the Throne Room:_

Alura sat in her seat, watching with the populace the carnage of the battle in Nagoya take place that ended with the demise of the sub her brother sent topside to wipe out his enemies, both human &amp; monster. Alura was mad at herself for more than just not trying harder to dissuade her brother's warlike behavior: she was also mad that she should've tried harder to _physically _stophim before he left on his personal war against humanity.

Now he was dead, &amp; Alura felt empty in more ways than one.

She turned off the huge screen with the flick of a switch &amp; faced her people.

"This is a tragic loss for us all, I know", she began. "I pleaded &amp; begged for my brother to abandon his warlike personality to invade the humans on the surface &amp; avenge his great-great grandfather in that historic battle of 1788 in Arendelle, Norway. But unfortunately he didn't listen to reason, &amp; now we are minus an Emperor to the throne because of it. Let this be a lesson to us all: seeking vengeance for sins of the past only leads to despair, separation from loved ones, &amp; a hollowed existence which leads to only one place, &amp; that is the grave."

"My Queen, does this mean you _won't_ pick up after your brother, the King?", one woman asked.

"Yes, my dear: it means _exactly _that. Even if I _wanted _to continue my brother's war against the humans topside, it would be a futile effort: they are far more resourceful than we have imagined, able to overcome even the most difficult of obstacles &amp; defeat a common enemy if circumstances force their hand. And let us not forget about Godzilla: as long as _he _is alive &amp; rules the surface with the _other _monsters that do so beside him, it shall _never _be ours."

Alura took a moment to let the information sink in with her people.

"Please remember this", she went on. "Our nature was unfairly transformed into a warlike state all those years ago because of a single _lie_, caused by two men topside who wished to use us for their own purposes, resulting in the deaths of my brother's great-great grandfather &amp; turning our kingdom into a vast wasteland that lasted for decades before we were able to bring ourselves out of the rubble &amp; restore it to its former glory. The humans of the surface were not to blame – _we _were, for believing in such propaganda. Nor should we involve ourselves in their affairs unless they did so to us first with violent intent. We Seatopians were a _peaceful _race once, &amp; we can be so again. My dear fellow citizens of Seatopia – _will _you honor our glorious past &amp; help to make it into the peaceful utopia it was meant to be?"

A boisterous chorus erupted as every man, woman &amp; child of the underground kingdom cheered Alura, raising their hands in praise &amp; prayer, making her feel highly relieved that her people were willing to make the effort, unlike her brother. She can tell that Seatopia had a bright future, especially with _her _fully in charge until a new suitable emperor can be found to share her duties &amp; help their home thrive in bliss rather than a war-mongering race.

_Dobashi, Elsa…thank you both so very much_, Alura thought wholeheartedly.

A sad smile formed on her mouth as tears fell from her eyes.

**EPILOGUE #1**

_Kasado Shrine, between Kameyama &amp; Suzuka, January 18__th__, one week later:_

Tajima's family &amp; Elsa's group stayed at a nearby hotel for the duration of the week they remained in Nagoya, helping Yoshi's men in assisting the city to recover from Godzilla's attack on the Seatopians. Sven &amp; Olaf were taken over to &amp; kept in the AW101 chopper, keeping the snowman out of sight from citizen's prying eyes. It was unbelievable enough for the JSDF soldiers to see a snowman that can walk &amp; talk; to have the regular populace see such a sight would put them in a state of panic, like that burly cop did on New Year's Day in Tokyo.

Fortunately, Olaf is a good-hearted &amp; understanding snowman, so he had no problem with it.

On the afternoon of the wake, everyone wore black suits &amp; dresses as is tradition to such an occasion. The wake is consisted of several wooden caskets, an altar with vegetables, fruits, flowers, candles, tea &amp; the traditional bowl of rice with chopsticks thrust in a vertical position. Usually the caskets would have a white sheet over the window to see the faces of the deceased, but since the men died in explosions during the battle, only pieces of the deceased were found &amp; placed in the caskets at the altar. It was a task the JSDF did alone: neither Elsa's group nor Tajima's family would have the stomach to attend such a gut-wrenching chore. A photo of each deceased was placed upon the altar in clear view of those who came to pay their last respects to.

Jiro Dobashi's picture was one of them.

The priest, garbed in rich gowns &amp; a pair of orange/golden slippers, taps a wooden mokugyo &amp; metal rin gongs as he chants in prayer, with everyone sitting on cloth mats &amp; bowing their heads in respect. For Elsa, Anna &amp; Kristoff, it was a new experience for them, having learned another traditional Japanese custom. It was also reminiscent for the two sisters, with the thoughts &amp; memories of their own parents' funeral – which Elsa had neglected to attend when she &amp; Anna were still adrift from each other.

Doing so here is something of compensation for the Snow Queen.

After the services, the attendees rose &amp; conversed with one another about the good times they shared with all the departed. It was mostly in Japanese, of course, since Kristoff, Anna &amp; Elsa hardly knew anyone, aside from Yoshi. Even if they knew more of the Nipponese language, they wouldn't know just what to say.

Dobashi's commanding officer &amp; Tajima's family approached the trio as the former walked right up to the Snow Queen.

"How are you doing, Elsa?", he asked in English.

"Well, my hands _are_ still a little bit burned after getting that plant monster's acidic sap on them", she replied as she held up her white-gloved hands. "Luckily, my powers help me to heal faster than a normal human's ability. I'd say in a few more days, they'll be as good as new."

"That's good to know, my dear, but…I wasn't really asking about your _hands_. You've been very quiet this past week ever since…"

"Since Dobashi died? How could I be otherwise? We _forgave _him for kidnapping me, Yoshi. He _more _than atoned for his past crimes. Why _did _he have to go risk his life like that &amp; get himself killed?"

Elsa lowered her head until Yoshi gently raised it with his hand to look at her directly.

"Elsa, I &amp; my squadron are just as grief-stricken as you about Dobashi's death", he says. "But, like everyone who joins the Japanese Self-Defense Forces or any other branch of the world's military, he knew what he was getting himself into. Risking one's life is part of what the job entails, in spite of the danger involved. Dobashi believed that an attack on the sub from inside was a sure way to help bring it down, so he deployed with his idea."

"But it was _Godzilla_ who did in the end. Why didn't Dobashi get himself out in time before he…"

"That's true. But I doubt Dobashi could've known that: that sub was nearly impenetrable from outside, &amp; he felt going within &amp; bringing it down by that method was the only option. It was a simple pang of misfortune that came his way: it happens more often than you might think, I regret to say."

"And yet, your soldiers keep on fighting – giving your lives so that others may continue to live, yes?"

"Correct. And Elsa? It's sad, but at least he's now reunited with his wife &amp; daughter in Heaven. Try to take some comfort in that, both you &amp; your friends."

The Snow Queen stared at the sincere &amp; compassionate eyes of the JSDF commander, &amp; nodded with Kristoff &amp; Anna doing the same.

"That we shall. Domo arigato, Yoshi-san", Anna said.

Yoshi &amp; Tajima's family smiled warmly as the JSDF commander lead them away to talk in private. They spoke to each other in barely audible Japanese, making the Arendelle trio curious as to what they were speaking about.

They each made a mental note in their heads to know more about the Japanese language.

_January 24__th__, the Snow Queen Castle &amp; Resort, Arendelle, 11:00 a.m.:_

The former home of the Snow Queen herself was doing its usual run of good business, with people both coming in from skiing in the early morning to those who were just on their way out to get started. Several were checking into their rooms as bellboys assisted with their luggage, while others were warming up to the fireplace in the main lobby.

A man in a spiffy blue business suit &amp; suave black hair stood near the receptionist's desk, overlooking the events as tourists from all over the country &amp; world enter &amp; exit regularly.

He was suddenly approached by two women in turquoise &amp; red winter gear, bonnets that covered their heads, &amp; a pair of dark mirrored sunglasses that kept their identities secret. In the second woman's hand – the one in red, who was a little shorter – was a rolled up parchment of some kind that was nearly as tall as she was.

"Are you the manager of the place?", asked the first woman.

"That I am. Good morning, ladies. How can I be of service?", the man asks with a grin.

"We have something to show you that we would like to donate to this resort", the second woman said, carefully unravelling the parchment with her companion. The manager's eyes widened when he saw what was on the parchment, now fully exposed: it was a painting of Megalon in the forest, with the Snow Queen &amp; three of her companions – her sister Anna, a blond-haired man &amp; his reindeer – standing by her side. Their portraits were very small, but still showed a great power as the Snow Queen used hers to repel &amp; defeat the giant beetle beast as swirls of snow &amp; ice surround the creature, the power originating from the Snow Queen's hands, which were fantastically painted in all its splendor.

"Is this…?", the manager was about to say as several people gathered around to see the wondrous work of art.

"The climactic confrontation between the Snow Queen of Arendelle &amp; the giant beetle monster the Seatopians called Megalon", the first woman explains. Expressions of oohs &amp; aahs from the crowd erupt as she went on. "Deep in the forest, the Snow Queen boldly made her last stand with her younger sister Anna, a man named Kristoff Bjorgman &amp; his best friend Sven, all of whom have stood side-by-side with Queen Elsa as she used her power against the barbaric threat of Megalon who dared to attack her kingdom. Sadly, it was a double-edged sword: while the creature Megalon was put in ice &amp; the Seatopians' forces all but dispersed, the Snow Queen &amp; her allies perished defending the kingdom, the memories of their bravery remembered, with the legacy of Queen Elsa remaining immortal to this very day."

A round of applause erupted at this new painting &amp; information from the two mystery women.

"Fascinating, madam – simply _fascinating!_", the manager said.

"So – does this ancient work of art have a place in your resort?", asked the second woman.

"Does it _ever!_", the manager said, signaling his assistant manager over as the women carefully roll it up. "Let's have that brought up immediately to my office where we can get it properly framed! We'll hang it right up here in the resort's main lobby for everyone to see just as soon as they enter the place!"

"You got it, sir!", the assistant manager said, taking the picture soon as the two women finish rolling &amp; binding it with strips of cloth. The manager &amp; assistant rush to his office but pause just before entering &amp; turn to face the two females.

"Ladies, we thank you both very much for your…contribution?", the manager started to say.

But when he turns around to give his gratitude, the women were nowhere to be seen.

Neither he, the bellboy nor the people in the lobby could find any trace of them anywhere in the room, or even the grounds outside.

"Um Himmels Willen! They've disappeared!", said a German man.

"Oh Mon Dieu! Where'd they _go?_", a French man asked with his wife &amp; two young children by his side.

"Who _were _those masked women anyway?", asked a man with a thick mustache &amp; Texan accent as he tips his big cowboy hat.

_The Valley of the Living Rock, 5:00 p.m.:_

With Kristoff &amp; Sven leading the way, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Tajima's family &amp; Yoshi follow the outdoorsman &amp; his reindeer friend to the hidden valley, which stayed warm &amp; green even in the heart of winter. When the people from Japan first saw them, they were both stunned beyond belief &amp; awestruck to see such a phenomenon. Kristoff introduced each person in formal greeting, &amp; they did the same, being as warm &amp; friendly as they came. The outdoorsman received the warmest welcome of all, having known them the longest sans for Elsa, who first met them when she was only a child after the accident with Anna. Her younger sister had her memories of them removed along with that of Elsa's magic to keep her safe, seeing them again when her heart was struck by Elsa when she put herself in isolation.

How thrilling it was to know that their good-natured spirit hasn't dampened or gone sour even after 225 years!

Heading into the center of the valley, the round rocks near the edge started to roll forward &amp; transform into trolls with two legs, arms &amp; a head with large ears &amp; hair – some short, others long. They were equipped with four fingers &amp; toes on each hand &amp; foot, &amp; they were attired in green cloth with jeweled necklaces. One troll had long golden hair that ran down his back, &amp; lead this group of ancient people.

He is King Pabbie, &amp; he, along with Queen Hulda approach Elsa with smiles.

The Snow Queen got down on her knees, removing her bonnet &amp; sunglasses as Anna had.

"You knew", she said. "Somehow, you _knew _that we'd survive when I froze the four of us along with Megalon."

"We _all _did, Queen Elsa", said Pabbie. "You've learned how to control your powers from the love you have for your sister &amp; friends. It's because of _that _in which you all lived through the long years of being in an inanimate stasis."

"Otherwise, we'd be just as dead as Megalon would've been", Elsa adds as Pabbie &amp; Hulda nodded.

"Precisely. I once told you that while there was great danger in using your power, there was also great beauty in it, if used properly. Needless to say, you've all but _mastered _that skill exponentially, as we knew you would."

The King troll walked over with his Queen to Tajima &amp; his family, who all knelt down as the troll spoke.

"Tajima Sugimoto of Tokyo, Japan, mere words cannot begin to express our deepest gratitude towards you &amp; your family for taking Elsa &amp; her friends into your home when their original one was lost, &amp; help in keeping her secret for as long as possible. We are all forever in your debt. As you people would say…domo arigato."

"It was our pleasure, King Pabbie", Tajima said. "Elsa &amp; her friends needed a place to call their own, &amp; that was where my family &amp; I came in."

"How have they adapted to their 'new surroundings'?"

"It was quite the struggle at first, but they've learned our customs &amp; followed them superbly", Hidemi said. "They basically fell in love with our way of life, &amp; all in such a short time."

"But know this", Akemi adds in. "Although they live in Japan now, Arendelle will _always _be their first home."

"That's right", Emiko put in. "A piece of this country &amp; this kingdom will always be with them, no matter _how _far away they might be."

"Funny you should mention that, Emiko", Pabbie said, going over to Elsa &amp; pulling out a heart-shaped locket. "I believe this belongs to you &amp; your sister, Queen Elsa."

The siblings could hardly believe their eyes: Elsa took it from Pabbie's hands &amp; opened it to reveal a photo that made them both shed tears of joy.

"What is it?", asked Kristoff as the girls turned to him, smiling.

"It's a locket with our parent's picture in it!", Anna says, rising &amp; hugging her lover. "Now our mother &amp; father will _really _be with us, now &amp; forever!"

"Pabbie…how did you get _hold _of this?", asked Elsa. "I thought everything was lost when the Nazis torched the original castle during the Second World War!"

"_I _got it for you, Elsa!", said a small troll that rolled up to her. He was the same one who wondered if the Snow Queen was gone for good after sinking into the earth. "Shortly after you 'disappeared', I sneaked on into the castle &amp; picked it up to have it given to you when you'd come back to us! The King's magic made sure the picture stayed as sharp as the day it was taken!"

This made Elsa's smile wider with joy.

"I'm glad you made that trip, little one. Thank you", she said, embracing the young troll in a hug.

"So, Kristoff…you &amp; Anna are still the hot item even after all this time, eh?", Hulda teased. "See? I always _knew _she was the one! So…when's the big day for you two lovebirds, hmmm?"

"Wait…_what?_", Kristoff &amp; Anna say, both as confused as the other. Neither had time to explain, for the trolls took them into the herd where they begin singing their song 'Fixer Upper' as they prepare the two lovers in their style.

This struck Elsa, Olaf, The Sugimoto family &amp; even Yoshi so funny, that they started laughing wholeheartedly as the trolls went to work.

Even King Pabbie began to laugh.

**EPILOGUE #2**

_Aboard the Hayaku-Maru carrier, February 28__th__, the South Pacific Ocean:_

For nearly a month, Tajima's family &amp; Elsa's group sailed the Pacific aboard one of the fastest aircraft carriers Japan has ever assembled – equipped with four very large propellers to enable travel at great velocity. The Japanese word 'hayaku' means 'hurry' &amp; 'quick', which made its name suited to a T. Unlike their parents King Agdar &amp; Queen Idun, Anna &amp; Elsa have never been on a ship, sans that brief time when one rose up from the water of their castle's fjord after Elsa's ice &amp; snow melted that saved the kingdom from an eternal winter.

But that ship remained still, wheras the Hayaku-Maru is in fluid motion. The two Arendelle sisters, Kristoff &amp; Sven all enjoyed the ride as they sailed the big blue ocean – another of many new experiences they've discovered with glee.

Olaf, with his mini snow cloud over his head, however, wasn't too thrilled about it, &amp; even hung his head over the railing more than once. Watching a living snowman of all things getting seasick was one of the most unusual things to see with one's own eyes, with Kristoff saying that 'now he's seen everything'.

Most everyone on board, including several crew members, laughed at the scenario as they found it one of the most strange yet hysterical things they've ever bore witness to.

On this day of their sea voyage, a pair of Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King transport helicopters took off from the deck of the aircraft carrier: Tajima's family in one, Elsa's group &amp; Yoshi in the other. The group of islands in the South Pacific both choppers headed for were only fifteen minutes away from their present location.

"So what exactly is so _special _about these islands anyway, Yoshi?", Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, why bring us all the way out _here_, of all places?", Anna asked. "Not to sound ungrateful for the trip &amp; all, but…"

"The island's inhabitants will speak for themselves, Anna", the JSDF commander said with a smile. "Trust me – I &amp; Tajima wouldn't have brought you folks all the way out here for nothing."

The group from Arendelle all look at each other in wonder.

In fifteen minutes, they arrived at the first of the islands. Yoshi didn't have to announce anything, much less say to peek out the window, because even before they reached them they were catching their first glimpse of the island's residents, their gazes in wonder &amp; excitement. It was a trio of giant praying mantises called the Kamacuras – 50 meter long insects with large yellow eyes &amp; one claw bigger than the other. As a group, they all fly straight ahead with the chopper, having no interest to them. Only two hundred feet away was a gargantuan snake named Manda, measuring 150 meters from his dragon-like head with horns to the tip of his tail. Two pairs of miniature legs were adorned on his underside with enabled him to travel on land, but not at too great a speed. Over at a mountain base stood lying in wait was the light &amp; dark brown-colored jungle spider Kumonga, who reached a length of 45-50 meters, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting prey like most spiders do. Crawling through the forest of the island was a darkly colorful larvae insect with a body length of 90 meters named Battra, who sported a huge yellow nasal horn on his head &amp; tusks from his mouth. Over in a small pond in the middle of this island laid the monster lobster Ebirah, having apparently survived Godzilla's attack &amp; grown his ripped appendage back over time.

_I guess Ebirah's happier here than he was back on Letchi Island_, Anna thought, remembering the footage she had viewed of his battle with the Monster King on the now-extinct mass of land.

Over to another island, the choppers flew over a dense jungle with lush vegetation &amp; flowing streams. Within the foliage lay the 30-meter long quadrupedal reptilian monster Baragon, with brown flesh &amp; armor plating, glowing nose horn &amp; floppy dog-like ears. He was accompanied by the theropod dinosaur Gorosaurus, who stood 50 or so meters tall, his flesh taking on a turquoise tint. Next, the group was seeing the aquatic dinosaur Titanosaurus for the second time, only now it was in the 60-meter tall flesh, making his appearance even more astonishing. On a plateau rested another four-legged creature Varan, measuring 60-65 meters in length with a single row of semi-transparent pointed spikes down his head, back &amp; tail. Deciding to head for more peaceful quarters, Varan stretched pieces of thin flesh that enable flight like a flying squirrel &amp; took to the air, screeching as he soared away from monsters &amp; machines.

Elsa's group couldn't help but to be astonished by the sight.

Tajima's family over in the other chopper felt the same way.

The last monster they saw on this island cluster was one that had light teal flesh &amp; stood 58 meters tall, a yellow horn protruding on the top of his ogre-like head. He was the monster Gabara, &amp; looked most human in shape, having no tail of any kind in the rear. He resembled the trolls from the Valley of the Living Rock, but on a much larger scale.

_King Pabbie, Hulda &amp; the other trolls would have a heart attack upon seeing _him_!_, Kristoff thought as a joke.

"Wow, Sven! Just _look _at all the big, scary &amp; yet interesting monsters!", Olaf said, riding upon the reindeer's neck right behind his head like he was a jockey in a horse race. Sven nodded, being as enthralled as the rest.

"And just _how _interesting they _are!_ This place is so much like a zoo on a grand scale!", Anna said.

"Most people would agree with you on that, Anna", Yoshi said. "Years ago, they've come to settle here on these islands &amp; have more or less claimed it their home."

"Do they leave these islands often, or sparingly?", Kristoff asked.

"Mostly when there's danger to the planet. Like Godzilla himself, the monsters view both the islands _and _Earth as their home, &amp; will defend it to their last dying breath, if need be."

"It makes sense, Yoshi", Elsa said. "Aside from humans, hornets, ants, hippos, wolves &amp; mountain lions are some of the most territorial creatures. In that sense of behavior, these monsters fit right in."

Nods of agreement came from every head, &amp; the choppers headed over to the next island, which was half-jungle, half-rocky terrain. In a body of water which leads out to the ocean lay a creature that resembled Godzilla, but was much slimmer in body mass with dorsal spines that were triangular in shape with no points on the edges. This beast's name was simply Zilla – the pretender to the throne.

He lifted his head from the water &amp; stared at the overhead chopper, roaring in possible greeting as it flew past, the sound much higher in pitch than the real thing's.

In a jungled section were two hominid creatures, each covered in different colored fur or hairs. The green one was about 50 meters tall with twin fangs that protruded from his lower jaw, indicating it was a predator of sorts. His 'cousin' was brown &amp; stood 60 meters tall, having a more benevolent appearance than his smaller relative. Gaira was the name of the green gargantua monster, while his brother was named Sanda. Both looked at the passing choppers with a great curiosity from their positions – Sanda from within the trees, Gaira from the river running through it.

Next up was a scene they amazingly had hoped to be seeing on their tour.

In an area mostly of rock with just a few trees lay King Seesar, Anguirus, Godzilla &amp; Junior standing mostly in close range with each other, accompanied by another member. This one was a maroon red in color, with golden chest &amp; a head with pointed beak &amp; three crests in the rear. His body was 70 meters in length, with a wingspan of 120 meters.

He was another creature Elsa &amp; company saw once before in video footage of Godzilla's past battles.

He was the Giant Monster of the Sky, Rodan.

Like Godzilla, his young protégé &amp; his two loyal friends did, Rodan looked up at the passing helicopters &amp; made a sound of wonder what two human machines could be doing skulking around their sanctuary. Godzilla had sensed a very familiar aura coming from one of the choppers, &amp; this feeling was noticed by Junior. The young monster roared in a noise of proudness that Godzilla understood, &amp; gave a grunt in agreement before bellowing out in a thunderous roar which was heard even from the airborne crafts.

Those aboard Elsa's chopper surmised the same thing the two saurian beasts did.

"I think Godzilla &amp; Junior know that it's _us_ inside this helicopter", Elsa said proudly.

"Or more precisely – they know that _you're _present, Elsa", said Kristoff. "Somehow, they seemed to have caught your scent ever since that night in Tokyo."

"_And _in Nagoya when you put the cold touch on them to soothe their burns", Anna adds. "Careful, sis – I think they might have something of a _crush _on you!"

Anna, Kristoff &amp; even Yoshi stifle giggles as Elsa smirked, finding it only partly amusing.

"Um…the trolls are more experts on love than I am, but I'm still not so sure that Godzilla's the right match for you, Elsa", Olaf said.

"Don't worry about it, Olaf – he's _not _my type!", Elsa joked &amp; giggled herself.

Olaf &amp; Sven stare at her like she went crazy before getting the joke.

"So…what did you all think of your little tour?", Yoshi asked.

"We're not sure where to _start_, Yoshi!", Anna said. "But I will say this: scary &amp; frightening as they are, one can't deny that there's a significant beauty to them. And once you get to understand their behavior patterns, I guess it's safer in a way to live &amp; co-exist with these creatures."

"Now comes the big question", Kristoff said, staring at the girls, Olaf &amp; Sven. "Knowing this new world has a horde of giant monsters living amongst us aside from Godzilla, are _we _five prepared to co-exist with _them?_"

Anna approached her lover &amp; took his hands in hers as she looked at him directly with dreamy eyes.

"Kristoff, as long as we have each other, &amp; having Yoshi, Tajima &amp; his family by our sides, there's _nothing _here in this bold new world that we _won't _be able to face", she tells him sincerely before closing the gap as they kiss in bliss.

Kristoff took it as a 'yes' &amp; held her close, returning the favor.

_It really might not be so bad after all – living with Godzilla &amp; these other creatures_, Elsa thought with a smile as Yoshi got on his radio to command the pilots of his &amp; Tajima's choppers that the tour was finished &amp; to return to base.

Message received, the helicopters departed as Godzilla, Junior, King Seesar, Anguirus &amp; Rodan let out a blaring roar/screech as the Sikorsky choppers flew off into the sunset over the horizon &amp; back to base.

In farewell perhaps, or maybe in gratitude?

Perhaps in both, even.

In any case, they watched as the helicopters flew away, becoming only specs in no time.

One thing _was _clear: Elsa &amp; her group still had much to learn about the new world they've awakened in, &amp; they were ready, willing &amp; able to face whatever would come their way.

Giant monsters &amp; otherwise.

**MEMORIALS:**

Stephen Samuel Gordon, Singer &amp; Poet Known for Collaborations With Kode9 (age not provided)

Alan Henning, British Aid Worker, 47 (1967-2014)

Paul Revere, Organist &amp; Leader of the Raiders Rock Band, 76 (1938-2014)

Yuri Lyubimov, Russian Theater Director, 97 (1917-2014)

Jimmy Feix, Western Kentucky's Winningest Football Coach, 83 (1931-2014)

Geoffrey Holder, Multitalented Artist, Dancer, Painter, Composer &amp; Actor, 84 (1930-2014)

Kathy Keller Haspel, Guiding Force of Southold Garden on Long Island, 63 (1951-2014)

Nati Cano, Grammy-Winning Mariachi Music Pioneer, 81 (1933-2014)

Marian Seldes, Tony Award-Winning Actress, 86 (1928-2014)

Bill Campbell, Longtime Legendary Philadelphia Sports Announcer, 91 (1923-2014)

Vic Braden, Former Professional Tennis Player &amp; Coach, 85 (1929-2014)

Thomas Duncan, First Ebola Patient Diagnosed in the United States, 42 (1972-2014)

Melissa Ratcliff, One-Time Aide to Former Vice President Al Gore, 45 (1969-2014)

Siegfried Lenz, Noted German Author, 88 (1926-2014)

Jan Hooks, Actress &amp; One-Time 'Saturday Night Live' Star, 57 (1957-2014)

Harley Clark, Creator of Famous 'Hook 'em High' Hand Signal, 78 (1936-2014)

Shlomo Lahat, Former Tel Aviv Mayor, 86 (1927-2014)

Comer Cottrell, Hair Products Entrepreneur &amp; Philanthropist, 82 (1931-2014)

Pavel Landovsky, Czech Actor, Playwright &amp; Director, 78 (1936-2014)

Carolyn Kizer, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Poet, 89 (1924-2014)

Tommy Lewis, Former Alabama Football Player, 83 (1931-2014)

Elbert Drungo, Played for Houston Oilers &amp; Buffalo Bills, 71 (1943-2014)

Ike Jones, Pioneering African-American Film Producer, 84 (1929-2014)

Peter Peyser, Five-Term NY Congressman Switched from Republican to Democrat, 93 (1921-2014)

Kamara James, Bronze Medal-Winning Olympian, 29 (1984-2014)

Elizabeth Pena, Versatile Actress of Film &amp; Television, 55 (1959-2014)

Isaiah 'Ikey' Owens, Musician &amp; Touring Keyboardist for The Mars Volta Band &amp; Jack White, 38 (1975-2014)

Zilpha K. Snyder, Newbery Prize-Winning Author, 87 (1927-2014)

John Spencer-Churchill, Duke of Marlborough &amp; Cousin/Godson of Winston Churchill, 88 (1926-2014)

William Ronan, First Chairman/Leader of the MTA, 101 (1912-2014)

Tim Hauser, Founder &amp; Singer of Vocal Troupe The Manhattan Transfer, 72 (1941-2014)

Misty Upham, Award-Winning Actress, 32 (1982-2014)

Joanne Borgella, Singer, Songwriter, Model, Actress &amp; 'American Idol' Contestant, 32 (1982-2014)

Paul Craft, Nashville Songwriter &amp; Hall of Famer, 76 (1938-2014)

Robert Fri, Energy Adviser &amp; Director at Smithsonian Museum of Natural History, 78 (1935-2014)

Stan Saleski, Longtime MLB Scout for San Francisco Giants, 59 (1955-2014)

Nobby Wirkowski, Former Argos Star Quarterback, 88 (1926-2014)

Rene Burri, Noted Swiss Photographer, 81 (1933-2014)

Lynda Bellingham, Actress, Broadcaster &amp; Author, 66 (1948-2014)

Gough Whitlam, Former Prime Minister of Australia, 98 (1916-2014)

John Holt, Veteran Reggae Singer &amp; Songwriter, 67 (1947-2014)

Douglas A. 'Ox' Baker, Wrestling Legend &amp; Actor, 80 (1934-2014)

Tom Slade, Former Florida, GOP Chairman, 78 (1936-2014)

Lou Lucier, Oldest Former Red Sox Player, 96 (1918-2014)

Oscar de la Renta, Iconic Fashion Designer, 82 (1932-2014)

Gerard Parkes, Award-Winning Actor Best Known for 'Fraggle Rock' &amp; 'Boondock Saints', 90 (1924-2014)

Ben Bradlee, Legendary Editor of the Washington Post, 93 (1921-2014)

Alfred Wertheimer, Photographer for Elvis Presley, 85 (1929-2014)

Lewis Minor 'Kit' Carson, Filmmaker who Co-Wrote 1984 Film 'Paris, Texas', 73 (1941-2014)

Raphael Ravenscroft, Musician who Played Saxophone Solo on 1978's 'Baker Street' Song, 60 (1954-2014)

Nathan Cirillo, Ottawa Soldier Corporal, 24 (1990-2014)

Robert Gallagher, Commander Sergeant Major of U.S. Army 3rd Infantry Division, 52 (1962-2014)

Clark McEntire, Father of Country Music Superstar Reba McEntire, 86 (1927-2014)

Hannah Graham, Student at the University of Virginia, 18 (1996-2014)

Jean Sawyer Hayes, Mother of ABC Journalist Diane Sawyer, 94 (1920-2014)

John-Roger, New-Age Church Founder, 80 (1934-2014)

John Bramlett, All-Pro Linebacker, Nicknamed 'The Meanest Man In Football', 73 (1941-2014)

Frank Mankiewicz, Former NPR Chief &amp; Aide to Robert F. Kennedy, 90 (1924-2014)

Joan Quigley, Astrologer for Ronald Reagan, 87 (1927-2014)

Jack Bruce, Bassist &amp; Singer for Cream Singing Trio, 71 (1943-2014)

Le Minh Thai, Vietnam War Photographer, 93 (1921-2014)

Dale Dorman, Boston Radio Legend, 71 (1943-2014)

Oscar Taveras, Outfielder for St. Louis Cardinals, 22 (1992-2014)

Marcia Strassman, Actress, Starred in 'Welcome Back, Kotter' &amp; 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids', 66 (1948-2014)

Elizabeth Norment, Actress from Netflix's 'House of Cards', 61 (1952-2014)

Galway Kinnell, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Poet, 87 (1927-2014)

Mo Collins, Former Offensive Lineman for Oakland Raiders, 38 (1976-2014)

Jeff Robinson, Former MLB Pitcher for Detroit Tigers, 52 (1961-2014)

Efua Dorkenoo, Activist who Fought Against Female Genital Mutilation, 65 (1949-2014)

Louise D. Hutchinson, Black History Scholar, 86 (1928-2014)

Michael Sata, Zambian Leader, 77 (1937-2014)

Thomas Menino, Boston's Longest-Serving Mayor, 71 (1942-2014)

Jo Ann Harris, Chief Author to Report on Monica Lewinsky Investigation, 81 (1933-2014)

H. Gary Morse, Developed Senior Community in Central Florida, 77 (1936-2014)

Warren Anderson, CEO During 1984 India Plant Disaster, 92 (1921-2014)

Joseph Rogers, Teacher &amp; U.S. Navy-World War II Veteran, 94 (1920-2014)

Fanny Luke, Manhattan Educator &amp; World War II Veteran, 91 (1923-2014)

Wayne Static, Former Frontman for Hard Rock Band Static-X, 48 (1965-2014)

Acker Bilk, Clarinet Player who had #1 Hit in 1962 with 'Stranger on the Shore', 85 (1929-2014)

Tom Sneedon, Former District Attorney Famous for Michael Jackson Prosecution, 73 (1941-2014)

Bernard Spitzer, NY Developer, Philanthropist &amp; Father of Ex-Governor Eliot Spitzer, 90 (1924-2014)

Brittany Manyard, Death With Dignity Advocate, 29 (1984-2014)

Tom Magliozzi, One Half of Brother Duo who Hosted Radio's 'Car Talk', 77 (1937-2014)

Robert Giannelli, Retired NYPD Chief, 67 (1947-2014)

Jonathan Hicks, Veteran Newsman for The New York Times, 58 (1955-2014)

Brad Halsey, Former Major League Baseball Pitcher, 33 (1981-2014)

Gavin Smith, Former NCAA Basketball Star &amp; FOX Executive, 59 (1954-2014)

Manitas de Plata, Iconic Flamenco Guitarist, 93 (1921-2014)

Lane Evans, Former U.S. Representative &amp; Marine, 63 (1951-2014)

Jack M. Broughton, U.S. Air Force Fighter Pilot, 89 (1925-2014)

S. Donald Stookey, Inventor of CorningWare Ceramic Glass, 99 (1915-2014)

Nikolaus Senn, CEO of Union Bank of Switzerland, 88 (1926-2014)

John Shields, Former CEO of Trader Joe's, 82 (1932-2014)

Msgr. Lorenzo Albacete, Catholic Theologian, 73 (1941-2014)

Dick Schaal, Groundbreaking Actor &amp; Comedian, 86 (1928-2014)

Ernie Vandeweghe, Ex-New York Knicks Player of Post-World War II Era, 86 (1928-2014)

Phil Crane, Longtime U.S. Representative of Illinois, 84 (1930-2014)

Robert Craves, Founding Member of Wholesale Giant Costco Chain, 72 (1942-2014)

Chester Nez, Last of Original 29 Navajo Code Talkers of World War II, 93 (1921-2014)

Orlando Thomas, Former Safety for Minnesota Vikings, 42 (1972-2014)

Ina Ginsburg, Arts Patron who Wrote of D.C.'s Elite, 98 (1916-2014)

Malcolm 'Mal' MacDougall, Creative Director of the Advertising Industry, 86 (1928-2014)

Hank Jackson aka Big Bank Hank, Rapper of the Sugarhill Gang, 57 (1957-2014)

John Doar, Top Justice Department Civil Rights Lawyer from 1960s, 92 (1921-2014)

Tomas Young, Iraq Vet Subject of 2007 Documentary 'Body Of War', 34 (1979-2014)

Carol Ann Susi, Actress Best Known as Voice of Mrs. Wolowitz on 'Big Bang Theory', 62 (1952-2014)

Marge Roukema, Noted New Jersey Republican, 85 (1929-2014)

Warren Clarke, British Actor Known for TV Drama 'Dalziel &amp; Pascoe', 67 (1947-2014)

Dorian Paskowitz, Surfing Icon, 93 (1921-2014)

Shep Goldberg, Noted Sports Agent, 65 (1949-2014)

Alvin Dark, Longtime MLB Player &amp; Manager, 92 (1922-2014)

Diem Brown, Star of MTV's 'Real World/Road Rules Challenge', 32 (1981-2014)

Jane Byrne, First &amp; Only Female Mayor of Chicago, 80 (1934-2014)

Bill Stimers, Yankees Superfan for Over 30 Years Known As 'Bill the Baker', 67 (1947-2014)

Justus Belfield, World War II Veteran, 98 (1916-2014)

Alexander Grothendieck, German-Born French Mathematician, 86 (1928-2014)

R. A. Montgomery, Author of Popular Children's Book Series 'Choose Your Own Adventure', 78 (1936-2014)

Glen A. Larson, Famed Writer &amp; Producer of Well-Known TV Series, 77 (1937-2014)

Peter Dalis, UCLA's Director of Athletics, 76 (1937-2014)

Martin Salia, Omaha Surgeon Treated for Ebola, 44 (1970-2014)

Peter Kassig, Former U.S. Army Ranger-Turned-Aid Worker, 26 (1988-2014)

John Downey, Ex-CIA Agent Survived Over 20 Years as POW During Cold War, 84 (1930-2014)

Andrew Bucci, Modernist Painter, 92 (1922-2014)

Nicki Lee Barbour Foster, Daughter of Singer Peggy Lee &amp; Guitarist Dave Barbour, 71 (1943-2014)

Ken Takakura, Japanese Actor Known for Playing Outlaws &amp; Stoic Heroes, 83 (1931-2014)

Fumiko Hayashida, Among One of the First Japanese-American Internees in World War II, 103 (1911-2014)

William Hornby, Former Managing Editor of The Denver Post, 91 (1923-2014)

Maria Alvarado Munoz, Honduran Beauty Queen, 19 (1995-2014)

Jimmy Ruffin, Motown Singer Sang 1960s Hit 'What Becomes of the Brokenhearted', 78 (1936-2014)

Mike Nichols, Director of 'The Graduate', 'Working Girl', 'The Birdcage' &amp; Others, 83 (1931-2014)

Alice Lee, Sister of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' Author Harper Lee, 103 (1911-2014)

Charles Champlin, Longtime Film Critic for the L.A. Times, 88 (1926-2014)

Bill Frenzel, Former Republican for Minnesota, 86 (1928-2014)

Marion Barry, Former Mayor of Washington, D.C., 78 (1936-2014)

Maria del Rosario Cayetana, 18th Duchess of Alba, 88 (1926-2014)

Carl Sanders, Former Governor of Georgia, 89 (1925-2014)

Wilthelm Burgdorfer, Scientist &amp; Discoverer of Lyme Disease Cause, 89 (1925-2014)

David Greer, Nobel Peace Prize-Winning Doctor, 89 (1925-2014)

Marion Knott, Guided Family-Owned Berry Farm, 92 (1922-2014)

William Spoor, Chairman &amp; CEO of Pillsbury Company, 91 (1923-2014)

Richard Eder, Journalist, Critic &amp; Foreign Correspondent, 82 (1932-2014)

Nancy Teeters, First Woman to Join the Federal Reserves Board, 84 (1930-2014)

Rita Saverino-Romeo, Former Managing Director at N.Y.'s Deutsche Bank AG, 49 (1964-2014)

Viktor Tikhonov, Famed Soviet Hockey Coach, 84 (1930-2014)

Pat Quinn, Former Defenseman &amp; Longtime NHL Coach, 71 (1943-2014)

Dr. Denham Harman, Doctor 'Free Radical' Aging Theory, 98 (1916-2014)

Tamir Rice, 12-Year Old Shot by Cleveland Police (2002-2014)

Juan Carlos Llorca, Veteran Associated Press Journalist, 40 (1974-2014)

Dorothy 'Dodo' Cheney, Hall of Fame Tennis Player, 98 (1916-2014)

Gilles Tremblay, Former NHL Player for the Montreal Canadiens, 75 (1938-2014)

Sabah, Legendary Lebanese Singer, 87 (1927-2014)

P.D. James, Popular Mystery Novelist, 94 (1920-2014)

Michael Shanahan, Veteran Political Reporter for the Associated Press, 71 (1943-2014)

Ray DeForest, Inspirational Music Teacher, 90 (1924-2014)

Saeed Akl, Famed Lebanese Poet, 102 (1912-2014)

Jack Kyle, Irish Rugby Great &amp; Hall of Famer, 88 (1926-2014)

Roberto G. Bolanos, Iconic Mexican Comedian, 85 (1929-2014)

Ryan Knight, Star of MTV's 'The Real World New Orleans', 28 (1985-2014)

Frank Yablans, Former President at Paramount Pictures &amp; MGM/UA, 79 (1935-2014)

Jeremy Dale, Comic Book Artist Best Known for 'Skyward' Creation, 34 (1979-2014)

Dick Bresciani, Longtime Spokesperson for the Boston Red Sox, 76 (1938-2014)

Kosta Karageorge, Ohio State Football Player, 22 (1992-2014)

Corrine Pulliam Quayle, Mother of Former Vice President Dan Quayle, 92 (1922-2014)

Ian Player, South African Conservationist &amp; Brother of Golfer Gary Player, 87 (1927-2014)

Arthur Clifford 'Bob' Guhl, Four-Term Member of the Georgia Senate, 86 (1928-2014)

Bobby Keys, Sax Player for the Rolling Stones &amp; Eric Clapton, 70 (1943-2014)

Bunta Sugawara, Japanese Actor Best Known for Yakuza Films, 81 (1933-2014)

Martin Litton, Wildland Advocate &amp; Environmentalist, 97 (1917-2014)

Jean Beliveau, Legendary Captain of Montreal Canadiens, 83 (1931-2014)

Herman Badillo, First Puerto Rico-Born U.S. Congressman, 85 (1929-2014)

Ian McLagan, Rolling Stones Collaborator &amp; Faces Keyboardist, 69 (1945-2014)

Luke Somers, Journalist, 33 (1981-2014)

William Heath, Award-Winning Journalist &amp; Ex-Latin American Bureau Chief, 78 (1936-2014)

Claudia Emerson, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Poet &amp; Educator, 57 (1957-2014)

Bryan Burwell, Former Columnist/Sportswriter for Newsday &amp; ESPN Pundit, 59 (1955-2014)

L. Stephen Coles, Researcher who Studied Extreme Aging in Human Beings, 73 (1941-2014)

Queen Fabiola, Widow of Former Belgian King Baudouin, 86 (1928-2014)

Bob Montgomery, Songwriter for Buddy Holly, Eddy Arnold &amp; Others, 77 (1937-2014)

Joyce Craig Lewis, First Philadelphia Firefighter to Fall in the Line of Duty, 36 (1978-2014)

Stephanie Moseley, Actress of 'Twilight' Saga &amp; VH-1's 'Hit the Floor', 30 (1984-2014)

Mary Ann Mobley Collins, Ex-Miss America Model &amp; Actress, 77 (1937-2014)

Jeremy Thorpe, Influential British Politician, 85 (1929-2014)

Ian Player, South African Conservationist Credited with Saving White Rhinos from Extinction, 87 (1927-2014)

Nikolai Vasenin, Russian Hero During World War II, 95 (1919-2014)

Ernest Brace, Civilian Prisoner of War In Vietnam for Nearly Eight Years, 83 (1931-2014)

Ralph Baer, Noted Video Game Pioneer, 92 (1922-2014)

Ken Weatherwax, Actor Best Known as Pugsley in TV's 'The Addams Family', 59 (1955-2014)

Dollree Mapp, Won Landmark 1961 Supreme Court Case, 91 (1923-2014)

John Driggs, Former Mayor of Phoenix, Arizona, 87 (1927-2014)

Ann Marcus, Co-Creator of Television's 'Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman', 93 (1921-2014)

Michel du Cille, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Photojournalist, 58 (1956-2014)

Ralph Morse, Iconic Photographer, 97 (1917-2014)

Sy Berger, 'Father' of Modern-Day Baseball Cards, 91 (1923-2014)

Frank LoGuidice, Engineer who Helped Redesign the White House, 88 (1926-2014)

Phil Stern, Award-Winning Combat &amp; Celebrity Photographer, 95 (1919-2014)

Fred 'Fuzzy' Thurston, Former NFL Guard for the Green Bay Packers, 80 (1933-2014)

David Garth, Political Guru Behind 4 New York Mayors, 84 (1930-2014)

Norman Bridwell, Creator of Popular 'Clifford, the Big Red Dog' Book Series, 86 (1928-2014)

Richard C. Hottelet, Last Surviving 'Murrow's Boys' Wartime Journalist Group, 97 (1917-2014)

Jill Johnson, Former Model-Turned-Schoolteacher, 59 (1955-2014)

Harold Schulweis, Influential Rabbi &amp; Author, 89 (1925-2014)

Mandy Rice-Davies, British Model &amp; Key Figure in 1963's 'Profumo Affair' Scandal, 70 (1944-2014)

Gloria Klar, Helped Boost Post-World War II Home Sales, 94 (1920-2014)

Hajime Ishida, Japan's Leading Authority on Western Horror Cinema, 56 (1958-2014)

Lowell Steward, Former Member of the Tuskegee Airmen in World War II, 95 (1919-2014)

James Wilson, World War II Bomber Pilot, 94 (1920-2014)

Wenjian Liu (32) &amp; Rafael Ramos (40), Two NYPD Officers Killed in the Line of Duty on December 20th, 2014

Virna Lisi, Italian-Born Actress, 78 (1936-2014)

George DeWan, Retired Newsday Reporter, 80 (1934-2014)

Billie Whitelaw, British Actress, 82 (1932-2014)

Joe Cocker, Iconic British Singer, 70 (1944-2014)

Anna Stoehr, Caused 2014 Facebook Stir, 114 (1900-2014)

Bob Simpson, Co-Developed Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale, 102 (1912-2014)

Eleanor Kilgallen, Talent Agent to the Stars, 95 (1919-2014)

Owen H. Johnson, Longest-Tenured State Senator in Long Island History, 85 (1929-2014)

Brandon Stoddard, Former ABC Executive who Developed 'Roots' TV Series, 77 (1937-2014)

Joseph Sargent, Prolific Director of 1974's 'The Taking of Pelham One Two Three', 89 (1925-2014)

James Edwards, Former Governor of South Carolina, 87 (1927-2014)

Stanislaw Baranczak, Poland's Outstanding Poet, Translator &amp; Dissident, 68 (1946-2014)

J. Robert Beyster, Founder of Science Applications International Corp. Firm, 90 (1924-2014)

Robert 'Showboat' Hall, Former Harlem Globetrotter, 87 (1927-2014)

David Ryall, English Character Actor, 79 (1935-2014)

Buddy DeFranco, Renowned Jazz Clarinetist who Collaborated with Frank Sinatra, 91 (1923-2014)

Ken Moore, Hero Medic of 1944 D-Day Invasion of Western Europe, 90 (1924-2014)

Rhodes Reason, Actor Known for Carl Nelson Role in 1967's 'King Kong Escapes', 84 (1930-2014)

Edward Hermann, Tony Award-Winning Actor from 'The Gilmore Girls', 71 (1943-2014)

Charles Kondek, Florida Officer &amp; Ex-NYPD Cop Killed in the Line of Duty, 45 (1969-2014)

Robert Oakley, Ambassador, Diplomat &amp; Figure for 'Black Hawk Down', 83 (1931-2014)

Adan Olid, Songwriter, 29 (1985-2014)

Alvin Nelson, Rodeo Champ, 80 (1934-2014)

Luise Rainer, Luminous Consecutive Oscar-Winning Actress, 104 (1910-2014)

Christine Cavanaugh, Prolific Voice Character Actress, 51 (1963-2014)

Melvin Jackson, Performed with Many Blues Greats, 79 (1935-2014)

Bess Myerson, First Jewish Miss America, 90 (1924-2014)

Scott Stelmok, NYPD Officer &amp; One of 1st Responders to 9/11, 45 (1969-2014)

Remo Boffardi, Navy Signalman During the Battle of Okinawa in World War II, 88 (1926-2014)

Robert Wolfe, Nazi Archives Specialist, 93 (1921-2014)

Robert Kinoshita, Designer of Robots for 'Lost in Space' &amp; 'Forbidden Planet', 100 (1914-2014)


End file.
